Returning to the Depths of Darkness: The Final War
by TerraKH
Summary: The long awaited sequel to my two other stories. Jack resurfaces three months after Xehanort's defeat, only to bring news of a new enemy leading the darkness and one they thought to be dead among the living. Terra and Sora lead the Keybladers against the new threat as Jack struggles with the remnant of Xehanort still within him. This is the Final War, and the end of the trilogy.
1. Opening: The Road Thus Far

**I know I said I was waiting for my HG story to finish, but I wanted to give you something special for Thanksgiving. But, again, this story won't be regularly updated until HG:WV is finished, which won't take too much longer. Well, anyway, here we are.**

**If you haven't read my previous stories Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness and Wanderer's Chronicles, then I suggest backing out now and reading them first because you will have no idea what's going on. If you already have, then welcome to the last piece of Jack's story! This is just the opening, so the story won't start until next chapter.**

**I own Jack, his dad, his girl, and Illusion.**

Opening: The Road Thus Far

**(Kingdom Hearts DDD opening Theme)**

In a golden vortex flew several closed books. Suddenly, one opened, and a boy in a black vest came flying out with a victorious smile. He floated down to the ground, and the darkness fled before him. He was on Destiny Islands.

He shrunk in age, becoming a small boy. He stood on the beach surrounded by Heartless, until Xehanort came and defended him, all the while smiling evilly. They left together through a portal.

An older Jack walked through Twilight Town and found Ventus. He held his Keyblade out to him and smiled. Ven smiled and grabbed the hilt.

Jack fought Vanitas and lost. As he lay on the ground watching him advance, Vanitas was knocked away. Mist stood in front of Jack and fought him.

Jack fought Terra outside the castle in the courtyard. They had some close calls, but ended up being friends.

In the Keyblade Graveyard, Illusion was born. Jack tried to seal him inside of himself.

On Gaia, Zack saved Jack, but Illusion managed to get out and escape.

In the Keyblade Graveyard, Jack stood in a clearing as Illusion made himself known.

On Destiny Islands, Jack found Mist lying on the sand, dead. Fury rose in his eyes, and he went after Illusion.

He found him on Spira, and they clashed. Jack turned into pure Light, and Illusion turned to pure Darkness. Jack lost and was cast into the Dark Realm.

Jack made his way out and received the mark of mastery. He set off to find Terra and Zack.

He rescued Zack from Sephiroth.

He joined Sora in Twilight Town.

He was converted into Xehanort's vessel.

He was freed, taking his place at his friends' side.

They beat Xehanort, and Jack sacrificed himself.

Jack survived, but Xehanort still lived inside him.

Sora's story can also be retold, but you have all seen that already.

There are so many others with a part to play. There is Lea, Roxas, Terra, Ven, Aqua, and so many others. Jack is the Light. He must become a shining beacon to lead these people into the battle that they are all about to face. Sora's time is over. While he will support Jack and fight at his side, he has played his part.

Riku may have yet more to face in his journey. Now that he has resolved his inner darkness, both light and dark will want him for their causes.

Terra, as Jack's closest friend, will have much impact on Jack's role for this final battle.

Ventus and Aqua will also be there to support Jack however they can.

Lea, Roxas, Mickey, Yen Sid, Eraqus, and all the others must unite together to stop Illusion from covering the worlds. However, only Jack can deal the final blow.

Now the forces of Darkness are rising again. Jack must learn his place and defend the worlds. Only Light can destroy Darkness. But, Jack cannot become light while such a powerful fragment of darkness is lodged in his heart.

This is it, the end of his story. It all ends here. **(end DDD opening song)**

**I hope it was okay! This story will be much darker than WC and IDoD. Expect main character deaths! I don't know who yet but I think I'm going to kill off at least two Keyblade Wielders. Hope you liked it, review, and see you when HG is finished!**


	2. Ch 2: The Story isn't Over

**Well, chapter 2 is here! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and pretty much!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks! And I hope so!**

**TheEighthLight: No problem, and here it begins!**

**13TheAce: Well, I hope so!**

**AngelicWinds: Yes, more Jackie! And yes, sadly.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks so much! As for the two, it all depends on who people vote for on my poll.**

**Just a hint, most of the worlds seen in WC and IDoD will return. (Spira, Gaia, Narnia, Olympus, etc.) You know what I own! Here's chapter 2: I'm skipping the scene where they find Jack because you've already seen it and I don't feel like typing it again.**

Chapter 2: The Story Isn't Over

Jack groggily woke up and looked around. He lay in his bed in his old bedroom in the Land of Departure. "How did I get here?" he asked out loud as a throbbing pain shot through his head. He grabbed his head in pain.

"I found you in the Lanes Between. You were badly hurt, so I brought you here. The Master has been doing his best to bring you back." said Terra, who was standing in the doorway. Jack looked at him and got up. Terra walked over to him. "Don't get up. You're still hurt. Let me get the others." Terra told him firmly. Jack nodded and lay back down as Terra walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Terra came back, bringing everyone with him. "Jack, you're awake!" exclaimed Ven happily. Jack smiled as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Good to see you again!" greeted Sora, smiling.

"Likewise." Jack replied. He nodded at Riku and looked at Aqua.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do." she said, pretending to be angry, but she broke into a smile a second later. Jack swung his feet out to the side of the bed and sat up as Master Eraqus walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, Jack?" he asked immediately. Jack clutched his head.

"It's just my head. What happened? I can't remember how I got hurt." he asked them. They all brought in chairs and sat down in a semicircle around him.

"First, you must tell me what happened after you disappeared the day we beat Xehanort, Jack." Eraqus told him. Jack sighed.

"It was like this…" he began.

**(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, FFX})**

FLASHBACK…..

"What are you doing?!" demanded Xehanort from inside Jack as the boy summoned his rider.

"I'm taking you out…..forever!" Jack yelled as he flew up to Kingdom Hearts.

"No! Jack, stop!" yelled Xehanort frantically. Jack dismissed his rider and hung suspended in mid-air in front of the heart shaped moon.

"Kingdom Hearts, lead me into everlasting darkness!" he roared. Kingdom Hearts created a blinding explosion. When the light faded, Jack-Xehanort was gone.

REALM OF DARKNESS…

Jack landed on the cold hard ground, covered in darkness. "You see, Boy? This is darkness! You hold no control here!" yelled the Xehanort half.

"You're wrong, old man. I am…..Light!" Jack exclaimed as an aura of Light appeared all around him. His golden eye started to flicker.

"No! This won't defeat me, Boy! This will only submerge me! You will never be fully rid of me!" yelled Xehanort as any sign of his presence disappeared. Jack smiled.

"Now, I just have to get out of here." he muttered. He stretched out his hand, glowing with Light. A portal of Light opened in front of him. He smiled as he stepped through, finding himself on Destiny Islands, his home world. He threw off his black shirt and vest, leaving it where he knew Sora would find it.

END FLASHBACK…..

"So that explains it….." muttered Eraqus.

"What are you talking about, Master?" asked Terra immediately. Eraqus stood up and touched the bandage on Jack's chest.

"I'm sorry to make you sit here shirtless like this, Jack, but you all have to know." he said to the young man. Jack nodded for him to continue. "When Terra first brought you back, I did not know what was keeping you from waking up. So I inspected your wounds more closely. They were caused, not from without, but from within. If what you say is true, then Xehanort must be trying to free himself from inside you. I did what I could to keep him down, but I have no estimate on how much time you have, Jack." Eraqus explained. Jack frowned and looked at the floor. **(end Jack's Theme 2)**

_(Author's note: Just to point some things out: Jack telling Sora, Riku, and Aqua everything during WC is not canon to the story, so they don't know who Mist is, or Illusion)_

Sora stepped forward. "Jack, when we first got here, you muttered something to Terra. You said: "She's alive." What did you mean by that? Who's alive?" he asked Jack. Jack's eyes widened in realization. He stood up so fast that Sora's chair toppled over. He grabbed Terra by the shirt.

"Illusion has her! Terra, Mist is alive!" he exclaimed. Terra nodded calmly.

"I understood that much, Jack. Trust me, we'll get her back." he assured him. Jack shook his head.

"None of you get it. Xehanort was just the beginning! Something bigger and far worse is headed our way. Illusion is coming for us. He is Darkness incarnate. He has all of the Heartless at his command, and he controls the Specters. The Specters are the ghost and soul of a person once it has become a Heartless. Those strong enough become a Nobody, but those who don't make a Nobody, make a Specter. He also has some other guy at his side. I have no idea who it is. And that's not even all of it. He has other villains at his side. I don't know who they are. I've only seen silhouettes of them." Jack explained as fast that they couldn't get everything he said.

"Wait, so this…Illusion, who is he?" asked Aqua. Jack sighed.

"He's my 'brother.' he's to me what Vanitas was to Ven. He is Darkness incarnate." he explained. Ven gasped. Riku stood up.

"So if this guy is half of you, and he's darkness, what does that make you?" he asked. Jack smiled.

"I am…..Light, you could say." he said simply. Terra looked at him strangely.

"So you are….Light? A personified being of Light?" he asked slowly. Jack nodded.

"Wait, who is Mist?" Sora asked. Eraqus and Terra looked at each other.

"She's my girlfriend. We come from Destiny Islands, just like you. When I left the world and got the Keyblade, she followed me. Shortly after Terra, Ven, and Aqua vanished, I found Mist lying on the beach. I thought her to be killed by Illusion, but it was a trick. Illusion has her prisoner. He always said that Mist would be his. I can only imagine what he's doing to her." Jack said angrily, curling his fist.

"Please, Jack, try to calm down. You said you saw glimpses of these villains. What did they look like?" Eraqus asked him, leaning forward. Everyone else fell silent. Jack sighed.

"Well, there's Illusion. Terra knows what he looks like. There's a boy with blonde hair. He wears black pants, a yellow shirt, and a brown collar. He seemed to be full of hatred. At first, I thought he looked like Tidus, but I know it isn't him. Then there's a man with long white hair, who is always shirtless. There's a tall man with a black beard. He looks like a king. And, Hades came back somehow. And again, there's his mystery lieutenant." Jack told them. They all leaned back in their chairs, taking in this information. **(Vim and Vigor, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Suddenly, the castle started shaking. "He can't be here already!" Jack yelled angrily. Terra and Riku ran to the window.

"It's the mystery guy! He's leading an army of these ghost-looking things!" yelled Terra.

"It's the Specters!" Jack told him as he stood up and summoned his Keyblade. Eraqus threw him his clothes. Jack put on his new outfit of Light: A white sleeveless shirt, black pants with gold and silver lining, a white gauntlet on his right arm, and black shoes. He led the way outside and prepared to take on Illusion's new army. Terra stood to his right, and Sora stood to his left. "ILLUSION!" they all yelled as they charged into the battle. **(end Vim and Vigor)**

**Well, I hope you liked the first real chapter! Review, vote on my poll, and see you in a little while!**


	3. Ch 3: The New Threat

**Hey, everyone! Five shout outs today! They are:**

**Shadowdragon1317: Well, I certainly hope so!**

**Celeron96: Thanks. You got Shuyin right, but the other one isn't Sephiroth.**

**AngelicWinds: Nope! You should have realized that in the WC secret ending, though. I'll give you a message from your review in HG. It's from Jack. Oh, just get out here! *yanks Jack out of his corner* Jack: Umm, thanks for the number, but I can't be seen talking to you anymore. Mist got really mad, and did something to me, warning me not to do it again. Me: *smiles* That's what happens to cheaters! Jack: It's not my fault! You're the one that put me with Mist! I want AW! Me: *facepalm***

**TheEighthLight: Lol, oh yeah!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, Specters! And they're definitely gonna try!**

**I own Jack, Mist, Jason, and Illusion.**

Chapter 3: The New Threat

Jack charged through the Specters, heading for the hooded man. **(The 13****th**** Struggle, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

The man summoned a silver Keyblade to his hand and held it in a defensive position. Jack gave a war cry as he jumped into the air and brought his Keyblade crashing on top of the other man's. He back-flipped away and held the blade out to him. "Who are you!?" he demanded, looking at the Keyblade. The figure silently shook his head, and began to glow with darkness. Jack grit his teeth as he readied to charge again. He sprinted toward him, swinging his blade while sliding onto his knees at the same time. He swung his blade out to where the man's stomach should be while sliding on his knees. The man teleported in front of him and kicked him in the face. Jack fell backward, hitting the ground with a crash. His vision and hearing blurred in and out. He slightly looked to his left and saw Terra decimate a small group of Specters with Meteor. Aqua cast down powerful spells from somewhere else. He could see the darkness from Riku fighting somewhere, but Sora, Ven, and the master were nowhere where he could see. He looked in front of him as the hooded man stood over him. **(end 13****th**** Struggle)**

The man was talking, but Jack's hearing was still fading in and out, so he only heard pieces. "It…..not…..time….you….to die. You…..are not to….die…..my hand." the man said. Jack looked at him in confusion as the man dismissed his Keyblade and turned away. He raised his hands, and the Specters stopped fighting.

"That is enough! We have what we came for!" he said in deep voice. The Specters disappeared, and he summoned a portal. Master Eraqus lay unconscious at his feet. He grabbed Eraqus by the arm and dragged him through the portal as Terra and Sora came running up. They reached the portal right after it closed.

"Master Eraqus!" yelled Terra desperately. Ven, Riku, and Aqua came up a few seconds later. They helped Jack on to his feet.

"What did he say to you?" Sora asked him. Jack groaned and clutched his head.

"He said it wasn't time for me to die, and that I'm not to die by his hand. Illusion has the Master!" he exclaimed suddenly.

"Jack, stay calm! You're still somewhat hurt! More so after this fight!" said Aqua sternly. Jack weakly nodded and let them guide him back to his room and onto his bed. He lay still for a few moments, but suddenly started convulsing. "Jack!" screamed Aqua. Terra and Riku each grabbed one of his arms and tried to keep him still. Sora and Ven did the same with his legs. Aqua set about doing what she could to stop him from thrashing around.

INSIDE OF JACK'S MIND…..

"Leave me alone!" Jack roared angrily. Xehanort smiled.

"You expect me to sit here and wait while your heart is weak and ripe for the taking? Indeed, you are Light itself, my former apprentice, but as of now, darkness has corrupted your own inner light. Until that darkness is destroyed, I will remain here forever." he explained evilly. Jack sighed.** (Another Side, Birth by Sleep)**

"Then we'll settle this the old fashioned way!" he yelled, summoning his Keyblade. Xehanort smiled as he summoned his own.

'I've always admired your blade, Jack, but the name is out of date. Wandering Redemption, you should go back to Wanderer's Call, if you ask me." he said conversationally.

"I didn't! And Wanderer's Call was during my days with you. Wandering Redemption was during my days defeating you! I'll give it a new name, but it will be your name. My blade's name is…..Wanderer's Judgement!" he roared as his blade was encased in Light and shook with power. Xehanort frowned as he raised his blade.

"Well, if you intend to fight, then let us both make our stands here!" he said angrily. Jack roared as he charged, and the clash was fierce.

Jack locked his blade with Xehanort's, sending the blinding light into the old man's face. Xehanort groaned, but sent Jack flying with a shockwave of darkness. "Do you really think that you can defeat my age old darkness with your amateur light?" he asked the young man. Jack jumped back to his feet.

"I do!" he yelled as he charged again. He swung his blade high and followed it with a kick to the older man's legs. Xehanort fell onto his back, but managed to roll away from the Keyblade that would have smashed him into the black ground. Jack pushed further into the Light, but Xehanort's darkness was taking over.

JACK'S BEDROOM…..

"We're losing him!" Aqua yelled. Jack's eyes shot open. One of them was golden yellow, and the other hazel one was flickering back and forth between the two colors.

"Aqua, what can we do!?" screamed Terra. Ven and Sora looked at her in anticipation. She sighed, before clutching Jack's hand.

"We have to help him! Give him our Light!" she told them firmly. They all nodded, grabbing each other's hands. Jack began to glow, and the one eye stopped flickering, staying hazel. The other eye was flickering now.

JACK'S MIND…..

Jack fell onto his back and groaned in pain. Xehanort smiled as he walked up. "You still are pathetic, Jack. You beat me, and yet you can't separate the Darkness from the Light. How do you expect to save the stupid girl by acting like this?" he said amusedly. Jack shot up immediately.

"Don't you talk about her like that!" he roared angrily. Xehanort smiled.

"You don't even know what Illusion has done to her. I do. She was screaming for you, Jack. Stop him, she pleaded to do. It was against her will, of course, what he did. It happened because you are too weak to stop him. If you don't embrace the darkness, then you will never be able to stop him from using her as a tool of entertainment." Xehanort told him pitilessly. Jack roared in anger, and began to glow with an even more blinding light.

Xehanort shielded his eyes. "What is this?!" he demanded angrily. Jack smiled.

"It's something that you will never experience, Xehanort! I told you already, and Ven and Sora did as well. Our friends are our power! We are each other's power!" he yelled as he threw his Keyblade at the blinded man. Wanderer's Judgement shined with Light as it knocked Xehanort off his feet and his Keyblade out of his hand.

"This isn't over, boy. Not by a long shot….." Xehanort muttered as he faded into the darkness, submerged again.

JACK'S BEDROOM….. **(end Another Side)**

Both eyes shone hazel, and they closed lazily. Aqua slapped him on the face. "Jack!" she yelled worriedly. He sat up and clutched his head.

"Xehanort…He's gone, for the moment." he told them weakly.

"What's the plan, Jack?" Sora asked him. Jack looked around the room. They all nodded, waiting for his instructions.

"I have to lead?" he asked them.

"Illusion is your brother. This is your fight. We're with you, just say the word." Terra told him. Jack stood up.

"Aqua, I need you to meet up with Mickey. Explain what's going on, and head to Yen Sid's tower. Riku, go to Spira, and do the same. Find Auron, Yuna, and Tidus, and bring them there. Sora, go to Gaia and Find Zack and Cloud. Ven, go to Narnia and find Aslan. We'll need his help." he explained. Everyone nodded.

"What about you two?" Sora asked, pointing at Jack and Terra.

"Terra and I are heading to Destiny Islands. Mist and I are from there, and by extent, Illusion. We'll find out if either of them have been there. Plus, I wish to see my childhood home again." he explained. Everyone nodded, and prepared to depart.

As Jack and Terra rose into the sky on their riders, Jack looked at his oldest friend. "You can back out now if you want to. I need to know if you're with me." he told Terra. Terra looked at him.

"Jack, you're my best friend. You've always supported me, even when I was blinded by Darkness. Of course, I'm with you." he said firmly. Jack nodded and smiled as they disappeared into the stars.

**I hope you liked chapter 3! Review, VOTE ON MY POLL, and see ya!**


	4. Ch 4: A Sort of Homecoming

**We are at CHAPTER 4! Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: They'll be hard pressed to get close to Illusion right now, between the Specters, Heartless, the lieutenant, and Shuyin and the other villains.**

**Celeron 96: Lol, yeah, hang on a sec.**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, you don't wanna mess with Mist, lol! When are you updating MSL?**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks, and I hope so!**

**TheEighthLight: Yeah, just follow the guidelines I gave you earlier.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, yeah it was supposed to feel like that!**

**The new name for Jack's Keyblade, Wanderer's Judgement, was thought of by Celeron96.**

**I own Jack, his parents, his girl, and his dark half.**

Chapter 4: A Sort of Homecoming

Jack smiled as they came within sight of Destiny Islands. "Won't it be strange, returning without your hood and everything?" Terra asked him. Jack shook his head.

"That old outfit I wore was a symbol. A symbol of my family's fallen honor, and the hood meant that I had something to hide. My new outfit is the literal bearings of Light. It shows that I have nothing to hide. I won't return home any other way." he explained. Terra nodded as they neared the planet.

They landed on the shore of the main island and dismissed their riders. They began walking in to the town, and Terra noticed that people stared at Jack, whispering behind their hands to each other. He looked back and saw most of them following behind them. Jack either didn't notice, or chose to ignore them. Terra continued looking around the town until Jack stopped in front of him. Terra stopped and looked over Jack's shoulder.

In front of them was a decaying house that was close to collapsing. The roof had caved in, and the walls were rotting out. "Is it really you?" one of the women said suddenly. Jack turned around.

"You're Sora's mother?" he asked her. She nodded, staring at him. Jack sighed.

"Yes, it's me, Jack Rikkison." he said. No sooner had he said his name than the people started clapping and cheering. Many of them walked up and shook Jack's hand. Others ran up and hugged him.

Several minutes later, after everyone had calmed down, Jack cleared his throat and looked at them, confused. "Why do you all care about me now?" he asked them. They stared at him.

"We always cared about you, Jack. We all wanted to adopt you. We were never allowed to because your mother's last wish was that none but your father could come and claim you. By the time we heard any news from Jason, you had vanished. We thought you were gone for good." Sora's mother explained. Jack noticed that she had started crying when she mentioned Mrs. Rikkison.

"Did you…know my mother?" Jack asked her slowly. Sora's mother nodded.

"She was my sister." she explained. Jack look in surprise.

"So, Sora's…my cousin?!" he exclaimed. She smiled and nodded.

"You're a hero, young Master Jack. We all owe you our lives." Riku's mother explained. Jack shook his head as he walked in front of the crowd. Terra watched him in amazement.

"No, I'm no hero! You don't know what I did several years ago. I brought chaos and ruin to more lives than one. I met Jason as he died, and I didn't even know he was my father. These last several years, I have been trying to redeem myself. I felt unwanted here, so I strove to find a way to leave. My actions caused Mist to be put in danger, and now she is in an even worse situation! So no, I'm not a hero. Sora and Riku are the real heroes!" he exclaimed somewhat angrily.

"Jack, shut up." said a familiar voice calmly. Kairi walked to the front of the crowd and stared at him. "We all know all the good that you've done. We know what you're trying to do. They all want you to know, that when the time comes, we will all welcome you back home." she explained to him. Jack stared at them silently for several moments. Finally, he nodded and faced the ruined house.

He prepared to enter it when Riku's mother spoke again. "Be prepared, Jack. What lies in there, only you can face." she warned him. Jack nodded.

"Wait here." he told Terra.

"No way. What if something happens in there?" Terra responded immediately.

"Then it happens, Terra. I don't mean to be selfish, but this is my story. If I'm meant to die here, then so be it. But, I won't die without taking Illusion with me." Jack told him firmly. Terra sighed and stepped aside, and Jack entered the dark house.

Darkness filled the air around him, and Jack couldn't see more than three feet away from him as he walked around the narrow hallways and dark rooms. "My name is Jack Rikkison, and I come in search of answers!" he called out, holding Wanderer's Judgement alight with a flame.

"My son…." said a quite voice.

"Mom….?" Jack called out as he entered the nearest room. He met a Specter and raised his blade to strike it. But, as he went to strike it, it changed. A woman with long brown hair and striking green eyes stood before him. She reached out her hand toward him lovingly, but Jack looked at her warily. "Mom, what's going on?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Your home, my boy. Join me and your father, Jackie." she said hauntingly. Jack backed away.

"Mom, what's wrong with you?!" he yelled worriedly as she began to walk toward him. Her eyes turned white.

"I am one with the Darkness. I died unfairly, and thus I envy the living. My envy became anger, and my anger became hate…I linger, because my hatred keeps my spirit intact! If you won't join me in living, then I will kill you and join you in death!" she screamed as she transformed into the ghost like Specter. Jack cried out as he struck her down. She moaned as the Light ate away at her body, until she vanished. Jack sighed as he left the room. This time, he heard a male voice.

"Jack….." it moaned.

"Jason?!" Jack yelled as the darkness became even thicker. "Jason, where are you?!" Jack yelled. Suddenly, a brute of a man appeared out of thin air right in front of Jack.

"Right here, Son." he said emptily. His brown eyes were milky white, and his hands hung limply at his side.

"Dad…" Jack whispered. Jason raised a hand toward Jack, who didn't back away. Jason grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. 'Jason…stop!" Jack yelled, trying to pry the stronger man's fingers off of his throat. Jason didn't relent.

"This is the power of Darkness, Son. Light will never triumph. You must join with your brother." he said as he let him down. "That is what you are here to learn, my son. Illusion isn't the dark half of your heart. You are Light, so there is no darkness in your heart. Illusion is your actual brother. When you two were born, I took Illusion with me and tried to free him from the darkness. I see the folly of that act. It wasn't Illusion I should have tried to free…it was you." he explained as he faded into a ghost and slithered toward Jack. Jack once again struck it down.

"Whatever you are, Specter, you can't fool me! I know you aren't my parents. You are just a spirit, trying to play tricks on my mind!" he yelled into the dark fog.

"Jack!" screamed a voice that made his blood run cold. "Jack, stop him!" the voice screamed again. Jack whirled around wildly and pelted toward the sound.

"MIST!" he screamed as he broke down two doors and ran into the bedroom. Mist lay on the bed on her stomach screaming.

"Jack, save me!" she screamed. Jack looked at the end of the bed, at the man crouched over her.

"BROTHER!" he roared angrily. Illusion smiled as he turned back around. His body was covered in dark fog, so Jack couldn't see anything but his waist and up.

"It's too late, Light. It's done. She has been…..cleansed of her insecurity." he said tauntingly. Jack roared in anger as he raised his blade and charged. Illusion frowned in fear and put his arm in front of his face as Jack cut through him. Illusion faded into thin air and was gone. Jack ran up to the bed where Mist lay crying.

"Mist…." he said as he reached her head and picked it up. She rolled over, and there was a gaping wound in her chest.

"Jack, why couldn't you save me?" she moaned, crying. Jack looked at her, lost for words. She cried as she faded into smoke.

"_You were too weak to save me….._

_Too cowardly to take vengeance for me…._

_Too vulnerable to stop Illusion….._

_Too late to save all those you loved….._

_You never loved me…._

_If you did, then you would kill Illusion once and for all…" _her voice echoed all around the room as Jack clutched his head. He raised his blade as he heard someone enter the room. Illusion stumbled through the door and stared at him.

"Jack!" the voice didn't sound like Illusion, but Jack charged.

"Illusion!" he roared. Illusion dodged the attack.

"Illusion? What is going on, Jack?!" he exclaimed. Jack stumbled forward onto his knees. Illusion caught him as he would have fallen to the ground. Jack watched as Illusion's white hair turned to a spiky brown and his yellow eyes turned blue. "C'mon, let's get out of here." he said.

Jack barely noticed as Illusion carried him out of the house and set him on the floor. Illusion turned to the crowd and waved them away. Jack watched as the rest of the fog disappeared, and Illusion changed. Terra walked back up to him. "Jack, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Jack sat up and clutched his head.

"I think so…..what happened?" he asked him. Terra sighed.

"I heard you in there, screaming. I didn't go in until I heard you scream Mist's name. I was hit by dark fog all around me, but I found the room where you had collapsed on the floor. You called me Illusion and tried to strike me. I carried you out here as the fog began to disappear. Whatever was in there, you beat it." he explained slowly as Kairi handed Terra two potions. Terra nodded in thanks as he poured one over Jack's head, before drinking one himself.

"So, what really happened in there, Jack?" Kairi asked. Jack sighed.

"I honestly do not know. I saw my parents, but they were only ghosts. I saw Mist, and…..Illusion. Turns out he's my real brother, after all. I saw him…defiling Mist, and I killed him. But she died right after that, too. That's when Terra brought me out." he told her. She nodded.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?" she asked. After a few seconds, he nodded.

"Yes, I did. I found exactly how Illusion and I are connected, and why he wants to end me so badly. I think it's time to meet up with the others at Yen Sid's tower." he told Terra. The young man nodded, and they summoned their riders. They were shocked as Kairi summoned hers as well.

"What, you expect me to sit here while Sora goes and gets himself hurt again? As if." she said amusedly. Jack smiled at Terra, and they all set course for the mysterious tower.

**Wow, unusually long chapter. I would have had a song during the "haunted house" scene, but I couldn't think of one that fit. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Review and Bye. HG: WV is done, so whoever didn't see the last chapter(20) it's up! See ya later!**


	5. Ch 5: Brotherly Love

**Welcome to the last chapter of the introductory section! All that happened before this was like playing as Roxas at the beginning of KH2. Shout outs:**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yes, he does, lol. I know, I reviewed it.**

**13TheAce: Well, we still have a lot of story left. This is going to be longer than IDoD and WC.**

**Starlol9: Lol. You'll have to read and see. Welcome back! You disappeared for a long time. The last time I saw you was in the first few chapters of WC!**

**AngelicWinds: *frowns* NO! Update MSL! Lol.**

**Celeron96: Yeah, writing them felt too close to Ven and Vanitas, so….yeah.**

**TWI1LIGHTMAST3R: Lol, yeah it's supposed to be creepy.**

**I own Jack and his family.**

Chapter 5: Brotherly Love

"Terra, have you heard from anyone?" Jack yelled over the noise of their riders. Terra shook his head.

"I'm sure we'd have heard of something went wrong! We're almost to the tower, so we can find out what's going on!" he yelled back. Jack nodded as the tower came in sight.

They landed on the grass in front of the tower and could hear several voices in the top. They glanced at one another and headed inside. Kairi followed close behind.

As they walked into Yen Sid's study, they found themselves hard pressed to find a way up to the desk. There were countless people crammed into the small space. They walked behind Yen Sid's desk, where Yen Sid, Mickey, Sora, Riku, Ven, and Aqua were waiting. Yen Sid suddenly raised his arms, and everyone fell silent. "Thank you. Now, you all know why we have assembled here. We all thought the threat was over when Xehanort was defeated, but we were wrong. Illusion Rikkison is leading the darkness and Specters against us. He carries a threat far more dangerous than Xehanort ever was. We have asked you to come here, because we need your help." he explained loudly. Many groans of protest could be heard.

"No thanks." said a pink haired woman close to the door. She had a gunblade in its sheath behind her. She turned to leave.

"Lightning, wait!" Zack told her angrily, holding onto Aerith.

"Yen Sid, we have enough problems on our own worlds." Cloud said. The others nodded on agreement.

"People have been disappearing all over Gaia." Vincent put in. Yen Sid sighed.

"So Gaia will offer no aid? Mickey asked worriedly.

"We didn't say that, but we can't afford much." Zack said as he stepped forward. "I'll stand by you, and I include _him_ as well." he said with a smile.

"Zack, how many times have I told you not to answer for me?" said a slightly deep voice as a tall well built man with black hair came walking up. Jack recognized him.

"Angeal?!" he exclaimed. Angeal waved and smirked.

"I remember you, kid." he said in greeting. He had a darker, more artistic Buster Sword on his back than the one he gave to Zack.

"Does Narnia offer any aid?" Yen Sid asked. Aslan stepped forward.

"It has been some time since I have been there, but I know that all is in great turmoil. I cannot offer my aid until that is dealt with." he explained.

"What about Olympus?" Ven asked. Hercules cleared his throat.

"Hades is giving us all kinds of trouble. I can't help either, until that's taken care of." he told them.

"Spira?" Jack asked. He expected to see Auron or Tidus come forward. He was shocked when Yuna came walking up. She was different. She wore tight black shorts, an open white tank top, and had a white sash going down her right leg.

"I can't do anything, Jack. Auron and Tidus are both gone. After Xehanort was beaten, we all came back and rebuilt the world, but Sin came back, too. With everyone's help, we fought our way inside of it and confronted Sir Jecht. We beat him, and Yu Yevon came out and attacked. After we beat him, Auron left for the Farplane, the world of the Dead in Spira. Tidus began to fade, too. He was only a Dream of the Fayth, and when Sin was beaten, he faded.

"Since then, Kimahri's been leading his scattered tribe. Lulu's pregnant, and Wakka's retired. Rikku and I are the only ones left who can help. Trouble's stirring again in Spira, though. I'll need help to stop it." she explained. Jack gasped at hearing that Tidus and Auron were gone. Sora did as well.

"Tidus…..I don't get it. He and Wakka grew up with us on the islands. How are they all adults?" Sora asked Yuna. She sighed.

"Seymour took their memories when Spira fell into darkness. That caused them to change to fit you and your world. When Auron took them back, they returned to their true selves." she explained.

"So, all of you need help with your worlds before we can get enough to stand a chance against Illusion?" Mickey asked. Kain walked forward with Cecil at his side.

"You have our support." he told them. Cecil nodded. Yen Sid sighed.

"Radiant Garden, Twilight Town, and Traverse Town need aid, as well. Now, of our enemies, we only know a few. We know Illusion, the lieutenant, the boy who looks like Tidus, the shirtless white haired man, the king, and Hades. Who else is there?" he asked everyone.

"Barthandelus." Lightning said immediately.

"Who's that?" asked Aqua.

"He's a sort of god from my world. He caused Cocoon to be corrupted by darkness." she explained.

"My brother, Golbez." Cecil told them.

"And there's someone targeting Twilight Town." said Hayner, appearing out of nowhere. Yen Sid nodded.

"Well, we know what we are dealing with. On to the next issue: the lieutenant. Who is he? What do we know about him?" he asked them.

"He has a slightly deep voice, and carries a silver Keyblade." Jack said at once. Yen Sid raised his eyebrows.

"A silver Keyblade?" he repeated. **"(A Fleeting Dream, FFX)**

"What is it?" Mickey asked him. Yen Sid shook his head.

"A matter for another time. It is time for us all to depart. Watch your backs in the coming storm, my friends. This will be the siege to hear about for centuries to come." he said in farewell.

Everyone but the Keybladers walked out. Jack walked into the next room alone. Suddenly, he felt another presence in the room. "Brother." Jack greeted. Illusion stood in front of him calmly.

"You intend to try to stop me, Jack." he said calmly. Jack smiled.

"Your knowledge is impressive, Illusion. Where's Mist?" he demanded. Illusion smiled.

"She's safe, with me. I can't tell you how much fun I've had with her." he said tauntingly. Jack gasped in anger as he summoned his Keyblade. Illusion shook his head.

"That's your answer to everything." he muttered.

"Shut up! At least I have a real name!" he exclaimed. Illusion frowned in anger. In a flash, he held Jack off the ground and threw him onto the floor. He planted his boot onto Jack's chest and held him in place.

"You really think Mother and Father would name you but not me?" he asked, smiling. Jack gasped. "You think you were the favorite?" he continued.

"Mom died to try and keep me alive. Jason died for me." he yelled at him. Illusion smiled.

"Jason was searching the worlds for a way to help me. Mother died trying to sacrifice you for me, Jack. I have a name. My name was…Marek." he said quietly.

FLASHBACK…..

Two baby boys were born that night. Mrs. Rikkison held the firstborn aloft. "This boy is full of dark power. Your name is Marek, named after your grandfather on my side, who was a lord of Darkness." she told him. The boy with white hair and green eyes was set on the bed as she picked up the newborn. She looked at his barely showing brown hair and hazel eyes. "Your name is Jack, after your dad's father, who was a guardian of Light." she said as she laid him next to his brother.

"The two of you will always be in conflict with one another. Marek, I give you Jack's darkness. Jack, I give you Marek's Light. Light and Darkness have each chosen you. You will be no ordinary boys. You are Light and Dark itself. You form the very fabric of the worlds. Kingdom Hearts has chosen you both. You are destined to make the final war in our history. You will be equally matched, except for the strength of your hearts." she told them tearfully.

END FLASHBACK…

"Marek…." muttered Jack. Illusion smiled.

"That _was_ my name. Now, I'm Illusion. Brother, we will make the final war. That is what I have set about doing. You will gather your army of Light, and we will forge the final storm. Xehanort tried to recreate the X-blade, but he had no understanding. The true X-blade cannot be held in hand and swung at an enemy. The true X-blade as a perfect _being _of Light and Darkness. One of us is destined to become that. The one who is chosen, is the one who shall live. Gather your army, Brother, because together…..we are returning to the Depths of Darkness." Illusion said as he disappeared.

**A TerraKH production….**

**The epic conclusion of Jack's story….**

**Light and Darkness will clash the final time…..**

**His past has been revealed…..**

**His future has been laid before him….**

**His destiny is at hand….**

**On the horizon, his brother waits for him…**

**The true X-blade will be forged…**

**With his friends at his side, he will lead the charge…**

**Into the final storm…..**

**I tried to cram a lot of info into this chapter, and I'm sorry. Now you know the true nature of Jack's birth and why he is Light and Illusion is Darkness. They are twins, so that's why Illusion looks like Jack. You know the worlds that will be seen and the villains that they will fight. Lastly, you learned Illusion's true name…Review and bye! **


	6. Ch 6: Family Lineage

**This will be a shorter chapter, but I hope you like in nonetheless. Shout outs:**

**Iscreamer1: What is that?**

**TheEighthLight: Thank you!**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and me too. And yes it is, but that isn't where I got that from. The first name I was going to use was Jacob, but I thought it would be too many "Js." Then I was going to use Mark, but Marek sounds better for a darker character.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks, and actually this would be a KH4 game. IDoD was KH3.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, she is definitely the best character from 13. I wasn't very impressed with that game, though, FF standard wise.**

**13TheAce: Well, that makes me feel really accomplished!**

**AngelicWinds: "Yeah, you like it? It will probably seem weird because of his appearance in WC, but that's why I made them twins.**

**You know what I own!**

Chapter 6: Family Lineage

"Marek…..?" Sora muttered. Jack looked at him and nodded.

"You recognize the name?" he asked him. Sora thought for a moment.

"It sounds really familiar, but then again, I don't even know your last name, Jack." he replied. Jack smiled.

"You really don't know? Well, my last name is Rikkison." he said, knowing the reaction it would cause. Sora's mouth dropped in shock.

"Rikkison?! But, that's my…." he began.

"Mother's dead sister, I know. Sora, we're cousins." Jack finished for him. Sora stared at Jack for a long time.

"How long have you known?" he asked him. Jack smiled.

"I just found out before I came back here." he explained as he turned to the remaining group. "I need to return to Destiny Islands for one more thing. Any of you that want to come are welcome. But, I need one person to head to Disney Castle and alert everyone there. We can't lose the castle again like three months ago." he explained.

"I'll head there. You guys go on. I'll catch up later with Donald and Goofy." Mickey told them immediately. Jack nodded in thanks as Mickey left the room.

"I will remain here and continue to monitor our allies. Jack, as soon as you can, you need to start traveling to the worlds and helping them. Illusion won't wait forever." Yen Sid told him. Jack nodded and looked at the others. Terra nodded, Ven and Sora smiled, Aqua and Kairi looked at him and nodded, and Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, let's head out." he declared. Together, they all boarded their riders and set course for the Islands.

As they landed in the market, Sora, Riku, and Kairi branched off to talk to their families. Jack led Terra, Ven, and Aqua through the town. They kept walking even after they had left the city. "How good are you at swimming?" Jack asked them without looking back.

"I'm good." Terra said.

"Don't worry about me." Ven said.

"I love the water, but what's going on?" asked Aqua. Jack smiled as they reached the beach. They saw the play island in the distance where they had found Jack's old shirt and vest. Jack smiled as he dove into the tossing waves. They sighed and followed suit.

Jack cut through the water like a fish. It was only a matter of minutes before he had reached shallow water. He turned around and saw the other three still halfway back. He smiled as he waited for them.

After about fifteen minutes, Terra, then, Aqua, and finally Ven stumbled on to the beach, out of breath. "Hey, wait a sec…Couldn't we have….just used our riders? Why…..didn't we do…..that?" panted Ven. Jack smiled.

"There's nothing like a good work out, and swimming is one of the best ways." he explained. Aqua gave him a death glare, and he backed off. "Alright, alright. Let's get to why I brought you out here." he muttered as he led them up the beach. He led them to the rock wall by the fresh water pool, where there was an opening at the base of a tree. "It'll be a tight squeeze, since someone hasn't been laying off the cookies." Jack said playfully poking Terra in the gut.

"You calling me fat?" Terra muttered as he tried to squeeze through the low passageway. Ven and Aqua had no trouble fitting through. It got so low that they had to go on their hands and knees, being so tall. Terra glanced up to see Jack's butt close to his face.

"Try not to enjoy the view too much, Terra." he heard the other boy mutter. Ven laughed, and Aqua cleared her throat in mild amusement.

"You'll get what's coming to you, Rikkison." was all Terra could think of to say. They reached the cave and stood up. Terra stretched deeply as Jack looked at him.

"Yep, definitely getting fat." he said with a smile as he walked to the glowing door at the back of the cave. Terra glared at him as he prepared to cast a spell at him. Aqua knew what he was doing and slapped him, stopping him.

"Terra!" she said angrily.

"He's provoking me!" Terra defended.

'I don't care what he's doing! We're here for a reason! Jack, he's sorry!" she called out as Jack opened the door and stepped inside.

"Jack, I'm sorry!" Terra yelled as Aqua looked at him warningly. Silence was their only reply.

"Jack?" Aqua called out. Still silence. They walked inside the door to see another small cave with a Keyhole at the back wall. They saw Jack standing to the side, staring at something. "Jack…?" Aqua said cautiously. They stood next to him and saw what he was staring at. There were two graves on the ground with mounds of dirt in front of them. They said two names: Jason Rikkison and Mist Oenial. "This is where…..?" Ven began. Jack nodded, silent tears falling down his face.

"She isn't dead. I've come to dig up her grave." he explained, picking up a shovel leaning against the wall. "I left this here when I dug these." he told them as he began to dig. Aqua looked at Terra as they all got down to scoop with their hands. Soon after, the mound was completely dug up, where an empty casket lay. Jack and Terra picked it up and set it to the side. Jack took down her gravestone and stared at Jason's.

"Jack, isn't he there?" Aqua asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He was when I dug this and put him in there." he replied as he began to dig up the second grave. "I have to be sure." he muttered as he dug.

He soon had the grave dug up, and he insisted on opening the casket alone. He threw it open as Aqua covered Ven's eyes. They stares inside and saw….nothing! Jason wasn't in there.** (Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, FFX})**

Jack fell to his knees. "No….I saw the signs, but I told myself I was wrong!" he burst out. Terra touched his shoulder.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" he asked. Jack whirled around at him.

"The hooded lieutenant! He had a silver Keyblade! I knew Jason had a silver Keyblade, but I dismissed it as coincidence. Yen Sid knew it, too!" he exclaimed. "I killed him! How is he not dead?!" Jack screamed. Ven and Aqua stared from the wall as Terra also stepped back.

"You still know little of your heritage, Jack." said a deep voice. The hooded man appeared next to the entrance. He threw his hood off, and showed his face. He had the same gray goatee, the same brown eyes, and the same graying hair. He threw his cloak off and showed his tarnished silver clothing. It had been covered with black chains. Jason smiled. "My son, you know nothing." he said smiling evilly.

"Jason, what are you talking about?!" Jack demanded. Jason frowned.

"You will not address me that way. I demand respect. You treat me like this, and yet you wonder why I joined Marek's side." he replied. Jack glared at him.

"Who am I, really? I am Light and Marek is Darkness! What did you do, old man!?" he yelled back. Jason frowned.

"Your mother couldn't conceive! I wanted an heir, one that could fight for the Light in my stead! Xehanort promised to give me a son, but at the cost of making the X-blade. Thus, you and Marek were both born, and Light and Darkness were destined to clash. I have to tell you, I did favor you, Jack. Always I was more proud of you than Marek. Marek just wants to ruin and destroy. Jack, you have a much greater destiny. But, Marek is the one who will win the Final Keyblade War. That is why he resurrected me." Jason explained as his eyes flashed yellow. Jack lowered his Keyblade.

"Illusion is controlling you, isn't he?! Jason…Dad, fight it! We can help you!" he begged. Jason's eyes flashed brown, and he sighed.

"Jack, I can't. Not until his hold over me is completely gone. I would love to fight on your side, Son, but it's not possible yet. It's up to you. My fate is in your hands. Mine….Eraqus'…..and Mist's." Jason said as he lowered his head and vanished into thin air.

Jack fell to his knees as Terra, Ven, and Aqua ran to his side. "Are you alright?" Aqua asked worriedly. Jack slowly nodded.

"So, my brother, my father, and all of Darkness stands against us. There isn't much hope." he said as he stood up.

"Jack…." Ven gasped. Jack smiled.

"But, there never was much hope, anyway. Only a fool's hope." he said lightheartedly. They all smiled. "Let's go find the others, and get out of here." he said. They nodded and made their way out of the cave. ** (end Jack's Theme 2)**

AN HOUR LATER…

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Sora asked him as they soared through the Lanes Between.

"I did. The lieutenant is Jason Rikkison, my father." Jack replied. Sora sighed.

"Don't worry, Jack. Everything will work out, you'll see." he said, trying to sound cheerful. Jack nodded in thanks. _"If only I could believe that were true." _he thought as the others stared at him worriedly.

**Major villain revealed this chapter! More of Jack's heritage is revealed, showing more Xehanort ties! Hope you liked it, review and see ya later!**


	7. Ch 7: Mt Olympus

**One of my personal favorite chapters is up now! Shout outs:**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, lol. I hope you like this one, too!**

**AngelicWinds: Yes, I did, and he calls him Jason because he was never there to raise him, so he doesn't think of him as his dad.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yep, that's my goal!**

**Celeron96: Really? I wasn't thinking of Star Wars when I wrote it….**

**I own Jack's family and his girl.**

Chapter 7: Mt. Olympus

HADES' CHAMBER…..

"I can't believe I got talked into another stupid alliance. I barely survived that stint with Xehanort as it is. I was the only vessel besides for Pete and the kid to survive it." Hades muttered to himself angrily. He looked up as a massive figure appeared, standing in front of him. The figure was covered in armor from head to foot, and had a helmet with long horns that branched out. In his right hand, he held a sword bigger than the Buster Sword. "What do you want?" Hades said tiredly.

"You didn't show up for Illusion's latest meeting. What reason do you have for ignoring his orders?" the figure asked him. Hades rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to get Jerkules to convert to the darkness, like he told me. And another thing, I don't know of your names except for Illusion and Jason." he explained. The figure laughed softly.

"Well, none of our allies know my name yet. Make sure you have Hercules dealt with soon, Hades, or I'll return to end your destiny." he said to Hades. He laughed as he walked through a portal.

THE COLISEUM GATES…..

"Are you sure that we're needed here right now?" Jack asked Sora as they walked through the gates.

"Yeah, Yen Sid sent me a message. He said Hercules wanted us here." Sora replied.

"This place brings back memories." Ven said. Terra and Aqua looked at him and smiled.

"It feels out of place without Zack being here." Terra pointed out.

They walked into the Vestibule to see a familiar satyr with his back to them. "Back already, Champ? I guess you got it all worked out then. Hey, do me a favor and go…." he began.

"Phil, are you ever gonna learn to look at who's actually behind you?" asked Sora, laughing. Everyone else laughed as Phil jumped around. He quickly smiled.

"Hey, Sora! You brought the rest of the gang, even Jack, Terra, and Ventus! What's up, you guys?" he asked happily.

"Nothing much, Phil!" Ven greeted.

"So where's Hercules?" Jack asked seriously. Phil looked at him and sighed.

"He's with the gods on Mt. Olympus. He said you guys would be coming, and to meet him up there. Zeus apparently needs your help." he explained.

"We actually get to go to Mt. Olympus?!" Sora asked giddily. Phil nodded.

"You better hurry and get up there. Herc's waiting on ya." he said as he went back to washing the wall.

The group walked back outside. "How are we gonna know where to go?" Riku asked. They suddenly saw a speck of white coming from the sky down toward them. Pegasus landed in front of them and neighed happily.

"Are you gonna show us the way?" Aqua asked him. Pegasus nodded, before walking over to Jack and biting his white shirt.

"Hey, he likes your shirt! It's the same color as him!" Sora burst out laughing. Jack stepped back so the horse couldn't eat his white shirt. He brushed some horse saliva off of his pants and summoned his rider. The others followed suit and followed Pegasus to a towering hill with a massive city on top of it.

They landed outside of a pair of shining gates and were stopped by two guards holding swords. "No mortals can enter the gods' domain." they said simultaneously.

"Hey, they're expected! My father asked for them!" yelled a familiar voice. The guards bowed and let them through as Hercules came walking toward them. "You're here! You couldn't have picked a better time!" he greeted as he led them through the streets.

"So what's going on, Hercules?" Sora asked him. Hercules looked at him and frowned.

"Hades is making another bid to take over Olympus. We believe he's working for someone called Illusion. They have a massive group of allies all working together. The scary thing is, I think Hades is the weakest out of them all. I've heard that this Illusion is Darkness itself. Is that true?" he asked. Jack nodded.

"Yes, it is." he replied. Hercules sighed as they approached a massive throne. A glowing muscular man sat on it, stroking his white beard.

"Father, these are the Keyblade wielders!" Hercules called out. Zeus stepped down to their level and examined them.

"I hope you are all tougher than you look." he muttered.

"What's the situation?" Jack asked impatiently. Zeus looked at him in surprise. He sat back down with a respectful look at Jack.

"Hades, I don't know how he is plotting it, but he has been gathering strength for the last several months. I fear if we wait any longer to deal with him that he will be able to overcome us. I need you all to stop him." Zeus explained to them.

Just then, Sora's wrist communicator went off. "Master Yen Sid?" he asked.

"_I need you all to go to Twilight Town immediately. It is under siege by an armored man carrying a massive sword." _Yen Sid said as the line went dead. Sora looked at Jack and Terra unsurely.

"You all go. Terra and I will stay here and deal with Hades." Jack decided. Sora nodded, and he, Riku, Kairi, Ven, and Aqua summoned their riders and departed. Zeus looked at them.

"I'm sending Hercules with you to aid you. I need you to deal with Hades immediately, or I fear it will spell the end of this world." he implored them. Jack and Terra nodded.

"Don't worry, I've beaten him twice before, and this time I have my closest friend with me, and Hercules. He will be dealt with. I promise you that." Jack told him as he turned and began to walk away. Terra followed after him with Hercules close behind.

TWILIGHT TOWN….

"Pence, get down!" Hayner yelled as a Specter went flying for the boy. Pence dove to the ground as Hayner cut through the Specter with his sword. Olette and Pence ran for cover as Hayner, Seifer, Rai, and Fuu stood their ground against the coming army. "You think you can handle all these?" Hayner asked Seifer jokingly. Seifer glared at him, holding his sword at the ready.

"Those punks are on their way, right? We can't hold all of these guys off much longer!" he yelled as Rai and Fuu were thrown into a wall.

Hayner jumped over a Specter and cut through its back. He was hit in the side by another, but managed to kick it off him. "C'mon, Sora, where are you?" he muttered as the armored man appeared at the other end of the Sandlot. Seifer ran up to engage him, but was knocked away with one swing of the man's empty hand. Hayner back away as the man and his army advanced.

THE LANES BETWEEN…..

"Hang on, you guys! We're almost there!" Sora yelled, seeing the blackness surrounding the world.

AT AN UNKNOWN LOCATION…..

Illusion stood at the head of a dark table. All of his allies except for Jason were hidden in shadows. "So it begins. Hades will have Hercules dealt with in a matter of hours, and our knight is taking Twilight Town as we speak." he chuckled evilly. Jason stepped forward.

"Marek, what would you have me do?" he asked, his eyes shining yellow. Illusion didn't answer right away. He looked at the others.

"How close are Gaia, Spira, Radiant Garden, and Narnia to allowing a full invasion?" he asked them. One old man stood up.

"The Garden is still impenetrable, thanks to the Restoration Committee. I will be able to enter it soon, though. Lightning's hatred of me draws the Heartless to them." he explained. Illusion smiled.

"Barthandelus, go, and send word when you are ready." he ordered. The old man nodded and disappeared. The Tidus look alike stood up next.

"I'm still not able to leave the Farplane. I need more hatred, but I have found the perfect weapon to destroy Spira from the inside." he explained. Illusion nodded.

"Good, carry on." he ordered. The young man nodded and also left. The shirtless white haired man stood up.

"I have found the planet's bane, Omega. I can use it to destroy the planet." he said as he brought out two long thin Gunblades. Illusion dismissed him, leaving only the king.

"I have killed my brother, and will take my place on the throne soon enough." he said evilly. Illusion dismissed him and turned to Jason.

"Make sure Eraqus is secure, and prepare Mist for me. I have had a long day, and I need to cut loose." he ordered. Jason bowed and waked out.

Illusion smiled as he walked into the room. Mist was chained to the bed, on her stomach. He slowly walked toward her, and she began to fight her chains. As he crawled onto the bed and kneed over her, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

From the Underworld entrance, Jack heard her scream. It came from inside his head. "MIST!" he roared. Terra touched his shoulder to stabilize him, but Jack shook it off furiously.

"Deal with Hades! I'm going after Mist!" he said dangerously. Terra could see his eyes flickering again.

"Jack, don't let Xehanort out! Just calm down! We'll deal with Hades and go! It won't take long!" Terra pleaded with him. Jack breathed deeply for several minutes and calmed down.

"I can't repeat what Marek's doing to her, Terra. I need to save her." he explained. Terra nodded.

"We're almost there, Jack." he said softly. Jack nodded and led the way into the Underworld.

**Long chapter! Did you like it? Do you hate Marek/Illusion for what he's doing to Mist? Review and let me know!**

**TWI1IGHTMAT3R, I've seen your poll and voted, and I really hope you use FFX in KH4:OftD!**


	8. Ch 8: What Lies Ahead

**Hello again, guys! Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: You know it!**

**TheEighthLight: Lol, okay…**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, that's kinda how they all go, isn't it? Falling into darkness…..**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, I really hope you choose to use it! You'll have to see and find out. I gave away Jason earlier than I had planned, so there has to be some mysteries still.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks so much!**

**Celeron96: Lol, pretty much. It's always Radiant Garden, so I decided to use Twilight Town.**

**I'm sure you know what I own by now.**

Chapter 8: What Lies Ahead

"His chamber's up ahead! Keep going!" Hercules urged them on. Terra ran as fast as he could, while at the same time keeping on eye on Jack, who was becoming increasingly unstable. Jack's eyes were constantly flickering back and forth between Jack's and Xehanort's.

They burst into the chamber to see Hades waiting for them. "I just knew you were coming. Terra, what's up, how ya been!?" he greeted energetically. Terra ignored him, and Hades turned to Jack. "Oh, of course, it's you again. Why am I not surprised?" he muttered.

"Hades….." growled Jack in a deep menacing voice that wasn't his own. He suddenly clutched his head in pain. Hades smiled and tried to send a fireball at him. Hercules jumped in the way and blocked it. **(The Encounter, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Well, here we go…." Hades muttered as he turned red.

He began to walk toward them slowly. Terra ran up and tried to impale him with Ends of the Earth, but the attack did nothing. "Did you forget….you're in MY domain!" Hades yelled as he knocked Terra away with a fiery punch. Terra slammed into the wall and fell to his knees. Jack kept his distance as Hercules threw his arms out and released two Aura Spheres.

"You won't stop a true hero!" he yelled. Jack smiled as he knocked the sphere into Hades, cooling him down. Hades glared death as he teleported behind Jack and hit him with a combo of punches.

"Come on! I'm on fire!" he yelled as he exploded with a wave of fire. Jack back flipped away and threw Wanderer's Judgement at him. Hades went flying back as Terra got back to his feet. Terra charged, unleashing Ars Solum. Hades grunted as he was countless times by Terra's massive blade. Jack jumped up over him as Hades looked up. "Nice try, kid." he muttered as he teleported to the other side of the room. He didn't realize he had gone right in front of Hercules, who punched him in the back. Hades screamed as he went flying face first into his throne. He staggered back up and turned to the three. **(end the Encounter)**

"I can see…..why Illusion wants you dead, Rikkison. But, you're too late to stop me. The Titans are attacking Mt. Olympus as we speak." he groaned happily. Hercules gasped and ran out the door. Jack looked at Terra, his eyes flickering incredibly fast.

"Take care of him. I'll head back to Olympus and see what I can do." he ordered in his dark voice. Without even waiting for Terra to respond, he ran out the door after Hercules.

"Well, what a stroke of luck." said Hades as he stood up. "You're willing to let me go, right kid?" he said to Terra happily. Terra punched him in the face. Hades slumped to the ground, unconscious. Terra sighed as he began to drag the god out of the room.

MT. OLYMPUS…..

**(Sinister Shadows, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Zeus angrily threw countless lightning bolts out at the advancing Titans. As much as he hit them, it seemed to do nothing. Soon, they captured him in a frozen pillar of lava. "HADES!" he roared angrily.

"Father!" yelled Hercules from the ground. He quickly ran up to take on the Cyclops that Jack had felled twelve years ago. The Cyclops attempted to crush him with his massive foot, but Hercules grabbed hold of it and began to spin. The Cyclops screamed as Hercules flung it off the mountain.

Jack began to flare with Darkness as he charged the Ice Titan. He jumped high up into the air and charged is Keyblade. The Ice Titan tried to take a swing at him, but Jack flipped in mid air, and then hovered in the air. He pointed his blade out toward the Titan and unleashed a Mega Hell-Firaga. This was the most powerful form of Firaga in the world and was only known by a handful of dark Keyblade wielders such as Xehanort(hint hint).

The Ice Titan screamed as it melted into a giant puddle. Jack turned his fury to the remained Titans, the Wind and Lava Titans.

Hercules tried to jump up to where Zeus was held, but a wave of lava carried him away. Jack watched in fury. He flew up to the Wind Titan, which was trying to suck him in. He changed his Keyblade into a giant hand and grabbed the very tip of the cyclone. The Titan frowned as Jack turned the vortex toward the Lava Titan. Slowly, but surely, the Lava Titan began to harden and grow still. The rest of the loose lava flew into the Cyclone, burning it into ash. **(end Sinister Shadows)**

Hercules came running back and tore away the rock holing Zeus. It was then that Terra finally arrived, dragging the unconscious Hades. Zeus bowed to him and Jack, and angrily turned to Hades.

"HADES!" he roared. Hades jumped up in fright. "I sentence you to eternal banishment for defying your king and betraying your world!" Zeus declared angrily. Hades stuttered frightenedly as He began to disappear.

"No…No…..NOOOOOOO Zeus!" He screamed as he faded. Zeus sighed and turned to the Keybladers.

"You have my thanks for taking care of Hades and stopping his invasion. Where will you go now?" he asked them.

"To kill Illusion." Jack said angrily.

"To save the other worlds." Terra quickly told Zeus. Zeus nodded, glancing unsurely at Jack.

"Well, you'd best be off then. Do not let this danger take the worlds." he warned them. Jack nodded impatiently and summoned his rider. Terra looked at him in shock, but followed suit. Jack shot off into the Lanes Between without saying another word. Terra had never seen him like this before. His behavior, his fury, his darkness, could only mean one thing…

**Cliffhanger! Lol, I'm so cruel. Next chapter is really one of my favorites! Review please! Also, you know only three of you reviewed for the last chapter of Hunger Games: Wanderer's Version, right? The only ones who reviewed that were TWI1IGHTMAST3R, AngelicWinds, and Shadowdragon1317. Just wondering. I hope SOMEONE(cough cough) decides to use FFX in their KH4 story, and review and I'll see you later.**

**P.S. I'm working out the rest of the kinks for Catching Fire, Wanderer's Version, and I should have the first chapter up before Christmas. Bye now!**


	9. Ch 9: A Fork in the Road

**Hey, guys! Here's the shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Well, Jack is Light, remember. Those two don't mix well. It's supposed to mean that Jack is losing control of his mind.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks, and I tried!**

**13TheAce: It's not the Jack part of Jack that is using Darkness. The Light part of Jack is being pushed down by something else…**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, it's you! You better decide to use it, or I'll send Mist and Marek after you! (Jack and Jason are busy) Lol, jk.**

**You know what I own.**

Chapter 9: A Fork in the Road

As they sped through the Lanes Between, Jack repeatedly clutched his head in pain. "Are you alright?" Terra finally asked. Jack nodded after a minute, but Terra noticed one of his eyes was now yellow. The other one was flickering constantly. "Jack, you don't look alright." he prodded.

"I'm fine, Terra!" he suddenly yelled. Terra stared at him in shock. Jack looked in front of him and gasped. A figure clad in darkness flew past them, heading for an unknown world.

"That has to be one of Marek's allies! Let's get him!" Jack exclaimed. Terra shook his head.

"Jack, they need us in Twilight Town!" he protested. Jack ignored him and followed the figure. Terra lurched out of the way as another figure came flying past him. He saw this one was holding a lance. "Kain!" he called out. Kain turned in mid-air and nodded.

"That is Golbez! We must follow him!" he explained. Terra sighed, but followed them down to the planet.

UNKNOWN PLANET...

They dismissed their riders and looked around. They were in a small clearing surrounded by tall grass. Terra looked at Kain. "What is this place?" he asked him. Kain looked around.

"This is the Crossroads. There are two ways forward, and no way back." he explained. Jack snorted.

"That's ridiculous." he said as he leaped into the air. As he reached ten feet up, he hit an electrical barrier and fell back to the ground.

"The purpose of this world is to show the nature of one's heart." Kain told them. Jack grunted angrily as he stood back up.

Golbez appeared in front of them. "So, I see you are all unscathed." he greeted. Jack summoned his Keyblade angrily, but Kain told him to lower it.

"Golbez, have you come to fight?" he asked. Golbez chuckled. His entire body was covered in dark armor, and a black cape hung from his back.

"Do not fear, my purpose here today is not to fight." he told them. Kain nodded.

"If Illusion wins this war, he will destroy the worlds. Is that truly what you desire?" he asked him. Golbez shook his head in empathy.

"The worlds will neither be destroyed, nor will they disappear. You see, Illusion does not wish for the end. He wishes for the beginning. When he and Jack clash, they will forge the true X-blade, and Illusion plans to use that to restore balance to the worlds. I merely stand at his side in an attempt to save Cecil." Golbez explained. Jack ran forward.

"If you want what we want, then tell me where Mist is!" he demanded angrily. Golbez looked at him for a second, before throwing his hand out toward Jack. Jack flew back, thunder having hit him in the face.

"I am not your ally, boy. Why don't you use these for a while? I have work to do." Golbez said angrily. He summoned several dozen Specters and vanished. Kain ran forward as two paths through the grass opened up in front of them.

"Now is the time, my friends. You must decide to head back to aid the others, or you must choose to continue on and hunt Illusion. Either way, you must choose quickly!" he explained as the Specters began to draw closer. Terra watched as the ghosts became images of Kain, with lance and all.

"Jack, we have to go back! The others need our help!" he begged Jack. Jack angrily looked at him, his flickering eyes boring into him.

"Mist needs me much more than they do. If you wish to betray me, then go. I must find her, and end my brother." he said as he began walking toward the left path. **(The Threat, Dissidia 012)**

"JACK!" screamed Terra pleadingly. Jack kept walking.

"You value their lives over Mist's life. I will not sacrifice her to save another." he replied as he disappeared down the path.

Terra watched in disbelief as his oldest friend ignored him and disappeared. A massive storm appeared over him and Kain. Kain held his lance out at the Specters resembling him and turned to Terra as it started to pour rain. "Go, Terra! Head for Twilight Town and save them!" he yelled. Terra stood up and backed down the right path.

"Kain…..!" he said slowly.

"I'll catch up after I deal with these!" he said firmly. Terra nodded and took off down the path and disappeared. Golbez reappeared in front of him.

"Why do you fight, Kain? There is little to no hope of your success. It is far too late for you to win." he said and vanished again. Kain smiled.

"Do you take me for a fool? I'm well aware of our position." he replied. He pointed his lance out at the waiting Specters. "Abominations, can you hear me? Do you even have minds of your own? If you are aware of the world around, you'd best rue the day you came here." he told them. He threw his lance out to his side and got into his battle pose. "I'm about to teach you pathetic mockeries the difference between you…..and a real man!" he yelled as he charged them.

MEANWHILE…..

Jack tore through the grass. The storm blew overhead. Lightning struck all around him as he sprinted down the path. Tornadoes began to appear all over the place, and he could hear sounds of fighting far behind him. He slid to a stop through the mud as he saw a familiar figure waiting for him inside the wreckage of a destroyed building. He drew his Keyblade as he ran inside.

The roof of the building still stood, so the storm was somewhat suppressed as he stepped inside. He could feel Xehanort on the verge of taking control, but he ignored it in his anger. He looked at the hooded figure waiting for him and pointed Wanderer's Judgement at him.

"Show yourself, Marek!" he roared. The figure laughed, and it wasn't Marek's voice.

"Nope, wrong person, Sweetheart!" they said. The figure lowered their hood, and Jack gasped as he looked into the figure's yellow, darkness-filled eyes. They drew a pitch black sword and held it at the ready.

"Can you strike me down, Jackie?" asked Mist evilly as she looked at Jack in rage. **(end the Threat)**

***Beethoven music* You didn't see that one coming, did you! REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	10. Ch 10: Light Finds Darkness

**Well, we had the most reviews ever for one chapter! Thanks so much everyone and here's the shout outs:**

**Angelica: Thanks! I got that from my reviewer AngelicWinds!**

**13TheAce: Lol, a lot of people were like that!**

**LongStoryBro: Lol, umm, does that mean you don't want all that? Lol, I like to keep everyone guessing a little too much, don't I?  
**

**Celeron96: Lol, I am. Do you really think I would kill Jack…..again?**

**AngelicWinds: I'm so sad that you're leaving! I'll miss you so much!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, she's a servant of Darkness now. You'll find out what he did to her this chapter. You have until the next update to promise me you will or I am unleashing Mist on you. After you read the chapter, you will understand why you should be scared of her!**

**Shadowdragon317: You'll find out, and thanks! I reviewed, or at least I think I did.**

**TheEighthLight: Lol, and yes, I can't believe it.**

**Gohan Roxas: Yes, it's major. It isn't her darkness though, I'm not using that card again.**

**Dag-gum, that was the longest shout outs EVER! Not that I'm complaining, lol. I hope we reach 300 by the end of the story! I own the Rikkisons and Mist.**

Chapter 10: Light Finds Darkness

"Mist?!" Jack exclaimed. He looked in absolute horror as the love of his life stared at him with darkness-filled eyes. "What did Marek do to you?" he whispered, horrified. Mist smiled.

"He opened my eyes and showed me who the superior was between you two. I have to admit, he is quite….passionate." she whispered the last word naughtily.

"Mist, he's controlling you!" Jack yelled angrily. **(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, FFX})**

She shook her head and lowered her sword as a dark portal opened up next to her. Jack growled in anger as Marek walked out smirking. "Brother." he greeted. Jack raised his blade, but found Mist's sword at his throat. "She is quite feisty, isn't she?" Marek continued, smiling evilly.

"You are lower than the lowest Darkness, Marek. You steal Father, you kidnap my master, and you brainwash my girl. What kind of sick bastard are you?!" Jack burst out angrily. Marek frowned at the name Jack called him.

"I assure you, I did not force her to my side. The first few hours we spent together were, albeit, one-sided. It wasn't until I realized that she wasn't alone that I decided I could actually use her." he explained civilly. Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What do you mean she wasn't alone?" he demanded. Marek smiled as Mist patted her stomach. Jack's mouth dropped in shock for just a second. He quickly looked at his brother angrily.

"Do you mean to tell me that you want my child?!" he exclaimed furiously. Despite Mist holding her sword at his neck, he lunged at his enemy. Marek spun around quickly, hitting Jack in the face with a roundhouse kick. Jack took it to the face and flew backward. His nose was broken and bleeding uncontrollably, and his right eye instantly swelled shut. Marek stood over him and frowned.

"I never would have thought that my goody-goody brother would have done that with a girl. How old were you when it happened?" he taunted. Jack decided not to indulge him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me!" he screamed over the sound of the storm. Marek kicked him in the face again, sending him back to the floor. Jack got on his knees and spit blood onto the floor, before staring at his brother defiantly. Marek just laughed evilly.

"You pride yourself on being the perfect soldier. You can scale walls, buildings, and cliffs. You took on Xehanort. Let me ask another question: how did that work out for you?" he said casually. Jack didn't reply, but his eyes were beginning to turn yellow. **(end Jack's Theme 2)**

WITHIN JACK'S MIND…..

**(Counterattack, Dissidia 012)**

Jack grunted as he was pushed back by the older man. "Give in and let me take over, boy! I can get her back, and I can end him if you would just use the Darkness!" Xehanort exclaimed. Jack determinedly jumped back to his feet and charged again.

"I won't let you take control again, old man!" he roared as their blades clashed. He rolled under a volley of Blizzard spells and jumped into the air as Xehanort summoned a pillar of earth to come up from the black ground. Jack yelled as he came crashing down to the ground and sliced Xehanort across the chest. The old man staggered back, but managed to hit Jack in the face with his fist. Jack lurched back and clutched his right eye. He took his hand away, and his right eye, the one amidst his scar, shut and didn't open. He gave a yell of anger as he threw his blade straight at the old master. Xehanort threw his hands up to shield his face, but the blade went through him and did the damage. Xehanort clutched his chest as he began to fade again.

"One day soon, boy, I will take control." he said defiantly as he disappeared.

THE CROSSROADS, ABANDONED BUILDING….

Jack stood to his feet. His right eye that Marek had kicked was shut for good. Jack knew it wouldn't ever open again. Mist watched silently as Marek summoned Darkness' Embrace and Jack raised Wanderer's Call.

"You wanna know something funny, brother?" Jack asked, breathing rapidly. "Your whole style is taken from when I was trapped in Darkness. Not even your Keyblade is your own!" he declared. Marek grit his teeth in anger as he held up his hand. The storm immediately ceased, and he lowered his hand as several dark portals opened at once.** (end Counterattack)**

All of Marek's allies, except for the knight attacking Twilight Town, stood behind their leader. Marek turned to the Tidus look-alike and the shirtless white haired man. "Shuyin, Weiss, take her home and be gentle. She is carrying my child, after all." he said, staring at Jack tauntingly. Shuyin and Weiss stepped toward Mist as Jack rose to his feet. Barthandelus and Golbez prepared to fight him, but Marek held up his hand.

"What would you have us do, Illusion?" asked the king. Illusion turned to him.

"Miraz, return to your world. As soon as Garland takes Twilight Town, We will begin to take the other worlds. Shuyin, Weiss, get her home now." he ordered. Everyone followed his orders and disappeared. Shuyin and Weiss led Mist toward a dark portal as Jason stared pityingly at Jack. Jack suddenly shoved Jason out of the way and lunged for the two villains. He knocked them away with one swing apiece and tried to grab Mist, who struggled with him.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Jack stared at her in disbelief. Marek took a step toward Jack angrily.

"You won't have my child!" Jack declared. Marek smiled and held out his hand.

"That child is the key….to everything, Brother. Don't you see yet? Now that Mist has a portion of my darkness, and the baby has your share of Light, you must know what that child is destined to become!" he exclaimed. Jack slowly lowered his blade in shock. He quickly found his senses again though. He was finding it hard to hold Mist with one arm. She had dropped her blade, but was trying to break his hold on her.

"Marek, mark my words: I will NOT let you use my child to forge the true X-blade!" he roared. Marek smiled.

"You still don't get it! That child is a mix of Light and Darkness! IT ALREADY IS THE X-BLADE!" he screamed passionately. Jack shook his head.

"Whatever is going on in that sick mind of yours, I don't care. Keep Jason. I'm taking Mist, and my child home!" he declared. Marek angrily moved to stop him, but Jack shot a missile of Light from his Keyblade. There was a massive explosion, and when the Jason and Marek looked around for Jack and Mist, they were gone.

**A lot more info to digest and I'm sorry. I hope you liked it regardless, and I hope you plan on reviewing. I also have question for you, even though I probably should have thought of this already. After you review, please go straight to my profile page and vote on my poll. THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT OUT OF ALL MY POLLS BEFORE. It will determine the gender of Jack and Mist's child, which will eventually become a major part of the story. So, anyway thanks for reading, please review and bye.**


	11. Ch 11: Answers

**Shout outs and then on to announcements:**

**TheEighthLight: Lost for words, lol?**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah. If you stick around, you'll find out!**

**13TheAce: Hang on, we're not done yet!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, then it went exactly as I wanted it to!**

**Shadowdragon1317: I did! Thanks so much!**

**Celeron96: Lol. Yes, it would, but that's not happening.**

**So six people voted on my poll and five of the six want Jack and Mist to have a daughter. Although I was planning on giving them a son, I decided to let you decide how the story would go, and I am glad I did so. Jack and Mist will have a daughter, and her name will be revealed in future chapters. This story will take place over a period of one year, but she will have a major role in the climax of the story. This will all be explained this chapter. Mist being pregnant with Jack's child even though they haven't seen each other for twelve years will also be explained. Lastly, I realized last chapter that I called Jack's blade Wanderer's Call. It was a mistake on my part and the name should be Wanderer's Judgement. Anyway, on to what you came for.**

Chapter 11: Answers

When Jack set off the explosion, he had teleported himself and the struggling Mist to Yen Sid's tower. He was hoping that the Master might know what to do with her. He still held her as tight as he thought he could without harming her. "Let me go!" she shrieked menacingly. Jack sighed as he picked her up and led her inside.

Yen Sid looked up from his desk in shock as his door came flying open and Jack walked in carrying a struggling girl. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked calmly as he stood up. Jack grunted from the effort he was making to restrain the girl.

"Yen Sid, meet Mist. She's…..she's my girlfriend. But, something's wrong with her. Illusion, he….he did something to her." Jack grunted as Mist began to scream. Yen Sid nodded in understanding as he gestured toward the other room.

They walked inside, and Yen Sid led them to a bed in the corner of the room. Jack cautiously laid Mist down, who was still fighting. Yen Sid waved a hand over her face, and she grew still, her eyes open. "You didn't….?!" Jack gasped. Yen Sid shook his head.

"I have put her in a very deep sleep so that I may ascertain why she is polluted with Darkness. Also, Jack, is this the same Mist who was thought to have been killed twelve years ago?" he asked.

Jack nodded. He absently rubbed his now forever closed right eye. "I am sorry for the loss of your eye. I saved it when you received your scar, but there is no way of bringing it back now. Now, Mist….she looks to be 18, just like you. How is it that she has not aged for twelve years?" Yen Sid asked him. Jack sighed.

"I don't know what Illusion did to her, but he did something bad. Can you tell me if my child is alright?" he suddenly asked him. Yen Sid looked at him in surprise.

"Jack, you didn't…." he muttered. Jack smiled sheepishly and looked at the floor. Yen Sid sighed and muttered to himself.

"While I do not agree with your actions with this young woman, I will check the child to make sure of its safety." he promised. Jack sighed in relief as he sank into a chair. Yen Sid held his hands in the air just above Mist's body. He began waving them up and down her stomach and chest area.

"Interesting….." he muttered.

"What is it?" Jack immediately asked.

"The child has been in her womb for twelve years, as well. How it has not aged and been born is beyond me." he explained. Jack stood up and went back to her side. He gently began stroking her raven dark hair.

"Is there any way to tell what gender it is?" he asked Yen Sid softly. Yen Sid nodded before closing his eyes and placing both hands above her stomach. After several moments, he relaxed.

"The child….is a girl. You will have a daughter, Jack." he revealed. Jack smiled in awe as he slowly sank back into his chair.

"I'm gonna be….a father." he whispered slowly. Yen Sid nodded, smiling. Jack suddenly frowned. "I'm in no shape to raise a child, Master. Not after everything I've done!" he burst out suddenly. Yen Sid breathed deeply.

"Jack, the child is yours. Mist is still corrupted, and until I can free her from Illusion's control, you are the only parent that child has. If you abandon her, then you know he will come for the child. I can already tell exactly what the child is." Yen Sid warned him. Jack ran his hands through his hair and placed his head in his hands.

"How long until she's born?" he asked. Yen Sid stared at Mist.

"The child has been in stasis for twelve years. Now that it has awoken, it will need to make up for lost time. It will grow very rapidly until it reaches the age it should be, twelve." he explained after a moment.

"And I'll be 19 next month." Jack muttered. Yen Sid sighed.

"Jack, I will do my absolute best to help Mist, but you cannot afford to sit here. Sora and Terra need your aid now. Twilight Town is under an attack stronger than Xehanort had ever launched. You cannot afford to sit idle any longer, Jack. You are their leader in this war. The enemy is your brother. Only you can lead the charge." Yen Sid implored him. Jack slowly stood up and nodded as Yen Sid grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "You must become the shining beacon that you are destined to become! You are the Light's chosen, Jack. You are Light itself. Only you can combat the true Darkness. When the clash commences, your child will be the final piece of the puzzle. You and Mist must protect her with your very lives. Now is the time, Jack. We are at your side. You must press forward!" Yen Sid impatiently explained to him.

Jack nodded and headed for the door. He paused at the doorway. "If anything at happens with Mist or my baby, you let me know immediately." he said firmly. Yen Sid nodded.

"Of course, Jack." he replied. Jack nodded, and sighed as he set off to save his friends' lives once again.

**A shorter chapter but at least you should understand more now. I already have Jack's daughter's name figured out and I hope you like it. I hope you liked the scene between Jack and Mist even though she wasn't awake. Expect more JackxMist fluff later on when Mist wakes up! I will do my best to do Jack justice as a daddy! Wish me luck! Review and see ya!**


	12. Ch 12: The Siege of Twilight Town

**I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! Shout outs:**

**TheEighthLight: No, but that's a good guess.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, I'm trying to torture Jack. I'm making him a dad at 19 years old, lol!**

**AngelicWinds: Is it good or bad that you are speechless?**

**Janazza: That's…..a lot to take in, lol. I'm glad you're back and I'm glad you like this!**

**Celeron96: Lol, I know, I'm doing it to Jack on purpose! And not quite. You'll see how she ages in a few chapters.**

**Gohan Roxas: That's all you can do is hope, lol. I don't even know how this is going to end. Jack keeps surprising me.**

**13TheAce: Heyyyy, how are you still reading if you have no brain, lol?**

**Now we are going back in time to right after Jack and Terra split up. You know what I own.**

Chapter 12: The Siege of Twilight Town

Hayner was pushed to the ground, trying to catch his breath. Countless Specters floated past him, heading further into the town. He weakly tried to stand as the knight in the horned helmet approached him. The knight began to laugh in a deep voice as he raised his massive blade to end the boy. "Pick on someone on your level!" yelled Sora as he, Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Ven landed behind him. The knight slowly turned and looked at them.

Without speaking, he threw his hand out, pushing everyone but Sora to the edge of the Sandlot, where a barrier came up. Sora stood determinedly as the knight began to laugh. "You think you can fight me, the mighty Garland?" he exclaimed as he threw his weapon behind him and prepared to fight. **(Battle, Final Fantasy 1{Dissidia version})**

Sora charged as Garland swung his massive sword in a circle. Sora leaped over the attack and struck him in the helmet. Garland grunted as he grabbed the boy and threw him away. Sora stayed back and tried to cast Thundaga. Garland jumped into the air and threw his sword toward Sora. Sora realized that the sword was on a chain because Garland still held the handle. Sora rolled underneath it and ran back up to the villain. He smacked his Keyblade against Garland's sword with a clang. Garland reached to his sword and pulled a second smaller sword out of it and immediately tried to take Sora's head off. Sora ducked and spun around him before hitting him with a combo. Garland turned around.

"I will brandish you with defeat!" he roared. The front of sword jutted out and pointed down, effectively making the weapon a massive axe. Garland dashed through the air at amazing speed for someone so massive and tried to crush Sora underneath the axe. Sora managed to roll out of the way just in time. The axe left a three foot crater where he had just been standing. Sora jumped to the other side of the Sandlot and watched Garland. "To ash!" Garland yelled as he waved his sword. A dozen projectiles came shooting toward Sora, who knew no way of blocking them. He took all twelve hits to the stomach and lurched forward. Garland smiled as he came closer again. Sora jumped back up with a groan and shot a beam of Light at the knight. Garland took the hit without even flinching.

"My blood boils! This is what it is to have a good fight!" he yelled happily as he jumped into the air. "You've no escape!" he yelled as his sword snakily swam across the ground with water spewing in every direction. Sora tried to dodge, but the sword followed him until it hit him. Sora fell and didn't get up. Garland shook his head in dismay. **(end Battle)**

"And here I was just getting warmed up." he muttered as Sora lay still, groaning. Garland sighed as he raised his blade into the air to kill the boy.

"Garland!" yelled a new voice. Garland stopped and turned around to see another knight standing behind him. This knight was human. He had a helmet with long horns pointing straight up, and his armor was colored blue and white. In his right hand, he held a sword, and in his left he had a blue shield.

"Warrior." greeted Garland. The newcomer prepared to battle as Riku came and picked Sora up. Slinging him over his shoulder, he took off up to the Usual spot. Aqua and Kairi were right behind him and Ven was helping Hayner run.

"We need more help." Riku muttered. They ran into the Usual Spot to see Pence and Olette surrounded by Specters. Aqua and Kairi quickly disposed of them and Riku and Ven dropped Sora and Hayner on the couch. Suddenly, a light started shining on Sora's chest, and there was flash of Light. When it vanished, there was another blonde in black and white clothing standing in front of Sora.

"Roxas!" Pence exclaimed. Roxas turned around and looked at everyone.

"Alright, so we need to split up and help as many people as we can!" he said right away. Riku nodded.

"Roxas, Ven, and I will head to the station. Aqua, can you head to the tram common? Kairi will probably want to stay with Sora." he explained. Kairi nodded, as did Aqua. With a sigh, the three boys took off out the door. Aqua looked at Kairi before running out too. Kairi sat on the arm of the couch and stroked Sora's hair.

TRAM COMMON…..

Aqua was running through cutting down every Specter she saw. "Aqua!" yelled a voice. She smiled as she turned toward the voice and saw him running toward her.

"Terra!" she called out. Terra nodded as he took out a group of Specters. They quickly finished off the rest. They hugged each other tightly for several moments. Aqua smiled at him and looked around. "Where's Jack?" she asked him. Terra looked away and was silent. "Terra?" she prodded. He looked at her and sighed.

He, Kain, and I followed this guy to the Crossroads. Jack decided to go after Illusion, and I chose to come back and help. Kain promised me he'd catch up here and stayed behind to hold off the Specters. That's the last I saw or heard from either of them." he explained.

"Are you sure about that?" asked a voice from above them. They looked up to see Kain land beside them, unscathed.

"You're fine!" Terra smiled. Kain nodded.

"But this battle is far from over. Come, we must help the others." he said. He crouched and dashed away.

"Jack will be here when we need him. You know that as well as I do." Aqua told Terra firmly. Terra looked at her doubtfully, but nodded. They then turned and ran back toward the Sandlot.

THE LANES BETWEEN….

Jack could see Twilight Town in the distance when he got the message from Yen Sid. "Turn around and come back." it said. Jack sighed, torn between helping his friends and checking on Mist and his baby. Naturally, the safety of his unborn child won and he turned around.

It was barely ten minutes later that he came crashing through the door to the side room. Yen Sid stood next to Mist, smiling. Jack quickly approached him and looked at Mist. She looked back at him and smiled. Jack noticed that her eyes were back to her normal green and she was back to her old self. "Mist." he said softly as he reached down and hugged her tightly.

"Jack." she whispered as she did the same. Jack held her for several moments before realizing something was off. He looked down at her stomach and gasped. When he had left, she looked normal, but now her stomach was sticking out a great deal.

"I did tell him that the baby would grow very rapidly until it reached the age it should be." Yen Sid said to Mist from behind him.

"I didn't think it would be this fast!" he burst out in shock. Mist smiled.

"We're gonna have a baby, Jack." she said happily. Jack smiled and nodded.

"We're gonna have a daughter. And with the way she's growing, we have to have a name by tomorrow." he pointed out. Mist smiled at him.

"I know you'll think of something good." she said as she pulled him toward her and their lips met. Yen Sid cleared his throat awkwardly. They ignored him, so he left the room shaking his head. They broke apart, and Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought you were dead, you know. For twelve years, I thought I had lost you." he whispered, silent tears beginning to come down. Mist frowned as he touched his cheek.

"Marek tortured me, Jack. There were times when I wish I had died. But, I knew that you would come for me, so I continued to resist him.

"How do we know that the child is mine?" he burst out suddenly. "I mean, how many times did he…..?" Jack began. Mist cut him off.

"Jack Rikkison, don't you start thinking about that. The child is yours. It's ours, Jack. You'll see that when she's born." she said sternly. Jack nodded and smiled.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" she asked him. He sighed. He did have a name, but he wasn't sure she would like it.

"Rayne." he said after a moment. He expected Mist to shake her head and suggest her own, but she didn't. She smiled and nodded.

"I like that. Rayne, it sounds like something you would come up with." she said laughing. Jack smiled.

"Mist, you and I are only about to be 19. We're going to have twelve year old daughter within a week. I don't think I'm ready to raise a child." he said worriedly. Mist sat up and looked at him.

"Jack, you won't be alone. I'm here with you every step of the way. I trust you to raise our child even if something happens to me. You will be the best father you can be. I don't care if you're 18 or 80, you will." she said firmly. Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Enough of that. We need to do something about your face." she said cheerfully. Jack glanced at her and couldn't help but touch his lost eye.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. She smiled as she picked up a black bandanna off of the table next to her. She handed it to him, and he stared at it for a few seconds. He tied it on to his face, and realized that it covered not only his lost eye, but also his scar. He smiled.

"Thank you, Mist." he said sincerely as he made sure it was tight enough. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Now go help the others." she whispered. He nodded and stood up. Before leaving, he put a hand on Mist's stomach.

"Rayne, I'll be back soon." he vowed. He kissed Mist one more time before walking out to the study.

"Don't tell me. I don't even want to know." Yen Sid said immediately. Jack laughed as he walked down the stairs toward the entrance to the tower.

SANDLOT…

**Dungeon, Final Fantasy 1{Dissidia version})**

The warrior and Garland rushed at each other simultaneously. The warrior summoned several blades of light that floated behind him. "Come, Light!" he yelled as the blades went flying toward Garland. The villain batted them away easily and charged. He slung his sword back and it began to glow orange. The warrior gasped as he jumped away.

"Unleash the fury! Crumble!" Garland yelled as he swung his sword like an axe, leaving an explosion behind it. The warrior threw his shield out, hitting Garland.

"Release!" he yelled as he slung the shield back and forth through the air, doing massive damage. Garland grunted as he changed. His purple cape turned white.

"Warrior Soul!" he roared angrily as the Warrior put up a shield of Light.

"Shine!" he yelled as the light shield struck out, knocking Garland back. Garland immediately jumped back toward him and spun around, sending a whirlwind at him that the Warrior couldn't dodge in time.

"Know your limits!" Garland yelled as he floated in the air. He cast his chain out, hitting his fallen opponent. He changed his sword into a spear and thrust it at him before hitting him with the axe.

The Warrior groaned in agony, but stood defiantly. He too changed, the colorings of his armor turning brighter. "To shine brighter!" he yelled. He stuck his sword into the ground. "Bathe in the Light!" he yelled as he sent several pillars of Light at Garland, who couldn't dodge them. The warrior then sent Garland up into the air and followed, charging up. "I give my all to this sword! "Prepare!" he yelled once more as he began dashing back forth with his sword faster than Garland could see. He struck Garland half a dozen times before sending him crashing to the ground.

**(end Dungeon)**

Garland slowly stood up. "I should have known you were with the Light, Warrior." he muttered as he summoned dark portal. "You have won this battle, but you have lost the war." he said angrily as he walked through, dismissing the remaining Specters.

All of the others came running back into the Sandlot. Kairi helped Sora walk. Hayner slowly walked, with Pence and Olette behind him. Riku, Roxas, and Ven looked out of breath. Terra, Aqua, and Kain all looked at the Warrior. "Thank you for the aid, friend." Kain said as they all approached.

"You sure showed him!" Sora said energetically. The Warrior nodded.

"That is Garland. He is from my world." he explained.

"Who are you?" Terra asked him. The Warrior frowned.

"I have no memories of who I am other than Garland. I don't even know my name." he told them sadly.

"Well, maybe you can come with us to go see Master Yen Sid. I'm sure he'll know what to do." Aqua offered. The warrior looked at them.

"You would help me, a complete stranger?" he asked in shock. They all nodded.

"You helped us, didn't you? Besides, we wouldn't just leave you here." Ven told him, smiling. The Warrior smiled back.

"Then that would be welcome, thank you." he told them. They all nodded as they said goodbye to Hayner and the others and boarded their riders. Kain flew alongside them and the Warrior sat behind Terra. They headed for Yen Sid's tower right as Jack landed in Twilight Town.

**I hope you liked it! Review and see ya!**


	13. Ch 13: Defending the Garden

**Shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: Honestly, I just changed the spelling of Rain and made it that. Thanks!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks, and here it is!**

**Janazza: Wait, what?!**

**Gohan Roxas: Yeah, I don't get it, lol.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I was debating between Garland and Gabranth for a while but I picked Garland because I've never seen him in a KH story before.**

**I own the Rikkisons!**

Chapter 13: Defending the Garden

Jack landed in Twilight Town and looked around in surprise. He was having a hard time adjusting to only seeing with one eye, but he could tell that there was no battle going on. _"I must be too late. But, where is everyone now?" _he thought. He called Yen Sid on his wrist communicator. "Yen Sid, the battle's over, and no one's here." he said. He was surprised when he heard another voice answer.

"Jack, where are you?!" demanded Aqua. Jack bit his lip nervously.

"I'm in Twilight Town. I came here to help, but I guess like usual you don't need me." he replied. Aqua sighed and Jack knew she would have slapped him had he been there with her.

"We're at the tower, and we all just met Mist! We're waiting on you, so get over here!" she exclaimed. Jack sighed.

"Be right there." he muttered as he once again headed back for the tower.

YEN SID'S TOWER…

"Jack's on his way." Aqua told them. Terra looked at her as Yen Sid walked in.

"Leon and the others request immediate help at Radiant Garden. Barthandelus and Golbez are invading as we speak." he explained.

Terra stepped toward the door. "I'll go see how bad it is. You all wait here for Jack and let me know when you're on your way." he said firmly. Mist cleared her throat.

"Did Jack do something wrong? You seem upset with him." she asked him. Terra looked at her slowly.

"He abandoned me to go after Illus…Marek. He knew we had to get back and help the others, and he left me by myself. I need to know why." he explained. She looked at him and nodded.

"He forgot to mention that. Don't worry, I'll deal with him." she told him seriously. Terra nodded and walked out the door. Aqua sat down on Mist's bed next to Kairi as they asked about the baby.

"Do you have a name yet?" Aqua asked her. Mist smiled and nodded.

"Jack came up with it. Her name is Rayne." she told them. Aqua nodded as Kairi smiled.

"That sounds like Jack, to be sure." she muttered. Mist smiled for a moment, before her face contorted in pain. She suddenly started screaming in agony.

"What's going on?!" yelled Sora as he, Riku, Roxas, and Ven appeared at their side. Yen Sid burst in with Kain and the Warrior at his side. He inspected the screaming Mist and turned to them, looking at Aqua.

"Do you have any knowledge of birthing babies?" he asked her quickly. Aqua shook her head. He sighed. "Well, I need your help. Everyone else leave the room! Send Jack in when he arrives!" he yelled. Everyone quickly left the room as Yen Sid began to work.

RADIANT GARDEN…..

Terra could tell from the air that Radiant Garden indeed was under attack. Heartless and Specters were all over the place. He saw Leon and Cecil fighting in the Market. He flew down and landed next to them. "What's the situation?!" he yelled over the noise.

"The castle's been taken, and Merlin and Lightning are trapped up there!" Leon yelled back. Cecil gasped as he saw a figure in the distance. Golbez stared at him silently before walking down an alleyway.

"Brother!" Cecil yelled as he took off after him.

"Cecil!" they both yelled. They went to go after him, but another wave of Specters surrounded them. They heard a crash, and looked at the castle. From where they were, they could see Lightning standing in front of a massive black creature that could only be Barthandelus. They quickly cut through their enemies and made their way toward her.

YEN SID'S TOWER….

Jack walked in the door of the Study and was tackled to the ground by Sora and Ven. "Jack! What happened to your face?" Ven said after a moment. Jack shook his head.

"Another time. What's wrong with Mist?" he asked, realizing something was wrong.

"She's gone into labor." Riku explained. Jack nodded calmly and walked into the other room.

Mist was screaming in pain, and it hurt Jack to hear her in so much pain. Aqua stood next to Yen Sid, trying to help however she could. Jack took a seat, holding Mist's hand, which seemed to help her somewhat.

About ten minutes later, Jack heard her screams stop and heard crying. He stood up as Yen Sid handed something wrapped in a blanket to Aqua. Aqua smiled as she turned and handed it to Jack. Jack took the bundle and looked down at his newborn daughter. She immediately stopped crying as she stared at Jack, who laughed quietly.

"Scared of me, huh? I don't blame you." he said softly. She blinked at him, and Jack saw that she had his hazel eyes. He held her for several moments before he faced Mist, who had calmed down.

"Here's Rayne." he said to her as he handed her the baby. Mist smiled as she looked at the baby.

"She has your eyes." she said happily. Jack sighed.

"I hope she looks like you and not like me." he said with a smile. Mist shook his head at him.

"You look perfect to me, Jack. I don't even see your scar. All I see is the young man I fell in love with." she told him as they kissed. Rayne decided to start crying right then, so they stopped immediately.

Yen Sid stood back, watching happily. He opened the door and the others all came running in, except for Kain and the Warrior. "She has your eyes, Jack!" Sora exclaimed. Riku smiled at the baby. Roxas and Ven waved at her. Rayne looked back and forth between them, as if seeing doubles.

"I hate to interrupt, but we have a real problem over here!" came Terra's yelling voice through the intercom. Yen Sid nodded.

"You all need to head for Radiant Garden right away. The baby will be here when you get back." he said, smiling warmly. Everyone got up to leave, but Mist grabbed Jack's hand.

"Wait here for a little while." she told him. He nodded and sat back down. Everyone else besides the Warrior and Yen Sid headed out, leaving the family alone.

"How are we going to raise her, Mist? I have no idea what I'm doing." Jack asked her. She looked at him.

"You and Terra need to talk to each other." she cut in. He nodded.

"I know." he said defeatedly. She smiled.

"Within a few days, she'll be twelve. I'm sorry we missed all that time." she said softly. Jack looked at Rayne.

"You're gonna be a troublemaker, I just know it." he told her amusingly. Rayne smiled and giggled at him. "Yeah, you know it, too." he replied, laughing. Mist frowned.

"He's coming for her. You know that, right?" she asked him worriedly. Jack nodded.

"I will die before he touches either of you two, I promise." he vowed. Mist looked back down at Rayne, who closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly. "There is a bright side to her quick aging, you know." Jack suddenly said.

"What's that?" she asked. Jack smiled.

"You don't have to change diapers. Good thing, too, because you'd have been changing them all." he said laughing. Mist narrowed her eyes.

"Do you honestly think I would just sit here and do all of it? You know better than that, Jack Rikkison. Maybe I need to draw up some rules, guidelines, and consequences for you too, as well as Rayne." she said, laughing out loud. Jack just blushed.

"I'm the dad. You can't be the hard one." he argued. Mist raised her eyebrows.

"You might want to go before I get out of this bed and give you a piece of my mind." she warned. Jack smiled and kissed her.

"Fine, I'm going. I love you both." he said as he walked out the door. Mist watched him go until she felt something pulling on her shirt. Rayne looked up at her, and she opened her mouth to show teeth already coming.

"Hungry!" she mumbled.

Jack walked out of the tower, thinking of his baby. "What have I gotten myself into this time?" he muttered as he summoned his rider.

**I hope you liked it! Really awkward chapter for me, lol. I hope I did the scene justice, and please review!**


	14. Ch 14: Agents of Light

**I'm glad you all liked last chapter! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Lol, first attempt.**

**Gohan Roxas: You're probably right!**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, yep she will be! Me either!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks so much!**

**Janazza: Yeah, he did. Marek definitely doesn't want her for good reasons.**

**MEleeSmasher: Yep, I completely agree.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks! I always wanted her to have hazel eyes. You NEED to use FFX, lol!**

**I need to throw this out there: I don't agree with sex before marriage, but that's why Jack and Mist will have a wedding soon! Also, he won't appear until the end of the story(epilogue) but Jack and Mist will have a son! I don't know what his name is yet, but I hope you are all happy.**

**I own Jack, his dad, his girl, his brother, and his baby. Wow, that's a lot now, lol.**

Chapter 14: Agents of Light

Lightning back flipped onto a broken pillar as the towering creature that was Barthandelus tried to hit her with his claw. "Barthandelus!" she yelled angrily. While she had been fighting her hardest, she knew she couldn't keep this up.

That was when Sora, Riku, and Ven appeared at her side. She looked at them, and they all nodded. Barthandelus laughed as they turned to him. **(Saber's Edge, Final Fantasy 13)**

Lighting quickly ran forward and spun in a circle, striking him with a mix of Fire and Thunder. Sora jumped onto his head and started striking his heavy armor. Riku and Ven noticed the several faces hanging off the side of his head and started targeting those with magic attacks. "Where's Aqua when you need her!?" Ven exclaimed as his attacks bounced off the armor.

Lightning ran forward as she glowed from blue to red. "Try this on!" she yelled as she dashed forward. She struck Barthandelus in a flurry of several dozen slash and magic attacks. Barthandelus staggered back, wounded. Sora took this second to drive his Keyblade into his head. Barthandelus swung his head violently, sending Sora flying. Riku jumped up and caught him. Lightning summoned Odin's blades and cut through the air. "Who are you watching?!" she taunted as she cut the creature through the face. Barthandelus lurched forward, and a barrier enclosed around them.

"This is the power of the Fal'Cie!" he roared as he opened his face and unleashed a punishing volley of bullets. Ven and Riku were pushed back, knocked outside the barrier. Sora looked at them as Lightning continued her assault.

"Go find Terra! We'll take care of this fight!" he told them. They nodded unsurely and took off in the direction of the Dark Depths. Sora resolutely turned back to Barthandelus. Lighting swung her blade around her.

"Have some more!" she yelled as she sent a gust of wind at Barthandelus that cut his face. While Barthandelus retaliated by knocking her away with his claw, Sora cast Mega-Firaga, staggering the creature. Lightning jumped back up and began to glow blue. "Not your lucky day." she muttered as she jumped into the air. "Enjoy the view!" she yelled as her blade circled around her and Barthandelus was caught in a ferocious dome of Lightning. Barthandelus was unable to move as Lightning summoned Odin's blades and flew toward him. "I control my fate!" she yelled as she struck him five times, each slicing through his armor and hitting the soft tissue underneath. "Let's finish this!" she screamed as she spun in a circle, cutting the air. She landed on the ground calmly as Barthandelus began to shrink behind her. **(end Saber's Edge)**

Barthandelus shrunk back to his old human form and looked at them weakly. "You have no chance against Illusion, Farron. It matters little what you've accomplished here." he told her, pointing his finger toward the Great Maw as he faded.

Lightning stuck her gunblade in its sheath and walked past Sora, who was staring at her in amazement. "Well, are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there?" she said impatiently. Sora nodded and ran to catch up with her.

MEANWHILE….

Jack flew through the Lanes Between, heading for Radiant Garden. As he neared the world, he felt a presence nearby in the Lanes. He looked around to see another rider, colored red, heading to the same world. "Who are you?" he called out. The helmeted figure looked at him.

"Jack?! Jack Rikkison?! Last I heard you were dead! It's Lea! I just finished my Mark of Mastery exam, got it memorized?" he greeted happily. Jack smiled.

"Did Yen Sid fill you in?" he asked. Lea nodded.

"Congrats on the kid. Let's go get us some of that fight before those punks take it all!" he said with a laugh as he zoomed past Jack and down into the world. Jack shook his head and followed suit. **(Black Garden, Birth by Sleep)**

He landed in the market to see Leon surrounded by Specters and Heartless alike. Roxas was on the other side, also surrounded. Aqua and Terra were nowhere to be seen. As Lea headed for Roxas, Jack decided to help out Leon. He looked at the other man as he took out several enemies. "Any update on the situation?!" he asked over the noise of the battle. Leon nodded as he took out a massive looking Specter.

"Lightning and Sora took out Barthandelus, but Cecil, Terra, and Aqua went after Golbez. They should be enough to handle him." he said calmly. Jack sighed and nodded as he continued to take out the Heartless and Specters.

Aqua followed Terra and Cecil's trail through the mountain. She could see many cracks in the ground and dents in the walls from their fights. As Specters appeared all around, she quickly dispatched them with her unsurpassed magic skill. She ran as fast as she could across the Great Maw and neared the Dark Depths.

Lightning and Sora, who had caught up with Riku and Ven, were only a few minutes behind Aqua. Meanwhile, Terra, Kain, and Cecil had already reached their destination. **(end Black Garden)**

Golbez stood at the edge of the cliff and calmly looked at his brother and the two waiting friends. He sighed and shook his head as the rest of the group caught up. "Cecil, how will you ever learn to be strong enough when you are always depending on the strengths of others?" he asked. Cecil shook his head.

"I do not expect you to understand, brother. I will fight you if I must, but it is of your own doing, brother." he replied. Golbez nodded as Cecil brought out his paladin staff. As the others readied their weapons, he held up his hand. "This is my fight." he told them firmly. The group stepped back from the clearing, and Cecil flew into the sky.

He hovered in the air and looked at Golbez. "It is because I have friends that I can fight. Both Light and Darkness give me the guidance I need. THUS…..!" he yelled as he soared toward Golbez with his staff stretched out. **(Battle with the 4 Fiends, Final Fantasy 4{Dissidia version})**

At the last second, Golbez blocked him and threw his arms out, electrocuting him. Cecil grunted and changed into his dark knight armor. He fell to the ground and ran at Golbez. He changed back to his paladin and knocked Golbez into the air. "I can turn Darkness…." he began as he changed to dark knight and held his staff out, shooting several aura balls at his brother. "Into hallowed Light, behold!" he yelled as the balls encircled Golbez, causing him to flee into the air.

"You're naïve, Cecil." he replied. Cecil changed again and gripped his staff firmly.

"I swear on this blade, I will not be dissuaded!" he yelled as he charged again. Golbez held up his hands, causing several massive boulders to converge on Cecil.

"Time to part. Farewell." he said as Cecil was hit by all of them. Cecil jumped into the air and swirled around Golbez.

"Cleansing Light!" he yelled as he hit Golbez several times before slamming him into the ground. He charged up and swung his blade around, sending a massive energy disk at his brother. "Illuminate!" he yelled as Golbez barely dodged the attack.

"Your Light alone will never defeat me, Cecil!" Golbez yelled. Cecil nodded as he changed back to dark knight. He put his staff above his head.

"Burn!" he yelled as he stabbed the ground. A column of dark fire trailed Golbez until it blazed him. Golbez grunted in pain as Cecil appeared in front of him and stabbed him with his lance. "Darkness. Drink of anguish!" he yelled as his fist glowed with darkness and punched Golbez, knocking him off his feet and onto his back. **(end Battle with the 4 fiends)**

Cecil changed to his paladin armor and walked up to where his brother lay. He smiled and held out his hand. Golbez looked at him for a second, and accepted it. As he was pulled to his feet, he looked at Cecil, and glanced at where Kain stood far off.

"I see now what you meant, Cecil. Your friends are your strength. They are what guide you, and stop you from falling into darkness like I have. Forgive me, Cecil, it seems you do not need my aid, after all." he said slowly as he turned to leave. Cecil reached out his hand.

"Brother, will you not join us?" he asked desperately. Golbez stopped and glanced back.

"I fell under Illusion's influence. That alone is proof of the weakness of my heart." he replied. Cecil shook his head.

"But you thought of me when doing so. That proves the strength of it." he argued. Golbez smiled, hidden by his helmet.

"Perhaps one day, should the Light choose to smile on me…We will meet again one day, brother." he decided as he turned and walked away. Cecil watched his brother's back as he disappeared.

The rest of the group approached as the rest of the Darkness fled.

In the market, Leon, Roxas, and Lea took off for the castle while Jack looked on in hope. "I had thought Marek beyond stopping, but…..Maybe we still have hope. As long as I can protect Mist and Rayne, there will always be hope." he said softly. He looked at his wrist communicator and called the tower. Yen Sid answered.

"How's Mist and my kid?" he asked him. Yen Sid smiled and gave it to Mist, who looked considerably better.

"Hey, honey. Rayne's already the age equivalent of two years old! You need to come back and see her before she grows out of it! Yen Sid said within three days she will be twelve. Can't you just stay here until she is?" she asked. Jack sighed.

"I don't know about the future, Mist. We'll see. But for now, I promise I'm on my way back." he told her with a smile. Mist nodded.

"We're both waiting for you." she said as she shut it off. Jack sighed as he summoned his rider.

"There is no way that you're gonna be a stay at home mom, Mist." he said to himself, laughing quietly.

**Two massive fights and Lea comes back. The Barthandelus fight was for TWI1IGHTMAST3R who loves Lightning! Now that I've done that, you have to use FFX in OftD! Haha! Anyway, review, tell me what you liked or didn't like, and see ya later!**


	15. Ch 15: Reuniting with Terra

**Hey, let's get on with the shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Actually, I don't see him as bad. In both games I've seen him in(FF4 and Dissidia) he wasn't bad. In FF4, he was being controlled by Zemus and in Dissidia he did what he did to save Cecil.**

**AngelicWinds: Eventually, yes. Big age difference though.**

**TheEighthLight: Lol, yep.**

**Janazza: I answered your super long review already, lol.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, he's definitely one of my favorite characters, lol.**

**13TheAce: Thanks, and yeah, lol.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep! And I REALLY REALLY hope you decide to use it! It would make me the happiest I've ever been! No joke!**

**Gohan Roxas: Lol, we certainly hope so!**

**I own what I own.**

Chapter 15: Reuniting with Terra

Mist watched happily as Rayne was taking her time slowly walking around the room. She already was the age of two, even though she was barely a day old. It both shocked and horrified Mist. Rayne stared at her mother with her deep hazel eyes that were so like her father's. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders already and Mist saw in delight that it was raven dark, just like hers. Rayne took many of her physical features from her mom, but she definitely had inherited her father's strong will.

She was also eating like no tomorrow. With the amount she was growing, it was to be expected, Mist guessed, but still.

She sat watching her for several more minutes before Jack walked into the room, exhausted. He looked in surprise as Rayne happily ran up to him. "She's running already!" he observed, surprised. Mist smiled as he picked the little girl up and held her.

"I see you've got your mother's hair, Rayne." he said softly. Rayne giggled and buried her face in his shirt.

"Daddy." she mumbled happily. Jack raised his eyebrows as he walked up to Mist. He sat down as he let Rayne back down, who took off around the room again.

"She's the perfect image of you." he said to her, smiling. Mist laughed.

"Well, she couldn't be more like you." she replied.

"How so?" he asked her, smiling. Mist didn't answer, because she was watching Rayne try to climb a shelf.

"Rayne, you'll fall! Get down from there!" she said sternly. Rayne glanced back at them.

"No! I can do it!" she insisted. Mist sighed as she got up to retrieve her daughter.

"Let her do it, Mist. She has to learn somehow. Unless you plan on going over there and punishing her for climbing a shelf?" Jack argued calmly. Mist haughtily turned back to him.

"I am not going to sit here and watch our daughter hurt herself. More importantly, she disobeyed me when I told her not to do that. She needs to learn that she can't do that!" she argued firmly. Jack sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Fine, take her down and put her in the corner for a few minutes. That's all it takes." he replied. Mist narrowed her eyes.

"I think you know full well what I intend, Jack Rikkison." she said angrily. Jack stood up now.

"I will not strike my child. Not after what Xehanort did to me, Mist!" he argued angrily. Mist opened her mouth to reply when they heard a crash.

They turned around as Rayne started crying and clutched her head. Mist cast a Cure spell on her and picked her up. Within seconds, the little girl was fine, but Mist was far from pleased with her. "I told you that you'd get hurt, and you disobeyed me!" she said angrily. Rayne trembled in fear.

"I'm sorry, Mommy…." she muttered. Mist sighed, melting at the look she was being given.

"I can't do this. Jack, handle this please." she said as she kissed her daughter on her forehead and left the room. Rayne looked at her father in fear.

"Daddy, please don't punish me. I'll be good!" she begged calmly. Jack sighed and picked her up. He walked over to the corner of the room where the bed was. He set her down on the bed and stepped back.

"Stay here until I say you can move, understand? Mommy was right, and you should have listened to her." he told her firmly but softly. Rayne nodded, crying silently.

"I didn't mean to make Mommy hate me." she whispered. Jack sighed and sat down next to her.

"She doesn't hate you, sweetheart. She's just worried about you, that's all. I suggest you apologize when she comes back in, okay?" he explained to her. Rayne nodded immediately.

At that second, Yen Sid stepped in. "Jack, can I speak to you for a few minutes?" he asked. Jack stood up.

"Of course." he replied. Yen Sid stepped back out, and he turned to his daughter.

"I have to leave the room for a little while. If you aren't in this spot when I get back, your mom is handling your punishment." he warned her. Rayne nodded immediately.

"I won't move, Daddy, I promise! I'll be a good girl, you'll see!" she said with a smile. Jack smiled at her as he put his hand on her head affectionately.

"I know you will, sweetheart." he said softly as he turned and walked out of the room.

Yen Sid waited for him in the study. "About your family, Jack….." he began. Jack cut him off.

"Thank you for allowing them to remain here and have that room. If we have overstayed our welcome, I can always take them home to Destiny Islands." he said immediately. Yen Sid smiled.

"That won't be necessary. What I was about to say is that I would prefer if they both remain here. While Rayne seems like a normal child, you cannot forget what she is. Your brother and father will come for her, and soon. There is no safer place for her and Mist than here with me." he explained. Jack nodded in surprise.

"Thank you, master. But, I trust that's not all that you wish to talk about." he observed. Yen Sid nodded.

"I am aware of what occurred at the Crossroads between Terra and yourself. You two are the closest pair of friends I have ever seen. We will need both of you to stand together, leading us in the fight to come. Terra and the others are on their way here now to learn which world they will depart for next. I strongly urge you to speak with him alone and resolve any issue between you." he explained. Jack sighed and looked down the whole time he had been talking.

"I know I hurt him when I refused to listen, but he has to understand that it wasn't all me. Xehanort had almost complete control when we separated." he said apologetically. Yen Sid sat down in his chair.

"That is the final matter I wish to talk about. You and Xehanort. Rayne is in great danger, not from Marek or Jason, but from you. If you lose control of yourself and allow Xehanort to take over, then you know what he would do with your daughter." he said cautiously. Jack knew where he was going with this.

"I swear I will never put Rayne's life in danger as long as I don't have to." he said sincerely. Yen Sid nodded.

"Then, I leave the rest up to you, Jack." he finished. Jack nodded in thanks and walked back to their room. He walked in and was not surprised to see Rayne no longer in her timeout. She was once again trying to climb the shelf. He cleared his throat.

"I thought I told you not to leave your corner." he said, somewhat sternly. She jumped in fright and moved away from the shelf innocently.

"I wasn't doing anything!" she exclaimed guiltily. Jack sighed.

"I told you if you disobeyed me then mommy was going to deal with you." he reminded her. Rayne shook her head and put her hands behind her.

"No, Daddy please!" she begged. He sighed. _"I can't make myself be hard on her. What is wrong with me?" _he thought as he picked her up and set her back on the bed. He picked up a small hourglass nearby and flipped it upside-down.

"When this runs out, you can leave your corner. And if you behave until then, your disobedience will stay our little secret." he told her, raising an eyebrow. She nodded quickly.

"Thank you, Daddy! I love you!" she said happily. Jack laughed.

"I have some more stuff I need to take care of. If you're good, I'll send Uncle Sora and Uncle Ven in to play with you when they get here." he baited her. She smiled even wider.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"Be good." he told her as he stepped out again. Mist came walking back through the door.

"How's she been?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"She's behaving for me, and all I did was put her in timeout. I'm telling you, it doesn't help to swat her." he told her. She sighed.

"I've been wondering about that. Maybe you're right. I'm gonna go lie down for a bit." she decided. Jack stopped her.

"You might want to use one of the other guest rooms. I promised her that Sora and Ven would go play with her when they got here." he informed her. Mist glared at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"I know what you're trying to do, Jack Rikkison!" she said suspiciously. "You're being the cool parent and making me the hard disciplinarian!" she accused. Jack smiled and put his arms up in defense. She sighed, and walked out of the room. Jack smirked at his luck, until he felt a hard smack to the seat of his pants. "You're still not above the rules!" he heard her say as she walked out. Jack shook his head at her as he heard the door open again.

"Jack, where's the baby!?" Ven and Sora exclaimed immediately. Jack smiled and pointed to their room.

"Don't hurt her!" he called after them as they vanished into the room.

"Cecil and Kain stayed behind to help Lightning and Leon clean up." Aqua explained as she came to his side. She looked at his face.

"She got in trouble, didn't she?" she guessed immediately.

"How do you know?" he asked her, shocked. She sighed.

"You hate disciplining her. That's how I felt with Ven. I hated being hard on him, but someone had to be." she explained. "Is it okay if I go see her?" she asked him.

"It would probably be best. Make sure those two aren't overdoing it." he told her, laughing. She smiled as Riku followed her into the room. Jack stood there waiting, but no one else came through. He sighed, and slowly walked down the stairs. He found who he was looking for sitting on the front steps to the tower.

"We need to talk." Jack told him as he sat down next to him.

"Do I even wanna know what happened, Jack?" Terra asked him. He sighed.

"I won't deny part of me did abandon you, but you need to understand. Xehanort had almost complete control over me, and I couldn't control what I was doing. Terra, I swear that's the truth!" Jack told him, urging him to believe him.

"I do believe you, Jack. While I was hurt by your actions, I realized that we did have Twilight Town under control, and you probably wouldn't get another chance to rescue Mist. So, we're cool, Jack." he told him calmly. Jack sighed and leaned back, a great weight lifting from his shoulders.

"You wanna meet my daughter?" he offered. Terra smiled.

"Is there enough space in the room, between Aqua, Sora, and Ven, and Roxas?" he asked him, laughing. Jack nodded and stood up, offering his hand to his oldest friend. Terra nodded and took it, leading the way up the tower.

They walked into Jack's room to see utter chaos. Rayne had a mischievous grin on her face as she darted around the room, climbing under tables and chairs. Sora tried to follow her and catch her, but ended up knocking himself in the head with a chair, and fell to the ground, clutching his head.

Ven followed her under the table, but also hit his head. "Rayne, that's enough!" Aqua yelled suddenly as she stepped forward to grab the child. Rayne tried to dart away, but Aqua's experienced hands caught her and carried her to her father. Jack glared at his little girl before looking at Sora and Ven. "You guys okay?" he asked them amused. They both groaned and stood up.

"Fine." they mumbled. Jack nodded in thanks at Aqua before looking back at his daughter.

"You're off the hook for now since we have company, but mommy's dealing with you later. I can't handle this." he told her, disappointedly. She looked at him in fear, and he nodded.

Terra walked up to him. "So, this is your daughter." he said, smiling at her. Rayne looked up at him warily. "My name's Terra." he told her.

"Terra…." she repeated. He smiled at her.

Yen Sid stepped in the room. "I need all of you in the main room now." he explained. They nodded and walked out to the study, Rayne in her father's arms.

"Gaia has called for immediate aid. They claim that one of Illusion's allies is attempting to activate the bane of their planet, Omega, in an attempt to destroy their world. They have personally requested Jack by name, claiming that he has been there before." he told them. Jack nodded.

"I helped Zack defeat Genesis and Angeal." he explained. Yen Sid nodded.

"How soon can you leave?" he asked.

"As soon as I'm ready. How many do I take with me?" he asked.

"I'm in." Terra immediately said.

"Me, too." Ven echoed. As Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Aqua all opened their mouths to accept, Yen Sid stopped them.

"I need the rest of you to scout the worlds and look for clues to Eraqus' whereabouts. I suspect that Illusion has him well hidden." he told them. The four nodded sadly and left. Terra and Ven went to prepare as Jack carried Rayne down to Mist's room.

"Our daughter got in quite a bit of mischief while Ven and Sora were here." he told Mist as he walked in. Mist raised her eyebrows at Rayne.

"Oh, really?" she asked, staring at her daughter. She suddenly looked at Jack. "I trust you handled it?" she asked him. He sighed.

"I can't do this, Mist. She doesn't listen when I just put her in a corner. It makes her think that she doesn't need to listen." he admitted defeatedly. Mist sighed.

"I know how you feel about the way I would deal with her, so I wil deal with her in other ways, I promise. I won't go behind your back and use methods you aren't comfortable with. You're leaving, aren't you." she said suddenly. He nodded.

"Terra, Ven, and I leave for Gaia in an hour." he told her. Mist rolled her eyes.

"Tell Yen Sid to wait! Our daughter will be completely grown by the time you get back!" she burst out. Jack sighed.

"I have to think about more than just Rayne, honey. If I wait, an entire world could fall. Is that you would rather happen?" he asked her, knowing the answer. Mist sighed.

"No, but It doesn't mean I have to like it." she muttered. Jack smiled as his lips met hers. Rayne covered her eyes in disgust. They parted, and he stared at her. "One day soon, we'll have a real wedding, I promise. I love you." he promised Mist. She nodded. He then looked down at his mischievous daughter.

"And I love you too, you little troublemaker." he said warmly to her. Rayne smiled as she ran out into his arms as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Daddy." she told him, her face buried in her shirt. Jack smiled warmly as she looked up at him. He kissed her forehead.

"I might be a while, but I promise I'll be back." he told her. She nodded. "Now go sit with your mother, and you better listen to her while I'm gone, understand? If I hear of you disobeying her, I'll come right back and I might even change my mind about certain methods of discipline." he warned her. He was kidding, but she didn't have to know that. Rayne nodded calmly.

"I'll be a good girl, you'll see!" she replied happily as she ran back and sat next to her mother. Jack looked at his watch. Terra and Ven would be waiting outside.

"I really have to go. I love you both. I'll be back as soon as I can." he told them as he walked out the door, leaving the two girls alone.

He walked outside to where the other two were waiting for him. "Little Jack's settled down with a family. Next thing we know, Aqua's hair will turn white." Terra joked. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I know for a fact that Aqua still punishes you, Terra. I can always give her a call about your behavior." he said, only half-joking. Terra's face turned red.

"Oh, shut up, Ven." he said as Ven was snickering next to him.

"You ready?" the blonde asked him. Jack nodded.

"It's funny. I'm more ready to go save a world than I am to dealing with my child. It's funny that I'm more nervous about disciplining her than facing my brother and all of his forces." he admitted.

"That's a part of fatherhood, man. We'll all face it someday, you just got the quick end of the bargain." Terra explained as they set off toward Gaia.

**I hope you liked it. There will be one or two comedic chapters about Rayne's mischievousness, lol. I hope you enjoy them when they come out. I hope you liked it, please review, and TWI1IGHTMAST3R, you better run because Mist and Marek are coming after you!**


	16. Ch 16: Babysitters

**Shout outs, then chapter info:**

**Celeron96: Thank you, I tried!**

**Gohan Roxas: Lol, just wait til she gets older!**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, I know, right? I feel bad for making Jack be a young dad, lol.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Technically, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Jack, and Mist are all old people, lol. Thanks!**

**13TheAce: Thanks, I'm sure you'll like this chapter!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, thanks. And because you haven't decided about FFX yet! And don't even try using Avner! I'll send Jack after you and then them too will clash! Wait a sec, that would be epic! Let's write a story about that!**

**TheEighthLight: Thanks, I tried.**

**This is a comedic chapter about Rayne! You'll be able to tell from the title what it's about, lol. Enjoy, and you know what I own!**

Chapter 16: Babysitters

"Mommy, I don't need a babysitter!" Rayne complained unhappily to her mother. Mist shook her head.

"Rayne, you're only five. Even if you were all the way grown, I'd still get a sitter." she told her firmly. Rayne began to tear up. "Don't even try it." Mist told her. Her daughter immediately cleared up what would have been a fake tantrum. Mist smiled as she walked for the door. "I'm only going home for a bit. I'll be back in a few hours. Yen Sid's keeping an eye on you. Be good!" she called after her. Rayne nodded, irritated.

A few minutes later, Yen Sid walked in. "Good morning, Rayne." he greeted. Rayne looked at him and pouted. He chuckled. "I see no reason to be angry with me. This is your mother's doing." he told her, smiling. Rayne shook her head at him angrily.

"I'm not gonna listen to you!" she warned him loudly. He raised his eyebrow.

"Child, please lower your voice. You'll wake up Lea." he asked her politely. Indeed, the red head was asleep on the floor out in the study. She shook her head.

"I'm going outside to play by myself!" she told him, crossing her arms and walking defiantly toward the door. Yen Sid stood up and blocked her path. "Let me go!" she screamed angrily. He shook his head.

"Someone is cranky this morning. Your mother would not allow you to behave like this, and neither would your father." he reminded her. Rayne rolled her eyes.

"Daddy isn't even here! He's never here! And Mommy is too overbearing. I want to go outside, so move!" she screamed at him. Yen Sid rubbed his eyes.

"I'm too old for this nonsense." he muttered as he walked back to his study. Rayne banged on the locked door loudly in protest as Yen Sid walked up to Lea.

"Lea, wake up." he said loudly. Lea continued snoring. The master sighed as he kicked the sleeping red head in the foot.

"What?!" he screamed, jumping up and summoning his Keyblade. He looked around at Yen Sid. "Hey! Why'd you wake me up?! I was sleeping, got it memorized?" he said irritatedly. Yen Sid smiled.

"I have a job for you." he explained.

Rayne backed away as Lea was pushed into the room, the door locking behind him. He looked at her and waved. "Hey, Storm." he told her. That was his nickname for her. He had thought it was cool, since rain and storm were related. Mist was not amused though. "I want to go outside!" she told him pleadingly. Lea sighed.

"Sorry, but I can't take you out there right now. You have to wait until your mom gets back." he told her. Rayne shook her head and backed away.

"I hate you!" she exclaimed. Lea looked at her in fake hurt.

"Oh you wound me." he muttered as he leaned back in a chair. "I'm gonna doze for a while. Don't do anything bad, okay?" he told her uncaringly. Rayne smiled evilly and nodded.

"I'm sorry for saying I hate you. You're the cool one, Uncle Lea." she told him flatteringly. Lea smiled and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he was snoring again. Rayne took this opportunity to climb the bookshelf and look out the window. She suddenly realized something: she could get out through the window.

MEANWHILE…

Mickey walked into the Study. "You wanted to see me urgently, Yen Sid?" he asked his old master. Yen Sid nodded, rubbing his temples.

"I need you to babysit Rayne. I tried, and couldn't take it. I threw Lea in there, but who knows what will happen if we leave her with him. Everyone else is out scouting, so that leaves you." he explained. Mickey was taken back by this seemingly easy request.

"If that's all ya need, then I guess that's alright with me." he replied. Yen Sid smiled.

"Thank you. Please send Lea out here when you get a chance." he told him. Mickey nodded and walked into the other room.

The scene before him immediately caused him to panic. He saw Rayne on the windowsill, losing her balance and falling. He quickly looked over to Lea, who was sleeping. He glared at him angrily and quickly dashed up to Rayne. "HELP!" she screamed as she toppled out. Mickey gasped as he jumped out the window after her. He saw her several feet below him falling.

"Gather!" he cast Magnet on himself, trying to draw her to him. She was unaffected by the spell. He looked in shock as he flattened himself and flew faster. The ground was coming up fast. His had closed around her waist. "Drift!" he cast. This time, it worked. He stopped Zero-Gravity and dropped to the ground holding her. She was trembling and crying. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe now." he comforted her. She looked at him with tears falling down her face.

"I know why Daddy and Mommy never wanted me to climb that shelf now." she said fearfully. Mickey nodded. The front door opened as Lea came running out grim faced.

"Don't worry. While you were napping, I caught her." Mickey told him angrily. Lea blushed darker than his hair and rubbed his neck.

"I'm sorry." he whispered sadly. Mickey sighed.

"I forgive ya, but next time you should take things more seriously." he told him. Lea nodded and took Rayne from him.

"What were you thinking?" he asked her as they got back to the room. She shrugged her shoulders. He raised his eyebrow. "Do your mom and dad let you answer with shrugs?" he asked her. She slowly shook her head. He sighed. "I want you to stay here until your mom gets back. When she does, you're going to tell her what happened, all of it. I'll put my side of the story in, too. She'll probably ground us both." he said, cracking a smile. Rayne looked up at him and didn't smile.

"Please don't tell Mommy what I did." she pleaded. He shook his head.

"I'm not. You are." he told her. She shook her head. "It's gonna be a lot worse if she hears it from me, trust me." he advised her. She sighed, and nodded.

"Okay, I just don't wanna get in trouble." she told him. He sighed.

"Me either, but Yen Sid's gonna kill me for this. I just know it." he muttered.

SOME TIME LATER…..

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Jack screamed into his communicator. Lea trembled at his voice.

"Now, it wasn't all her fault. Part of it was mine. I fell asleep when I was supposed to be watching her, Jack. I'm really sorry. Yen Sid's already got me packing to go spend a week with Mickey cleaning their castle. Mist's dealing with her now. I just wanted to let you know." he quickly explained. Jack breathed deeply for several minutes.

"If you are ever watching her again, I want to know about it and I want to be notified when or if something happens." he said firmly. Lea agreed and shut down the communicator. He walked back into the tower, where Mist was talking to Rayne right in the middle of the study.

"Would you like to go somewhere private?" Yen Sid asked her. Mist shook her head.

"She disobeyed you and Mickey. And me, as well. We all deserve to be here. Even Lea. She disobeyed him, too." she said firmly. Yen Sid nodded and stepped back to where Lea and Mickey were.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Rayne whispered tearfully. Mist looked at her angrily.

"You're grounded for a week. No going outside, no playing with Sora and Roxas, and no staying up late." she decided. Rayne looked at her in disbelief.

"Mommy, NO!" she screamed. Mist walked up and looked her in the face.

"Stop screaming this instant or I'll get your father on the communicator and ask him if I can swat you." she whispered angrily. Rayne nodded and went silent. "Go to our room and get ready for bed. I'll bring your dinner in there in a little while. You're going to bed right after you eat." she told her. Rayne looked at the ground and slumped off to their room.

"I'm sorry for her actions today." Mist immediately said to everyone present.

"I'm just glad she's okay." Mickey told her. Lea sighed, and Mist looked at him.

"The only reason I'm not lecturing you is because Yen Sid already did that. If you're watching her in the future, then you have to take it seriously." she told him calmly. Lea nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just thought I could be the cool uncle." he told her. Mist softened at his words.

"You are the cool one, Lea, just like Jack. But you have to know the line between cool and careless. If this ever happens again, I wouldn't want to deal with Jack. I'm just glad she's okay. It's been a really long day. I'm gonna make dinner and go turn in." she told them, rubbing her temples and walking out the door. The other three looked at each other.

"She's so stressed." Lea observed. Mickey nodded.

"She doesn't like trying to be a single parent." he explained.

"Once Jack returns for good, I'm sure things will work out for their little family. Jack wants a son." Yen Sid told them. Lea raised his eyebrows.

"I don't ever want kids, man. One thing for sure though, I don't think I'll be able to sleep during the day anymore." he said. They all shared a quick laugh as each turned to go do their own things.

MEANWHILE….

"What was that about?" Terra asked.

"My kid. She tried to jump out a window. Mickey caught her at the last second. I tell you, man, my hair's gonna be gray by the time she turns twelve." Jack replied.

**I hope you liked it. Next chapter starts Gaia. TWI1IGHT, let me know about that Jack/Avner clash! And Mist and Marek are catching up to you! I'll call them off once you agree to that and FFX! LOL, review and bye. P.S. The first chapter of Catching Fire: Wanderer's Version is out!**


	17. Ch 17: Returning to Gaia

**Hey, everyone! Shout outs:**

**Janazza: Yes, that's how I wanted it to sound. And yes, she would be, lol. Unfortunately, you don't see her for the next few chapters. He probably will.**

**Celeron96: Yeah, and ha you're such a smart aleck. **

**AngelicWinds: Believe it or not, I took it from my own memories of when I was babysat. Except I actually got punished by mine…**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Mhm, whatever you say. And thanks! **

**Shadowdragon1317: Lol, he will if that ever happens again!**

**13TheAce: Believe it or not, she gets all of that from Jack, lol. She looks like Mist but acts like Jack if that makes sense.**

**So here is the first chapter of Dirge of Cerberus. Please don't hate if some of the facts or story are a little off. I only played it through once. But, I promise they will be at least 80% good.**

**You know what I own and don't own.**

Chapter 17: Returning to Gaia

Jack, Terra, and Ven flew down into a clearing at the edge of a bustling town. Jack led the way, looking around for any trace of familiarity to the place he had been to twice before. The first time, he had been alongside Zack and had dealt with Genesis. The second time, they had fought Sephiroth's Remnants and freed the planet. He looked on to see the ruins of Midgar in the distance. Apparently, they had decided to build on the edge instead of rebuilding the actual city.

As they walked into the town, men in uniform formed a line in front and pointed their guns at the newcomers. "Identify yourselves, strangers!" exclaimed one wearing a sergeant's badge.

"That won't be necessary." said a familiar voice. A man in a blue robe came walking up, and the troops lowered their weapons and marched away. The man had a black goatee and smiled at Jack. "Jack Rikkison. Zack and Cloud told me that you were coming, but I had my doubts." he said. Jack smiled.

"And how are things here, Reeve?" he asked as Terra and Ven relaxed at his side. Reeve motioned his head toward the town.

"Not here." he said quietly. He led them through the town, where people all over stopped and stared at them. Jack saw a street sign nearby and saw the name Edge.

"So you call this place Edge?" he asked. Reeve nodded.

"No one wanted to go back into Midgar after what happened. It seemed the safest way to protect the Keyhole. The rest of the team has been helping me build this place. Well, not everyone." he explained slowly. They approached a dark and abandoned warehouse, and Reeve led the way inside.

They walked inside and a light immediately came on. "Identification." said a robotic voice.

"Reeve Tuesti, Order Member 01." Reeve said clearly.

"You are not alone, Mr. Tuesti." it replied. Reeve grunted.

"Yuffie, get off the stupid machine and let us in! You know we're expected!" he roared angrily. A door slid open to their right and light flooded into the pitch black room. The four of them walked into the light to see a large room with a long table in the middle. At the front was a massive computer screen that was currently showing several levels of the old Shinra building. Almost a dozen people were gathered around the table.

"From what we can gather, he's been taking people down into the bowels of the building, and people just disappear after that. I heard that Genesis was taken down there. Do you think that-?" Angeal was talking, but stopped as they walked in. Everyone immediately stood up.

"Jack, Ven, Terra!" Zack yelled happily as he ran up and crushed them in a tight hug. Cloud nodded at them. Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie waved, Nanaki nodded and wagged his tail, Barret and Cid smiled at them, and Angeal smirked as he held onto his new more stylized Buster Sword.

"'Bout time they got here." Barret muttered.

"What's the situation?" Jack immediately asked as they all sat down.

"Several former Soldiers are taking people captive and making them disappear deep beneath the Shinra building. These mercenaries are part of a group called Deepground. We have names of a few of their agents, but we have not found the identity of their leader yet." Reeve explained. Jack leaned back.

"His name's Weiss." he told them casually. Angeal raised his eyebrows.

"You know him?" Zack asked him. Angeal shook his head.

"I've heard the name before. He was one of the last Soldier First Class operatives to vanish. The others were Nero, Kunsel, and….." he trailed off.

"Genesis." Cloud finished. Angeal nodded. Zack looked at his mentor.

"What happened to Kunsel?" he asked worriedly. Angeal sighed.

"We were told he was killed in action, but most of us knew better. Nero had taken him down there, and that's the last we had heard of him." he explained. Jack stood up.

"I think I've heard enough information to know what our mission is. We need to go down there and find out what's going on. Once we defeat Weiss and Nero, everything should go back to normal, at least until we beat Illusion." he said, not worried in the slightest.

"They have powerful mercenaries on their side, Jack. Don't tread this path lightly." Nanaki told him.

"I'm going with. I'm in." Zack immediately said. Reeve shook his head.

"They'll need a small group to infiltrate successfully. Jack will lead a team of four into the crater underneath the building. Meanwhile, my troops and the rest of you will lead a frontal assault as a diversion." he told them. Zack sighed.

"See you on the other side." he told Jack as they punched each other's shoulders. Zack and the rest of them walked out to go prepare, and Jack looked at Reeve.

"You said a team of four. Who's the fourth guy?" he asked him. Reeve smiled.

"An old friend and comrade of yours." he told him, gesturing to the shadowy corner of the room. Out of it stepped a familiar warrior with a tattered red cloak, a golden claw, and a three-barreled pistol in a holster at his side.

"Vincent." they greeted.

**It's short, I know, sorry. We'll be in Gaia for the next several chapters. I hope I do it justice and if not, please let me know. This scene isn't in the game, I know, but now that Vincent has come in, I'll stick as close to the game as possible. Review and see ya later!**


	18. Ch 18: Going after Hojo

**So for this story up until the last four chapters, I've had 8 reviewers strong each chapter. For the last four, I've lost one each chapter, and now I'm down to five. I hope it's not so boring that you're losing interest, but if it is, tell me. Anyway, shout outs:**

**13TheAce: You know it!**

**Celeron96: I've only played it once. It was cool, but it wasn't on the same level as Crisis Core or FFX.**

**AngelicWinds: Yes, he is! I wouldn't ever wanna be one.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, it seems like no one has played it, just like with FFX. Such a shame.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Vincent is really popular. I think he and Auron are very similar characters(red cloaks, deep voices, hardly ever talk but when they do it's really important)**

**So you should be aware of what I own by now. Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Going after Hojo

"How much farther? This place reeks!" Ven complained as Vincent led them through the sewers to avoid detection.

"We should be at our destination within ten minutes." Vincent replied from the front of the group. Jack was behind him, Ven behind him, and Terra brought up the rear.

"So, how great are their numbers, Vincent?" Jack asked him. Vincent was silent for a moment as he led them around a corner, holding his gun out in front of him.

"We aren't really sure. We know they have several hundred at least. That's not bringing in to consideration all of the Heartless that Illusion has brought in." he explained.

"He was here?" Jack asked him. Vincent nodded.

"He's the one that broke open the sealed passageway that led to the Deepground base. They've been searching for two things down there. One, I think they found." he replied.

"What is it?" Terra asked from the back.

"They found Omega, the doombringer." Vincent told them.

"What's Omega?" Ven asked him.

"The legend says that when the planet is ready to perish, Omega will rise up and destroy the dying earth, and find a new planet to hibernate on. Weiss intends to trick Omega into thinking it's the planet's time to die by feeding it countless innocents. That is what is said to trigger Omega, the casualties of the innocent." Vincent finished.

"So what else are they looking for down there?" Terra asked him. Vincent was silent. It was Jack who answered.

"Genesis." he said calmly. Vincent nodded.

"With Sephiroth gone, Genesis is supposed to be the most powerful Soldier left, apart from Zack and Cloud." he told them.

By this time, they had reached their destination. Soon, sounds of battle could be heard above them as Vincent led them deeper underground.

Within minutes, the stone tunnel turned into a catwalk, and they raced along. Sentries shot at them left and right, but Vincent shot them down before the others could even get their weapons out. After easily dispatching several more guards, Vincent pulled them to a stop as the catwalk ended. In front of them was a massive green vapor-filled crater falling into the earth before them. They saw dozens of cages filled with people being dropped into the crater. As the cages vanished into the vapor, their screams were cut off and a deadly thundering moan could be heard. Vincent looked to the right to see a bunker off to the side.

"Over there." he whispered as he led them along. They approached the bunker to hear many voices. It apparently was some sort of meeting.

"We are still working in finding more people to sacrifice." said a deep voice. They looked through a window in the ceiling to look at who had spoken. It was a towering muscular man who had blue hair. A red haired woman stood to his side.

"We will leave as soon as you give us the order." she said in a foreign accent. Weiss looked at them and waved his hand.

"Proceed." he told them. They bowed and left, leaving four people in the room. One was a man with black hair who had several wings coming out of his back, one was a scientist with glasses, and the last wore a black Soldier uniform identical to Zack's. He wore a silver helmet that covered his face. Weiss turned to the Soldier and winged man.

"Nero, Kunsel, how close are we to locating him?" he asked them. Nero looked up.

"We have found the cave he is in, but we have no way of entry." he explained. Kunsel cleared his throat. He spoke in two voices at the same time. Jack immediately knew he was being controlled.

"I'm the best technician of what used to be known as Soldier. Give me a few more days, and I'll have a way in." he told Weiss arrogantly.

"Why you want that failed experiment is beyond me." said Hojo irritatedly. Weiss gave Nero and Kunsel the go, and they walked out, leaving the two alone.

"Hojo, if I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Remember who the prisoner is here." he told him harshly. Hojo sighed and looked at him, not afraid in the least.

"You need me for something, that's why I'm still alive. You wouldn't dare harm me." he explained, chuckling evilly. Weiss roared and slammed his fist down on the table, breaking it into pieces.

"I need Chaos!" he yelled. Jack noticed Vincent grab his chest.

"Allow me to return to my lab, and then if you can retrieve the Chaos Materia, I will be able to use it." Hojo calmly told him. Weiss glared at him, and reluctantly called in soldiers to lead him out and do as he asked. Hojo smirked as he was led from the room.

Jack and Vincent looked at each other with angry faces and nodded. "What's the plan?" asked Terra. Jack looked at him and Ven.

"You two get topside and help out Zack and Cloud. Vincent and I are going after Hojo." he told them firmly. Ven opened his mouth to protest, but Jack looked at Terra. "Don't tell Zack about Kunsel. He needs to hear that from me." he told him. Terra nodded and led the protesting Ven back out the way they had come.

"Where's his lab, Vincent?" Jack asked him.

"Shinra Manor, in Nibelheim." the man replied.

"How are we getting there?" he asked. Vincent grunted as he led the way out.

An hour later, the sun hit their eyes. Jack stretched as Vincent held out his arm toward Jack. "Grab on." he said simply. Jack unsurely did as he was told. No sooner had he grabbed on to Vincent than he was sucked into the red cloak. Inside the cloak was like a swirling mass of red clouds as Vincent flew across the sky at lightning speed.

When they finally landed in Nibelheim, Jack jumped out of Vincent's cloak and kissed the ground. "Never again!" he exclaimed. Vincent regarded him for a second.

"You ready?" he asked impatiently. Jack was about to reply when his communicator went off. Mist's face came up on the screen.

"Are you gonna be home soon?" she asked. He sighed.

"I doubt it, Mist. The situation here is a lot worse than we thought." he told her slowly. She sighed.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that Rayne is supposed to be ten now. I'll put her on." she said and walked off the screen. Seconds later, Rayne's smiling face came up.

"Daddy!" she greeted happily. Jack smiled at her.

"Hey! You're so big already! I can't believe I've missed so much time. I'm sorry, sweetheart." he told her sadly. She smiled at him.

"You haven't missed much. Will you be back before I turn twelve?" she asked hopefully. He smiled.

"I plan on it." he promised. Her smile got even wider.

"It feels weird, you know. Technically, you're only nine years older than me right now!" she said, giggling. He smiled at her.

"No matter the age, I'm still your dad." he assured her. She nodded.

"I love you, Daddy." she told him.

"I love you too, sweetheart." he told her. "Tell your mom I love her, too." he told her. Rayne nodded and shut down the communication.

"You have a family?" Vincent asked him, surprised. Jack nodded.

"I'm a new father. My daughter was born five days ago, and now she's ten years old. Complicated reasons, accelerated aging." he explained when Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"As touching as it is, we should go." he said, emotionless. Jack nodded and followed him up the canyon toward the mansion where he had been held captive for a month.

They quickly walked through the mansion and headed into the underground bunker. Passing the library, they walked into the testing room, where Hojo stood on the opposite side of the table. Soldiers appeared behind them, blocking the door. "So, the prodigal son returns to give me Chaos. And the Wanderer also comes back to seek revenge. I was most curious when Jason came to me and told me of Illusion being trapped inside you. That was the first time I was employed by a being from another world. I'm glad you've returned, for now we can finish both of these experiments. I shall free Chaos…..AND Xehanort!" he exclaimed gleefully as the two were forced to lower their weapons.

**Did you like it! Hopefully some of the reviewers come back. Review, and I'll see you soon.**


	19. Ch 19: Chaos and Xehanort

**I have a busy day, so let's get on with the shout outs:**

**Celeron96: There isn't really, but Hojo also wasn't physically alive during DoC. You'll find out why he calls him that this chapter.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks, I tried!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, yeah I hate him, too. I only brought him back in because of what he did to Jack.**

**TheEighthLight: It's okay. Just remember that you're an author now too, you know. You have readers waiting on you just like I do.**

**Gohan Roxas: Deep breaths, lol. Yeah, I hate him.**

**Janazza: I'm not going to tell whether he does or doesn't right now. But, if he does take control, he would still be inside Jack. It would be like Terra-Xehanort because Xehanort's body was destroyed at the end of IDoD. I'll try and explain the Vincent and Chaos thing this chapter. She just turned ten so Jack has a couple days before she turns twelve, so there's a possibility. Thanks! You always leave such passionate and lengthy reviews!**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, he is, but Mist has done most of the raising so far, lol.**

**13TheAce: Did you expect any less from the man who separated Jack and Marek?**

**Okay, two things I'm going to point out. Marek is called by that name by Jack and Jason. Illusion is his title, his false alias that everyone else calls him by. Just wanted to point that out in case some were confused. Second, does anyone even know who Kunsel is? I wanted a major twist that wasn't in the real DoC since Zack and Angeal are alive in this one. Anyway, I own what I own.**

Chapter 19: Chaos and Xehanort

Jack and Vincent were in adjoining cells. "Xehanort is still alive inside you?" Vincent asked him. Jack nodded.

"When I beat him, I was cast into darkness. But, since I am Light incarnate, I was brought back, but Xehanort's darkness lingered inside my heart and allowed him to live." he explained. Vincent looked at him silently.

"So what's Chaos?" Jack asked him. Vincent sighed.

"It would be better to tell you the whole story." he told him.

FLASHBACK…..

A LONG TIME AGO….(BETWEEN 50-60 YEARS)

_A man with black hair who was wearing a black suit walked through the manor and entered the library. A woman in a white lab coat was pouring over a book on the desk. "Dr. Lucrecia?" he asked. She looked up at him._

"_Yes, who are you?" she asked him politely. He tugged at his collar._

"_My name's Vincent Valentine. I'm a Turk. I'm here to protect you." he explained. She nodded._

"_I knew your father, Grimoire." she told him. Vincent looked at her oddly as Hojo walked into the room._

"_Ms. Crescent, it is time for the experiment to commence." he said coldly. Vincent looked between them as Lucrecia shook her head._

"_It's my child, I don't want you hurting it!" she shrieked in fear. Hojo sighed as he moved toward her. When he did, Vincent pulled out his gun and pointed it at him. The insane scientist looked at him._

"_Get out of the way, puppet." he said coldly as he shot the young man in the chest. Vincent crumpled to the floor, bleeding incessantly. _

"_No!" shrieked Lucrecia as she ran up to him. Hojo laughed insanely._

"_He will make a perfect test subject. Take them to the lab." he ordered the Soldiers flanking him._

_Several hours later, Lucrecia broke out of her cell and walked into the room where Vincent lay dying. He was unconscious. She started crying as she opened a secret panel in the wall and picked up a darkness filled Materia orb. She stood over him. "This is my fault, Grimoire. I'm sorry." she whispered as she pushed the Chaos orb into Vincent's chest._

_Hojo came running in and slapped her, before having her dragged out. He looked at Vincent in interest as the young man began to stand up. "Merged with Chaos, now immortal, interesting." he muttered as he began to cackle. "You will be my son! Together, we will accomplish great things!" he exclaimed. Vincent looked at him in disgust._

"_I'm no one's puppet." he told him coldly as he walked out of the room and disappeared._

END FLASHBACK…..

"So, this Chaos thing inside you makes you immortal?" Jack asked. Vincent nodded.

"One other thing Lucrecia did was to put the Protomateria inside me after that. Without the Protomateria, Chaos would run unharnessed. It keeps me in control, and Chaos submerged." he explained. Jack nodded.

"Deepground wants the Protomateria to open the way to Genesis' cavern, and Chaos to summon Omega." he said in realization. Vincent nodded.

"Who wants to go first?!" exclaimed Hojo gleefully as their cell door opened. Both stared at him silently. He sighed.

"Take the Wanderer first. Illusion wants him more than Chaos." he decided. Jack was pulled out of the cell and led into the testing room.

"Xehanort won't give you what you want! If you release him, he'll just kill you all!" he screamed as they strapped him down on the table. Hojo smiled as he picked up a pair of needles.

"I care not for Xehanort. What I do to you will hopefully force Vincent to release Chaos. That way, we can extract the Protomateria from inside him." he explained maliciously. Jack grit his teeth as Hojo drove the needles into his old scars.

From the cell, Vincent heard Jack roar out in pain. He jumped to his feet and attacked the door of the cell. When it did nothing, he closed his eyes and drew in his cloak. He unfurled it, to reveal the presence of Chaos. He summoned the massive gun called the Death Penalty to his hand and fired at the door, obliterating it.

Soldiers came running at him, and he pushed them aside like gnats. He burst into the testing room and saw Jack strapped to the table screaming. His voice was mixed with an older raspier voice, and his eyes were flickering back and forth between hazel and yellow. Hojo stood over him, driving needles into his chest. Vincent took out the remaining guards and grabbed Hojo by the throat, holding him in the air.

Hojo smiled as Chaos felt something pulled out of his chest. Hojo smiled as Nero, the man with black hair and wings, appeared out of nowhere holding the Protomateria. Nero smiled as he ran through a dark portal and disappeared. Chaos roared in fury as he crushed Hojo's neck and dropped the limp body.

He quickly returned to Vincent's form and stumbled over to Jack, who was still fighting his inner demon. "Jack." he muttered weakly. With Hojo dead, Jack slowly seemed to be returning to normal. His eyes stopped flickering, and the second voice faded. Vincent gasped as he fell to the floor, unable to see and felt himself blacking out due to the Protomateria no longer being inside him. Jack slowly stood up and crouched beside him.

"Vincent…." he called out as Vincent found himself falling into unconsciousness.

Jack put his arm over shoulder and carried him out. With Hojo dead, there was no longer a reason to stay there. As Jack came outside the front door, he looked up to see Cid's airship, the Shera, landing just ahead of them. Cloud, Zack, and Angeal came running out while Terra and Ven watched from the boarding ramp. Jack collapsed as Cloud and Zack made it to him. They carried Jack while Angeal carried Vincent onto the ship.

"We got 'em. Get us out of here!" Zack yelled.

"I'm goin, I'm goin!" Cid yelled back. Jack felt himself being carried to the medical bay and was laid down on a bed. He looked over to see Terra and Ven standing there, looking at him, worried.

"Don't tell Mist." he muttered, cracking a smile. Terra smiled, and Ven laughed.

"Next time, we're not leaving your side." Terra told him firmly. Jack nodded and laid his head back.

"Where are we headed?" he asked them.

"To Reeve's base, the WRO headquarters. It's under attack." they explained.

**Did you like it! I hope I answered the questions about Vincent's past. Anything I failed to answer, let me know! Review and see ya later!**


	20. Ch 20: Cerberus' Dirge

**I was really tempted to hold off on posting this a lot of people didn't review…again, but I won't update tomorrow so I decided to do it. I have two exams left, one tomorrow and one Wednesday, and then I'm free for a week in a half. I won't be on here the first week of January because I'm going to Orlando to perform in national acting event, though. Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Thanks. He didn't get out so much as Vincent lost control for a little bit. Vincent and Chaos are still one, but without the Protomateria, he can't control Chaos.**

**Celeron96: In the real game, there's an hour long cutscene about why she knew his dad. I figured you wouldn't want to sit through and read all that.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks. Lol, I like that. Hojo, you're such a swine, lol!**

**Gohan Roxas: Well, you're the only one who answered, lol! Thanks.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, he knows he's scared of her, too. Mist is awesome in my opinion.**

**I have chosen a name for Jack's son. His name is…..revealed at the end of the story. MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**I own the five who don't belong in here.**

Chapter 20: Cerberus' Dirge

WRO HEADQUARTERS…**(Arms of Shinra, Dirge of Cerberus)**

"Yuffie, watch out!" Tifa yelled as she kicked several Deepground soldiers away from her. Yuffie back-flipped onto the railing of the next level and through her shuriken at an advancing Soldier. Nanaki lunged past her and began tearing into a nearby group with his teeth and claws. Cait Sith, Reeve's mentally controlled cat doll, was riding on his back, screaming.

"We can handle this, Red! Le's go!" he screamed in his Irish accent. Nanaki roared and pounced on the remaining Soldiers. Barret unleashed a barrage of bullets from the top floor as more and more Soldiers came pouring in.

"Where are those D*** Soldier boys when we need 'em!?" he yelled angrily. Aerith twirled her staff around her and cast supportive magic on the fighters.

"For the WRO!" yelled Reeve's fighters as they charged.

"Please tell me that ain't our whole cavalry!" Barret moaned. The front doors flew off their hinges as the massive blue-haired man came walking in carrying a machine gun as big as he was.

"You pathetic fighters are no match for Azul the Cerulean!" he roared arrogantly as he charged up his gun. Tifa charged, punching him the gut several times and spin kicking him across the face. Azul didn't even flinch as he grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall. Yuffie and Barret attacked him from afar as Nanaki charged.

"TIFA!" yelled Cloud as he, Zack, Angeal, Jack, Cid, Terra, Ven, and Vincent burst through the door. Cloud brought out his sword and charged Azul ruthlessly. Zack and Angeal did the same as Vincent jumped to perch on a destroyed pillar.

As Cloud, Zack, and Angeal battered away at him, Ven cast wind magic, which seemed to slow him down. "Now!" Jack yelled. The three Soldiers jumped away as Jack and Terra crashed down on top of Azul simultaneously. Azul staggered back and looked defeated. Suddenly, he jumped back up and slammed both fists into the ground. The following shockwave sent all of the fighters flying. Azul laughed as one fighter slowly walked toward him. Vincent held Cerberus at the ready as he loaded it. He held his claw out at Azul and motioned him forward. Azul tossed his gun away.

"I'll tear you apart with my hands!" he roared as he bull-charged. Vincent smirked as he jumped out of the way. Azul crashed headfirst into the wall and grunted in pain. He pulled himself back out and charged again as Vincent pelted him with bullets. Azul pursued the running gunner as he jumped around the room, out of reach. Azul angrily slammed his fist into the ground, causing Vincent to fall out of his perch. Azul caught him before he hit the ground. "You're mine now, Chaos!" he yelled as he began to tear Vincent apart.

"No!" Jack, Cloud, and the others yelled as they stepped forward to help him. That was when the red haired woman appeared in front of them.

"You vish to help, zen you must get past Rosso the Crimson." she explained. (Those are not spelling errors, I'm attempting to show how she talks).

As Azul began to tear Vincent apart, Vincent transformed in a flash of Light into a monstrous looking beast. "The Galien Beast." Azul muttered as the beast tore away at him. Vincent rolled at him, his claws flying in a fury. Azul tried to keep him away, but Vincent latched onto his face and attacked with his teeth and claws. Azul knocked him off his face, and Vincent came again, using his clawed foot to kick him in the chest. He managed to get both hands inside of the surface of Azul's chest and ripped it open. Azul gasped as he fell onto his back and Vincent returned to normal form.

Ven rolled away as Rosso tried to shoot a dozen arrows at him. Jack and Terra ran forward from opposite directions, blocking her with their Keyblades. She jumped away from them and ran right into Zack, who began to glow and float in the air. Cloud smiled as he heard his own voice. _"The power of SOLDIER….."_ Zack smiled as he twirled his sword over his head. "Alright, here comes the big one!" he yelled as he sent several dozen meteors down on Rosso, who gasped and jumped away, wounded. Angeal smirked as he appeared behind her. Not even going for his sword, his fist glowed with light and he punched her away with a sickening crack. Cloud jumped up underneath her and slashed at her, sending her flying again. Cid twirled his spear when she got to him. She frowned and teleported away, only to be hit with Yuffie's shuriken and Barret's bullets. She was bleeding openly now and was licking her wounds like some sick cat. Ven threw his Keyblade, knocking her onto her feet as Nanaki leaped upon her and tore open her neck. **(End Arms of Shinra)**

They all turned and watched as Vincent slowly walked up to the dying and gasping Azul. "Please…" Azul muttered, struggling to breathe. Vincent slowly and silently raised Cerberus and aimed at Azul's head. The gun went off, and Azul stopped moving. Vincent walked toward them as Reeve and his remaining troops walked out into the room.

"Now half of Weiss' forces are dealt with." he said with a smile.

"How many are left?" Cloud asked them.

"Three. Weiss, Nero and…" Terra cut off there.

"Who else is there?" asked Zack firmly.

"Kunsel." it was Jack who answered. Zack gasped and said nothing.

"You knew?" Jack asked him. Zack looked at him.

"I suspected." he said hopelessly.

"He's not in his own mind. Weiss is controlling him in hopes that Kunsel can open Genesis's cavern." Jack explained to him.

"Well, we have to get Kunsel back and take out Weiss and Nero." Angeal pointed out. The group nodded.

"So how are we going to go about this? Our whole force will not make it inside. We would be lucky to get five of you inside." Reeve asked them. Vincent answered.

"Jack and I will take some of them and head in there. We need the rest to lead an all out assault. Not like back at Shinra. Call in all your people, Reeve. This is a full-scale assault." he told them.

"I'm not leaving Jack's side." Terra said immediately. Ven nodded with him.

"I'm going, too. I should be able to talk some sense into Kunsel." Zack spoke up. Reeve nodded.

"Then this is the plan: Cid and my soldiers will lead a battle in the air with their ships. Cloud will lead the ground assault on his motorcycle. Distance fighters, like Yuffie, and Barret, will stay at the barricade we will set up and cover the close fighters. Angeal, Nanaki, Tifa, and whatever swordsmen I have will engage the rest of their ground forces while Vincent, Jack, Terra, Ventus, and Zack use gliders to fly down to the top of their base from Cid's ship." he explained elaborately. The group murmured in general agreement. Reeve smiled and nodded.

"Prepare to move out then. The assault begins in four hours."

**I hope you liked it. One more chapter of DoC, and yes next chapter will be very long as I have to sum up the Nero fight, Weiss fight, Omega fight, you'll see some Genesis, and then wrap up Gaia. So review and wait til then. Bye!**


	21. Ch 21: Omega Begins to Rise

**I'm unsure of how this chapter will turn out. Bear with me since I have only beaten DoC once, okay? Shout outs:**

**Gohan Roxas: Lol, probably.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Hopefully it will!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Gosh, I hope not, lol. And it's not til the first week of January, but thanks!**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, you have a really weak stomach, don't you.**

**13TheAce: Thanks!**

**Celeron96: No they aren't, lol. I'm just mean! Nanaki is hardly even seen in the game, so I used him because he's my favorite character from FF7.**

**This is one of the longest chapters I have ever written so I hope you like it. You know what I own, and enjoy. And of it seems rushed, just remember how much I had to cram into this one chapter, okay?**

Chapter 21: Omega Begins to Rise

Jack, Terra, Ven, Zack, and Vincent walked outside to see a lone airship circle around them in the air and slowly descend down to them. "Whoa!" Ven exclaimed. Inside the ship, Cid smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on board, let's go!" he yelled over the intercom, chuckling to himself. The group, except for Vincent, smiled as they headed on. The airship took off as the rest of the fighters headed for their designated points of entry.

AN OPEN PLAIN OUTSIDE OF MIDGAR…

A lone white truck drove across the landscape. The driver was pushing the vehicle as fast as it could go. Barret smirked as he gripped the wheel. Tifa sat in the passenger seat and reached for her walkie talkie. "I see it." she said into it. The speaker on the other end acknowledged, and she put it down. Barret smiled as he pushed a button. The back doors of the truck slowly opened, where a blonde swordsman sat on his black motorcycle, ready to go. He secured his goggles over his eyes and leaned forward.

"Time to go, Fenrir." he told his bike as he hit the gas pedal and went flying onto the ground. He whirled around and sped past the truck as Barret rolled down the window.

"Alright!" he yelled anticipatingly.

"Yeah!" Tifa agreed as they followed Cloud across the plain, heading toward an old crumbling fortress. In a matter of seconds, several dozen more white trucks drove in place behind them.

CID'S AIRSHIP…..

Vincent, Reeve, Cid, Jack, Terra, and Ven stood around a sphere looking object in the middle of the room. The lights flickered out, and the sphere began to glow blue. A projection of the cosmos filled out all around them, showing the countless worlds. Jack recognized Spira among the stars. Apparently, these two worlds were in a universe entirely different from the rest. A voice began to speak, and only Vincent recognized the speaker. "Lucrecia." he whispered.

"_When our life light is faded, we return to the planet. So too does the planet return to the cosmos when her time is done. Anything that has definite shape will one day cease to exist. The same is true for this world. Before she takes her final breath, the doombringer, Omega, will destroy all remaining life and move on to the next world." _the voice faded there and the lights came back on. Alarms began to go off and Cid ran to his wheel. **(Assault, Final Fantasy X) (I couldn't find the stupid song I wanted and none others from DoC I found would work.)**

"This is it! GO!" he yelled. Everyone nodded and ran to their gliders as the two forces began to battle. Cid hit the turbo and led the rest of the airships into the battle as Nero and Kunsel led the Deepground soldiers on the ground and in the air. Deepground set up massive mounted machine guns and cannons that immediately began to take down ships.

In Cid's loading bay, the five infiltrators stood ready on their gliders as the doors began to open. The machine-like voice rang out. _"Hatch open. Prepare for drop off." _it ordered. Zack looked back at Reeve and gave him a salute as the others began to fly off.

"Get serious, I know!" he yelled with a smile as he flew out behind the others, laughing like a maniac. The group of five flew through the battle effortlessly, led by Vincent. While Vincent focused on shooting down several enemy ships on their way down, the rest of them just focused on using their weapons to block incoming attacks. "Going down!" Zack yelled as enemy glider came past him and he batted the soldier off.

Meanwhile, the trucks and Cloud were now approaching. Cloud glanced up into the air to see Angeal with his white wing out flying over them. Nanaki stood on top of Barret's truck with Cait Sith on his back, flashing his teeth. Aerith stood with Cid and Reeve, trying to keep an eye on Zack. "Barret!" Tifa yelled. Barret nodded and slammed his fist down on a red button. Cannons came out of the top of his truck on front of Nanaki and began firing. Cloud raced on, pulling out his sword and holding it at the ready.

Nero smiled as Cloud drove close to where he was waiting. He chuckled evilly as he jumped off his perch and flew down toward Cloud, who gasped. Cloud jumped off of Fenrir and met him the air. The collision created a massive explosion, and both combatants disappeared.

Vincent continued to lead the other four through the chaos as Zack kept doing flips on his glider, having the time of his life. He glanced over as Angeal flew past him, cutting down Soldiers. "Get serious!" he yelled, smirking. Zack smiled as he flew to catch up with Vincent, Jack, and the others.

From the ground, Kunsel spotted Zack and jumped into a manual cannon. "Computer, lock onto target Zack Fair." he ordered. The computer beeped in confirmation, and he smiled as he fired the cannon.

Zack saw it coming and gasped. He leaped off as his glider was destroyed by the cannon. Jack swooped by and swung him onto his. Kunsel grit his teeth in fury as he and Zack locked eyes with each other. He dashed off back into the fortress.

"I'M HIT!" yelled Cid as a cannon shot blasted through his left wing.

"Pull out, Cid, pull out!" yelled Jack and Reeve at the same time. Cid shook his head.

"Ain't no way I'm leaving ya'll now! Ya'll are stuck with me!" he argued as he continued to pilot his damaged ship around the battlefield.

'Vincent, are you guys in yet?" Reeve called out through the radio.

"Not yet, but almost." Vincent replied.

"He better be, cause they're paying for that hit!" roared Cid angrily as he shot down several more ships.

Vincent swiftly led them down a final wall and they landed softly on the roof behind him. Vincent stood up and looked ahead. "I guess I have no choice. It's time…..to save the world." he muttered, speaking more to himself than to the group.

**(end Assault)**

He led them down a chute in the ceiling, and they found themselves on a catwalk in an eerie looking room. "So, what's the plan from here?" whispered Terra. Vincent led the way, holding his gun out in front of him.

"Someone needs to get down to the cavern entrance and stop them from opening Genesis' cavern. I also need the Protomateria back. I won't last much longer without it." he explained. Zack jumped at once.

"I'll go. I need to be the one to deal with Kunsel, anyway. Any volunteers to join me?" he asked seriously. Ven nodded and smiled.

"I got your back." he said as he walked over to where Zack stood. He looked at the other three.

"See you topside." Zack told them with a smile. They nodded, and Zack and Ven disappeared down the opposite way. Vincent led them through the catwalks, ever sloping down.

"So, if Zack deals with Kunsel, that just leaves Nero and Weiss, right?" Jack asked Vincent. The man nodded and continued leading them in silence.

"Speaking of whom….." said a voice out of nowhere as they came into a clearing. Nero stood in front of them, smiling. "You'll have to get through me to go any further." he explained, preparing to fight. Vincent loaded his gun, but Jack held up his hand.

"Weiss is your fight. Let Terra and I handle this." he told him. Vincent reluctantly nodded and took off down the path as Jack and Terra raised their Keyblades against Nero.

MEANWHILE…..

Zack and Ven crept up to the cave where the entrance to Genesis was. Kunsel stood in front of a computer set up in front of the door. The Protomateria was hooked up to some kind of device. Kunsel was just activating it when they stepped out. "You know I can't let you do that, Kunsel." Zack said calmly. Kunsel calmly turned around, his helmet hiding all but his mouth.

"Zack, you seem a little on edge. Why would that be?" he asked, smirking as Zack listened to his dark voice.

"Kunsel, Weiss is controlling you. You have to fight it!" he begged him. Kunsel just kept smirking as he drew his sword.

"The only thing I have to do is kill you and open the way to Genesis." he replied. Zack slowly drew his blade as Ven watched nervously.

"Kunsel, don't do this." he offered one last time. Kunsel charged, leaving Zack no choice but to charge as well. Ven stayed back, knowing this was Zack's fight. **(No Honor Remains, Crisis Core)**

"Kunsel!" Zack yelled as he jumped up and clashed his blade against his friend's.

"You always were the better, Zack, but not today!" he yelled back as he pushed Zack off his feet. Zack fell with a yell onto his back, but quickly rolled backwards onto his feet. He glared at Kunsel as he began to glow. Kunsel looked at him without fear.

Genesis' voice rang through the cavern. _"Show me the true power….of Soldier!"_ Zack summoned a massive glyph underneath Kunsel.

"Mind your own business!" he yelled as his fist glowed and he thrust it into the air. The glyph exploded, sending Kunsel flying onto his back. His helmet flew off his head and clanged to the floor. Kunsel stood up, revealing snow white hair and blue eyes.

"Zack!" he roared as he charged again. Zack shook his head as he swung his sword in a series of quick, precise strikes. Kunsel's darkness was visibly fading now. Zack dashed forward and punched Kunsel in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. He crashed to the floor and groaned, the last of Weiss' control fading from him. **(end No Honor Remains)**

"Zack…..what happened?" Kunsel groaned as Zack helped him stand. Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"All I know is you were taken by Deepground and brainwashed into helping Weiss try to destroy the planet. I brought you back, though." he explained with a smile. Kunsel looked at him and smiled, before spotting the waiting Ven.

"A Keybearer?" he asked. Zack nodded.

"He came with Terra and Jack." he told him. Kunsel's eyes widened.

"Terra and THE Jack?" he asked, shocked. Zack smiled and nodded. Kunsel quickly composed himself.

"Well, what do we need to do?" he asked quickly. Zack walked over and picked up the Protomateria.

"We gotta get this to Vincent. We need to rendezvous with the others and help take out Weiss." he explained.

MEANWHILE…..

**(Messenger of the Dark, Dirge of Cerberus)**

"You fools cannot defeat me!" Nero yelled as he encased himself, Terra, and Jack in a massive sphere of darkness. He encased himself in the very middle and his waist and down became that of a spider, spinning webs of darkness in all directions in an attempt to keep the two away from him.

"Why should you be any different from the others!?" Jack yelled as he jumped next to Terra, who had just been hit by one of Nero's eight legs and was flying away. Jack grabbed his hand and spun in the air several times before letting go, sending Terra flying toward Nero. Terra slashed his Keyblade across Nero's chest before jumping away. Nero waved his arms and sent several dozen disks of darkness homing in on the two. Jack closed his eyes and reached deep within himself for his submerged Light.

"You combat Light with Darkness! See it the other way around!" he yelled as he became a blur of blinding white Light. Terra stepped back and put his hand over his eyes because Jack was shining so bright. Nero was blind to the Light as well, and Jack flew right through him several times in the blink of an eye. Nero blindly slashed the air, trying to hit Jack when he couldn't see him. Terra watched Jack in awe as his friend severed all the dark webs and floated up into the air. "Light, release and shine on the Darkness!" he yelled throwing his arms out. He sent a massive shockwave of Light in all directions, and Nero's sphere ceased to trap them.

Terra, Nero, and Light returned to the clearing where they originally were. As Light stepped forward to finish Nero, the man started laughing. Light looked at him strangely as Terra saw what he was laughing at. Light was beginning to darken at the seam. Light gasped in horror as the Darkness began to spread over his body, and an old grizzled voice could be heard. "At last, Boy! I told you that the Light would release me!" Xehanort yelled through Jack's mouth. Light threw his arms out again, and the Light began to fade. So too, did the Darkness, and Xehanort with it. In its place was Jack, looking normal but furious. Nero stood up and attempted to fight them again.

"Give up, and there will be no need for you to die." Jack begged him. Nero laughed as he charged again. Jack dashed forward in one swift movement and cut straight through Nero, who stopped in his tracks and collapsed. **(end Messenger of the Dark)**

Zack, Ven, and Kunsel came running into the clearing. "Vincent?" Zack asked. Jack was silent as he looked toward the path. Terra pointed down it.

"At the end, with Weiss. They're waiting for us." he told them.

**So I decided to go ahead and split this into two. I removed one of the filler chapters later on in the story so you can enjoy this part more and not get one massively long rushed chapter. Next chapter is the end of DoC and all that. I hope this one was still to your liking. Now, I'm really tired and I doubt anyone will see this tonight since I am posting it at 11:00 P.M. my time, but feel free to leave a review, please. Peace out, I'm going to bed.**


	22. Ch 22: Pride of a Soldier

**Hello, everyone! I will try to update Catching Fire tonight after I finish this, so be on the look out for that! Shout outs:**

**MEleeSmasher: Thanks, and I'm glad you liked it!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, it's definitely one of the best scenes from the game. Zack is awesome by himself, lol. Thanks!**

**13TheAce: Thanks! I'm glad I didn't disappoint.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Lol, thanks. Hopefully some of you can tell that Xehanort is getting stronger and stronger.**

**AngelicWinds: I do too, on certain things. I can't see hurt animals, but I love action scenes in movies and games, lol.**

**Celeron96: Thanks! I hope you like this one!**

**You know what I own. Here is the conclusion of the Dirge of Cerberus world!**

Chapter 22: Pride of a Soldier

Jack, Terra, Ven, Zack, and Kunsel raced down the path, following Vincent's steps. A few Deepground soldiers appeared and engaged them, but were cut down effortlessly. They came to a stop as the very ground began to tremble and they heard a thunderous growl. "Omega!" exclaimed Kunsel.

"We have to hurry!" Zack yelled urgently. They nodded in agreement and hurried along.

Ten minutes farther down the road, Vincent cautiously neared a circular room with green lighting. In front of him stood Weiss, who held his twin Gunblades out toward Vincent.

"You would seek to stop us. You and those pathetic Keybladers, led by their precious Light. Even should you fell me, Illusion, Jason, and the others will still bring the war. Your efforts here are in vain." Weiss told him, smiling. Vincent was unfazed as he loaded his gun.

"Then they are in vain." he replied as he charged. **(Chaotic End, Dirge of Cerberus)**

Weiss lunged forward, swinging his Gunblades. Vincent dashed to the side and struck him with his claw, before jumping into the air. He hovered in the air for several moments and pelted storms of bullets down. Weiss smirked as he glowed blue and began twirling his blades faster than the eye could see, deflecting all of the bullets.

Vincent grimaced as Weiss charged him again. Vincent pulled his cloak in and transformed into his Galian Beast form again. He charged and clashed with Weiss, digging his claws deep into Weiss' stomach. Weiss grunted, but smiled as Vincent felt both of Weiss' blades sink into his stomach. He gave a beast-like roar and launched Weiss into the air, sending him flying across the room.

Weiss jumped to his feet and aimed his Gunblades at Vincent. He began to fire unlimited amounts of bullets as Vincent reverted to his normal form and hid inside his cloak. He began to fly around the room, looking for an opening. Weiss tried to dash toward him and get close, but Vincent kept flying around, never ceasing to shoot at his enemy.

He dropped to the ground as he felt Chaos beginning to fight again. His vision blurred, and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. Before he knew it, Weiss impaled him and knocked him to the ground.

"Vincent!" yelled several voices at once. Vincent slowly turned to see Jack, Zack, and the others standing there with their weapons drawn. Weiss smiled as he turned to them.

"Chaos nears control of his body. You've no chance. Omega has awoken. There is nothing you can do to stop it." he told them arrogantly. **(end Chaotic End)**

"What are you talking about?!" Zack yelled angrily. Weiss smiled as he summoned a dark portal and disappeared.

"Vincent!" yelled Kunsel as he came running up, the Protomateria in his hands. That was when Vincent heard her voice.

"Lucrecia…." he muttered weakly.

"_Vincent, the only way to stop him is to take control of Chaos. You can do it, I know you can. You can't submerge it any more. You have to embrace it. That's the only way to stop Weiss and Omega. Vincent, I'm at your side. You know what needs to be done!" _her voice rang out to him. He pushed Kunsel's hands away as the Soldier was trying to put the Protomateria back into his chest.

"I don't need that. Come, there's no time to waste. Omega is beginning to rise. We can't let it reach the Lifestream." he told themurgently. They followed him silently as he raced back along the path, heading for the surface.

MEANWHILE…

"What is that?!" Yuffie screamed in fear as a massive crater suddenly appeared where the Shinra building used to be. A massive monster began to slowly fly out.

"It can't be….!" Angeal exclaimed.

"OMEGA!" Reeve screamed to them all. They all began to retreat as Vincent and the group reached the surface.

"We're too late to stop it!" Terra yelled out. Vincent shook his head.

"You're going alone, aren't you." Jack stated. He nodded.

"You have to delay Weiss so I can take out the creature." Vincent explained. Jack nodded as he and Vincent gripped each other's wrists.

"Good luck." Jack told him. Vincent nodded and walked away from them. In a flash, he transformed into Chaos, but he was different. Vincent still had control as he spread his wings and flew into the sky, trying to catch up with the creature.

"VINCENT!" Yuffie screamed as both Chaos and Omega disappeared in the air.

"Be on your guard!" Jack yelled as he and the others reached Reeve's group.

"Weiss comes." Cloud said softly as a portal opened near them.

"There is nothing ahead that will change your situation." Weiss told them angrily as he twirled his Gunblades.

"What are you, crazy? All we have to do is delay you!" Yuffie yelled. Weiss stepped back as Cloud, Nanaki, Zack, Angeal, Kunsel, Yuffie, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Jack, Terra, and Ven all aimed their weapons at him and attacked.

"Didn't see this coming." Weiss muttered as every single attack hit him at the same time. He flew onto his back and groaned. "I will not be defeated as long as Omega is in the air." he said as he spat blood on the ground. Jack smiled.

"So you don't have long then." he said as they all looked to the sky. **(Flicker, Dirge of Cerberus)**

Chaos soared to catch up with the massive creature. He flew above it and waited. With Lucrecia's face bright in his mind, Vincent flew on a collision course with Omega. Both forces would not slow down as they rocketed toward each other. Chaos let out an echoing roar as they collided.

When they collided, an explosion shook the city, and blue light flew in all directions.

The group looked around as it grew quiet. Yuffie looked around her as orbs of blue light began to float around them. "Vincent?" she asked the sky. **(end Flicker)**

In a cave far away was a woman trapped in a crystal. A familiar man in a red cloak sat on the ground in front of her, staring at her motionless form. "Lucrecia…thank you." Vincent told her. After watching her for several more moments, he got up and walked out, where the whole group was waiting for him.

"So, what's the plan from here?" he asked Jack, Terra, and Ven. Jack answered.

"Now that this place is safe, for the moment, we'll turn our attention to the remaining two worlds: Spira and Narnia. My brother still has four allies, though. Garland, Jason, Miraz, and Shuyin still stand at his side. But, no doubt with Weiss' fall, things will be a little easier. Can we count on your aid when it is needed?" he asked them.

"I'll always be ready to help you, Jack." Zack told him, smiling. Angeal stepped forward and nodded. Cloud looked at them and also nodded.

"If you need us, we'll be there." Vincent answered for the rest of them. Jack, Terra, and Ven smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Not to leave right away, but I believe I have a birthday party to go to." Jack told them as the three summoned their riders.

"Whose birthday is it?" Tifa asked him. Jack smiled.

"Two peoples' birthdays. One is mine. I'm 19 today. It's also my little girls. She's twelve now, so her accelerated aging is done." he explained.

"Isn't that weird to have a twelve year old daughter when you're only 19?" Aerith asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"It is, but she's a great daughter. She's a troublemaker." he said with laughter in his eyes.

"She gets it from her father." Terra explained. They all shared a laugh, and the Keybladers left the world, heading to Yen Sid's tower.

MEANWHILE IN AN UNDERGROUND CAVERN…

Weiss' body lay on top of a flat rock at the bottom of the cavern, just above a small stream. All was quiet, until suddenly a massive earthquake took place. Weiss remained motionless as a giant blue sphere of ice began to crack open. Inside the sphere was a motionless figure with a long red cloak. Suddenly, his eyes opened. The sphere began to glow red, and exploded, sending water flying in all directions. The man dropped to the ground, and slowly stood. He looked around, studying his surroundings for a moment. He then began to slowly walk out to the center of the cavern where Weiss' body lay. As he approached the light that shined on the rock where Weiss lay, his face was shown. He had blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. He walked up and stood over Weiss, staring at him silently. He knelt down and picked Weiss up, throwing him over his shoulder. "It is not yet time for slumber." the man said as he stared at the ceiling, where the light was coming in through a hole. "We still have much work to do….my brother." he said as he unfurled a giant single black wing.

"It is our turn to protect the world. Sephiroth is no more. It is time for Angeal and I to play our part in this war. For this is the war of the beasts, and I intend to see the goddess' gift reach fruition. It is time for the world to remember me, Genesis Rhapsodos!" he yelled as he soared into the sky, to be seen again.

**That's it, the end of the DoC world. Expect to see Genesis and the others later on! I hope you liked it. Next world is Spira, but you won't be seeing it for several more chapters! Review, vote on my poll and now I'm off to update Catching Fire!**


	23. Ch 23: A Brief Calm

**Hey everyone! Shout outs:**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks! I hope you like this one.**

**Celeron96: I'm staying canon with Genesis. After he reawakens, he decides to protect the world in Seph and Angeal's place.**

**Janazza: Lol, I know it's strange. I love putting Jack in weird situations.**

**13TheAce: Yep, and we still have a ton of story left!**

**AngelicWinds: Well, I'm a guy so I don't say that, lol! Ummm, check under your pillow! And I have a question about the story you asked me about. If you want to use Jack's son as well as Rayne, let me know and I'll send you the info on him.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, he's in the top five. My top two are Zack and Auron.**

**You know what I own. I hope you enjoy this peaceful chapter because Marek does something next chapter that you aren't gonna like! Anywho, here you go.**

Chapter 23: A Brief Calm

YEN SID'S TOWER…..

In the room off to the side of Yen Sid's study, Mist and Aqua were putting up decorations for the party. They had finally gotten Sora, Riku, and Lea to go outside and take Rayne with them so they could set up. Every time Rayne saw them setting up, she would squeal with joy and wouldn't leave them alone. "I can't believe only a week ago she was still inside me." Mist muttered tiredly. Aqua smiled.

"You've done a good job with her." she told her. Mist smiled as they continued setting up. Mickey walked in.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked them. They shook their heads.

"Just keep an eye out for Jack and the others. They should be back anytime." Mist told him. Mickey nodded. It had been about an hour ago that they had gotten the message from Jack that they were headed back.

IN FRONT OF THE TOWER….

"I want a Keyblade!" pouted Rayne as she watched Sora, Riku, and Lea duel. Sora smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Rayne. I can't give you one. Only your dad can choose to." he explained. Rayne frowned as she sat down.

"Uncle Sora, why do you leave everything to my father? Is he a better fighter than you?" she asked him. Sora blushed at her comment, but quickly defended himself.

"We've never dueled to prove who's better. Now just sit tight. Your dad should be here any minute." he told her as he stood up. He laughed as Riku knocked Lea onto his back. The pyro fell with a yell and grabbed his head.

"You just got lucky, got it memorized?!" Lea yelled as he stood back up.

"Daddy!" Rayne yelled happily. Sora, Riku, and Lea turned and smiled as Jack, Terra, and Ven appeared in the sky. They flew down and landed on the grass, and Rayne ran up to her dad. Jack hugged her tightly.

"Hey, sweetheart. You've really gotten big!" he told her, smiling. Rayne laughed.

"And guess what!" she said excitedly. He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked her. She smiled.

"I'm twelve now and you're only 19. Uncle Lea says that means I don't have to listen to you and mom's rules." she whispered. Jack raised his eyebrows even higher.

"Oh, really?" he said as he looked at Lea.

"I didn't say it, I swear!" Lea quickly said. Jack looked between the two.

"Well, one of you is lying to me." he told them as Terra and the others walked inside. Jack smiled. "We'll settle this later. We have a party to get to." he said. Rayne nodded and ran to his side as they followed Lea up to the study.

As they opened the study doors, everyone began clapping. "Happy birthday, Rayne!" yelled everyone. Rayne looked around in awe. There were streamers and posters all over the place. Sora, Ven, and Roxas smiled at her from across the room. Riku and Mickey observed her, Yen Sid smiled and sat at his desk, and Kairi and Aqua shot off harmless firework spells. Lea sat on a stool and summoned a ball of fire to sit in his hand. Jack left his daughter to the celebrations and walked into their room.

Mist stood inside waiting for him. "Sorry I took so long." he told her as they hugged tightly. Mist nodded.

"I know you're needed out there. She is quite a handful, you know." she told him accusingly. Jack stepped back and smiled.

"And that's my fault?" he asked her. She smiled.

"She's like you in every way, you know. She looks like me, but that's all she is like me. Did you get her a present?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Of course I did. How could I forget my daughter's present?" he said smiling. Mist smiled back. "So do I get a present?" he asked her, raising his eyebrows. "It's my birthday too, after all." he prodded. She smiled.

"Of course you get a present." she told him as she stepped toward him. Jack smiled as their lips met. It was at that moment that their daughter decided to walk in with Ven.

"Ewww!" she said pointing at her parents. Ven smiled and covered her eyes.

"Let's just wait for him out there, okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, please!" Rayne nodded and walked back out.

"You want a son, I know." Mist said as they broke apart. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I love our daughter, but I can't deny that I also want a son." he told her. She smiled.

"After our marriage." she promised. He smiled as they walked out to the party.

"Thanks, Uncle Lea!" he heard Rayne shriek.

"Do I even wanna know what you got my daughter, flameboy?" he asked as he walked up. Rayne was holding a staff with a red button toward the top. She pushed it, and the whole staff except the handle became encased in burning fire. Jack sighed.

"You got a twelve year old a flame staff?" he asked Lea. Lea smirked.

"Don't be such a killjoy. She loves it!" he defended. Jack sighed as Rayne finished her presents.

"Rayne, can I talk to you in our room?" he asked her. Rayne looked at him fearfully, but walked into the other room.

"Daddy, I didn't do anything, I swear!" she burst out as he walked in and shut the door.

"You're not in trouble, sweetheart. Although I hear you're quite the troublemaker." he told her laughing as he sat down in a chair. She sat down next to him.

"We need to talk about some things though. The first one is your present." he began. Her eyes lighted up at that.

"I get a present from you?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course you do!" he told her with a smile as he motioned her toward him. He pulled out a keychain and showed it to her. "This is the original form of my Keyblade. I called it Wanderer's Call, and it was all black. I give you this because by the time I was your age I was a full fledged Keyblade apprentice. Take this keychain and summon your Keyblade, Rayne. The form will not be the same as mine. It will change to match who you are." he explained to her. She slowly reached out and took it. She held it out in front of her and closed her eyes.

After a few moments, she summoned her blade. The handle was white with a black X as the guard. The blade extended down with black and white coloring spiraling down to the teeth, which formed another X. "What's it called?" she asked him in awe. He smiled.

"Normally, you name it yourself. But you have a purpose beyond your understanding right now, so I'll give it a temporary name: Equilibrium." he told her. She smiled as she admired the Keyblade. "Now this isn't a toy. It's a tool to protect yourself and those you love. If you use this for any playfulness, you'll have your mother to deal with, understand?" he told her. She nodded as she dismissed the blade and hugged him.

"Thanks, Daddy. What else is there to talk about?" she asked. He sighed.

"I know you think of Sora, Terra, Ven, Riku, and Lea as uncles, but you only have one true uncle, and he's a bad man. He wants you so he can take over the worlds. I need you to not put yourself in danger and listen to what we adults tell you. Promise me, Rayne." he told her firmly. She stared at the headband that covered his right eye for a moment.

"I promise, Daddy." she finally said. He smiled and kissed her forehead. That was when the alarms went off.

"Jack, get out here!" yelled Terra. Jack and Rayne ran out to the study to find everyone gathered around the desk. Yen Sid looked up.

"I am afraid the time of idleness is over. Illusion is on the move again. He knows that Weiss has been felled, but he has forged himself a new ally. This ally is one that most of you know very well." he told them as he brought up a picture of Illusion's newest ally. Illusion stood at the front. Shuyin and Garland stood in the background. To his right was Jason, and to his left was a very familiar enemy.

"It can't be…" Jack said as he looked at Terra, Ven, Sora, and Aqua.

**Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! Well, gotta go so review and tell me how it was! **


	24. Ch 24: Illusion's Full Force

**Hey everyone! Shout outs:**

**Shadowdragon1317: Lol, very much so! You find out this chapter!**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and you'll find out this chapter!**

**13TheAce: Lol, so how many unexpected plot twists does that make in the first half of the story?**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, did I call it or what? At least she's playing BBS. That's the best game. I don't know why people don't like the PSP. It's better than the Nintendo.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, you'll find out now!**

**You know what I own! Now you learn who the "new" enemy is!**

Chapter 24: Illusion's Full Force

ILLUSION'S FORTRESS, UNKNOWN WORLD…..

Jason walked through the dark hallways, heading for the dungeons. They had no jailor anymore since Weiss had been killed. There were barely enough of them left to hold the fortress anyway. He walked up to the lone cell and slid a plate of food through the gap in the bars. "Here, old friend, eat." he said in his normal voice. The prisoner groaned in a raspy voice as he crawled forward out of the shadows. His once finely-kept black goatee was now very overgrown. His ponytail had fallen apart, and his hair hung down at his shoulders. His white robe and pants were stained with dirt and dust. His tired eyes looked out at Jason.

"Why don't they just kill me now?" Eraqus asked him. Jason looked around him, making sure no one was near them. He leaned forward and whispered.

"They want to use you as leverage to trap Ventus, Aqua, and Mist. Their main targets are Jack, Terra, and my granddaughter Rayne." he explained quietly. Eraqus chose not to ask about Jack having a child.

"I see why they would want Aqua and Mist, but what do they want with Ventus?" he asked Jason, who sighed.

"It's all about Jack. They want him to…." he began but was cut off.

"Father, meet us on the balcony." said Illusion's voice through the intercom. Jason looked at Eraqus for a moment before getting up.

"I would release you if I could, Eraqus, but I can't control myself most of the time. Illusion must not know that I gain my real senses sometimes. I'm sorry, old friend." he told him. Eraqus nodded and tore into his food. Jason turned and walked out of the room and headed for the balcony at the top of the fortress.

"You certainly took your time, old man." Shuyin said as Jason walked into the room. Jason looked at him for a moment and said nothing.

"Can we please get on with the meeting? I tire of all this idleness." Garland asked from his corner of the balcony. Illusion stood up and nodded.

"The reason I have gathered you all here, Miraz, Garland, Shuyin, Father, is that we have a new addition to our forces. He is an old enemy of Jack, Terra, Sora, Ven, and Aqua." he explained to them. He gestured toward the shadows, where slowly a figure walked out of it. Jason widened his eyes at the figure.

"Anyone wanna tell me our itinerary?" the newcomer asked as he sat down next to Illusion at their table. Illusion smiled.

"We all have our goals. Anyone wanna go first?" he asked around the table. Shuyin smirked as he stood up.

"Spira is mine. A thousand years ago in my planet's time, there was a war between Bevelle, the capitol of the world, and Zanarkand, my home city. I was in love with a girl named Lenne. But, she was a summoner, and when the war began, all the summoners were sent to the front lines. I knew she would die, so I infiltrated Bevelle and took control of their secret weapon, a catastrophic machine known as Vegnagun. I began to power up the machine when Lenne stopped me. We spent our last moments together as we were gunned down underneath Bevelle. Now, I'm an unsent, someone who has died and hasn't gone to the world of the dead. My goal is to take control of Vegnagun and destroy Spira once and for all." he finished explaining and sat down. Illusion smiled as Miraz stood up.

"I was the younger brother in the king's household, so my brother became King of Narnia and not me. So I killed him and took my rightful place on the throne. Now, my nephew Caspian is attempting to unite the locals against me, but I will kill him and send what's left of Narnia into the darkness." he explained and sat down. Garland sighed and stood up.

"I long for battle. That's why I'm here." he said simply and sat down. Jason stayed seated.

"I'm here because you are my son, Illusion, and you are destined to bring casualties to the Keybladers of Light." he told him. Illusion smiled.

"Are you satisfied enough to join our ranks?" he asked the newcomer. The figure looked at him.

'What of Jack? Is the other being still inside him?" he asked. Illusion nodded.

"They are in constant struggle over who will control the body." he explained. The figure smiled as he fully stepped out of the shadows. He crossed his arms over his red and black bodysuit and leaned against the wall.

"Then I'm yours. I'll get my revenge on Xehanort and all those little brats of Light. Ventus is mine!" he yelled, showing a face with golden eyes and black spiky hair.

"He is yours when we capture them, Vanitas, I promise you." Illusion assured him. He turned to Jason.

"How is the prisoner? Does he still live?" he asked him. Jason nodded.

"He seems to have no hope left that they will come for him. He wishes to die." he lied through his teeth. Illusion smiled.

"Then he will be kept alive." he said simply. Jason frowned on the outside, but smirked on the inside.

YEN SID'S TOWER…

"We know Eraqus' location." Yen Sid explained to the group assembled in front of him.

"Where is he?!" Terra burst out. Yen Sid brought up his cloud with a screen in the middle to look through. They saw an unshaven and beat up Eraqus lying alone in a dark cell.

"What world is he on?" Aqua asked urgently. Yen Sid rubbed his temples.

"It is on a world I have long forgotten the name of. It is clever of Illusion to use a world beyond my memories. There we are, I remember the name of the world now." he said brightly.

"What's the name?" Jack asked him. Yen Sid opened his eyes and stared at them.

"The name of the world is…Camelot." he told them.

**Okay, I would like to point some things out. By Camelot I mean Merlin. And I know the Disney Merlin is in Radiant Garden, but that's not the King Arthur version I'm going with. This world will only be seen in like one or two chapters, but it is based off the T.V. show Merlin set in the younger years of Merlin and Arthur starring Colin Morgan. If you know what that is then great! If not, might wanna at least look up what Merlin and Arthur look like so you have an idea. And what did you think of Vanitas returning? Review and let me know!**


	25. Ch 25: A Rescue not Forgotten

**Hey, busy day so shout outs:**

**AngelicWinds: She must be bad at it. I beat the game on Proud mode without dying once.**

**Celeron96: It's awesome. You did, good job!**

**Gohan Roxas: Thanks!**

**Janazza: Yeah, I had Narnia in IDoD so I included it in here along with Gaia and Spira. You'll see in this chapter for the first question, and the second I'm not saying anything about.**

**Shadowdrgon1317: My favorites are the movie King Arthur with Clive Owen and Merlin with Colin Morgan.**

**MEleeSmasher: It did, didn't it. Thanks!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah you love Vani don't you.**

**So if you'll look up at the top of the story you should see me making my cousin dress up as Jack with the Kingdom Key, lol. I wanted to try and show you exactly how he looks in my head, of course without the long sleeves, Wanderer's Call, and the scar. Plus, my cousin's a little pale, too. Anyway, here is Camelot!**

**You know what I own!**

Chapter 25: A Rescue not Forgotten

YEN SID'S TOWER…

The Keybladers were all gathered around Yen Sid's desk. "So who am I taking with me this time?" Jack asked. Yen Sid smiled.

"I think that since you and Terra are such a great team then you shouldn't be separated. However, the world you go into is very dangerous. There is a young sorcerer within Camelot that I have been able to sense for a long time. This world is very different. It is from another realm than our own. This sorcerer's name is Merlin, but he is in no way close to the Merlin that resides in Radiant Garden. Camelot is ruled by a feared king named Uther Pendragon. He hates all forms of magic and seeks to kill any charged with sorcery. His son is Arthur Pendragon and is the heir to a great destiny. You will need Merlin's help to find their fortress, but you must stay away from Uther's gaze. You need to take as little a force as possible. I suggest taking only Terra and Sora with you. Riku, Roxas, Aqua, and Ventus will patrol the world's border and be ready to assist." Yen Sid explained. Jack nodded.

"So we go in, find Merlin, evade Uther, and sneak into Marek's stronghold. Anything else?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads, so Yen Sid dismissed them. Jack turned to where Mist and Rayne were waiting for him.

"Can I go with you, please?" Rayne asked him desperately. Jack smiled and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, but no. This world will be very dangerous. I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to. You need to stay here and protect your mother and Yen Sid." he told her with a wink. Rayne smiled.

"Don't worry. I can take on anyone with my new Keyblade!" she said confidently. He smiled and looked at Mist.

"I'm sorry I have to leave again so soon. It seems like this thing will be ending soon. Hopefully after it's over we can finally be a real family." he told her. She nodded as she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Come back safe, okay? If not, who's gonna raise Rayne and our son with me?" she asked, smiling as she patted her stomach. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"You're sure?" he asked in shock. She smiled and nodded. He slowly smiled. "Well, alright then. We'll be back." he said as he gathered Sora and Terra and headed out.

CAMELOT…..

They landed in a field within sight of a towering white castle. "No weapons summoned or anything. Remember what Yen Sid said about magic." Jack told the other two. Sora and Terra nodded and followed as Jack led the way into the city. It was very rural. The streets were narrow and full of poor people. Jack stopped an old man in noble's clothes who was carrying several vials containing potions.

"Hey there. I'm looking for a young man called Merlin. Could you point me to him?" he asked him. The old man looked at him curiously.

"And what do you want with Merlin?" he asked them. Jack smiled.

"We need his help. A friend pointed us his way." he explained. He leaned forward and whispered in the old man's ear. "We mean no harm to him. We need his talents." he whispered. The old man looked at him and nodded.

"Follow me." he said, walking toward the castle. "My name's Gaius by the way. I'm the court physician, and Merlin's my ward. He's also the servant to Prince Arthur." Gaius explained as he led them through the castle hallways. **(Merlin Opening Theme, just play it until it's over then stop it.)**

In a few minutes, he led them into his chambers and offered them chairs. The three sat down as Gaius walked into the next room.

"Merlin, there are some young men who need to talk to you!" he yelled. A young man around Jack's age jumped out of the bed at Gaius' voice. Gaius and the young man walked back into the main room, and Gaius shut the door, giving the five of them some privacy.

"What is it that you need from me?" Merlin asked, trying to keep the tension out of his voice. Jack smiled.

"We need your talents, Merlin. We were told that you're a very powerful sorcerer." he explained. Merlin looked at Gaius in fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he replied simply. Jack smiled again.

"You don't have to fear us, Merlin. We're from another world. We have magic of our own, in a way. We're looking for a friend of ours. We need your help. Uther won't hear of you from any of us." he promised. Merlin looked at Gaius, who slowly nodded.

"What do you need?" he asked them. Terra cleared his throat.

"We're looking for a fortress that our enemy is using to hold one of our friends prisoner. The name of the man leading the fortress is Marek, but he goes by Illusion. Do you have any idea who I'm talking about?" he asked. Merlin's eyes widened immediately.

"Of course, King Marek is a friend of Uther's. They have an alliance. I've long suspected him and Morgana to be working together." he told them. Jack sighed and put his head in his hands.

"That makes this even more difficult. Do you know where Marek's fortress is?" he asked. Merlin sighed.

"No, but I bet Arthur does." he said brightly. Jack smiled.

"And how do we get Arthur's help?" he asked. Suddenly, a bellowing voice could be heard from outside the door.

"MERLIN, WHY HASN'T MY ARMOR BEEN POLISHED YET?!" yelled a young man with blonde hair as he stormed into the room. He stopped short at the sight of the three strangers.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously. Jack stood up and bowed, as did the others.

"My name is Jack, sire. Pleasure to meet you, Prince Arthur." he greeted respectfully. Arthur nodded.

"Welcome to Camelot, Jack. I trust these two are with you?" he asked, looking at Terra and Sora. Jack quickly nodded.

"We were just talking with Merlin here, and we were wondering if you'd be able to help us." Sora said. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Really, and what would that be?" he asked them. Jack smiled.

"We're looking for King Marek. Can you point us in his direction?" he asked. Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you seek King Marek?" he asked them suspiciously. Jack sighed.

"I'm his brother. I'm just trying to visit him. But he's so secretive he wouldn't even tell me where he is." he persuaded. Terra looked at Sora in surprise, who looked back at him the same way.

"Well, I know the area where his fortress is, but not the location. You have to pass through Cenred's kingdom, though. I'll talk to my father and see if I can go with you as an escort. I hope you're fond of Merlin, because he's going with you no matter what!" he told them, clapping Merlin on the shoulder and walking out.

"That's Arthur for you." Merlin muttered.

"If Uther looks too closely at us, he'll know that we don't belong here." Sora said immediately. Gaius spoke up then.

"If he suspects you have magic, he'll execute you." he warned. Several knights walked in, led by a man with golden brown hair.

"Sir Leon, what's the problem?" Merlin asked him as Leon and the guards formed a semicircle.

"You three are to come to court at once." Leon told them, his hand on his sword. Jack, Terra, and Sora silently stood up and followed the guards out. Merlin and Gaius walked a little ways behind them. They were led into the throne room, where an older looking man sat on a throne. Jack figured he must be Uther.

"You three, state your reasoning for being in Camelot." Uther ordered as he stood up. Jack answered.

"We seek directions and nothing else." he told him.

"Directions to where?" Uther asked him. Jack sighed.

"To Marek's kingdom." he answered. Uther slapped him across the face.

"How dare you address King Marek like that?! Who are you and what do you want with him?!" Uther yelled angrily. Jack looked up at him angrily.

"I'm his brother." he said angrily. Uther backed up.

"I wasn't aware that he had a brother." he said. Morgana stood up.

"My lord, these three are sorcerers." she said, her eyes looking at Jack's evilly. Jack's face contorted in anger.

"How do you answer these allegations?" Uther asked him. Jack pushed the guards off him and stood up.

"Not guilty." he replied. Uther turned to Morgana.

'Do you have proof?" he asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Witnesses saw them entering Camelot. They carry weapons that can be summoned at will. How else is that possible, my lord?" she asked the king. Uther angrily looked at Jack, Terra, and Sora.

"I find you guilty of sorcery. In accordance with our laws, you three will be burned at the stake tomorrow at dawn. Take them to the dungeons." he ordered the guards.

"Father, this is madness!" Arthur spoke up. Uther turned to his son.

"You will be silent. They are sorcerers, and thus are condemned to death." he told him firmly. Arthur shook his head.

"I would call into account the honesty of the witnesses. If two or three witnesses blamed me of magic would you have me executed? Please, Father…" Arthur argued. Uther shook his head.

"My decision is final. Take them away." he said as he sat back down. Arthur looked at Jack apologetically.

"Arthur is immune to the tragedy that will befall this kingdom Uther, but you are not. Morgana herself shall betray you, and I will not fight to save you!" Jack yelled as they dragged him and the other two away. Uther looked on in shock as he turned to Morgana, who shook her head.

"The lies of a desperate man, sire, nothing more." she said convincingly. Uther nodded and relaxed. Arthur walked out of the room in disgust.

"You must do something, Merlin." Gaius said as they reached their chambers again.

"What can I do, Gaius?" Merlin asked in desperation. Gaius looked at him.

"You need to convince Arthur to help break them out and get to Marek's kingdom." he told him. Merlin sighed, and nodded. He left the chambers and headed for Arthur's.

LATER THAT NIGHT…..

"It would be so easy to break out, Jack." Terra said as he kept pacing back and forth in their cell. Sora sat in the corner and stared at the wall. Jack sat with his back to the wall and his face to the door,

"Just be patient, Terra. Help will come." he said calmly. Terra rolled his eyes and kept pacing. They saw light on the wall around the corner, and they stood up as Merlin came in with a torch in his hand.

"Sorry guys, but I got some help." he told them as Arthur walked in with the keys.

"We have to be quick and quiet." he told them. They nodded as Arthur opened the door and led them out.

Miraculously, they made it out of the city without running into the guards. For the next several hours they traveled through the forest and through Cenred's kingdom. Finally, they made it to a massive clearing where they saw a dark fortress towering over them.

"There's Marek's castle." Arthur told them. Jack nodded.

"Thanks for leading us here. I'll understand now if you want to turn back." he said. Arthur smiled and looked at Merlin.

"You've obviously gotten Merlin to like you, so there must be something else to you. I'll help you help you friend." he said as he drew his sword and led the way toward the castle.

It wasn't easy to try and find their way through the dark hallways, but they managed to find the dungeon. "Master Eraqus?" Terra called out.

"Here….." croaked a voice from the nearest cell. They walked up and saw Eraqus lying on the floor, incredibly weak. Arthur tried to open it, but couldn't.

"Stand back." Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade, quickly unlocking the door.

"My father was right." Arthur said, staring at the Keyblade. Jack saw the look on Arthur's face and quickly summoned his own.

"We aren't from this world, but we're trying to save it." he told him. Arthur stared at him silently until the lights came on and they heard several voices.

"How touching." Garland said. Shuyin smirked as he looked at them all. Miraz, Jason, and Vanitas looked at them intently. When Morgana walked out, Arthur's sword dropped to the floor. Merlin came up behind him and knocked him out with a pot. He immediately walked in front of them.

"Get out of here! I'll take care of them! Go!" he yelled. Jack reluctantly nodded and ran out.

"We won't forget this, Merlin." he said as they ran out, him and Terra carrying Eraqus between them.

**I'm sorry if the ending was rushed, but I have to go and I wanted to put it up. I'll give you a better resolution next chapter.**


	26. Ch 26: Arthur's Loyalties

**Merry Christmas everyone! Shout outs:**

**Gohan Roxas: Thanks, I tried. It's my favorite show!**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, because Arthur doesn't know about his magic yet.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks so much! Me too!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, it's an awesome show. You'll see soon enough!**

**Celeron96: Same to your story!**

**TheEighthLight: Welcome back! Thanks.**

**You know what I own. Here's part 2 of Merlin!**

Chapter 26: Arthur's Loyalties

Merlin looked around him at the villains ready to fight him. Morgana watched from her perch. "What are you going to do, Merlin? You're nothing but a servant boy." she said, smiling. Merlin glared at her and watched as Garland and Shuyin charged.

OUTSIDE THE CASTLE….

Jack dropped Eraqus next to Terra. "You two get him outside the world and to the others! I'm heading back in to help Merlin!" he said firmly. Terra and Sora nodded and summoned their riders as Jack charged back inside. **(Tension, Dissidia 012)**

He took a side route up the stairs and ended up above the group of villains. He saw Morgana readying to cast a spell at Merlin, who wasn't using his magic. Jack sighed as he jumped down and hit her in the head with the hilt of his Keyblade. He whirled around as Miraz swung his sword at him. Jack jumped away as Marek and Jason joined Miraz and surrounded him.

"Merlin, how you doing?!" Jack yelled, trying to keep them at bay.

Merlin didn't reply as he held up his hand and his eyes glowed yellow. He muttered something and Garland went crashing into a wall. He ran over and picked up Arthur's sword and held it out to Shuyin. "There's no need for this. We have what we came for. Let us leave." he tried. Shuyin smirked.

"The end is not far now." he replied as he charged again. Merlin cast another spell, making the blade glow like fire and smacked it against Shuyin's blue blade. Jack watched him fight and could tell he wasn't experienced with swords. He returned his focus to Miraz, Jason, and Marek.

"You know you can't win, Brother. You're outnumbered too well." Marek told him calmly. Jack smirked as Shuyin went flying into Miraz, knocking them both off their feet.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Jack heard someone yell. Arthur had regained consciousness and grabbed his sword from Merlin as Morgana woke up as well. "Morgana, what are you doing here?!" Arthur exclaimed in shock. Marek smirked as he pushed her off the balcony and down toward the prince.

"She's a traitor of Camelot." he explained simply. Arthur slowly looked at Morgana.

"Is that true?" he asked in disbelief. Morgana's face contorted in rage as she cast a spell at Arthur.

"No!" Jack yelled as he jumped in the way, blocking the spell with his Keyblade.

"Arthur, we've got to get out of here!" Merlin yelled as the castle began to shake from Morgana's spell. Arthur was still in shock from Morgana, however, so Jack threw him over his shoulder and followed Merlin out.

"Your day will come, Jack. Just you wait." Marek vowed as he and his followers summoned dark portals. **(end Tension)**

Terra and Sora met them at the entrance. "I told you two to get out of here." Jack muttered as Terra helped him carry Arthur.

"We have to get back to Camelot before Morgana does." Merlin told them. Jack nodded and summoned his rider.

"Terra, you take Arthur. I'll take Merlin. Sora, scout ahead and make sure we're clear." he explained. Sora nodded and took off as Jack and Merlin got on the rider, Terra right behind.

They landed in a clearing outside the castle and dismissed their riders. "I've got him from here. You three are supposed to be in a cell, remember?" Merlin told them as they reached the castle. Jack shook his head.

"Uther couldn't execute us even if he wants to. We're Keybladers, Merlin." he reminded him. Merlin sighed and nodded, allowing them to carry Arthur to his room.

After they had laid the unconscious Arthur down on his bed, the warning bells began to ring. Jack looked at Merlin. "Get back to Gaius! We can't let you get caught doing anything suspicious!" he ordered. Merlin nodded and took off back down the hall. Jack looked at the other two. "Get out the window and summon your riders!" he yelled. Terra and Sora immediately pushed open the window and jumped out. Jack sighed as he closed it behind them and guards came running into the room.

LATER THAT DAY….

Drums were slowly beat. Crowds had gathered all around the pyre. Slowly, Jack was led to the front of the crowd and toward the pyre. He came to a stop as Uther walked out onto his balcony. "You have been found guilty of sorcery and conspiracy against one of my allies. You will be burned at the stake, and the evil of sorcery will die with you." he proclaimed. Jack looked at him calmly.

"Morgana has betrayed you, Uther Pendragon. Arthur knows it, too. I am innocent." he calmly said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You slander my ward when you have corrupted my son. It means nothing. Kill him." Uther replied to the guards holding Jack. Jack shook his head as he was led up to the waiting pyre. He smiled as he put his back against the wooden beam.

"I will not die by your hand, Uther." he said. Uther smiled.

"No, you will die by the fire's." he said arrogantly. Jack smiled as shadows fell over the crowd.

"Jack!" yelled several voices. Terra and Ven landed on either side of him and cut the ropes on his wrists. Aqua flew past and sealed off the exits of the courtyard. Sora and Riku landed next to Uther, stopping his escape. Lea landed among the crowd, cackling like a crazy man. Jack stepped off the pyre and looked at Uther, who was holding his hands up in defense. He smirked.

"I told you that I wouldn't die by your hand, Uther. I meant what I said. Every story must have an ending, but mine will not end here." he told him. Uther glared in rage.

"Sorcery!" he roared. Jack shook his head.

"We are world travelers, your Ignorantness." he spat at him. At that moment, Arthur and Merlin walked into the courtyard.

"Father, this man is innocent. King Marek and Morgana have betrayed you. I saw it with my own eyes when she tried to kill me. She is the sorcerer, Father." Arthur explained. Uther's face fell in a depressed way.

"So magic has corrupted that which I hold most dear." he muttered as he sank to his knees. The Keybladers assembled to Jack, who looked at Arthur and Merlin.

"Thank you. In the coming days, there will be a war to decide the fate of all the worlds. Can I count on your help when that time comes?" he asked them. Arthur smiled.

"You've got mine." he said, holding his hand out to Jack. Jack smiled and shook it.

"Mine too." Merlin told them. Jack nodded, but Arthur laughed.

"Merlin, what are _you _going to do?" he asked incredulously. Jack and Merlin looked at each other knowingly.

"Well, other worlds are calling, and we have to check on our friend. If you have need of us, send word to Yen Sid and he'll let us know.' Sora explained. Arthur smiled and nodded.

"Will do. Now, Merlin, why haven't my horse stables been cleaned yet? Quit slacking, you lazy dollop-head!" he said to Merlin, but he was smiling. Merlin smiled.

"You're the dollop-head. It's idiomatic." he replied. Arthur look at him.

"Describe dollop-head, Merlin." he said, crossing his arms. Merlin smiled.

"In two words? Here: Prince Arthur!" he burst out. Everyone laughed together, and they waved goodbye to Merlin, Arthur, and Gaius and set course for Yen Sid's tower.

YEN SID'S TOWER, LATER THAT DAY….

"How is he?" Jack asked as they walked into the study, where Eraqus lay on a bad in the corner.

"He is weak, but he will recover, given time." Yen Sid promised. Jack smiled as he, Terra, Ven, and Aqua went up and greeted him.

After insisting to let Eraqus rest, the group, including Mist and Rayne, gathered around Yen Sid's table. "Jack, I know that you and the others are weary, but I fear I must send you to another world right away. This is a familiar one, do not worry." he explained.

"I'll take Sora, Terra, and Riku with me." Jack pointed out. Yen Sid nodded.

"Then set course for Spira. Yuna needs your help right away."

**Did you like it? Review and Merry Christmas!**


	27. Ch 27: Spira Calls for Aid

**Sorry for the delayed update. Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Thanks. Merlin is one of my favorite t.v. shows.**

**TheEighthLight: Yep!**

**Shadowdragon1317: I'm glad it was. No you don't have to….oh well.**

**Celeron96: I'm glad you did!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, it won't be as lame as the actual game though, I promise. Yeah she is!**

**You know what I own.**

**Chapter 27: Spira Calls for Aid**

"Rayne, can I talk to you for a second?" Jack asked. His daughter nodded and followed him into their room.

"What's going on, Pops?" she asked. Jack raised his eyebrow at the word Pops. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small necklace. There was a charm in the shape of a water drop on it, and in the center was a spiral of red. _(credit for the necklace goes to Celeron96)_

"What's this?" she asked, smiling as he put it around her neck. He smiled.

"Your other birthday present. It's a good luck charm. I know you want to fight, but you're not ready, and it's too dangerous. Marek could take you at any moment, and I don't want to put you in any more danger than I have to. Promise me that you won't go looking for trouble." he told her firmly. She sighed, but looked at him.

"I promise….." she muttered. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. sweetheart. I'll be back as soon as I can." he told her and walked out. She watched him leave.

"…to keep you safe." she finished her sentence.

YEN SID'S STUDY…..

Jack walked back out. "Are you ready to go, Jack?" Yen Sid asked him. He nodded and stood beside Terra, Sora, and Riku. Yen Sid nodded.

"Then you had better get going. I will alert the Gullwings that you are on your way." he told them. (To anybody who forgot, I ignored the YRP appearance during KH2)

Jack nodded and led the way out. Terra and the two younger boys followed.

LATER THAT DAY, SPIRA…

"This place has changed so much!" exclaimed Sora. Jack nodded as the soared over the landscape. Indeed, much had been rebuilt in the four months since Xehanort's defeat.

"We need to find Yuna. My guess is since Tidus and Auron are supposedly dead, she'll be the one on top of things." he yelled over the noise of their riders.

"Something big is coming up behind us!" warned Riku. Jack turned around and waited. The others hovered behind him.

Within a minute, a massive red airship with two massive wheels coming out of the front soared down in front of them. "It's Jack!" they heard Rikku yell.

"Come on board! It's about time you got here!" Rikku yelled as a ramp at the bottom of the airship dropped, giving them a way in.

CELCIUS COCKPIT…..

"I'm so glad you're here!" Yuna yelled as she ran up and hugged Sora and Jack.

"So what's going on?" Jack asked her. Yuna's smile faltered, but she led them over to the sphere monitor and pulled something up.

"After we fought to save the worlds, I settled down in Besaid with Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu. Soon after Xehanort was beaten, Sin returned to destroy Spira once again. We gathered Auron, Kimahri, and Rikku and took on Sin the final time. Tidus was somehow connected to Sin, for when we destroyed it, Tidus faded away. Sir Auron departed for the Farplane, the world of the dead. I had finally grown used to Tidus being gone when Kimahri found this on Mt. Gagazet." she explained as she hit the play button on the monitor.

_The camera buzzed and faded in and out as the guard carrying it walked up to a cage with a man inside. The man had a brown collar, a yellow shirt, and black pants. His blue sword lay on the other side of the room, out of his reach. "No, I'm not sorry! I haven't done anything wrong!" he angrily yelled. He pushed against the bars, trying to free himself. He looked at the camera._

"_I know you're listening. If she was your girl, what would you do?!" he roared. He shook his head. "How can you blame me for trying to use your weapon? It was the only way I could save the summoner!" he roared. "What would you do if you were me?! Let me out!" he begged. He sunk to his knees in defeat. "I want to see her…." he moaned as he put his head in his hands._

"So you see what made me so nervous." Yuna said as she shut the monitor off. "When I saw Tidus in that sphere alive, I knew I had to go look for him. I've been traveling the world since." she explained. Sora opened his mouth, but Jack cleared his throat loudly.

"Could you excuse us for a moment, Yuna?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled, grabbing Sora and pulling him out, Terra, and Riku walking behind.

"What, Jack?!" Sora burst out as the door shut behind him.

"She thinks that he's Tidus. If we tell her that it isn't, it would break her resolve. We have to continue as if we don't know who Shuyin is, understand. When the time is right, we'll have to tell her, but for now we need to act ignorant." he explained. Terra nodded.

"Hopefully, she'll find out on her own." he muttered. Riku nodded and Sora looked back and forth between the two older boys. Jack nodded and led the way back into the room.

"So, is that it?" he asked her. Yuna shook her head as Rikku and a girl in black clothes walked into the room as well.

"You remember Rikku. This is Paine." Yuna introduced. Paine nodded indifferently in their direction.

"Have you found anything else since you started looking?" Riku asked them. Yuna nodded and went back to the monitor.

"We found this a few days ago." she said as she brought up another movie sphere.

_The young man from the cage ran out onto a platform, where a slumbering monster waited. It was not a living monster. It was a giant Machina, bigger than the Celsius. "You know, you're all I can count on to save Lenne." he told it. There was a noise behind him, and he turned to look, but right as his face would have been shown, it grew fuzzy and then shut off. _

"I have no idea who Lenne is." Yuna said before they could ask. Jack stood, thinking for a moment.

"Where did you get this sphere?" he asked her.

"It was hidden in the depths of the temple in Kilika. Why?" she asked.

"Isn't Bevelle the capital of Spira? Where the heart of the Yevon religion used to be?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Then we should probably head for Bevelle. If this was under Kilika, I can only imagine what we'll find under Bevelle." he explained. Yuna smiled.

"I never would have thought. How'd you know there's something under Bevelle?" she asked him. He smiled.

"Isn't Bahamut one of your aeons?" he asked.

"He was, yes." she answered.

"I saw paintings of him on the walls around that Machina." he explained. Yuna turned to the two girls.

"Looks like we're heading for Bevelle. Tell Brother." she said. Rikku nodded and walked over to the pilot's chair.

"Brother, we need to head for Bevelle." she said. Her brother looked at her and nodded.

"Feyd. I mean, me…get you there." he said. Rikku smiled as she walked back to the group.

"He's not fluent in the common language. He's used to Al Bhed. That's the race I am." she explained. Jack nodded.

"Well, we have a busy mission ahead of us. Best to prepare and rest." he said to the three boys. They nodded and walked away, leaving Jack alone. He pulled out a necklace similar to the one he gave Rayne.

"Rayne, you better not be getting into trouble. I'm stuck here for a while." he muttered under his breath as he put it back in his pocket and walked to the rest cabin.

"Me, no trust them." Brother pouted the second they walked out. Yuna and Rikku scoffed.

"They saved Spira more than once, you dummy!" Rikku burst out. Brother cringed at his sister's and Yuna's glares and went back to piloting the airship.

**We'll be in Spira for a while, so I hope you like it. We're a little over halfway done with the story now. Sad, right? I hope to update Catching Fire tonight, so be on the look out for that. Review and see ya.**


	28. Ch 28: The Bevelle Underground

**Only three shout outs today. Seems almost all my readers have left! Anyway:**

**Shadowdragon1317: It's even sadder if you actually play FFX to the end.**

**Celeron96: I made sure to give you credit for it.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: I hope so! And you should know how Rayne will act if she's exactly like her dad, lol.**

**So I would have waited on this chapter since there were only three reviews, but I am going to be in Orlando for my acting event until next Sunday, and I wanted to leave with some notice. When I get back, I trust everyone will be back from holidays and will have left me tons of new reviews! I certainly hope so. Anyway, my Catching Fire story was also updated, so if you missed that it's up. You know what I own, and here's chapter 2 of Spira.**

Chapter 28: The Bevelle Underground

"They've got guards….." Rikku muttered in a sing-song voice as the seven of them walked down the Bevelle highbridge toward the old Yevon headquarters.

"Let me handle them." Yuna muttered back as the guards stepped forward and blocked their path.

"New Yevon headquarters is off limits to civilians at this time." they announced simultaneously. Yuna put her hip out and put her hand on it.

"Well, I'm not a civilian, am I?" she replied. The guards looked at her fully and sprang to a salute.

"High Summoner Yuna! Forgive us, Ma'am! Praetor Baralai waits for you inside." the captain told her. Yuna nodded as the guards looked at her companions.

"They are with me, guardians, you know. You never know how crazy the crowds might get." she explained convincingly. The guards looked at each other uncertainly, but finally nodded.

"Please do not cause trouble. These are dark times, with the Youth League on our doorstep, you know." the captain muttered as they passed. Yuna nodded in sympathy as they walked into the inner courtyard. They walked across the courtyard to where a grand decorated set of doors were closed. Yuna smiled as Jack and Terra opened the doors.

Yuna led the way inside. They were in an oval shaped room with balconies all around. In the middle of the room was a floating platform hovering over a foggy hole dropping into the ground. "Everyone on!" she announced cheerily. Jack exchanged a glance with Terra. The platform could barely fit five of them. They had two extra.

Jack grabbed a hold of Sora's waist and held the boy over the railing. Terra did the same to Riku. "Jack, what are you doing!? I'll fall!" Sora yelled frantically. Jack smiled.

"C'mon Cousin! Don't you trust me?" he asked. Sora glared at him and went silent. The group slowly descended into the darkness.

After a few minutes, they hit solid ground with a thud. Jack let go of Sora, who fell onto the ground on his backside. Sora stood up rubbing it and looked around. They were in a square room with no way out. "Well, what now?" he asked them. Everyone shrugged their shoulders. Sora looked at Jack. "Hey, you're supposed to have everything figured out! You know about this world, right?" he accused. Jack raised his eyebrow as he walked over to a wall. He tapped a random part of it, and after a second the wall went sliding down into the ground, revealing a passageway. Jack stared at Sora in amusement as he led the way in.

"Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey, too." he replied as they followed him.

"I've heard those words before." Yuna said dreamily. Jack nodded.

"Braska said something like that to me the very first time I visited this world. Auron would usually say something like that too, wouldn't he?" he explained, not turning around. Yuna nodded.

"How far are we in?" Terra asked. Rikku looked around.

"Hey, I recognize this hallway!" she burst out happily. Yuna nodded as Paine looked at Rikku in annoyance.

"We're almost to the chamber of the Fayth." Yuna explained.

"Fayth?" asked Sora. Yuna nodded.

"Until we beat Sin for good, the Fayth were the heart of Spira. They chose the Summoners, and gave the aeons. After Sin was vanquished, they faded…..just like Tidus." she cut off. Jack looked at her.

"Yuna, we'll find him." he told her firmly. She looked at him and nodded slowly.

"I know. I'll search the whole world if I have to." she said strongly. Jack suddenly threw his hand out to stop them from walking. There was a corner ahead, and they heard footsteps.

"I should have known it would be pointless to ask you not to come here, Yuna." said a young man as he walked around the corner. He had a green jacket on with various Yevonic symbols. He wore brown pants and had silver hair.

"Baralai, we want to see Vegnagun." Yuna told him firmly. Baralai shook his head.

"Don't go any closer. This is my warning to you, High Summoner Yuna." he said and walked back the way he had come.

"How far are we from the chamber?" Sora asked.

"Right up around this corner." Yuna told him. They nodded and set off at a quick pace. They reached a room that was blocked by a weird and heavy looking door. The door was meant to open up and down and not side to side.

"We have no time." Jack said as he drew his Keyblade. In one motion, he sliced through the door, making an opening. Yuna led the way in and gasped.

They were in a small circular room. There was obviously meant to be something in the middle, but instead there was a gaping hole. "Going down." Jack muttered as he jumped down.

"Jack!" Terra yelled. All he heard was his friend's laughter in return. Riku looked at them and leaped down.

Paine and Rikku nodded at each other and jumped down together. Yuna followed quickly, leaving Terra and Sora alone. Terra pushed Sora in the back. "Down you go!" he yelled as he jumped in last.

They fell about a hundred feet, but remained intact as they looked out in front of them. They were in a room big enough to hold the whole island of Besaid inside it. This was definitely where Vegnagun should be, but there was…..nothing.

"I warned you not to come here. Please leave." Baralai reappeared.

"What is this, Baralai?!" Yuna demanded, looking around her. Baralai opened his mouth to explain. That was when the platform they were on started shaking. Baralai ran for his life as something landed in front of them.

**(Bevelle Underground, Final Fantasy X-2)**

The Keybladers summoned their Keyblades as Yuna brought out two guns, Rikku drew two daggers, and Paine put a massive sword over her shoulder. Yuna looked at their enemy and shook her head. She fell to her knees in disbelief. "No…..!" she yelled. Jack and the others also looked on.

"What is this?!" Jack demanded. Before them was a familiar black dragon with massive wings and a circle on its back.

"Bahamut? How!?" Rikku demanded.

"What is this?" Paine and Riku yelled. Jack gulped.

"It's an aeon!" he yelled. Bahamut looked different, though. He had glowing red eyes, and his coloring was off. Yuna just shook her head as Bahamut tried to fly at her. Jack, Terra, Sora, and Riku fended him off as Paine pulled Yuna to her feet.

"You wanna get killed?! We have to fight!" she yelled. Yuna nodded and raised her guns. Bahamut flew around the room as Terra and Riku chased him on their riders. Yuna shot at him with her guns while Rikku and Paine covered her. Sora shot several spells at him. Jack sprinted to the end of the platform and jumped as Bahamut flew past. Landing on his back, he immediately began to impale him repeatedly with his Keyblade. Terra and Riku fired the guns on their riders and Sora shot the dragon in the face with Thundaga. Jack gave a war cry as he brought his sword through one of the dragon's wings. Bahamut roared in pain as it fell onto the platform. Jack went flying off his back and skidded across the floor. Terra and Riku landed next to him as Bahamut anchored itself into the ground.

"No, no! Everyone brace yourselves!" Yuna screamed as Bahamut opened its mouth and began to glow with light.

"Shields!" Jack roared, casting Reflect. Terra, Sora, and Riku did the same as Bahamut unleashed Mega Flare on them. Jack grunted from the exertion of holding the shield. The attack ended, also blasting the Keybladers back. Jack looked up from the ground as Bahamut tried to stand again. "Yuna, finish him now!" he yelled. Yuna nodded and ran toward the dragon. She jumped over its attack, and kicked off its back into the air. Twirling around in mid-air, she pointed both her guns at him and unleashed a volley of punishing bullets. The bullets found the wound that the Keybladers had already made, felling the dragon. **(end Bevelle Underground)**

Bahamut gave a roar and fell to its knees before dissolving into Pyreflies. The group shared a moment of victory as Yuna walked forward toward the place where Vegnagun was missing from. "Even my old aeons have turned against us?" she asked herself.

"Yuna, are you gonna be alright?" Paine asked as they walked up to her. Yuna turned to them and nodded. They suddenly heard their communicator come on and heard Brother's voice.

"Hurry to Celcius! We in uber big trouble!" he yelled.

"What's going on?" Sora asked urgently as they headed for the exit.

"Heartless are pouring from each of the temples!" was the response.

"You not solve problem alone. Yuna have friends." said a deep voice.

"Kimahri?" Yuna asked as they reached the surface and saw the Celcius waiting for them.

"Kimahri not alone. Wakka here, too. Come, must get away." Kimahri replied through the intercom. Yuna smiled as they all boarded and headed for the cockpit.

**That was the last update until next weekend. Sorry, review and wish me luck! See ya!**


	29. Ch 29: Temples under Purge

**I'm baaaaacckkkk! Shout outs:**

**The Unknowing Herald: Thanks, and welcome aboard!**

**AngelicWinds: Welcome back!**

**13TheAce: Are they ever?**

**Celeron96: Thanks! I think I did alright!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks so much!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: I try my best to make Terra have more personality. In BBS, he seemed to be monotone most of the time, but I know there's a real character underneath his tough exterior.**

**Oh my gosh, I learned Terra's fate, everyone! He's one of the 13 Darknesses! Mickey tells MX that they have six guardians of Light(Mickey, Sora, Riku, Terra, Ven, and Aqua), but Xehanort says Sora and "another" are under his control.**

**They rescued Sora, and Riku and Mickey are obviously okay. They showed Aqua still on the Dark Margin, and Ven's still asleep. So that leaves Terra! I want KH3 to come out so I can go save Terra now! And to a lesser extent, Ven and Aqua.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of Spira.**

**You know what I own.**

Chapter 29: Temples under Purge

"What's the situation?" Yuna asked as they all entered the cockpit.

"Besaid's under heavy siege. The village is our top priority, ya?!" Wakka exclaimed. Kimahri stepped forward.

"Kilika and Djose also under attack. Fiends pour out of gorge in Calm Lands where Yojimbo was, as well." he explained.

Yuna nodded. "We should split up so we can cover more ground. Rikku, Paine, and I will go to Besaid with Wakka. When we're done, we'll head for Djose. Kimahri, and you four will go to Kilika and then to the Gorge." she explained to the Keybladers. Jack nodded.

"We'll branch off here then. Kimahri can ride on the back of one of our riders." he agreed. Kimahri nodded, and they walked down to the loading bay.

"Brother, open the hatch." Yuna told him. Brother nodded and hit a button on his control panel.

Jack summoned his rider as the hatch slowly opened. Terra, Sora, and Riku followed suit as Kimahri climbed onto the back of Terra's rider. "We head for Kilika!" Jack yelled over the noise as he led the way into the air.

They soared in the opposite direction as the Celcius and headed for the ocean. Once they were above water, Jack flew close to Terra.

"How far is Kilika?" he asked Kimahri.

"Temple not far. Look for shoreline. Village leads the way to temple." the Ronso explained. Jack nodded.

BESAID…..

"Where's Lulu?!" Yuna yelled over the chaos. Soldiers stood facing the temple shooting down any Heartless that came out. Wakka ran up to a man with a facemask on.

"Beclem, where's Lulu?!" he yelled. Beclem ordered his men to cease fire momentarily.

"Many villagers are trapped inside. But, every time we try to go in, we lose more men. Our soldiers can't get inside." he explained. Yuna walked forward.

"Well, we're not soldiers." she said simply as she, Rikku, and Paine ran inside.

They quickly pushed their way through the entrance hall and fought their way into the Cloister of Trials. Soon, they had come right outside the adjoining room to the chamber of the Fayth. "Whatever's causing this is in there." Paine said. Yuna nodded and led the way in.

What waited for them in the room brought tears to her eyes. "You must stop!" she screamed. A massive bird hovered in the air before them, and its eyes glowed demonically. "Valefor, please stop this!" she begged. Valefor ignored her and swooped through the air toward them. **(Aeon Battle, Final Fantasy X-2)**

Yuna jumped out of the way and shot Valefor from behind. Paine jumped up and impaled her sword in the bird's wing, and Rikku jumped onto its back. She spun her daggers around and sliced the bird's back several times. Valefor flipped in the air, sending both girls crashing into the wall. The bird angrily turned to Yuna, the last fighter standing.

"Yuna!" a ball smacked into Valefor and knocked it off balance. Wakka caught his ball again as he ran into the room. "You alright?" he asked. Yuna nodded as Valefor weakly turned to her. Yuna wiped her eyes as she raised her gun to the dying aeon's head. Valefor roared, and Yuna pulled the trigger. She looked away as her former ally faded into Pyreflies. **(end Aeon Battle)**

Rikku and Paine slowly stood back up and looked at the cloud of Pyreflies floating out of the room. "You okay, Yunie?" Rikku asked her. Yuna slowly nodded.

"That was my very first aeon." she said quietly. She looked around for a moment, before leading the way out.

KILIKA…

"I'm not surprised it's another aeon." Jack muttered as Ifrit charged them. The fire dog smacked Riku into a wall as Kimahri charged and thrust his lance out. Ifrit roared in pain as he kicked Kimahri away. Jack, Terra, and Sora sighed as they all pointed their blades at Ifrit, who turned to them and charged. Their blades glowed with light, and they simultaneously unleashed a fatal blast through Ifrit's chest. The aeon stumbled onto its back and fell with a crash.

"Are we done?" Sora panted. Terra shook his head.

"We still have to go to the Gorge and deal with Yojimbo." he explained. Kimahri grunted.

"Leave Yojimbo to Kimahri. Keybladers meet up with Yuna in Djose." he told them. Jack raised his eyebrow.

"You sure you can handle him on your own?" he asked. Kimahri nodded.

"Kimahri has hidden strengths that many are not aware of. Yuna needs you now more than she needs Kimahri. Go, and aid her." he told him as he turned and walked out. Jack nodded.

"Alright, let's get out of here then." he said to the other three, who followed him out.

DJOSE…..

"Gippal!" yelled Rikku as Al Bhed ran all around them. One stopped next to her and spoke in Al Bhed.

"Translation?" Yuna asked. Rikku shook her head.

"Baralai and Gippal are both missing. And apparently the Youth League leader Nooj is gone, too." she explained. Yuna sighed as the Keybladers landed behind them.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as they ran up to them.

"All of the leaders of the main groups of Spira have vanished." Rikku told them. Terra sighed.

"Well, this is the last aeon, so let's deal with it and talk later." he said. They nodded in agreement and walked into the temple.

Al Bhed lay on the floor all around them, dead. Heartless moved from corpse to corpse. Jack cut several down while Yuna led the way with her guns.

It was not long until they had reached the chamber, but the aeon was nowhere to be found. "Ixion, where are you?" Yuna muttered as they entered the chamber of the Fayth. There was a hole in the ground just like Bevelle. Something crashed behind them, and they whirled around to see a wounded Ixion blocking the exit. The aeon charged up an attack, and the fighters dove in different directions to avoid it. As Jack stood back up, he saw Yuna, but she had dove into the middle of the room and hung over the hole for a split second. "Yuna!" he yelled as he kicked the wall and jumped to save her.

"Ah!" she screamed in surprise as Jack missed her by a fraction of a second and she fell into the darkness.

**I didn't want to type up aeon fight after aeon fight so that's why I did what I did. Review, and I should be back to my regular updating schedule. Bye!**


	30. Ch 30: Tidus or Shuyin?

**Hey, guys. Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: I actually think that one of the mystery vessels is Terra-Xehanort. He's another incarnation just like Young Xehanort, Xemnas, and Ansem.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, yep! Thanks! Here it is!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah that gets me, too. Valefor sucks in X, but she's stronger than Bahamut in X-2. I know, right!? I'm so sick of rescuing Kairi.**

**Janazza: It's in Dream Drop Distance at the end of Riku's story. Mickey counts the people who can be lights, meaning him, Riku, Sora, and their "three lost friends." Xehanort says that one of the lost three belong to him, and that has to be Terra.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Well, you'll find out here.**

**AngelicWinds: No, you're fine! I'm so glad SM is back on Fanfiction!**

**13TheAce: It does, more than you know.**

**You know what I own. We are now halfway through Spira. Sorry about how long they are there, but here you go.**

Chapter 30: Tidus or Shuyin?

Yuna could feel herself falling, but couldn't see around her. "It's so bright." she said to herself as she continued to fall through the white light. She looked up as she heard a voice she desperately wanted to hear.

"Can you hear me?" he said. She knew it had to be Tidus. That was his voice.

"Yes." she said excitedly as she flipped around so her feet pointed down.

"Ah, you can hear me." he replied. She looked around desperately.

"I can't see you. Where are you?" she asked. She saw her vision darkening as the voice got closer to her.

"Right here." he told her as she collapsed.

The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground on some sort of flower or plant. She stood up and slowly looked around her, seeing a beautiful unending world all around. Pyreflies floated all over in the distance. "The Farplane?" she asked herself.

She looked ahead of her, where a cloud of fog lay heavy on the landscape. She looked closer as a figure slowly came walking out of the fog. She saw his face, and knew it had to be Tidus. But, his clothes were slightly different. He had even length pants and a longer yellow shirt. He also had a brown collar and a blue sword in a sheath on his back. He looked at her lovingly. "I've finally found you." he said warmly. Yuna gasped.

"Is that…..really you?" she asked, not believing. He smiled and nodded.

"It is me, Shuyin." he told her. She looked at him in confusion. "I've waited so long, Lenne." he told her happily. She turned away in sadness.

"But, I'm not Lenne." she told him. He frowned.

"Lenne…..we disappeared together, but when I awoke I was alone. I looked for you for so long." he told her wonderingly as he slowly walked toward her. "While I wandered, I realized something: Spira hasn't really changed at all. Everyone's still fighting over nothing. Still dying like they used to. A thousand years have passed, and they can't leave the hatred behind." he said in rising anger, which he controlled easily. He flexed his fists. "I'm through waiting. I'm going to fix it with Illusion's help. This world continues to fail us, and what's worse I failed to protect you. Vegnagun and the Heartless will make that all go away." he said as he walked right up behind Yuna. "Then we'll fade together. Help me do it, Lenne." he said longingly as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"_Don't touch me….." _Yuna thought, but Shuyin turned her around and hugged her. Yuna looked at Shuyin slowly as he continued to hug her.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. "Open your eyes!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. She stepped away from Shuyin as a man in a tight red tunic approached. Behind him was a young Al Bhed man in purple clothes.

"Gippal, what are you doing here?" she asked the Al Bhed. Gippal hoisted a machine gun over his shoulder.

"Nooj and I are gonna save Spira." he explained, gesturing toward the other man. Shuyin began to laugh as his solid looking body faded to a transparent one, leaving Baralai in his place.

"Baralai!" Nooj yelled. Baralai looked at him and smiled. He spoke in Shuyin's voice as he summoned a portal.

"The end is not far now." he muttered as he disappeared. Nooj and Gippal ran to follow him.

"Wait!" Yuna yelled, but they ran through as it closed, leaving her alone. She looked around at the darkness that now surrounded her.

"I'm tired of this! I'm so angry that everyone's always leaving me out of things. And now I'm stuck in the Farplane!" she yelled angrily. She looked around and let out a yell. She sank to the ground when she didn't hear a response. "I'm all alone. If only he would come." she whispered to herself.

**(Yuna's Ballad, Final Fantasy X-2)**

A whistle resounded through the darkness. She instantly stood up. "Tidus? Where are you?!" she yelled. Another whistle sounded and she turned toward it. She saw a black ghostly image of the man she loved standing on the other side of the plateau. She ran toward him.

"Tidus!" she yelled, but he disappeared as she reached him. Another whistle, and he appeared up in the air, walking up into the sky. A golden path appeared behind him, and Yuna desperately ran to reach him.

AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER…

She awoke in the Bevelle Underground at the edge of the runway leading to where Vegnagun should be. "Tidus?" she asked, looking around her, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed.

"Yuna!" yelled six different voices through her ear piece. She stood to her feet.

"Yuna, reporting in." she said sadly.

"YUNA!" they all yelled. **(end Yuna's Ballad)**

ABOARD THE CELCIUS…..

"So, that wasn't Tidus in the sphere?!" Rikku shrieked. Yuna shook her head, noticing the lack of surprise from Jack's group.

"You knew." she told them. It was a statement, not a question. Jack sighed, but nodded.

"We knew Shuyin was at work in this world." he explained. Yuna looked at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him, somewhat angrily.

"We thought it would be better for you to discover on your own. Would you have honestly have believed us had we told you it wasn't Tidus?" Sora asked her. Riku and Terra nodded.

Yuna sighed, and slowly shook her head.

"Aren't we forgetting something? Shuyin has Vegnagun ready to destroy Spira and he has an army of Heartless thanks to this Illusion guy." Paine spoke up. They nodded. Yuna smiled.

"Rikku, you can take Machine apart, right?" she asked. Rikku nodded.

"Yeah, it's really easy. Wait, what are you getting at here?" she asked. Yuna smiled.

"No matter how big it is, Vegnagun's still just a Machina. It can be taken apart!" she exclaimed. The group smiled and cheered.

"If we can take Vegnagun out piece by piece, then all we have to do is deal with Shuyin and the Heartless." Jack said.

"I doubt we can afford to waste any more time if Shuyin has that thing ready to fire." Terra chimed in. They nodded.

"Wait, how are we even gonna get into the Farplane?" Riku asked. Yuna smiled.

"We use the holes in the temples." she said simply.

**A few more chapters of Spira, and then we'll be close to the end. We only have twenty more chapters, guys! Review and bye!**


	31. Ch 31: Disabling Vegnagun

**Hey, everyone! I'll be updating Catching Fire right after this so let's get through this! Shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thanks. And it's so confusing anyway, lol.**

**AngelicWinds: I know, right? Thanks so much for updating!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, she is the heroine of Spira now, lol. I mean she always was but Tidus and Auron kinda overshadowed her, lol.**

**The Unknowing Herald: No they still have to go to Narnia and deal with Miraz. Thanks!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: I know, she's so focused on finding Tidus that she doesn't see other things. I tried to! You need to, too!**

**I own what I own. Here's the beginning of the end…of Spira, lol.**

Chapter 31: Disabling Vegnagun

Yuna landed in the Farplane Glen with Rikku and Paine behind her. The Keybladers followed only seconds later. She walked forward and looked around. She didn't have to look far to see what she was looking for. A portal stood at the end of the plateau, waiting for them. Yuna unhesitatingly went to step through it when Jack grabbed her arm. "Wait." he said as he stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded in irritation. Jack summoned his blade as Terra, Sora, and Riku flanked him. He looked back at her.

"Shuyin and Vegnagun could be right on the other side of this portal waiting. If they intend to attack right as we emerge, at least my group could shield us from the attack." he explained. Yuna put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not a damsel in distress!" she yelled angrily. Rikku and Paine nodded angrily. Jack sighed as he just turned around and stepped through the portal.

As he emerged on the other side of the portal, he saw a long winding path leading up to where Vegnagun hovered in the air, motionless. Yuna emerged a few seconds later and screamed. Rikku past them all up the path. "Gippal!" she shrieked as they chased after her. Gippal was sitting halfway up the path holding his chest.

"I got….careless." he explained with a smile. "Nooj is up ahead." he told them. Jack nodded.

"Sora, Riku, Terra, you take care of Gippal. The girls and I will run ahead while you catch up." he told his group. The three looked at him and looked about to protest, but decided not to. Jack smiled as he followed Yuna's group up the long winding path.

They reached a circular platform where Nooj stood with his back to them. He was gazing at Vegnagun and didn't turn around right away. "Both Baralai and Vegnagun belong to him now." he told them, looking up to Vegnagun's head. A strange organ-like instrument was planted into the top of Vegnagun's head.

"Shuyin…." Yuna muttered. At the top of the head, Shuyin-Baralai was playing the organ, and Vegnagun began to tremble slightly. Nooj turned and walked toward them.

"I have a plan. Can't call it a smart one, though. My body is half Machina. Shuyin acts through another's body. Stop the body and you stop him. I'll shoot Baralai." he began. The group gasped.

"No….." Yuna muttered in shock.

"His body will be useless, but if we're lucky, he won't die. Then Shuyin will come for me." Nooj continued.

"What then?" Jack asked. Nooj smiled.

"I will die. My body has already been rigged. I'm taking Shuyin with me." he explained. The group was silent.

"I don't like your plan. It sucks." Yuna spoke up. "Think about it. It's no different than what we did two months ago. We fought and destroyed our own allies. We destroyed the aeons who had fought at our side. I told myself it was the only way. I gave in, I accepted, I believed. It was the only choice we had." she said as she held in her tears. **(Yuna's Ballad, FFX-2)**

"Do you know what it felt like to watch them die, right before my eyes?" she said as tears began to fall down her face. "I thought I'd be able to go through with it without ever doubting myself. But, it hurt so much." she whispered.

"_Forgive us." _said a voice she knew to be the Fayth. "Everyone was so happy. 'Great job, Yuna! You saved us all!' There were too many smiles to count. And I know I was smiling, too. But now….when I look back…..the ones who should be here aren't. The ones who should be smiling aren't here.

"_We had no choice." _said Jecht's voice. Jack recognized it. "We had no choice. Always we had no choice. But it never worked! The only thing that stays with us is regret. _"Yuna….I'm sorry." _Jecht's voice said. Yuna looked at the ground. "I don't want this anymore." she said. Nooj shook his head as Vegnagun began to stir again. She looked up again and smiled. "I don't want friends to die, or fade away. I don't want battles where we have to lose in order to win. Nooj, I know that what you say is what you mean to do. Give me your resolve. Believe in us." she begged. **(end Yuna's Ballad)**

Nooj sighed. "You have a plan?" he asked. Yuna smiled.

"We use me to make Shuyin fade. He thinks I'm Lenne." she explained. Rikku scratched her head.

"I don't know…." she muttered.

"You never used to be the think-before-you-act-type. What gives?" asked Gippal from behind them.

"You made it. About time." Jack told them. Terra, Sora, and Riku narrowed their eyes at him before taking their places in the circle.

"We'll need to split up to take this thing out." Nooj began as Heartless appeared in the distance from all directions.

"Hoo boy." Gippal muttered. Jack looked at his friends.

"Terra and Riku, take Gippal and keep those things at bay. Nooj and I've got the torso. Yuna, your group will take the legs and tail." he ordered. Everyone nodded.

"We can't waste any more time! Let's go!" Nooj yelled. Everyone took off in different directions. Jack led the way as Nooj calmly walked behind him. **(Vegnagun Awakens, Final Fantasy X-2)**

"Let's kick some tail!" Rikku yelled as they ran up to the tail. Vegnagun roared in anger.

"_Hah, it's just bluffing." _said Jecht's voice.

"_This relic's getting rusty!" _Auron's voice yelled.

"_Yuna, you have your friends." _Braska told her. Yuna smiled.

"Take it down!" she yelled loading her guns.

MEAHWILE…

Jack sliced the torso while Nooj shot it with his handgun. Jack jumped out of the way as a laser hit the ground where he had just been.

"_Remember, you are to change everything!" _Auron yelled. Jack nodded. He yelled as he jumped up and impaled the glowing center of the chest. He smirked as the Keyblade sank into the core. There was a tripwire sound, and Jack frowned. A split-second later, he went flying through the air, smoke coming off his face. Nooj continued to calmly shoot the sides.

Terra and Riku flew on their riders, shooting as many Heartless as they could. Gippal loaded his machine gun and brought low a legion of Heartless while the two zigzagged across the landscape.

Yuna's group defeated the tail and moved on to the legs. They quickly beat them and ran to help Nooj and Jack. Jack breathed heavily as Nooj fell to his knees, having just been hit by a barrage of missiles. "This thing just keeps on ticking." Jack told them.

"We'll stop it." Paine declared. Nooj looked at her.

"Do it." he told them. The group nodded and ran forward. Yuna raised her gun at the two legs surrounding the chest, but a voice called out to her.

"_This time the legs are just a distraction. You know where to strike." _Auron told her. She nodded.

"Attack the core!" she yelled. Rikku and Paine nodded, moving in close to attack with their sword and daggers. Yuna aimed both guns and unleashed a huge volley of punishing bullets into the core. Vegnagun roared and knocked the other two back. Jack suddenly came running past them and jumped into the air. He dug his sword into the core again.

"Yuna, now!" he yelled as he pulled it out quickly. Yuna nodded and jumped into the air. She aimed into the open core and shot one final bullet into the Machina. With a great lurch and a crash, Vegnagun drooped down and went still. **(end Vegnagun Awakens)**

"We did it!" Rikku yelled happily as the Heartless disappeared and the group met up in front of Vegnagun.

"It's not over yet." Yuna reminded her. From the top of Vegnagun, Shuyin-Baralai looked at them.

"But you are finished. All of Spira is finished!" he yelled as he started playing the organ again. **(Destruction, Final Fantasy X-2)**

As Shuyin began playing, Vegnagun began to move. Its head shot up and its mouth slowly opened. As they watched in horror, a massive cannon came shooting out of the mouth and looked into the sky. "NO!" Yuna yelled. The Keybladers and Yuna's group rushed onto the cannon to try and stop it.

"_If Vegnagun fires, it's all over. You have to stop it now! There is no overtime!" _Jecht yelled.

"_Yuna, Rikku, Paine, now is your time. You must defend it!" _Auron yelled.

Yuna unleashed a volley of bullets again. Sora and Riku cast magic while Terra launched Jack up toward the head. Paine and Rikku worked on slicing the head. Jack soared up toward Shuyin, who drew his sword and blocked him. "Begone." he said simply as he knocked Jack back to the ground and continued to play.

"Come, Vegnagun. Let us purge this repulsive world!" Shuyin yelled as he played dramatically.

"We have to stop it now!" yelled Sora. Jack nodded and looked at Terra.

"Now might be a good time to use your own!" he told him. Terra nodded. He set his Keyblade onto his shoulder as it transformed into a cannon.

"Here's my cannon, Shuyin!" he yelled as he fired. The cannon fired into Vegnagun's face, and the Machina shuddered greatly.

"The end now begins.' Shuyin muttered as the cannon began to hum.

"Take it out!" Riku yelled desperately. Yuna picked up Paine's sword, who was knocked out, and ran up and sliced the face with all of her strength. Vegnagun staggered, but continued to power up.

"Everyone, together!" she yelled. Sora, Riku, Terra, and Jack all pointed their Keyblades to Vegnagun as Yuna aimed bother guns.

"Now!" Jack yelled. The five unleashed everything they had into one simultaneous attack. Vegnagun began to explode from the inside and began to fall. The group quickly jumped back to the ground. **(end Destruction)**

"Where's Shuyin?" Yuna said immediately. She saw a figure in the distance. It was Baralai. Shuyin easily stepped out of him and became solid. Gippal and Nooj ran up to him.

"Back up. Let Yuna handle this." Jack told the rest. Everyone backed way up, out of sight. Only Jack and Rikku could see what was going on.

"Lenne." Shuyin said as he reached toward her.

"Shuyin, I've waited for so long. You don't have to be angry or afraid anymore. Rest, Shuyin." Yuna told him, trying to reach him. Shuyin's face became plastered with happiness as he approached her. Suddenly, his face fell, to be replaced by a look of rage.

"No….." he began.

"Wait!" Yuna begged. Shuyin shook in rage as energy exploded around him. He brought out his sword.

"You are not Lenne!" he roared furiously as he charged.

**Two chapters of Spira left. Hope you liked it, leave a review and see ya.**


	32. Ch 32: Shuyin's Rage

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. I was hoping we could reach 300 reviews by chapter 50. Hopefully we still can. Anyway, here's the shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Yep! What will she do?**

**AngelicWinds: I don't know. I signed out and left one as a Guest, though.**

**Celeron96: Thanks! It will be 50 chapters. I wanted it longer than the other two.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thank you! I tried.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. I know you don't like him, so sorry. And yeah I liked that part too.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: You're always the first to review, lol. Thanks! This and next chapter and you'll see.**

**I own Jack and his family.**

Chapter 32: Shuyin's Rage

**(Final Battle, Final Fantasy X-2)**

Yuna jumped back as Shuyin's sword slammed into the ground where she had just been. "Shuyin, stop!" yelled Rikku as she and Jack came running to Yuna's side. As the others attempted to join them too, Shuyin brought up a force field between them, leaving it up to Yuna, Rikku, and Jack.

"Shuyin, please stop this!" Yuna begged. Jack jumped in the way and blocked Shuyin's attack.

"It's no good! He's not listening!" he yelled as he dashed through the air toward him.

"_Put that crybaby to sleep!" _Jecht yelled. Yuna loaded her guns and kept her distance as Jack and Rikku wove through Shuyin's sword strikes. The villain suddenly slashed Rikku back with his sword and turned to Jack.

"Begone!" he yelled as he charged. He spun while running toward Jack, hitting the Keyblader with a spin cut. Jack grunted and back flipped away.

"I'm getting ticked off!" Rikku yelled as she threw one of her daggers at Shuyin. He easily batted it away and ran for her in blind rage.

"Vanish with the rest of Spira!" he yelled as he stopped and gathered energy. Rikku tried to run as he ran up to her and jumped. Leaping off of her, he hovered in the air as energy gathered around his sword. He swung it in mid-air as the energy soared into the ground beneath Rikku's gasped as the ground exploded and she went flying.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled. She angrily aimed both guns at Shuyin and shot several dozen rounds at him. The bullets just seemed to infuriate Shuyin even more. He began to charge Yuna when Jack slammed into him, knocking both of them off their feet. Shuyin leaped up and turned to Jack.

"Don't interfere!" he yelled angrily. He smacked Jack's blade out of the way and kicked him in the face. Jack's headband covering his right eye was knocked out of place, showing his closed eye. Shuyin smirked. "So he does have a weak spot." he said evilly. Jack glared as he put his headband back into place.

"Shuyin, stop this now!" he yelled. Shuyin smirked and shook his head.

"1000 years of agony!" he yelled. He drew his sword in and threw his arms out with a burst. He ran toward Jack and unleashed a massive combo of sword strikes on him before the other man could block. Shuyin laughed evilly as he tossed a spiked ball into the air. He stabbed his sword into the ground and jumped on it before leaping into the air. The ball came falling to him, and with a flip Shuyin kicked it at Jack. The ball met Wanderer's Judgement with a massive explosion. Jack yelled in pain as he flew back into the force-field, momentarily stunned. Shuyin turned his attention to Yuna.

"You deceived me, and now you will pay. All this ugliness must end!" he yelled. He dashed at her and tried to slice her with his sword. She dodged, but he came again and again. He finally managed to hit her and knock her onto her back. He smiled as he raised his sword.

"Jack!" she yelled. Jack lay on his stomach. He looked at Shuyin and tried to stand. His vision faded in and out, and he fell back to the ground.

"I'm still fighting, you know!" Rikku yelled as she jumped onto Shuyin's back with a cry. Shuyin grunted and tried to shake her off as Rikku pulled his hair and tried to cover his eyes. Shuyin roared as he grabbed her ankle and threw her into the air.

"Share my despair!" he yelled furiously as he jumped after her. Yuna stood up and aimed carefully.

"It's over, Shuyin." she said as she shot her gun at the spot in the air just above Shuyin. The bullet hit the spot the same time Shuyin did, and Shuyin gasped as he fell back to the ground. **(end Final Battle)**

Rikku and Jack walked back to her as the force field disappeared and the others came running up. Yuna walked forward from the rest of them, toward Shuyin. He was on his knees, crying. "Shuyin." she whispered. He refused to look at her.

"Don't try to tell me you understand." he muttered, staring at the floor. Everyone gasped as Yuna began to glow with light. Suddenly, a transparent woman with black hair in a purple dress walked out of Yuna and approached Shuyin. Shuyin looked at her. "Lenne?" he asked, but quickly shook his head. He threw his fists in anger, but she caught his hand and held it. Shuyin looked at her and smiled. "Lenne." he said.

"Hi there." she told him.

"A thousand years and this moment is all we get?" he asked her angrily. She shushed him.

"This moment's enough. Just being here with you is enough." she told him. Shuyin nodded as he hugged her. Lenne smiled and turned to Yuna. "Thank you. I don't know how I came to be within you, but thank you." she told her. Yuna smiled and nodded. Lenne looked back at Shuyin. "Shuyin, enough fighting. Let's go home. I have a new song for you." she told him, smiling. Shuyin smiled back at her as they faded together.

"So, it's over?" Terra asked. Yuna turned around and walked away silently. Jack nodded at him as they all followed Yuna back.

When they reached the glen, Yuna stopped and stared at the flowers. "We'll wait for you on the other side." Rikku told her, knowing she wanted a minute alone. Yuna nodded gratefully.

As the others disappeared through the portal, Yuna walked forward and looked around her. She looked up as she heard a whistle in the distance. "Where are you?" she asked. She turned around as a whistle sounded behind her. Some Pyreflies gathered around her and formed a person. It wasn't Tidus, though. It was a little boy in a purple hooded shirt. "Fayth." she greeted. He smiled.

"Thank you." he told her. She smiled.

"You're very welcome." she replied.

"Did you hear it?" he asked her. She nodded. "Do you want to see him?" he asked her. She looked at him in surprise.

"_Him?_" she asked.

"Yes. You want to walk together again?" he asked her seriously. She looked around for a moment, thinking about his question. Finally, she looked at him and nodded. The boy smiled. "I can't promise anything, but we'll do what we can." he told her and vanished. Yuna gasped and looked at where the Fayth had vanished for several moments. Finally, she slowly turned and headed for the portal.

**Hope you liked it! Which of Shuyin's battle quotes was your favorite? Mine is "1000 years of agony!" Review and see ya later! **


	33. Ch 33: The Dream Returns

**Hey, everyone. Sorry if this chapter isn't up to usual standards, but I'm very sick at the moment and my mind is a little dizzy. Shout outs, the reviews have been dwindling lately, I don't know why:**

**13TheAce: Well, I'm sure it's not a surprise who it is.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Don't worry, it is.**

**Celeron96: Well, it doesn't really matter.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Well, I can respect that. And yes you did.**

**So you know what I own. Here's the last chapter for Spira.**

Chapter 33: The Dream Returns

In the city of Luca, the second biggest city which also held the Blitzball stadium, three men stood behind the microphone as the entire population of Spira sat in the rows around the inner stadium. Nooj smiled as he looked into the microphone. "Once, my friends and I dreamed of flying. We would sail a ship with me as captain. In time, I became that captain. My ship was the Youth League." he said. The Youth League members cheered and hollered. Baralai then stepped up.

"Others chose a different captain. Their boat was New Yevon." he said simply. The members of New Yevon calmly clapped. Gippal smirked as he finally walked up to the mike.

"You know, I realize I'm not like a lot of you people. We want a captain, and we want a ship to ride. But more important than that, we wall just wanna ride together. I also realized that we're all riding a bigger ship. That ship is Spira." he said, smirking. The crowd jumped up and roared in approval. As the crowd got up to leave, Gippal leaned into the mike again. "Just one more thing: we all owe thanks to a group of other-worlders. They were led by a very special lady." he said, knowing the response that would get. The crowd went wild. "Yeah, you all know who I'm talking about! We really wished that she could be here." he said.

FLASHBACK… **(Eternity Memory of Lightwaves, Final Fantasy X-2)**

Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai stood looking out toward the pier. The Celcius sat on the water, waiting. Yuna stood in front, looking at the three. She energetically whipped around and looked at Rikku, Paine, and the Keybladers. She turned back around. "It's time for me to go home!" she told them, giggling as she ran up to Rikku and Paine and gave them both high-fives.

END FLASHBACK…..

Gippal looked out. "She left a message. She said she's going home." he told the crowd. The Celcius rose into the air, and Brother's voice echoed over the stadium.

"See you next time, kiddies!" he yelled as the ship's engines kicked in and disappeared in the clouds. Yuna smiled as she stood out on the deck, Rikku, Paine, and the four Keybladers behind her. She smiled as the wind rushed past her face.

"Brother, higher!" she yelled.

"Roger!" he yelled as they soared higher. She smiled.

"Did we really have to leave like that? Just think of the party we're missing!" Rikku pouted. Paine smiled.

"I think we party enough, don't you?" she replied. Rikku smiled.

"I don't think Yuna wants to wait any longer." Jack said softly. His companions nodded as in the distance, a familiar set of islands came into view. **(End Eternity)**

IN THE BESAID OCEAN… **(Friends in my Heart, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

Darkness was all around, and nothing could be seen. Suddenly, several Pyreflies appeared out of nowhere, and suddenly a young man floated in the water, his body in a cradle position. He had black overalls, but one leg was cut short. He had an open yellow shirt with a white hood, and had a blue gauntlet on his left arm. He stretched and looked around him. He smiled widely as he swam to the surface.

With a splash, he hit the air. He looked around, seeing that he was on the Besaid islands. He smiled again as he put his fingers to his mouth and let a loud, echoing whistle. He then slowly began to swim to shore.

As he was wading through the shallows and stepping onto dry sand, he heard a loud rumbling in the sky. He turned around and stared into the sky in confusion. He watched as a red airship descended out of the clouds and soared down toward him. "What's going on?" he asked himself. The airship came within twenty feet of the ground when it hovered and the bottom hatch opened up. He watched in delight as the woman he loved frantically jumped out. After hitting the ground, she ran up to him and with a happy sigh ran into his arms.

From the ship, Rikku and Paine smiled as they stepped out onto the sand. Jack, Terra, Sora, and Riku smiled at the couple as they followed behind the two girls.

"Is it really you?" Yuna asked. Tidus hesitated.

"I think so." he said honestly as they broke apart a little bit. Yuna stared at him for a moment. "Do I pass?" he asked her, with a serious face. She smiled, and nodded.

"You're back." she corrected him. He smiled.

"I am back. I'm home." he said as if he was just realizing it. He threw his arms around Yuna again. She smiled as she put her arms around him again.

"Welcome home." she told him. Tidus looked up at the group waiting.

"Welcome back." Jack told him from afar. He smiled.

"I can't believe you disappeared in the first place, you big meanie!" Rikku yelled as she punched him on the arm. Tidus smiled as he rubbed his arm.

"He really is older than us!" Sora burst out. Riku nodded. Tidus smiled at them and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Yuna again, and they both went toward each other and kissed.

"Hey, get a room, you two!" yelled a familiar voice. Tidus looked toward the shore, where a big group of people stood watching. At the front of the crowd was Wakka.

"Who asked you to watch, Wakka?" Tidus countered, laughing. Wakka shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Tidus grabbed Yuna's hand and began to run toward them. He stumbled as Yuna began to run and passed him. "Hey, you've changed!" he told her. She laughed as the others followed a ways behind them.

"I wanna hear everything!" he told her.

"Well, it all began when I saw this sphere of you…" she began as they were caught up on the crowd. **(end Friends in my Heart)**

LATER THAT NIGHT, IN WAKKA'S HUT…

"So, this world is safe again. Welcome back, Tidus. But I'm afraid we can't stay. As Yen Sid told you and everyone else, Illusion's armies are massing. He will attack by the end of next week. We need combatants who will distract his armies of darkness so a small force can take him, Jason, Garland, and Vanitas out." Jack explained to the group sitting around the table.

"Well, you have my help. I promised if you helped stop Shuyin that I would help you." Yuna told him immediately. Tidus smiled as he stood up.

"My sword arm might be a little rusty, but I'll give what help I can." he promised. Jack looked at Sora, who took over.

"The other worlds can't be left completely defenseless, though. If Wakka, Kimahri, Rikku, and Paine could stay and lead a militia here, than we'd be set." he explained. Wakka smirked toward Kimahri and the girls.

"No problem, ya?" he told them. The others nodded. Jack looked at Terra, Sora, and Riku, who nodded.

"Alright, then our time here is done, at least for now. Let's head back to Yen Sid's and see if Narnia needs help or not. It's the last world." Terra spoke up. They nodded and stood up to leave.

THE LANES BETWEEN…

"Jack, you alright? You're lagging behind!" Terra asked from the front. Jack nodded, clutching his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a headache is all." he replied. Sora and Riku looked at him worriedly, but he looked up and smiled. Reassured, they turned away. Jack continued to follow as his headache got even worse. He didn't speak up, though. It got to the point that the other three were specks in the distance.

Suddenly, he yelled in agony and slid off his rider. As he drifted in space, he began to fight with himself. He continued screaming, as if his body was in inner struggle. _"At last, my time has come, boy!" _


	34. Ch 34: Inner Demons

**Hey, everyone! I'm finally free of the sickness I was dealing with! Here's the shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Yeah, he really should, but it's good for the story, lol.**

**13TheAce: Yeah. From here it just keeps getting darker.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Lol, thank you so much! I do, thank you!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Thanks. Well, we haven't seen him for a while, so it's about time, I think. Yes, we are almost at the end, so sad! There might be one or two more spinoffs for Jack, though. Take my Hunger Games trilogy for instance. I implemented Jack into there, lol! But, I will write a one-shot following the ending of this story, and I might do a Dissidia story with Jack, Marek, and the KH characters.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks, I hope you like it!**

**You know what I own! Merlin's on in a little bit so let's get this done!**

Chapter 34: Inner Demons

Jack drifted through space, clutching his head and spazzing. "No, leave me alone. Get out…..of my head." he muttered in agony. Another voice answered through Jack's mouth.

"I have been in here, waiting. Gathering strength. Now the time has come for me to take control, boy! Do not resist. It won't save you." Xehanort answered. Jack repulsed.

"Leave me ALONE!" he roared as he flung his arms out and an explosion of light appeared around him.

WITHIN JACK'S MIND…..

The boy had his hands on his knees and barely held his Keyblade off the ground. He looked across the black abyss toward the old man who smiled in victory. "Do you yield yet, boy?" he asked. Jack tried to catch his breath, and stood up all the way.

"Xehanort, I will never give in to a schemer like you. I cannot just worry about myself anymore. I have a family, and I will gladly give my life to protect them from the likes of you." he replied calmly, returning to a battle stance. Xehanort also readied himself.

"Brave words, to be sure. However, this little property dispute ends now. You are the road that fate made me take, and I am through being a parasite. I will take control and the worlds shall see Master Xehanort return more powerful than ever before!" he yelled passionately. Jack half-smirked.

"Come and try." he dared. Both combatants roared as they charged each other. **(Dark Impetus, Birth by Sleep)**

"XEHANORT!" Jack yelled as he jumped into the air and brought his blade down on top of Xehanort's. Xehanort held up his hand.

"Thunder!" he yelled, shooting dark lightning toward Jack's face. Jack saw it coming and ducked. He kicked his feet out, hitting the old man in the stomach and dashing away through the air. Xehanort grunted from the force of the kick. Jack landed and turned around to face him again.

"Face it, old man! You know you can't keep up with me!" he yelled. Xehanort nodded and smiled.

"But you forget, I once held all the powers I could ever dream of. Many of those powers remain with me, the powers of my other selves. For example…." he explained. He thrust his Keyblade into the ground and held up both his hands. "Powers of the youth, aid your master in his time of age. Give him youthful vitality in endless gauge!" he yelled, smirking.

"No way!" Jack yelled in horror as Xehanort aged back to his younger self. He lurched forward as the shadow keeper sprung out of his back.

"I think we are on an even field now, don't you agree?" Xehanort asked. Jack bit his lip.

"Nice trick, but it won't make me back down." he replied. Xehanort smiled as they charged again. Jack leaped into the air at a horizontal angle. Xehanort cast a line of Thundaga toward him, but Jack flattened himself as much as possible, making the lightning streak under him. "You rely on magics for your power! I trust only in my friends and myself!" Jack yelled as he held his blade forward and continued to fly toward Xehanort. "You are like Marek, and that is why I will beat you! Light triumphs over Darkness, Xehanort! You should have learned that 6 months ago!" he yelled as his blade crashed into the shadow keeper, which had jumped in front to shield Xehanort. Xehanort dismissed his heavy Keyblade and summoned two blue-colored energy swords, holding them backhand. Jack gasped.

"You recognize them, no?" Xehanort asked him. Jack narrowed his eyes in anger.

"It was you at the Land of Departure in the black coat. You engaged my three friends in battle, and you turned to me. I knew something about you was familiar. Xehanort, just disappear already!" he yelled angrily as he ran forward. Xehanort started to swing his blades, but Jack dashed forward as lightning encircled him.

"Please, that won't work a second time." Xehanort told him. Jack shook his head.

"That's not my goal. You trained two real apprentices, Xehanort. You trained me, and my successor. I did Ven's training, and I taught him about the Light. Now, I'll show you the power of the bond I forged with my successor!" he yelled. Xehanort frowned as Jack charged green. "Break the limits…..and go into overdrive!" he yelled as he began to spin. He sent Thundaga in all directions before following with several Tornado spells. Jack threw his hand into the air and teleported.

Appearing in the air, Xehanort jumped to follow him. He threw his energy swords in front of him, making a massive ram of sorts and began to shoot through the air toward the young man. Jack readied himself, and dodged at the last second. As Xehanort shot past him, Jack back-flipped out of the way while still hovering in mid-air. He threw his Keyblade toward the descending Xehanort, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. He then began to spin rapidly. He threw his hand into the air again and sent a massive tornado spiraling into the sky. "I didn't only teach Ven, old man. He taught me, too!" Jack yelled as he threw a Firaga into the midst of the whirlwind. The tornado erupted into a swirling inferno as Jack turned around and aimed toward Xehanort. "It's the end!" he yelled as the inferno flew past him and hit the ground where Xehanort was. **(End Dark Impetus)**

Jack heard an echoing cry of agony and smiled. The flames died away several seconds later, showing Xehanort staggering but still standing. Jack's feet hit the ground as he summoned his Keyblade to his hand again. Xehanort dropped his energy blades and also picked his Keyblade back up. "Thank you for the demonstration, but it won't be enough. Indeed you are powerful, boy. You are Light incarnate, just as Marek is Darkness. But neither Light nor Darkness will save AND destroy the world. Only the true X-blade will. The true X-blade is not a weapon that can be swung. You know this. It is a person created from equal portions of Light and Darkness. You are the Light. Marek is the Darkness. Mist was the vessel. And your daughter is the weapon. Light and Darkness shall forge the final storm, but destiny is never left to chance, dear boy. The girl will either save the world or leave it in ruin. Only fate itself will make that choice. It is a decision beyond hers or our understanding." Xehanort told him as he struggled to stay on his feet.

**(Jack's Theme 2{Revealed Truth, FFX})**

"My daughter isn't a weapon. And no, she will not destroy the world. How do you know all this, anyway?!" Jack demanded, showing a moment of weakness and concern. Xehanort smiled.

In a matter of seconds, Jack lay on his back as a blinding light began to fill the black abyss. Jack covered his eyes and couldn't move. "You cannot supplant me now, Jack. In a matter of hours, I shall have full control of Light itself, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You can not even move, now. I guess the rest is up to your friends. I wouldn't hold my breath, if I were you." Xehanort told him, now returned to his normal form. Jack groaned as he fought against his invisible restraints as Xehanort strode past him to a place that Jack could not see.

"XEHANORT!" he roared in fury, but the old man was gone.

YEN SID'S TOWER…..

"What do you mean, 'he just vanished?!" Mist shrieked. Terra looked at the ground in shame.

"I don't know what happened. He was holding his head and saying he had a headache, but he said he was fine. When we looked back, he was gone." he explained. Mist sank into a chair and began to cry.

"If anything's happened to him, I'm gonna kill him." she muttered.

"Then let us hope that there is enough left for you to kill." Yen Sid said from his desk. "We will find him, Mist. Sora, Riku, Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, Lea, and Mickey are all out looking. They will find him." he assured her. Mist nodded, but did not believe him.

"Mom!" Rayne yelled from the other room.

"You're supposed to be in bed!" Mist said from her chair.

"I can't sleep! I'm twelve years old! Why do I have to be in bed so early?" her daughter complained.

"Are you talking back to me?" Mist asked warningly.

"No, you're the one being unreasonable!" Rayne bravely countered. Mist widened her eyes in shock.

"Let me know if you hear anything from anyone." she told Yen Sid as she walked into their room. Yen Sid nodded.

"No, Mom, I didn't mean it!" Rayne yelled in fear as the door shut behind Mist. Terra sank into Mist's vacant chair.

"I can't believe I lost him. The last time I lost him, he was captured and tortured for a month. I can't believe his kid is that challenging, either. She really does take after her dad." Terra mused. Yen Sid smiled as Lea ran into the room.

"We found him! He was drifting in the Lanes, fighting with himself. We thought he'd be fine once we got him here, but as we were carrying him up the stairs, he opened his eyes." Lea said in one breath. He breathed deeply and slowly. Terra stood up.

"Alright, he opened his eyes. What's the problem?" he asked the pyro. Lea grabbed his shoulders.

"Terra, his eyes are yellow, get it memorized." **(end Jack's Theme 2)**

**Another cliffy, lol. Sorry! I hope you liked it! And here's even a hint for the next chapter: How will they save Jack? Think of Riku's final mission in DDD. Anyway, that's all I'm saying, and now I'm off to watch Merlin. No school on Monday, so I'll update early that day. See ya!**


	35. Ch 35: Xehanort Takes Control

**So I finally beat Mysterious Figure in BBS with Ven and Aqua. Lol, I can't believe it took me that long, but I feel accomplished. Anyway, here's the shout outs:**

**Celeron96: Thanks! Same for me about Dawning War!**

**AngelicWinds: At least you can do that with your ocs….*looks at Jack* Jack: Don't even think about it. Mist: Don't look at me. Marek: You wanna die? Rayne: Leave me alone!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, I don't really see where he got owned, though. But thank you, though!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Nah, nothing in this series is that simple, lol. Even though this whole plot is mine, I still want it to be somewhat believable in the KH universe.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks, and you should be!**

**You know what I own. I honestly am not sure how these next two chapters are going to go. This is one of those rare occasions where I'm going in with no idea of where I will end up. Anyway, here's what you're here for.**

Chapter 35: Xehanort Takes Control

"Quickly, get him on the table!" Yen Sid said urgently as Terra and Riku struggled to carry Jack into the room. Lea and Sora helped pick him up and put him on the table. Jack's yellow eyes slowly looked around the room.

"Uncle Terra, what's going on?" asked Rayne fro the doorway to the other room. Terra whirled around, wondering where Mist was.

"Rayne, get back in your room, NOW!" he yelled, not knowing how Jack would react to her. Rayne's eyes looked at him, and he could tell she was hurt. Tears brimmed around her eyes as she darted into her room. Terra sighed, feeling bad for how he had acted, but quickly returned his attention to the desk in the middle of the room, where his friend lay.

Jack had seen the girl in the doorway, and had begun to fight the people standing around him, trying to get to her. "Jack, calm down! We're trying to help you!" Riku yelled as he tried to keep Jack lying on his back. Jack's yellow eyes narrowed in anger as he fought even harder to get to the girl.

"X-blade!" he roared angrily, but it wasn't Jack's voice.

**(Jack's Theme 2{The Truth Revealed, Final Fantasy X})**

"No…" Sora muttered in shock.

"Uh-oh." muttered Lea.

"Restrain him!" Yen Sid yelled. Terra and Riku held Jack's shoulders down with all their strength, but Jack was still more than a match for them. Lea and Sora quickly held his legs down, and even Mickey, Ven, and Aqua helped keep him down.

"X-blade!" Jack yelled again. He groaned in agony as his hair began to turn white.

"It's Xehanort! He's taken control!" yelled Eraqus from the doorway. Yen Sid looked over to him.

"Eraqus, we will handle this. Return to your bed and rest." he calmly said. Eraqus shook his head and walked into the room.

"Jack was my apprentice and is like my son. I will not abandon him in his hour of need, just like he and the rest of you did not abandon me. Now, how can I help?" he said firmly. Yen Sid smiled at his old friend's resolve and set about examining Jack-Xehanort.

"Xehanort's control has forced him to take on the appearance of Marek. The silver hair and yellow eyes that are Xehanort's cannot be a coincidence. Xehanort had a part in Marek's past, as well." Yen Sid realized. Jack-Xehanort looked at him.

"You've lost, old man." he said in Jack's voice. Yen Sid gasped. Jack-Xehanort smiled as every person holding him down was blasted in various directions across the room. He continued to smile as he calmly stood up and looked at the two old masters.

"You always seem to have it wrong, Eraqus. You feared me when Terra was my vessel, but now I have Jack and all his power at my command. Jack is my prisoner, held captive within his own heart. I was right to think he would make a very good final member to my Organization, but now I will forge a new one. I will take his daughter, and I will make the Third Keyblade War!" he yelled as he summoned Xehanort's Keyblade to his hand.

From across the room, Terra slowly propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Jack-Xehanort. It was in seeing how he held the Keyblade that Terra knew Xehanort had complete control. It wasn't backhand like Jack. He glared in anger as he pushed himself to his feet and summoned Ends of the Earth to his hand. "Xehanort, let him go!" he yelled furiously. Jack-Xehanort turned around and smiled at him.

"Ah, the feckless youth." he said. Terra roared as he bashed his Keyblade toward his possessed friend. Without even flinching, Xehanort blocked the attack and pushed Terra back into the wall. Terra groaned as he fell onto his back.

Looking around the room, Xehanort saw the other Keybladers returning to their senses and beginning to stand. "It is time for me to depart, but first there is something I need." he announced, looking toward the door where the girl was in.

"You aren't leaving, Xehanort, and you aren't going to touch Rayne." said another voice. Xehanort heard the voice behind him and smiled.

"Ah yes, I had almost forgotten you: the X-blade's vessel. Would you really hurt your soon-to-be husband?" he asked without turning around. Mist smirked as she aimed her magic amplification gauntlet at the back of Jack-Xehanort's head.

"I do it all the time." she said as a blast of Thundaga sent Jack-Xehanort into the opposite wall. Mist bravely stood her ground as the whole group rallied around her. Even Yen Sid held his blue Keyblade out toward Xehanort. The master of darkness slowly stood and looked at them.

"I am more powerful than any of you. I have Light incarnate at my command. Surely you know the power of Light itself." he told them. Sora smiled.

"We do know, Xehanort, but we also know that Jack won't stop until you're gone for good. If you've taken his light, then we'll give him ours!" he told him. Xehanort frowned, but only for a moment.

"How touching. But he is beyond your reach now." he replied as he held his Keyblade up and began to advance. Sora closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

After several moments, all the noise around him faded out and he heard a voice calling him. _"Sora…..Sora…Sora…"_ Sora continued to focus, and soon he felt himself leaving his body.

He opened his eyes and stood on a towering glass pillar in the middle of a black abyss: The Station of Awakening. "Jack!" he called out.

"I'm here." his friend replied as he appeared on the other edge of the platform. Sora turned around and walked toward him.

"How do we separate you and him and beat him once and for all?" he asked the other man. Jack walked past him and stared into the distance.

"He has to be beaten from within my own heart. But, I can't beat him on my own. I tried, and you see where I am now. I can sense something just beyond my reach: information that has been locked away within my own memories. Memories of my brother, and how he came to be the way he is. Xehanort is at the middle of it, and I need to know why. Sora, I need your help. You are the strongest light out there. Only you can help me beat him." he explained without turning around.

"What do you mean? How is Xehanort in the middle of your brother's schemes?" Sora asked in confusion. Jack sighed and slowly turned back around. **(End Jack's Theme 2)**

**(Counterattack, Dissidia 012)**

"When we were boys, before my mother died, Marek and I were inseparable. But, one day he changed. His green eyes changed to yellow, and he had a thirst for darkness that had not been there before. I later learned that someone from another world had met and spoken to him. That stranger convinced him of the power of darkness, and my brother, for the fool he was, believed every bit of it.

It was Marek who killed my mother, although I did not find out until much later in my life. Xehanort was the one who had changed him. Many years ago, Xehanort told me that he killed my mother, but he did not mean that he had physically done it. He guided Marek to a state of mind that demanded that.

When my mother died, I was so angry and lost. Marek came for me after that. I don't know how I did, for someone so young, but I beat him. However, the darkness had such a strong hold on him that he didn't fade away. Xehanort took what was left of him and used him to earn my trust. When I entered the station of Awakening, I fought what was left of Marek, a shadow of the darkness that would one day hold my heart. When I beat him, my brother's soul intertwined with my own and rested within my heart.

When Eraqus sent me to track Xehanort, Xehanort took him out and gave him his body back. But, by that time, Marek himself had turned my memories of him to dreams. I had completely forgotten that I had a brother. And so I thought him to be my own inner darkness, which was his plan all along." Jack finished. Sora took several moments to let the information sink in.

"So, the fact that he is darkness….." he muttered.

"We weren't born as Light and Darkness. It was Xehanort's meddling that made us as such. He's caused everything. It's his fault that my mother is dead and my brother and father stand on the side of darkness. And now he wants my daughter. We have to stop him, Sora." Jack told him, holding onto his shoulders. **(end Counterattack)**

"How do we stop him?" Sora asked. Jack smiled.

YEN SID'S STUDY…

Sora opened his eyes and looked around him. No time had passed and Xehanort was still advancing toward them. "Stop, Xehanort!" Sora yelled as he fired a blast of light from his Keyblade. Xehanort didn't see the sudden attack coming and took the hit to the face. He flew into the wall and was knocked out.

"Sora, did you speak to Jack?" Aqua asked him. Terra, Ven, Aqua, Mickey, Eraqus, and Yen Sid looked at him. Sora nodded quickly.

"I know what we need to do." he told them.

**Sorry it didn't actually get to Sora going in yet. I had to stretch it out one more chapter. Next one, I promise! I hope you liked it, and now you know why Marek was called Jack's darkness in WC and why even though he's Jack's brother, it looked like Xehanort created him. And plus, WE NOW HAVE MORE REVIEWS THAN WANDERER'S CHRONICLES. *parties(**

**Even though we have lost 3 reviewers, I hope we can still reach 300 reviews by the end of the story. So everyone review, and see ya later!**


	36. Ch 36: Sora to the Rescue

**Hello, everyone! All but one of my old reviewers came back last chapter! Welcome back, everyone! So I do have a few announcements: I have three spin-off stories planned for after this story is done. Look on my profile page for the current info on them. There is another one I'm thinking about, but I would like to talk to TWI1IGHTMAST3R about it before I decide anything. Shout outs:**

**Janazza: Thanks, and welcome back! Xehanort's just an evil old coot. (I love when Braig calls him that, lol)**

**Celeron96: It's because he and Xehanort share a mind right now. And Kairi has been in a few chapters. She isn't one of the main or recurring characters, though. Namine is like Roxas. She's still inside Kairi and hasn't been mentioned. Xion is inside Roxas. Go back to the Roxas battle at the end of IDoD to see Xion.**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, I can't do that with mine. *looks at Jack and raises hands to go "poof"* Jack: *teleports over to TerraKH and slams him into the wall* Me: Alright, Jack, I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!**

**13TheAce: Lol, sorry. I did say there would be lots of plot twists though, lol.**

**Gohan Roxas: Welcome back, and lol.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Don't worry, you'll find out later when Marek is in the scene.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, I could totally see you doing that!**

**You know what I own. Here's chapter 36!**

Chapter 36: Sora to the Rescue

"Get him back on the table, quickly!" Yen Sid ordered. Lea, Riku, Ven, and Terra quickly did as they were told. Jack-Xehanort groaned as they held him down again.

"So, what's the plan, Sora?" Mickey asked him. Sora frowned.

"We'll have to do what Riku did for me. I have to go in and release his heart. Hopefully, that will kill Xehanort for good." he explained. Terra raised his eyebrows.

"No, it's too dangerous. I'll go." he quickly argued. Yen Sid held up his hand.

"No, Terra. Sora must do this. Jack told you so, did he not?" Yen Sid replied. Sora nodded, remembering Jack's words.

"He's learned a lot of his past since Xehanort took control. He still doesn't know everything, but he knows a lot about Marek. Let me go in after him. He is my cousin, after all." Sora told Terra. Terra opened his mouth to argue, but one look from Aqua made him shut it and nod.

"Just be careful, and bring him back." Terra told him after a minute. Xehanort had started to regain consciousness again.

"Sora, hurry!" Ven yelled as he began to fight the restraints again. Sora nodded and looked at Yen Sid, who performed the same spell that Riku had. Sora stared into the sphere of light and disappeared.

JACK'S MIND…..

"Xehanort!" Jack yelled, still trapped on the pillar. Xehanort appeared in front of him, a good ways away.

"What is it now, boy?" he asked in irritation. Jack frowned.

"What did you do to Marek!?" he demanded. Xehanort sighed and turned around.

"The boy was always jealous of you, his younger brother. He sought a way to best you, and so I showed myself to him. He marveled at the glimpse of darkness he saw and begged for more. I opened the door to darkness for him. Unfortunately, I was not aware of what your father had done at your births. He took your darkness and gave it to him. He took your brother's light and gave it to you. What purpose he had in mind is beyond me, but that caused Marek's power to tower over mine when he opened the door. The rest, you can ask him yourself. Now, are you through wasting my time, or can I go back to securing the X-blade?" he finished. Jack looked at the ground in anger.

"You won't win, Xehanort. Sora will stop you. We will stop you together." he promised the old man. Xehanort smiled without turning around to Jack.

"I assure you, Sora will never make it to you. He will first have to get past the darkness that corrupted you six months ago." he replied and vanished. Jack widened his eyes.

"What…..does that mean?!" he muttered to himself.

MEANWHILE…..

Sora fell through darkness. He looked around, only seeing a flash in the distance. He flew toward it, easily avoiding the dark objects thrown his way.

He came to land on a pillar like where he had spoken to Jack, but it was different. On the top of the pillar were different pictures. Where Jack was, there were pictures of Rayne, Mist, Terra, Ven, Aqua, Sora, Eraqus, Riku, and Mickey. There was also the gauntlet he had on his arm.

But, on this pillar were pictures of Xehanort, Vanitas, and Marek. There was also a hood instead of the gauntlet. "What's going on?" Sora asked himself. He heard something behind him and quickly turned around. What was behind him was something out of a nightmare. **(Rage Awakened, Birth by Sleep)**

There knelt a figure in a black vest with camo pants. He had a long sleeve black shirt under the vest, and had a hood that covered his face. Sora recognized it immediately: Jack's Wanderer costume from the Second Keyblade War and before. "Jack?" he asked. The figure stood up and turned its hood toward Sora. It stretched out its hand and summoned a black and purple Keyblade backhand, before getting in Jack's battle stance. Sora gasped, but summoned his own. "Who are you?!" Sora demanded. The figure looked at him for a moment.

"I'm what could have been. I'm the darkness that corrupted your friend. Now, I'm Xehanort's guardian." it replied as it charged, raising its Keyblade. Sora gasped as he dashed to the side to dodge the attack.

He quickly turned around and threw his Keyblade, hitting the figure dead on. The figure groaned, but quickly took the offensive again. It charged, its fist glowing with darkness. Sora ducked under its blade strike, but gasped as it sent Dark Firaga shooting right at his face. He jumped into the air and aimed at the figure. "Freeze!" he yelled. The Dark Firaga hit the Blizzaga in mid-air and exploded. Sora landed on the edge of the pillar and looked up as the figure dashed toward him, knocking him off his feet.

Sora gasped as he felt himself about to fall in open space. He flipped in the air and managed to sink his Keyblade into the edge of the top of the pillar. He had no time to rest, however, as the figure tried to take his head off. Sora let go of his blade and jumped over it, leaving his weapon stuck in the ground.

"_Roxas, I need your power!" _he yelled in his mind.

"_It's not like I'm using it." _his Nobody replied. Sora stretched out his hand and was engulfed in a bright sphere of light. A second later, he came shooting out with clothes glowing silver. He hovered in the air, and Oathkeeper and Oblivion floated by each of his hands. With a battle cry, he flew rapidly at the figure and sent his Keyblades to circle around him, dealing countless hits. At the same time, he cast Firaga multiple times. The figure grunted and flew back, temporarily dazed. Sora continued to press the offensive and went after him. The figure aimed his blade at the advancing Sora and let loose a volley of dark projectiles to fly at the young master. Sora stopped in mid-air. "Repel!" he yelled as a Reflega shield appeared around him. The volley of projectiles was deflected back at the figure, who fell to his knee. He looked up as Sora came flying at him the final time. "This is for Jack." Sora told him as his blade crashed into the empty space in the hood. **(end Rage Awakened)**

The figure screamed in agony as Sora let go of the blade and reverted to his normal form. The Keyblade stayed in the hood, and the figure tried to pull it out. Having no success, the figure continued to scream until it completely faded away. The Keyblade disappeared, and Sora looked around him. "Jack!" he called out. There was a flash of light, and Sora felt himself floating again.

YEN SID'S STUDY….

"I can feel him. Sora must have done something by now, because Jack's fighting back again. Look, his eyes are flickering!" Aqua exclaimed happily.

"Don't lose your focus. There's still a hard battle to be won." Riku reminded her.

"C'mon you two, make it back okay." Terra muttered quietly.

Mist walked out of the other room. "It's hard keeping her in the room like this. She's being very difficult. How is he?" she asked them.

"We'll know in a little while. Sora's gone in to free him." Terra told her. She nodded slowly.

"Let me know if anything happens." she told them. They nodded, and she walked out of the room.

JACK'S HEART…..

Sora felt himself hit sand. He stood up and looked around. He realized he was on Destiny Islands. "That's right, we're from the same home world." he remembered.

"You've done well so far, Sora." said a voice. Sora looked around. He saw a familiar middle-aged man standing behind him. He summoned his Keyblade.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" he asked cautiously. Jason smiled and walked toward the water.

"I'm not the real Jason. I am only what Jack remembers of him during his childhood. The real Jason is in conflict just like Jack. You are here to help him, are you not? You'll find him and Xehanort further in. The fate of Light and everything in it is in your hands again for this short time, Sora. You are probably used to being the star, having saved the worlds three times. But you seem resigned to the fact that is Jack's war. You should be commended. Jack is lucky to have a cousin, and a friend like you. Indeed, he is very lucky. Between you, Terra, and the others, the real Jason has never worried for the fate of his son. But now, it is time for you to go. Jack is fighting Xehanort, and will need your help." Jason told him sincerely. Sora smiled.

"Thank you. I'm on my way." he replied, heading for the Secret Place.

THE INNERMOST OF JACK'S HEART…..

**(Unbreakable Chains, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack fell onto his back. Xehanort sighed from the other side of the pillar. "I tire of this. It is so repetitive." he muttered. Jack groaned as he slowly staggered to his feet again.

"I won't give up, Xehanort. Surely you know that about me better than anyone." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Jack!" yelled Sora as he burst onto the pillar. Jack glanced at him and smiled.

"About time you made it, cousin. C'mon, let's finish him together." he told him. Sora nodded, but Xehanort cleared his throat.

"You two will not stop me from reaching the true X-blade and sending Marek into the Third Keyblade War. Your efforts here are in vain." he told them calmly. Jack rolled his eyes as Sora smiled.

"C'mon, old man! Every villain says that! Well, guess what? We've beaten you every time you've said that!" he yelled. Sora laughed as they charged together. Xehanort raised his hand.

"Taste defeat!" he yelled as a pillar of earth shot up from where the two friends were standing. Jack tackled Sora as he dove to the side, saving both of them. Sora nodded at Jack and quickly ran at the old man again.

Jack teleported above Xehanort as Sora came running from the front. Xehanort engulfed himself in a sphere of darkness. "I will not fail again!" he yelled angrily as darkness shot out in every direction. Jack braced himself as he was shot back through the air. Sora fell back and rolled backwards several times before finding his feet again. Jack looked at him.

"Sora!" he yelled. Sora jumped toward him. They grabbed each other's wrist. "I have to do this now! Delay him!" Jack yelled. Sora nodded as Jack began to spin in the air. Jack let go and Sora flew through the air toward Xehanort. As Sora battered away at the old man's defenses, Jack began to glow. "I will cleanse myself of this corruption. I am meant to be Light. I will become…..my destiny!" he yelled as pure Light began to seep up through his body until he looked like a person on fire. Xehanort and Sora both stopped and stared.

"Impossible!" Xehanort gasped. Sora smiled and threw his hand into the air.

"Alright, Jack!" he yelled. Xehanort looked back at him and kicked him. Sora gasped as he fell onto his face.

"Xehanort!" Jack yelled, but he had a second voice behind his own. The voice sounded pure, and angry. Xehanort looked at him unafraid. "I am Light. But I am also Justice. Vengeance is mine." yelled Jack. Xehanort began to show signs of fear as Light came shooting across the pillar at him in a line of white flame.

"Light will overcome you, old man. You have meddled in the affairs of all worlds. You seek your own gain by unleashing another Keyblade War. Your deeds have gone unpunished long enough. This is your day of reckoning." Light calmly said as he collided with Xehanort. The old man gasped in pain as Light's holy fire hit every inch of his body.

Sora stood up and watched in both horror and fascination. Jack was on fire, literally. Light grabbed Xehanort's shoulders with both hands, and a second, more chaotic explosion took over the whole platform. With one final echoing scream, Xehanort disappeared for good. **(end Unbreakable Chains)**

Sora was, however, untouched as the white fire began to disappear all over the platform. He looked at the being of white fire standing facing him from the other side of the pillar. Jack's hazel eyes still shown out, showing Sora that it was still Jack on the inside. He smiled and cheered. "Way to go, Jack!" he yelled. Light shook his head. He began to walk toward Sora, and the white fire began to leave his body. In a few seconds, Jack walked up to Sora, fully returned to his normal appearance. He put his gauntlet-clad arm on Sora's shoulder.

"No, Sora. Without you, I would have been lost. Thank you." he told him. Sora looked at his cousin and smiled.

"The others are waiting for us. You gave everyone quite a shock, Cous'." he told him. Jack sighed and put his hand over his face in amusement.

'Mist's gonna kill me, isn't she." he said. Sora smiled.

"Probably." he agreed. Jack sighed.

"Well, let's get out of here. I've seen enough of myself that if I see a mirror, I'll break it on purpose." he said with a slight laugh. Sora smiled as he pointed his Keyblade into the air and summoned a door.

"You ready?" he asked Jack. The older man nodded.

"Let's go." he replied. Sora led the way through, all the while thinking about what Jack/Light had told Xehanort. _"I am Light, but I am also Justice. Vengeance is mine." _

As they reappeared in Yen Sid's study, there was confusion and chaos for a few moments as they all embraced Sora and Jack.

**I hope you really liked it! I don't usually try to put more than one decent sized fight into one chapter, but I hope it was to your liking. Again, welcome back everyone and I hope you're here to stay until the end. There's only a little over a dozen chapters left, anyway. Please review and see ya later.**


	37. Ch 37: Prince Caspian

**Hey, everyone! Here's the shout outs:**

**Janazza: Lol, I forget it, too! Sora will always be cocky! And I guess you'll find out in this chapter!**

**Gohan Roxas: Lol, yeah, it was based off that. Rage Awakened is just so epic, though. It's my personal favorite boss song of the series.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah. One will be a Dissidia crossover, one will be the drabbles, and the last will be a one-shot happening directly after this is finished.**

**AngelicWinds: Lol, I know. That's because this really is Jack's story. **

**TheEighthLight: It's okay, everyone gets busy. I'm glad your back.**

**Celeron96: Yep, it's probably my favorite chapter that I've ever written. Thanks, and I'm glad!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Lol, yeah I agree. And Jack is Light. Light is Jack. It's just Jack fully embracing who he really is. The double voice is because Light and Darkness exist and always clash with each other. Jack is Light. Does that make sense?**

**Shadowdragon1317: Lol, thanks!**

**You know what I own. I have two announcements today: One, please vote on my poll since it will decide what course of action I take once the Wanderer's Trilogy(and its spinoffs) is complete. Two, which is part of number one, I have begun plans for Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness Final Mix. I thought about this after looking back at where I started and was appalled at how the first half of IDoD is. I want to rewrite it with my ability gained through WC and RTDoD. It won't just be a rewrite, though. The fight scenes will be revamped, there will be additional scenes, and characterization will be much better. So let me know if you agree or disagree to this, and then please vote on my poll. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 37: Prince Caspian

"Jack!" yelled Mist as she ran into the room and jumped into his arms. He smiled as he hugged her tightly.

"Daddy?" asked Rayne from the door. Jack let go of Mist and looked over at his daughter. His face shined with emotion as he ran to his daughter and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Rayne. I'm sorry that I let Xehanort scare you. I promise, he's gone for good." he told her. She looked at him and smiled.

"_That's what you think!" _yelled a voice sounding like Xehanort.

"No way!" yelled Terra angrily as he, Jack, Ven, Aqua, Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Eraqus summoned their Keyblades.

"Woah woah woah! You like my voice imitating skills?" Lea asked, laughing as he walked in the door. Everyone glared at him and dismissed their Keyblades. Lea sighed and put his guard down. At that moment, Aqua zapped him with Thundaga, sending him toppling down the tower stairs.

He fell out onto the ground just outside the tower. He climbed to his feet as the doors closed and locked behind him. "Hey, c'mon, I was only kidding!" he yelled up to the window.

Jack looked around the room. He realized that every person in the room had risked their lives to restrain Xehanort so they could save him. "I can't believe you all care so much about me." he said wonderingly as he glanced around the room once more. Terra shook his head, Ven smiled, Sora rubbed his neck, and Aqua and Mist both glared at him.

"How many times have I told you not to doubt yourself!?" they both exclaimed simultaneously. Mist walked forward and raised her fist back, and Jack cowered behind his left arm. The punch didn't come though, as Mist hugged him once more.

At that moment, Yen Sid's alarm started going off. "What is it?" Sora asked.

"Heartless and Specters are pouring into this world, Disney Castle, Camelot, and Narnia. Illusion must be doing final testing for his armies." Yen Sid told them.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked him. Yen Sid looked at Eraqus.

"Take Mist and Rayne to the Land of Departure and wait there for further word." he told him. Eraqus nodded and walked over to Jack.

"Do not worry, Jack. I will lay down my life for them if I must." he vowed. Jack smiled and nodded.

"There are few that I would choose over you, Master." he replied. Eraqus raised an eyebrow.

"I am your master no longer, for you are no longer an apprentice." he reminded him. Jack smiled.

"I know, but you will always be a mentor and a father to me." he told him. Eraqus smiled and walked to the door.

"I'm still out here!" yelled Lea from the ground.

"You two be safe." Jack said to his girlfriend and daughter. Rayne pouted as Mist nodded.

"Daddy, I want to fight! You told me that I needed to train and I have been! Auntie Aqua's been training me! I'm ready!" she whined. Jack smiled as he knelt down to her.

"We will need your blade soon, sweetheart. Let us handle this fight. You'll get your chance, I promise. I can't protect you while I'm fighting armies of Heartless. Please just do what I say." he told her firmly. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. He raised his eyebrow. "I know you're not showing me attitude, Rayne." he said warningly. She ignored him. He sighed, turning to Mist. "Fine, deal with her as you see fit. Apparently I'm not getting through to her." he told her as he hugged her. Mist nodded sullenly.

"Be safe." she told him. He nodded at her. Rayne had heard his words, though, and was not happy.

"No, Daddy! Please, don't tell her that!" she begged, but Jack sighed and walked back to the desk as Eraqus, Mist, and her walked through a portal.

"What about the rest of us?" Terra asked. Mickey spoke up.

"Donald and Goofy should be enough to hold the Castle until I can get there. Anyone coming with me?" he asked the group.

"Of course, I'm with you." Riku told his friend at once. Mickey looked up and smiled.

"Don't count me out!" Ven told him energetically.

"Then your team is set, Mickey." Yen Sid told him. Mickey nodded.

"Everyone grab on!" he told Riku and Ven as he held up the Star Shard. A second later, they were gone. Yen Sid stood up and looked at those remaining: Jack, Terra, Sora, Aqua, and Lea came running in the door.

"Jack, I want you to take Terra, Aqua, and Lea to Narnia." Yen Sid told him. Jack looked at him in shock.

"I'm not leaving you and Sora here to fight alone!" he argued. Sora smirked at him.

"I can take them, Cousin. Besides, Yen Sid's with me. We'll be fine. Just go." he told him. Jack looked at Terra and Aqua, who nodded. He sighed, summoning his blade.

"Fine. C'mon." he told Terra and Aqua as he summoned a portal. Terra and Aqua led the way through. Jack waited for Lea to go through, but the red-head was slow.

"I've got a bad feeling about th-!" he began. He yelped as Jack pushed him through the portal and stepped through after him.

NARNIA…..

It was the middle of night. A lone young man with shoulder-length black hair rode through the dark forest. Soldiers on horseback galloped after him. He looked behind him, seeing the soldiers gaining on him. He urged his horse faster. He quickly crossed a river and continued on through the brush. He looked behind him again and didn't see anyone. He smiled as he turned ahead of him again and his face smacked into a branch. He grunted as he fell onto his back. But his boot was still connected to the spur on the horse, so he was dragged through several hundred yards of forest before he managed to get it out.

He slowly sat up and looked around him. He was in a clearing, and in front of him was a massive towering tree. He heard the soldiers yelling in the distance, and at the same time saw a door open in the tree. Two short people stepped out holding short swords. One had black hair and a black beard, and the other had golden brown hair and a beard. "He's seen us." the one with black hair muttered. The golden haired one ran up to him and flashed his knife. That was when they heard the men coming. He quickly looked back at the other.

"Take care of him!" he yelled as he dashed out of the clearing toward the soldiers. The boy looked at the black bearded man as he walked toward him with his sword in hand. The boy reached for the white horn that was said to bring help when it was blown. He put it to his lips and let out a loud blast. A second later, the short man hit him in the face and all went dark. The man quickly dragged him into the tree and the invisible door shut behind him.

Not a minute later, a portal opened and Terra and Aqua stepped into the clearing. A second later, Lea went flying onto his face as Jack stepped out and closed the portal. "This place looks….different." Aqua pointed out.

"You've been here before?" Terra asked her. She nodded.

"Me, Sora, Jack, Riku, and Kairi came here before." she told him. Jack looked around them as Lea picked himself up.

"Wait, you two. Look at this." he told them as he crouched next to a dent in the leaves. Leaves were all around them, but there was a line coming into the clearing where they had been disturbed. The line stopped next to where he was crouched, and led into the tree.

"Don't look now, but I think this is our man." he told them as he stood back and walked toward the tree. The other three stayed behind him as he approached it.

When he was hardly a foot away from the tree, a hidden door opened and a dwarf with a black beard sprang out swinging a sword. "Hey, I'm not here to hurt you! We're from another world!" Jack dodged the attack and burst out.

"I don't trust you. You humans are all the same!" the dwarf yelled back, still swinging at Jack. Terra, Aqua, and Lea quickly surround him with raised Keyblades as Jack summoned his own.

"Now, we are _not _here to hurt you. If we were, you'd be dead. We're looking for High King Peter or Aslan. Have you seen them?" he calmly explained. The dwarf slowly lowered his sword and stared at them with a weird expression.

"You better come inside." he said softly as he turned and walked back into the tree. Jack glanced at his companions and followed in after him.

Inside the tree was a small little fireplace with a table in the middle of a small room. One little area had been made a kitchen, and a door led off to what Jack assumed was the bedroom. A badger walked up to them. "More of them? What have you found this time, Nikabrik? he spoke.

You would think that Jack and the others would be shocked to see a badger talk, but after how many worlds they had all seen, they were hardly surprised.

"We are Keybladers. Master Yen Sid told us that Narnia was in dire need of aid, so me and my friends, and Lea("Hey!"), came to offer help. Where can we find King Peter and/or Aslan?" he asked the badger. The dwarf calmly walked in and sat at the table.

"You're Keybladers, huh? Don't look like much." he muttered. The badger hushed him.

"You really don't know? It has been a thousand years since Peter and his siblings disappeared from this land. Aslan disappeared before that. If you are the Keybladers of old, then you are a millennium too late." he explained.

"Oh my gosh…." muttered Aqua. Terra sighed and looked to Jack like "What now?" Jack was about to speak when a young man with black hair burst into the room, trying to bolt for the door. Nikabrik dashed in his way with his sword in hand. Jack watched in confusion. The young man picked up a fire-poker and tried to block Nikabrik's swings.

"ENOUGH, NIKABRIK! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" the badger yelled warningly. Nikabrik backed off and sighed.

"Wait, you….you are Narnians, aren't you?" the young man asked.

"Oh, a Telmarine and an observant one." the dwarf muttered as he returned to his seat. The young man glanced at Jack and the others. The badger put a bowl of soup in front of the boy. The dwarf looked at him in irritation.

"Since when have we been a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" he demanded. The boy stood up.

"I am not a soldier. I am Prince Caspian." he told them.

**I'm not sure about this chapter. I'm hoping I can do the Prince Caspian story justice. Let me know how it is, let me now if you agree or disagree with what I talked about before the chapter, and please vote on my poll. I'm out, see ya!**


	38. Ch 38: The High King and Caspian

**Here's the shout outs:**

**Gohan Roxas: Thanks!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, they were both good, but they stopped being good after the second one.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Thanks, and yeah Merlin and Arthur will be seen again soon!**

**13TheAce: Lol, I thought so! Thanks!**

**TheEighthLight: Well, most of my chapters are above 2000 words now, instead of the previous 1500, so at least it's longer than before.**

**Janazza: Lol, good! And yeah that's one of my favorite lines!**

**AngelicWinds: Lea is such a sarcastic character that I could see him doing that, so I put it in, lol. Yeah, he has now!**

**I don't own anything except Jack and his family, and the Crossroads world that was seen one time. I always forget that.**

**Here's the next chapter for Narnia!**

Chapter 38: The High King and Caspian

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked in shock. Caspian sighed as he put the fire poker down and walked over to the table, glancing at the Keybladers.

"My uncle, Miraz, has always wanted my throne. He killed my father in order to gain the throne. The only reason I have lived so long is because he did not have an heir of his own, but now he has a son." he explained slowly.

"We know Miraz. He has allied himself with our enemy, a man named Illusion. He is from another world." Jack spoke up. Caspian raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Other worlds?" he asked them. Aqua nodded.

"There are countless worlds out there beyond this one. That's where we come from. We are Keyblade wielders, and we protect the worlds from the darkness. But, Miraz is such a threat that he has drawn the Heartless, creatures of darkness, to this world and will stop at nothing to send it into the darkness, as well." she explained. Caspian sighed and looked at his bowl of soup in silence.

"Jack, Aqua, Lea!" Terra burst out. He had his hand typing on his wrist navigator.

"What is it, man?" Lea asked lazily. Terra threw him a look and turned to the other two.

"They're here. They just…..appeared out of nowhere!" he told them.

"Who are you talking about?" the badger asked them as he and the dwarf stared at them.

"Peter and the others, they're here." Jack explained.

"You've got to be kidding me. You can't tell me you believe in those legends!" Nikabrik replied to the badger. The badger huffed at him.

"I absolutely do. The Keyblade wielders who fought against the Witch were legends, as well, and yet here they are!" he angrily told him.

"Where are they?" Aqua asked Terra.

"They're heading for some kind of landmark called "Aslan's Howe." he told them.

"I know where that is." the badger told them at once.

"Then please lead us there." Aqua told him. The badger nodded, and the dwarf irritatedly picked up his sword and walked out of the tree. The badger led the rest of them out, with Caspian slowly bringing up the rear. Aqua smiled and looked at him.

"It's alright. We'll help you defeat your uncle, and save this world." she told him comfortingly. He smiled and nodded at her.

ASLAN'S HOWE…

"Peter, you've gotten us lost again!" Edmund burst out. Peter sighed in annoyance as he gripped the hilt of his sheathed sword.

"Don't worry, I'm heading for the Stone Table. It should be….just over…this….hill." he trailed off as they reached the edge of the forest and saw a large plain extending out toward a towering hill in the distance.

"Peter, you took us in the wrong direction!" Susan told him indignantly. Peter shook his head, trying to look like he knew what he was doing.

"No, it's just over _that_ hill!" he argued. The second he stepped out, arrows shot all around his feet.

"You will come no further, Telmarine!" yelled a voice.

"I'm no Telmarine!" Peter argued. Trumpkin walked past him.

"Oi, Nikabrik! Tell them to shut up and lower their bows!" he yelled as he calmly walked across the plain. Peter looked at the others before following him. They reached the base of the hill when they noticed a hole going into the hill.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked the dwarf. Trumpkin showed a small smile as he led the way in.

"It's called Aslan's Howe." he told her. They looked around the cave to see several native Narnians making weapons, stocking supplies, and other things. Every one of them stopped and stared at the new arrivals. Trumpkin approached a faun holding a curved sword and asked him something. The faun pointed to the nearest hallway, and the dwarf gestured them to follow him.

STONE TABLE CHAMBER…

"We need to talk about what we are going to do when Miraz comes after you." Jack told Caspian. The prince shook his head.

"We are not ready to fight him yet. The soldiers are still not equipped for….." he began, but Terra cut him off.

"If Miraz gets here within a day, you won't have a choice but to fight him. We are leading this defense. There's no one else here right now, so it's up to you and the four of us." he argued calmly.

"Jack? Aqua?!" Lucy burst out as the four humans and dwarf walked into the room. The group turned and faced the door. Aqua smiled as Lucy ran up and hugged her. Jack nodded toward the other three. Peter smiled, but saw what stood behind Jack.

He slowly walked forward and gazed at the broken stone table that Aslan had sacrificed himself on. He looked up at the picture of Aslan carved into the wall at the back of the room. "What happened to him? Why didn't he stop this?" he asked softly, turning toward the others.

"Only Aslan knows. His duty as guardian of the sacred Light takes him across all the worlds, not just this one." Aqua reminded him. Peter turned to Caspian.

"You must be Caspian. I'm High King Peter." he introduced. Caspian smiled and shook his hand.

"Indeed." he replied, looking at the other three.

"So, what plans have you all gotten together so far?" Peter asked as they all gathered around the table.

"We've attempted to build a strategy for the battle with Miraz, but Caspian won't hear of it." Jack explained.

"I didn't…..!" Caspian began. Peter sighed.

"I think I have a plan." he told them.

"You just got here!" Lea burst out. Peter smiled.

"This Miraz, is he arrogant?" he asked Caspian. Caspian smiled.

"Oh, yeah." he said with a slight laugh. Peter smirked.

"Then he wouldn't dare refuse a challenge of single combat in front of his entire army." he told them. The group broke into a mix of sighs, disapproving looks, and nods of agreement.

"Too bad you won't get that far!" Nikabrik yelled as he burst into the room, two cloaked figures trailing behind him. The first figure shed its cloak to reveal a werewolf that dashed forward.

"Leave the girls, we're here for the ancient legends. Perhaps Miraz will spare us if we give them to him!" Nikabrik yelled. Peter rolled out of the way as the werewolf grabbed Lucy and Susan in each hand and pushed them out of the room. A barrier sprung up behind them. **(The Encounter, Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Split into pairs! Don't take them on alone!" Jack yelled as the second figure threw off its cloak to reveal a hag with a bird's face. Peter and Aqua ran forward to fight the hag. Edmund and Lea branched off to fight the wolf, leaving Jack, Terra, and Trumpkin to fight Nikabrik. Caspian was just standing there, not moving. Nikabrik yelled as he pushed Caspian onto the table, who still didn't move.

Peter slashed at the hag with his sword. Aqua cart wheeled around, trying to get behind her. Peter cut the hag across the leg. She screeched as she sent Peter flying onto his back. As she moved to pounce on him, Aqua hit her in the side with Blizzaga. She yelped as she hit a rock. She looked at Aqua and began chanting. Aqua felt herself falling asleep, and fell to the ground. She tried to block out the screeching noise in her ears, but the hag walked toward her, fingers at her temples. Aqua screamed in agony and weakly held her Keyblade up as the hag raised a dagger over her.

Peter yelled as he appeared behind her and swung wide. The hag gasped in surprise as the blade sliced through her neck and her head fell to the floor with a thump. Aqua, free of the curse, quickly stood up and gave Peter a gratuitous smile.

Edmund tried to dodge the werewolf's strikes as Lea surrounded them in a wall of fire. Edmund yelled as the wolf put his hands under the boy's feet and flipped him backward. Landing on his back, Edmund groaned and was momentarily dazed. Lea grit his teeth as the wolf turned to him, saliva dripping off his fangs as he eyed the pyro. Lea smiled as he jumped back into his wall of fire. The werewolf looked around him as Lea came out behind him and shot him with a Firaga and hit him with his Keyblade. The wolf howled as he swung behind him, knocking Lea off his feet. Lea jumped back up and waved his fingers toward himself, taunted the wolf. The wolf angrily howled and charged.

That was when Edmund jumped in front of Lea and sliced the wolf in the head before his feet hit the floor. Lea smiled. "Not bad, kid." he complemented.

MEANWHILE…

"Nikabrik!" Trumpkin yelled angrily as the two dwarfs clashed daggers. After a few quick slices, Nikabrik pushed Trumpkin onto his back. As Jack and Terra advanced, the black bearded dwarf disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Jack saw movement behind Terra.

"Look out!" he yelled, pushing Terra out of the way as Nikabrik reappeared and kicked him hard in the face. Jack back flipped away, but grabbed onto a rock to steady himself. His ears were ringing. Terra looked at Jack and swung at the dwarf. Nikabrik smirked as he easily dodged Terra's slow but heavy strikes. He had an evil grin on his face as he ran up the young man's blade and punched him. Terra saw blackness as he fell onto his back. Jack reappeared in front of him as Nikabrik held his sword out.

He suddenly gasped in pain and fell forward, revealing Trumpkin holding a bloody sword behind him. **(end The Encounter)**

"Are you all alright? Lucy asked as they ran up to them. They all looked at the table where Caspian lay. He suddenly sneezed from the dust stirred up by the battle and sat up.

"What happened?" he asked them. The others sighed.

"I think that hag had you under some sort of spell. You weren't moving." Susan explained. Caspian looked around him at the bodies and grimaced.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Edmund said. They nodded in agreement and walked toward the door.

That was when they heard the Telmarine war horns.

**Halfway through Narnia? Are you liking it? I didn't use the Witch scene because I wasn't sure how it would work in this universe. Other than that, I hope you liked it! Vote on my poll of you didn't, and review! Bye!**


	39. Ch 39: Dual to the Death

**Hey, everyone! I'm really tired so I'll just get on with it. Shout outs:**

**Gohan Roxas: Thanks, I tried!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: That's the first one, but thanks and I hope you like this one, too!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks! I hope this one is too!**

**Janazza: Yeah, I didn't want to be in this world forever, either. I know I spent too long in Spira and that won't happen again. Lea's one of my favorites, too! He's behind Terra for me though.**

**Celeron96: The first was the best. As they progressed, they got worse for me. The second one was okay, and the third one made me want to smash my t.v.**

**13TheAce: Ha, I'll try to impress.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah, she is. It's been a long time since I watched them, too. I watched LOTR last week, lol. Those are my favorite movies of all time.**

**Here's the second to last chapter of Narnia! I own Jack, Mist, Rayne, Jason, and Marek.**

Chapter 39: Dual to the Death

Caspian and Peter led the group onto the battlements, and the group gasped. Across the plain was an army beyond count. The Telmarines stood waiting behind three men on horses. Jack, Terra, and Aqua recognized the man at the very front as Miraz, the king. "Peter, now might be a good time for that plan of yours." Aqua muttered. Peter looked at her unsurely, but nodded.

TELMARINE CAMP, KING'S TENT…..

"And who are you?" Miraz asked from his chair. Edmund smiled from his place in front of the Telmarine leaders' table. Jack and Terra stood on either side, just behind him, Keyblades in casual but ready positions.

"I'm King Edmund, my lord. I'm the younger brother to High King Peter of the old Narnia. I bear a message from him, and that is my only business here. I wish you no harm at this moment." Edmund explained to him. Miraz looked at him strangely. Ed smiled again. "It's confusing, I know. Here's my brother's message." he told him, unfolding his scroll.

"_To the Telmarine King Miraz,_

_Enough blood has been spilled already. I challenge you to a one on one duel to determine the fate of Narnia. The contest will be for blood, and the reward is total surrender. I offer this alternative in order to save both Narnian and Telmarine lives._

_-Peter, High King of Narnia."_

"So tell me, Sir Edmund, why would I agree to this when our armies could swiftly decimate yours?" Miraz asked, smirking as he leaned forward in his chair. Edmund shrugged his shoulders.

"You would be saving hundreds of lives. And you would get the chance to show your people that you are not afraid to battle on your own." he replied. Miraz smiled and laughed out loud.

"This is not a matter of bravery." he began. The man on his right, Sopespian, smiled in a conniving way.

"So, you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman less than half your age." Ed retorted, knowing the reaction it would cause. Miraz glared at him angrily.

"I did not say I refused." he seethed through his teeth.

"Please Sire, shouldn't you take it up with _him_ before you make a decision?" the other man, Glozzelle, asked him. Miraz turned to him angrily.

"I am your king! Though I may be a part of Illusion's force, I do not run every decision through him! He can skulk in his fortress with Garland, Vanitas, and his worthless father for all I care!" he exploded. Jack cleared his throat. Miraz turned, noticing him for the first time.

"I'd watch what you say about my father." Jack warned him menacingly. Miraz looked at him calmly, but was inwardly fearful of Jack's presence.

"Well, well, well. I was not aware that I was in the presence of the Light to our Darkness. The other half of the war. You seek to stop us, do you not? Then consider this: no matter what you do to save the worlds, you can not avert this war. You know that very well. Illusion will make his move no matter what, and Narnia is the last piece of the puzzle. Whether we claim this world, or you do. After this world's fate is decided, the final storm will begin." he told him, smirking. Returning his attention to Edmund, he stood up. "I accept this young king's challenge. You had better hope your brother is as good a swordsman as a writer." he said, pointing his sword out. Ed smiled as he nodded and walked out, Jack and Terra following behind.

THE NEXT DAY…

"We've sent Lucy and Susan into the forest to find Aslan. Lucy says she saw him last night. Fight as long as you can and keep the Telmarines distracted, because the girls have to pass through enemy lands. Miraz is slow, but strong. Dodge his swings, and bide your time. Make each hit count." Jack coached Peter as Ed put his brother's armor on him. Peter nodded in thanks to Edmund and began to walk out to the clearing of rubble in the center of the plain.

As he walked into the circle of stone, he saw Miraz waiting on the other side. Just as Miraz had his two generals behind him, Ed and Jack stood behind their king. Terra and Lea stood at the entrance with the swordsmen. Aqua was up on the battlements with the archers.

Peter put his helmet visor down and walked forward. Miraz did the same as they circled each other, swords at the ready. "Come, boy. How many more must die for the throne?" he taunted. Peter crouched for a second.

"Just one!" he yelled as he jumped off a fallen pillar and brought his sword down across Miraz'. **(Challenge, Final Fantasy X)**

Miraz yelled as he pushed Peter back and swung for his stomach. Peter pushed his stomach back to avoid it and countered with a swing to Miraz' shield. Miraz bashed his shield into Peter's face, and the young king flew onto his back. Rolling backward to recover his feet, Peter went back on the defensive. Miraz charged him in blind fury. Peter blocked and dodged his berserk slices. After blocking a few strikes, his shield arm was hurting. Miraz swung his shield in an arc, trying to hit Peter in the face again. Peter ducked and hit Miraz in the gut with his sword hilt. Miraz grunted as Peter followed up with a shield bash. The Telmarine took the opportunity to bring his sword around Peter's foot and knock him onto his back. As Peter tried to stand again, Miraz stomped on the boy's shield, dislocating his arm. Peter yelled in agony as he pushed Miraz off and sliced his leg. Both combatants slowly staggered away from each other in pain.

Peter tossed his shield behind him and readied to fight one-handed. Miraz quickly tied a piece of cloth around his leg wound and readied himself. Peter charged again, going straight for Miraz' sword arm. He managed to knock the older man's sword out of his hand. Miraz switched his shield to his right hand and bashed Peter with it repeatedly.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter saw Caspian riding back toward them with Susan behind him. There was no sign of Lucy. His focus was driven back to battle as Miraz knocked his sword out of his hand with his shield and bashed him in the stomach. Peter grunted as he held his hands out at the ready. As Miraz swung his shield again, Peter grabbed it, twirling it around, making Miraz' arm stuck on his back, and punched the man right on his wound.

Miraz yelped in agony as he stumbled forward, all signs of strength forgotten as he knelt on the stone. **(end Challenge)**

"Go, then. Finish it." he weakly told Peter. Peter glared at him and lowered his sword.

"Your life isn't mine to take." he told him as he turned away. He offered the sword to Caspian, who was standing between Edmund and Jack. Caspian shook his head.

"No. Keep your life, Miraz. The throne is mine, and I'm giving the Narnians back their land." he replied. Miraz sighed and lowered his head in defeat. Peter walked back to his waiting friends as they cheered in victory.

Sopespian appeared at Miraz' side and slowly helped him up. Miraz glared at him. "This is not over." he said quietly. The general smiled.

"No, my lord. It is over." he told him, driving a dagger into his chest. Miraz gasped, as he slowly fell to the ground and toppled onto his side. The Keybladers and Narnians looked on in shock. Sopespian turned to the waiting Telmarine army. "Our king is dead, and this boy would give our home back to these monsters! I say no! To arms, warriors of Telmar!" he yelled. The Telmarines roared in approval as they prepared for battle. It wasn't until Peter and Caspian did the same that everyone noticed a black portal appear in the middle of the plain.

Out of it stepped a young man in a sleeveless black shirt with a red heart on the chest. His spiked back silver hair glistened in the sun, and his yellow eyes took in his surroundings angrily. "So you kill one of my allies, and yet you don't serve my brother! There is no place for you in this world!" Illusion yelled in fury as he raised his arms.

All around them, Heartless and Specters appeared. They were larger in number than any force of darkness had ever been seen before. Illusion turned to the Narnians, and addressed one person in particular. "You like my force, brother? This is merely half of what I have gathered. The final war is upon us, dear brother. Be well prepared. Rayne and Mist are mine once I kill you. The X-blade will open the door to darkness and unleash my eternal reign in this realm!" he yelled happily. Jack shook his head.

"Brother, I pity you. It is not too late! Xehanort is gone forever! You can come back now! We don't have to fight, please!" he begged. Marek looked at him for a second, and his eyes flickered for less than a second.

"No, brother. It is already too late. This is the only choice I have now." he replied as he walked back through his portal, leaving the Heartless to target both sides of the plain.

"Marek!" Jack yelled angrily.

"There's too many of them!" Aqua yelled as she, Terra, Lea, and Susan appeared at their side.

"I really don't like these odds." Lea muttered.

"We have a backup plan, remember?" Terra reminded them. They suddenly heard an echoing roar in the distance.

"And there we go." Jack said, smiling. Peter stepped forward as they made a semicircle behind him.

"For Aslan!" he yelled at the top of his voice. The soldiers behind him roared in approval, and Peter led his friends and army toward the Telmarines, who were battling the heartless and Specters.

**One more chapter of Narnia, and then we're at the final battle! We're almost at the end guys. Now I'm going to sleep, so peace out!**


	40. Ch 40: Aslan Reveals Himself

**Hello! On to business(shout outs):**

**Celeron96: From a reader of the books point of view, it was very bad. There will be more to it than that. The actual fight will be about 6 chapters.**

**AngelicWinds: Thanks, and it's alright.**

**13TheAce: Yeah, he hasn't appeared enough, lol. Now that we're close to the end and most of his allies have been defeated, he'll be showing himself a lot more.**

**The Unknowing Herald: There's still some more stuff. It will be about 6 chapters. I already answered your Camelot question.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Who knows what's going on inside his mind? Me, lol! You'll just have to find out. Thanks!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Don't worry, we still have 3 planned spin-offs, remember?**

**Gohan Roxas: Yep, remember it was Xehanort that hurled him into the darkness, so there's still a chance of redemption for him.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I just own the Wanderer and his family.**

Chapter 40: Aslan Reveals Himself

As Peter and the others charged across the plain, Lucy rode alone through the forest. She gasped as a single rider appeared behind her and chased her. She looked around fearfully as her horse galloped through the brush.

The man was quickly gaining on her, and she looked around her in fright. She looked to her left and saw a monstrous shape moving through the trees. She looked closer and saw a mane of golden hair. The creature disappeared, and Lucy looked back in front of her, only to see a monstrous lion standing in her path. He roared loudly, causing the horse to rear back and knock her off. She sat up and watched the lion fearfully. It stared at her for a second, before leaping past her and knocking the Telmarine off his horse.

Lucy slowly stood up and looked behind her. The lion turned to her again and smiled. She smiled back. "Aslan!" she gasped, running up to him. She hugged his mane and smiled. He laughed with her as they looked at each other. "Where were you, Aslan? Why didn't you come swooping in to save us like last time?" she asked him, confused. Aslan sighed and looked at her.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one." he explained. She looked at him for a moment. He smiled. "But enough, your friends need our help. I think it's been long enough that they've been without aid, don't you?" he asked her, standing up and roaring even louder than before.

ASLAN'S HOWE, PLAIN….

Peter grunted as he pushed his way through a horde of soldiers. Jack shot a Heartless out of the air as it dove for the young king. Aqua jumped into the air and shot a flare into their vicinity. As they rolled and jumped out of range, the Specters around them vanished.

Lea and Terra stood back to back, holding off Heartless and Specters alike. "You holding up, old man?" Lea asked him, smirking. Terra flashed a smile at his comment.

"I may be older than you, but I could still wipe the floor with you anytime." he retorted as he sent a meteor hurling down on a group of enemies. Lea smiled as he threw his Keyblade, sending a ring of fire through a line of Heartless.

"Land of Departure once this is all over?" he asked as he caught his blade again.

"I'll be there." Terra told him as they leaped away from each other into different parts of the battle. Terra cast Quake around him, and when the rocks cleared away, a Telmarine sliced him across the back. He grunted as he swung behind him and knocked him away.

Jack appeared out of nowhere and tossed an Elixir on him. "Don't get used to it! That was my last one!" he yelled. Terra nodded in thanks as he turned away. "And Terra….!" Jack yelled as he blasted a group of soldiers away from them with Thundaga.

"Yeah?" Terra asked as he slammed his Keyblade into the ground and sent a shockwave in all directions.

"Don't be showing off just cause Aqua's with us this time, alright? Wouldn't want your "big" chest to get stabbed by a Telmarine!" he yelled, smirking.

"Very funny, Rikkison!" Terra yelled back as they ran in different directions.

Peter, Caspian, and Edmund were surrounded. "Those bloody Keybladers aren't here when you need them!" Caspian yelled. Peter and Edmund smirked at him.

"We won the war, didn't we? We beat the Witch. We've proven ourselves!" Peter told him confidently. Caspian smiled unsurely and nodded. The three yelled together as they charged as one.

Jack fought his way to the top of the Howe, and looked around. The Telmarines alone were too much to handle, but the Heartless and Specters were unending. He argued with himself temporarily.

"_I have to do this."_

"_No, I can't control it yet."_

"_Well, you won't learn how by not using it!"_

He sighed and closed his eyes. _"Light, send the darkness fleeing." _he focused. He started to glow brightly, but something hit him hard and knocked him off his feet. Jack rolled onto his back and coughed, trying to sit up.

"Little brother needs to learn when to quit." Marek said loathingly from where Jack had just been standing. Jack grunted as he stood up again.

"Marek, stop this! Our reasons for fighting are gone! Xehanort is dead for good! Please, come back. Our family can rebuild. You, me, Father, Mist, and Rayne can be a family!" he tried to reach out to his brother, but Marek slapped his hand away.

"This is not about Xehanort! This is about you, Jack! You always being better than me at everything! Always having Father's favoritism and Mother's love, everything! Forget the war and the X-blade. I'll let you die here! This is the end of your story, Jack Rikkison!" he yelled. Jack grit his teeth as Marek vanished through a portal. Jack ran back to the edge and looked at the battle. The dark tide was quickly overcoming the light.

"You are wrong, brother. Every story must have an ending, but mine will not end here!" he yelled as he reached within himself again. He began to glow again, and the light slowly covered his whole body.

Now in his holy fire form known as Light, he floated into the air and hovered over the battle. His double voice called out to all the combatants. "Hearken to me, warriors of Light and Darkness! In this day, Darkness shall flee and Light shall prevail. Ye Heartless and Specters, return whence you came, for your battle is not yet upon us!" he commanded, sending a shower of Light into the plain. The Narnians, Keybladers, Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and Susan covered their eyes as light flew past them and exploded in the midst of the armies of darkness.

The Heartless and Specters disappeared as instantly as they had come, and the Telmarines fled together into the forest. "Do not let them escape." Light commanded calmly as he landed in the midst of his companions. Peter and Caspian nodded.

"After them!" Peter yelled to his army, and the Narnians gave chase. This left the Keybladers alone with the dead.

"You seem to be getting control of that form better." Aqua told him. Lea rubbed the back of his neck.

"Just don't target me, got it memorized?" he said nervously. Light regarded him for a second. He glowed even brighter for several seconds before he returned to Jack's normal form.

"I'm just glad that worked." he replied with a smile.

"You didn't know if it would work?!" Lea burst out. Jack shook his head.

"C'mon, we can't let Peter have all the fun!" he said to them, running into the forest after their friends.

THE RIVER…..

Sopespian led the remaining Telmarines onto the bridge crossing the river. What he didn't expect was the lone little girl standing next to a monstrous lion on the other side. After a moment's hesitation, with the Narnians coming at his back, he led the charge across the bridge. Aslan roared loudly, stopping them in their tracks.

Sopespian looked around him for a second before realizing that a tidal wave was coming down the river right at him. He yelled in fear as the wave took on the shape of a watery man and picked the bridge up. The general tried to swing his sword, but in vain. The watery man threw the bridge into his mouth and crashed back into the river.

LATER THAT DAY, MIRAZ' CASTLE….

"You have all done well. Your courage is beyond anything that was expected of you." Aslan told them as the Keybladers, Peter and his siblings, and Caspian all stood in the courtyard in front of the whole city.

"We merely upheld our responsibility to the worlds." Jack told him. Aslan smiled and nodded.

"But now it is time for you all to return whence you came. Lucy, Susan, and Edmund, you all will return home now." he told them. The said people gasped in confusion.

"What about Peter?" Lucy asked. Peter smiled, knowing the reason.

"They need me to help them in their war. Don't worry, I'll come home when we're done." he promised her. She held back her tears and nodded as Aslan summoned a portal of light. The three teens walked through without looking back. Aslan turned to the Keybladers.

"When you need assistance, send word. Peter, Caspian, and I will answer your call. You have my word." he promised them. They nodded.

"Can we get something to eat? The last thing I had was that badger's soup. Ugh!" Lea asked. They smiled.

"Hey!" yelled the said badger. Lea shrugged his shoulders and ran through the portal. Aqua and Terra followed him, and Jack brought up the rear.

YEN SID'S TOWER….**(Jack's theme 2{Revealed Truth, FFX})**

As they reappeared on the other side of the portal, they saw the tower. There were large chunks of wall missing, and smoke was coming from several places. The greenery of the outside was gone, and they stood on bare ground. "Quickly!" Jack yelled, leading the way inside.

Minutes later, they burst into the study with Keyblades at the ready. The furniture was overturned, and everything off the wall had been knocked down and smashed. "Master Yen Sid! Mist!" Jack yelled.

"Anyone here!" Lea called out, checking under Yen Sid's desk. The door to Jack and Mist's room rattled a little bit, and they silently moved toward it.

"Come and finish it!" Sora yelled as he burst out swinging his bade, which Jack easily blocked. "Guys!" Sora said in relief.

"Sora, what happened?" Aqua demanded urgently. Sora's face fell.

"I only just got back about an hour ago. Yen Sid and Mist have been hurt, badly. Come in here." he told them, opening the door the rest of the way.

"Mist!" Jack yelled a he ran into the room and saw her. She was propped against the wall, her gauntlet still on and ready. "You're supposed to be with Master Eraqus at the Land of Departure!" he exclaimed. She looked over at the corner, where Eraqus and Yen Sid both lay, unconscious.

"They came for us, and there were too many. So we came back here to help Yen Sid. But we didn't expect Garland and Vanitas to appear leading another army." she explained softly. Jack examined her for any serious injuries before trying to clean the blood and gashes on her face.

"I don't understand. Why did they leave all of the sudden?" he asked Sora. Sora looked away from him. "What?" Jack asked him, standing up. Sora avoided his eyes.

"Because what they came for disappeared. Jack, Rayne's gone." he explained. Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"No!" he yelled, punching a wall so hard that the whole tower shook.

"Jack, they didn't take her. She disappeared right after they got here." Sora explained. Jack shook his head as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Aqua demanded as she, Sora, Terra, and Lea assembled behind him. Jack stopped for a second.

"You guys go to Camelot and check on Arthur and Merlin. I'm going to find my daughter." he said. A second later, he was gone. **(end Jack's Theme 2)**

**Now we are on the final stretch of the story. Only ten chapters left, guys! Let's make it past 300 reviews, please! Anyway, review and I'll see you later!**


	41. Ch 41: Her Father's Daughter

**Hello! I see you are all worried about a certain little troublemaker who disappeared! Good! Here's the shout outs:**

**Gohan Roxas: Ha, I'm glad it was!**

**13TheAce: Lol, yeah they did. And he's going to try!**

**AngelicWinds: Of course he is! Aren't we all hoping that?**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, I've never played any of those, but he's described as a silhouette encased in holy white fire, so take that for what it's worth. The rest of us, too!**

**Celeron96: Thanks! You'll find out!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Ha, in a way, yes. *evil laugh* **

**The Unknowing Herald: Well, what can he do? No, probably not, haha. You'll find out this chapter.**

**Okay, I've said this God knows how many times, but I only own Jack and his family. If you think I own Square Enix or Kingdom Hearts then you clearly don't understand FANFiction. **

**And if you think Jack sucks, bite me. You were warned that everything after IDoD was Jack's story. Anyway, lol, here's chapter 41. My first chapter 41, lol!**

Chapter 41: Her Father's Daughter

"Jack, wait!" Aqua yelled, but he was already gone. Terra sighed and turned to those around him.

"I have a feeling that Rayne is in Camelot. I don't know why, but I have a gut feeling." he told them. Sora nodded.

"It's as good a place to start as any, I guess. But we can't all go. Someone has to look after Mist, Yen Sid, and Eraqus." he replied. Terra looked at Aqua, who nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to start healing them." she promised as she walked over to the wounded. Terra looked at Sora and Lea.

"Alright, let's head out." he told them, summoning a portal with his Keyblade. The others followed a few steps behind as he walked through and looked up at the castle of Camelot.

MEANWHILE, LANES BETWEEN….

Jack flew through the Lanes anxiously. He had already searched Twilight Town, Spira, and Gaia. He was almost to the Olympus Coliseum when he got a message from Terra.

"We're checking Camelot for her. Something tells me she's here. Rendezvous with us as soon as you can." he calmly told him. Jack rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Until you have something stronger than just your feelings, leave me in peace to search for her." he told him angrily as he shut off the communication. He sighed as he flew in to the Coliseum.

CAMELOT…..

"What's going on? The city's burning!" Sora exclaimed. Terra and Lea looked up in shock. The city was indeed burning. Something suddenly rustled in the bushes behind them. Terra looked at the others and motioned toward it as he slowly raised his Keyblade.

"Don't harm me! I'm just an old man!" exclaimed a familiar old man as he popped out of the bushes.

"Gaius? What's going on?" Sora asked him, lowering his blade. Gaius sighed, out of breath.

"Morgana took the city six days ago. Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights of the Round Table went in to free Uther. But, I fear Merlin won't make it back without our help." he told them, trying to catch his breath. Terra looked at the others and quickly lent his shoulder for Gaius to lean on.

"We have to get in there quickly. We're searching for someone." he explained calmly as Gaius led them into the city, still leaning on Terra for support.

"Who's caught your attention so profoundly, Terra?" Gaius asked him curiously. Terra sighed.

"You remember Jack, right?" he asked him. Gaius nodded, so he continued. "His daughter is a unique case. She has the potential to become a dangerous weapon, one that our enemy Illusion, or as you know him Marek, seeks desperately. She's disappeared, and we have to find her before Illusion does, or the worlds are doomed." he explained, keeping a look out for Morgana's guards.

"Well what Marek wants with her, I don't even want to know. But, we have to stay out of sight. Morgana's guards can't be killed!" he told them. They looked at each other in shock as they sneaked their way into the castle.

DUNGEONS….

Arthur fought his way through the guards and quickly snatched the keys off the desk. He tossed them to the captured knights as his men kept the guards busy. Arthur kicked an advancing guard in the stomach and knocked him onto his back as he ran into his father's cell. "Father, I'm here." he told him calmly as he unshackled his chains. Uther looked at him with a look of utter hopelessness on his face.

"I'm sorry about….Morgana." he choked. Arthur stared at him for a moment, and shook his head.

"Now's not the time, Father." he told him as he picked him up and led him out. He met back up with Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan, but they were quickly driven back into a corner.

THRONE ROOM…..

"It would seem Arthur has made his move." Morgause, Morgana's sister, said as she smiled evilly at the foot of the throne. Morgana smiled while on the throne and looked at her feet, where a black-haired girl knelt in front of her, chained to the floor. Her hazel eyes gazed at Morgana in hatred.

"You seek to lure my father here, but you will regret doing this to me." she told them through clenched teeth. Morgana smiled as she firmly cupped Rayne's chin in her hand.

"My dear, that is what I'm waiting for: for Jack Rikkison to come in and save his helpless daughter. When he comes, I can hand him over to Illusion and guarantee my place in the coming world." she told her, letting go and sitting back. Rayne smiled.

"I'm not helpless. I'm the most powerful weapon in the universe." she told her calmly. Morgause looked up as they heard guards screaming and exploding down the hallway.

"It's Merlin. He's after the cup." she said as her eyes glowed with magic. Morgana stood up, but Morgause held her hand up.

"It's time I dealt with this meddling servant once and for all." she said as she stormed out of the room.

DUNGEONS…

Arthur looked around at his men as the guards pushed them up against the wall. He sighed, and angrily raised his sword in the air. "If we're gonna go down, we'll go down fighting!" he roared. The knights rallied one final time and pushed the guards back.

CUP OF LIFE CHAMBER…..

"Merlin, go!" Lancelot yelled from the ground, wounded. Merlin nodded as he ran for the cup that made Morgana's soldiers immortal and raised Excalibur to strike it, but he was suddenly pulled through the air and knocked into a wall.

"No!" he gasped in pain.

THRONE ROOM…..

"Your majesty, we found these sneaking through the kitchens. There is no doubt they are in league with the prince." the guard said as Terra, Lea, and Sora were thrown to the ground in chains. Morgana smiled as she stood up and gazed at them.

"Two of them I recognize. Terra and Sora, I think they are. I don't know this one, though. Where's Jack, pretty boy?" she asked Lea, touching his shoulder as she walked around him. Lea smirked.

"He's behind you." he whispered. She gasped and turned around, but seeing nothing slapped Lea across the face and moved back to her throne.

"See how long you joke. You will die for all I care. I will soon have what I need." she told them angrily as she sat down. Terra smirked. "What?" she demanded. He continued smiling, knowing Lea had been smart for once in distracting her.

"I think you're missing something, Morgana." he told her calmly. She looked at him questioningly, and suddenly looked at her feet.

"GUARDS! GUARDS! RAYNE RIKKISON HAS ESCAPED! FIND HER AT ONCE!" she shrieked to her guards. The guards nodded and ran out the door. Morgana looked at Terra, Sora, and Lea loathingly.

"Just because you gave her a chance to escape doesn't mean that she will leave Camelot alive." she told them.

"I don't have to. Daddy's coming." said a voice from behind her. Morgana felt something touch her back firmly as she stood in front of Terra.

"Attagirl." the brunette muttered with a smile. From behind Morgana, Rayne smiled as she held Equilibrium in a threatening position at Morgana's back. Morgana stood with her hands up in surrender, but her plan was not over yet.

"Aithusa, come!" she yelled angrily. **(The Encounter, Birth by Sleep)**

The Keybladers got to their feet as the door burst open and a white dragon walked into the room. Her eyes were blue, and she stood ten feet tall.

Morgana smiled as she ran out the door. "Rayne, get behind us!" Terra yelled as they all raised their Keyblades. Rayne shook her head.

"No, Uncle Terra! I can fight! Just let me prove myself!" she argued. Terra shook his head as Lea and Sora charged.

"Your father would never forgive me if I let you! Attack with your magic and stay away from it!" he told her firmly, and entered the fray. Lea put up a barrier as Aithusa tried to spray him with a jet of fire. Sora slid around her and attacked from behind. Terra ran in close and hit his Keyblade upward. He teleported into the air and hit it down this time. Aithusa swung around, hitting all three with her tail.

Sora jumped back to his feet and shot Blizzaga as she sprayed fire again. "Little help, guys!?" he exclaimed, grunting from the effort of holding his spell. Terra jumped into the air.

"Earth!" he yelled as he slammed into the ground. A volley of meteors followed him, creating shockwaves all around the dragon. Aithusa reared back on two legs and slashed at him with her claws. Lea threw his Keyblade and knocked them away. He jumped up to her head to strike, but she bit down on his Keyblade and shook her head wildly. Lea yelled in surprise as she flung him into a wall. Terra fell onto his back after getting hit with her tail again. Sora finally flew back as his spell shattered.

"Rayne, run!" Terra yelled as he tried to stand and fell again. He gasped as Rayne came running past him toward the dragon. "RAYNE!" he yelled angrily. She ignored him and jumped into the air.

"I've been training for months. I'm ready!" she yelled as she waved her hand over her Keyblade. An outline of light appeared over her sword, making it glow. The blade grew several feet longer.

"Now's the time to test my skills!" she yelled with a smile. She rolled under Aithusa's claw attack, jumped over her tail swing, and swung at her chest. Aithusa tried to bat her out of the air, but Rayne swiftly cut her with her blade. Aithusa roared in pain and sprayed her fire at the defiant girl. Rayne held her Keyblade up as the fire would have engulfed her.**  
**

Aithusa roared angrily as she stopped spraying and Rayne held her blade up, encased in fire. "No way…" Lea muttered in utter shock. Rayne smiled as she twirled and threw her blade at the dragon. Aithusa roared one last time as the blade sunk into her chest. **(End the Encounter)**

As the dragon yelped and ran out of the room, Terra, Sora, and Lea quickly ran up to Rayne. "We need to hurry and get to Merlin!" he exclaimed. They nodded, and he and Lea ran out. Terra grabbed Rayne's arm with an angry look. She looked up at him fearfully.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Terra." she muttered. "Please don't tell Daddy I disobeyed you." she said pleadingly. His face changed from angry to proud in a heartbeat, and she smiled.

"Rayne, you really are your father's daughter." he told her, smiling. She gasped and smiled wider as he led her out of the room toward the Cup's chamber.

CUP OF LIFE CHAMBER…

"I have a feeling I won't be seeing you again." Morgause told Merlin as she raised her hand.

"No, you won't!" Gaius yelled as he appeared behind her. As she looked around in shock, he raised his hand and sent a spell that knocked her off her feet.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed. They both gasped as Morgause stood back up and raised her arm again.

"Get out." said a familiar voice. Merlin watched as a man in a white shirt with black pants appeared out of nowhere and kicked Morgause into the back wall. At the same time, he and Gaius had sent shockwave spells at her. Morgause slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor.

"Merlin, the Cup!" Gaius yelled. Merlin nodded as Jack tossed him Excalibur. He quickly ran up and swung hard, knocking the Cup onto its side, letting the contents splatter over the floor.

DUNGEONS….

Arthur and his knights gasped as the guards around them exploded in puffs of smoke. They looked around in disbelief for several seconds.

Meanwhile, Merlin looked at Gaius and smiled. Gaius smiled back proudly. "I told you Camelot needed us both." Merlin told him. Gaius laughed and looked at Jack. Jack didn't look at either of them, but walked toward the door. As Terra, Sora, and Lea walked into the room followed by a screaming Morgana, Jack walked past them and picked up his daughter, swinging her in his arms.

"Rayne…." he muttered in relief. Happy tears began to roll down his face. Everyone turned to Morgana, who was crying over Morgause' body.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed. She disappeared in a flash of darkness as the windows shattered around them.

"Rayne, I'm so sorry I left you." Jack whispered, hugging his daughter tightly. Rayne smiled.

"It's okay, Daddy. It gave me a chance to show you I'm ready to fight." she replied. He set her down and looked at her sternly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked calmly. She looked nervously at Terra.

"She fought and defeated Morgana's pet dragon, Aithusa. She proved her skill and ability. Please don't be angry with her, Jack, she saved our lives." Terra explained. Jack's anger was barely concealed, and Rayne stared at him, frightened. When he spoke, it was the voice of a man trying very hard not to yell.

"My reason for not letting her fight is because I want to train her myself before she does so. I don't want her using powers she can't control yet." he told Terra. Calming down, quickly, he looked back at his daughter.

"We need to let your mother know you're safe." he told her. At that moment, Sora's communicator started beeping.

"What is it, Aqua?" he asked. It was the line for Yen Sid's tower.

"_It's not Aqua. You guys need to get back here now. Yen Sid's conscious again, but we have a problem." _Kairi's voice came through.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, standing next to Sora.

"_The darkness is coming." _she replied. They looked at each other for a split second.

"Merlin, get Arthur! We have to go now! The war is starting!" Terra yelled as they ran for the door.

**And so it begins. The beginning of the end…..We still have one or two chapters before the actual battle, though. Plenty of dialogue still left, don't worry.**


	42. Ch 42: Darkness Comes

**So I got a break from all my homework, and I decided to update. Everyone reviewed, thanks so much! Here's the shout outs:**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yes, you did see Camelot! I'm glad you liked Rayne's fight! The end is coming soon, yes!**

**Janazza: Yep, you have, and no one did! It is like family, haha. If you haven't seen the beginning, then yeah it won't make sense.**

**13TheAce: Well, you'll have to give me a little while to draw up the battle outline, haha. It's gonna be bigger than any fight I've ever done before!**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and no she's normal sized.**

**AngelicWinds: Don't worry, Aqua's fine, but Kairi finally came in to the second half of the story.**

**Gohan Roxas: I'll take that as a compliment, haha.**

**TheEighthLight: You're satisfied?! *Hallelujah chorus plays***

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, you should, it's amazing! And yep, the final battle is close at hand!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, she is, lol. I really try, so thank you!**

**You know what I own! Here's chapter 42!**

Chapter 42: Darkness Comes

KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD, COUNCIL OF DARKNESS…..

"Vanitas, I need to add your Unversed to the ranks of my armies." Illusion said from his throne in the middle of the plateau. Vanitas frowned.

"The Unversed were destroyed along with my old body. I apologize, but I can't help you there." he explained. Illusion calmly nodded for a few seconds. He suddenly slammed his fist down in his armrest and jumped to his feet.

"Are you going to prove your worth in my future world or not, Vanitas? Or are you jealous of my power, little darkness?" he taunted angrily. Vanitas glared at him and clenched his fist. Illusion readied to summon his blade in case Vanitas tried to charge.

Miraculously, the dark boy showed some restraint and sighed, before walking away. Illusion smirked and turned to his other two allies. "Garland, prepare my armies. Father, you and I will take on Light and his lackeys." he ordered. Garland grunted, and walked toward the edge of the plateau and looked out at the legions of darkness massing behind them. He looked back at Illusion as he held up his fist. Black energy swirled around it for a second, and he chuckled quietly as he turned back to the armies.

Jason's eyes flickered to brown for a second. Illusion glanced at him, and his eyes were yellow. He smiled as he sat back on his throne. "We are ready. Now we must simply allow them time to mass their armies, and we will unleash the Third Keyblade War." he muttered quietly. Jason nodded. Illusion turned to him and smiled evilly. "There is but one task left for you to do, Father: secure the X-blade for me. Once that is done, I will free you and I will spare Jack, at least long enough to see my empire over the worlds." he told him. Jason looked at him for several long moments, but finally nodded. Summoning a portal of darkness, he disappeared.

YEN SID'S TOWER…

"Kairi, what's happened?" Sora exclaimed as they burst into the study. He ran and hugged his girlfriend for a minute. Arthur and Merlin walked to a wall and waited. Jack, Terra, and Lea crossed their arms and waited for Kairi to speak.

"Yen Sid checked the worlds on his sphere, and everything was fine until he checked the Keyblade Graveyard. He suddenly grabbed his head and fell to the floor. He passed out a few seconds after. That's when Aqua asked me to get here ASAP. She, Ven, Riku, Mist, and Eraqus are in there with him now." she explained. Sora nodded.

"Wait." Jack said as they all headed for the door to the other room. "We need to start gathering the others. Whoever will answer our call needs to get here now. Sora, Kairi, we'll need a couple certain Nobodies, too." he said with a smile. Sora and Kairi smiled at each other and closed their eyes.

In two flashes of light, Roxas and Namine stood in the room. "Welcome back." Sora greeted. Lea ran up to Roxas and punched him on the shoulder. He looked into Roxas' eyes and heard another voice in his mind.

"_Hey, Flame-head." _she said.

"Xion." Lea replied with a smile. Roxas nodded.

"She's in here." he explained, putting his hand on his chest. Lea smiled as Jack got everyone's attention again.

"Lea, I want you, Sora, and Terra on the comm. channels getting everyone available here within a couple hours. We don't know how long until Illusion launched his siege, but w have to be ready when he does." he told them. The three he mentioned nodded and walked to the desk. Those remaining walked into the room.

Jack put his hand on Rayne's back and led her to where Mist was sitting, facing Yen Sid. She looked at them and instantly smiled when she saw Rayne. Rayne smiled back as she ran up to her and hugged her.

Mist's face was happy for a few seconds, but it quickly grew angry as she turned her daughter around and raised her hand. "No." Jack told her as he caught her hand. She looked at him questioningly.

"She was kidnapped, she didn't run away. And she proved herself." he told her. Mist nodded and let her daughter go. Rayne smiled at her father. He smiled back, but quickly turned his attention to Yen Sid. The old master opened his eyes and smiled slightly at him.

"How you holding up, old man?" Jack asked him, sitting in a chair next to the bed. Yen Sid cleared his throat tiredly.

"I've been better. I'm not as young as I once was." he replied, smiling. He began to cough, and Jack turned to Aqua, who was in charge of healing.

"What's the synopsis?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know. The moment the question left his lips, Aqua burst into tears and hugged Jack tightly. Slightly caught off guard, he returned his friend's embrace and let her cry.

"He….He…Oh, Jack, he's dying." she finally let out. Jack looked at her in shock and looked at Yen Sid, who merely nodded. As Aqua composed herself, he sank back into his chair.

"How?" he asked. Yen Sid smiled.

"It matters little now. I have precious time left, so please gather the other Keybladers and bring them to me. Everyone else, send them out, Rayne included. She is too young to hear this." he told him. Jack nodded immediately, standing up to do as he was told.

A few minutes later, after Mickey arrived, all of the Keybladers sat or stood in front of Yen Sid's bed. He looked at each of them in turn and had words of encouragement. "Mickey, do not let the weight of a crown strip you of the happiness that you have found in your friends." he told him. Mickey nodded sadly and gripped his old master's hand.

"Eraqus, do not be saddened by your old fellow apprentice's demise. Now you are alone of our master's apprentices, unless Jason can be freed. Do not dismiss him as beyond salvation. I have seen it. Jason will be a key role in either our victory, or our defeat." he told Eraqus. Eraqus nodded and was silent.

"Sora, do not ever change." he said simply. Sora rubbed his neck as Kairi looked at him in an "I told you so" way.

"Riku, follow your own path. Use both Light and Dark for good, as your predecessor before you did and still does." he told Riku. Riku nodded.

"Kairi, never leave Sora. For the moment you do is the moment he has lost himself." he told her. Kairi nodded, gripping Sora's hand.

"Roxas, do not let the title "Nobody" stand in your way of being your own person. You deserve to live your own life, for both your and Xion's sakes." he told the blonde. Roxas nodded, saddened for some reason.

"Lea, oh, Lea. Continue to be your own person. There definitely is not another person just like you in all the worlds." Lea smirked, and nodded.

"Terra, never lose faith in your friends. You are the vast earth protecting the bonds of those around you." he told Terra. The young man nodded and bowed respectfully.

"Aqua, never cease to believe in the good of all. It will guide you to the end of time." he told the bluenette." Aqua nodded, and began to cry again.

"Ventus, never lose the courage you had when you faced your own Darkness, for you will have to do so again. You are your friends' power, and they are yours." he told him, smiling. Yen Sid sighed as he turned to Jack.

"When you first came to be Eraqus' pupil, he spent many hours in my study discussing you with me. We found it most unusual that you, the son of Jason, would appear unseen and unheard of, but wielding a Keyblade and surpassing the abilities of his current pupils, who had already been training for four years. I immediately guessed some evil plot of Xehanort's, but I never thought that you would turn out how you have. From the young boy who first asked my advice almost thirteen years ago, to the young man who found his way here after escaping the Dark Realm, to the man standing before me, you have grown into a hero worthy of the Keyblade you carry." he told him with a proud smile. Jack looked away and shook his head.

"No, I'm no hero. Never was, and never will be. I just want to right my wrongs and the wrongs of my family. I want this to be over, and I want to have a quiet life with what's left of my family. I'm just a Wanderer, and until the day comes that I wander no more, I will never be at peace." he replied. Yen Sid sighed.

"And that is why you are worthy, Jack. A hero does not acknowledge being a hero. He simply is. You followed Sora and risked your life to stop the threat of Xehanort. Now, everyone in this room must rally around you. You alone, Jack, can lead them into the final storm. Light and Darkness must both serve their purposes." the old master told him.

"So you mean, there's no way of avoiding this war?" Jack asked him. Yen Sid shook his head. Jack sighed, thinking long and hard. "I don't begin to say I'll lead us to victory, but if you want me to lead, I'll sure as hell lead." he told them. Everyone in the room stood and looked at him.

Simultaneously, they summoned their Keyblades. Crossing them over their chests, they looked to Jack. It was Terra who spoke first. "We have always fought alongside one another. I know your skill in battle, and the person who you truly are. There's no one else that I would rather run into death alongside." Terra told him, lowering his Keyblade and pointing the end at the ground.

Sora looked at him. "I've seen you fight, and I've seen you raise your own family. I'm with you, Cousin, against whatever may come." he told him, smiling, as he lowered his Keyblade. Jack looked between Terra and Sora and did not know what to say.

Riku cleared his throat. "I've never liked the spotlight. I don't envy you, but I'm not afraid to follow you into the darkness." he said, smiling slightly as his Keyblade touched the floor. Aqua spoke next.

"I've known you for almost sixteen years, Jack. I know the person you are, and it's someone who would die for his friends. I believe in you, and I'm right behind you." she told him, eyes still red from crying. By this time, Jack's eyes were tearing up. Ven smiled.

"I'm your successor. You believed in me at a time when I was completely alone. You trusted me when you didn't even know me. Well, I know you now, and I'm ready to repay the favor." Ven said, smiling. Jack nodded as the first few tears began to fall. Mickey smiled.

"I've always been there for you, Jack, and there's no way that's changing now." he said simply. Jack nodded as Kairi looked at them.

"You saved me when we were captured together in Xehanort's castle. That's just one of many things I've seen you do for the good of everyone. You have friends, Jack, and I'm proud to be among them." she told him, holding hands with Sora again. Lea frowned.

"I think you're all crazy, and we have no chance." he told them with a serious face. He looked up and smiled. "But, I'm here anyway, got it memorized?" he grinned crazily. Jack nodded and smiled. Roxas looked at him.

"I've seen what Sora sees in you, and that's enough for me. Your enemies are my enemies." he told him. Jack looked at Master Eraqus, the last one remaining. The master smiled as he nodded.

"If you need an old man, I'm at your side." he said with a slight chuckle. Jack nodded. Yen Sid smiled.

"Now is the time, Jack, for you to take your place at the head of our order, at least for this battle. You are Light, and you must lead us. This will be the final clash between Light and Darkness, and you must all be ready." he told them. He began to cough again, causing Aqua to make everyone clear the room to give him space.

Jack and Aqua remained and examined him. "I saw something among the darkness in that sphere." he told them privately.

"What was it?" Jack asked him, concerned. Yen Sid looked at him.

"I saw a great battle. There were two different battlefields. That armored man, Garland, stood in the Keyblade Graveyard surrounded by the armies of Darkness. Marek was nowhere to be found. I then saw a large plain of rock and ash. Garland stood at the head of a group of villains. The group was made up of villains we have already defeated. I remember something about a "goddess of Harmony" and a "god of Discord." Beyond that, I remember nothing." he told them. Jack nodded and looked at Aqua.

"Let's let him sleep." he told her. She nodded as they walked into the study. Everyone turned to him.

"Time is quickly running out. Gather the Lights, all of them." he told them. Everyone nodded.

"Calling all warriors of Light. Rendezvous in Yen Sid's tower immediately. The Darkness is coming, I repeat, the darkness is coming." seven voices screamed over the comm. channels.

**No action, I apologize. The final chapter starts in a few chapters, so we still have a little bit. I hope you liked it. I'm sure some people will have mixed feelings about Jack being the complete leader, but you know what? I told you this was Jack's story, so if you think you're gonna flame, bite me. I'm sure my readers won't though, so thank you in advance for any reviews and hopefully I'll have the next one up in a few days.**


	43. Ch 43: Gathering the Lights

**I wasn't going to update, but I chose to. I apologize in advance because it will be a shorter chapter than the others. This is the last chapter before the battle officially begins. Here are the shout outs:**

**Janazza: Well, do you want Yen Sid to die, or would you rather have Terra, Aqua, Ven, or Sora die? Or Riku? Two Keybladers will die in some shape or form. But thank you for the praise! I'll try not to have any mistakes this time! I have no beta reader, so that's why.**

**13TheAce: Yeah, I know. But, he has to go. Yen Sid was really the leader of their group, and I want it to show how Jack has no choice but to take the lead. That's why.**

**TheEighthLight: Well, I hope the quality is good enough to keep you interested. And you might want to put a leash on your oc, lol.**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and I agree. Yep! It is a reference to my future Dissidia story with Jack and the KH characters. Garland is connected to both of them, hint hint.**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, Rox hasn't been in hardly at all and Xion hadn't been mentioned, so there you go!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Lol, not yet. He's still alive…..FOR NOW!**

**The Unknowing Herald: I'm sure it wasn't a big shock, but I hope you still felt something in the moment!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, isn't he one of your least favorite characters? Thanks, and you'll see now!**

**You know what I own. Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 43: Gathering the Lights

"Terra, Ven, Sora, Riku, and Lea, go down to the tower entrance and wait for the others to arrive. Have them wait for me down there. Signal me when everyone's here, and I'll say something to assess the situation." Jack told them calmly. Terra nodded and led the group, including Arthur and Merlin, down to the entrance.

"Aqua, Kairi, Mist, can you come here for a second?" Jack turned to the girls as he leaned forward onto Yen Sid's desk. He stared into the sphere-like object that Yen Sid had been using to check the worlds. "You said this thing that's taking his life happened when he checked the Graveyard?" he asked them. Aqua nodded.

"Everything was fine, until he checked there. His head flashed with darkness, and he fell to the floor. That's when you arrived." she explained. Jack sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to attempt to look into the Graveyard and see what caused Yen Sid to get mortally hurt." he told them. As they opened their mouths in protest, he quickly cut them off. "There's no way we're heading for the Graveyard if we can't even see what's waiting for us there. I'm Light. If anyone can do this, it's me." he told them firmly. Even Mist would not argue with him.

He sighed as he stared into the sphere and cast the spell that activated it. He summoned the image of the Graveyard to him and he was met with a barrier of darkness. It flooded into his mind and tried to attack it. "Light!" he yelled angrily. The white fire covered his body as he continued to stare into the sphere. The dark barrier fled at his presence, allowing him to see into the world. His brother sat on a throne on the plateau that Xehanort had made. Vanitas stalked around with an army of Specters, and Garland was ready with an army of Heartless. There was only one person missing. "Where are you, Father?" Jack whispered to himself. There was a knock on the door.

Jack immediately looked away as his Light form faded. He looked around the room to see the three girls watching him cautiously. "All clear." he told them, pointing at his head as the door opened. Terra walked inside.

"Jack, they're all here. It's not as many as we hoped for." he told him sadly. Jack smiled.

"It's the strength of the heart that carries us through the hardest of trials, remember, old friend? Not the amount of fighters we have." he told him with a smile. Terra smirked and punched him on the shoulder.

"Everyone to the entrance." Jack announced. Aqua and Kairi quickly walked down ahead of him. With Terra on his left and Mist and Rayne on his right, he walked down to the entrance and looked around at those who had answered his call.

"Names!" he yelled, causing the crowd to go silent.

"Fighters from Gaia: Zack Fair, Angeal Hewley, Cloud Strife, and Kunsel Darron." Zack yelled back. Jack smiled at his old friend and looked to the next group.

"From Spira: Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus!" Yuna called out. Jack nodded at her.

"From Narnia: King Caspian, High King Peter, and Aslan, Guardian of the Realm of Light!" Aslan announced.

"From Olympus: Just me, Hercules!" Hercules called out.

"From Radiant Garden: Lightning, Kain Highwind, Cecil Harvey, the Warrior of Light, and Squall Leonhart." Kain announced.

"And from Camelot: King Arthur and Merlin, his clumsy servant." Arthur said lazily. Jack got in front of everyone and prepared himself to speak.

**(Jack's Theme 1{Final Hour by X-Ray Dog})**

"I have no words of comfort for you! I do not fully believe that we will see victory on this day. I'll admit, I am afraid. But not for myself! For my family, for those I would leave behind should I fall today! I know some of you must be scared, as well! But remember this: we are here to save the worlds we know and stop them from falling! All of you know the risks we take here today! Yet, you stand alongside the Keybladers, the wardens of our universe! My brother, Marek, is the cause of all of this, but I will see him meet justice on this day!

The choice to run now is yours by right! Leave now, and nothing will be held against you!" he yelled. Not one person moved, so he continued. "We are all here by choice. Not by obligation, but out of a drive for goodness! We are here today to defend those who cannot defend themselves! You are the universe's finest! A wise man recently told me, a hero is not something you declare yourself to be! You simply are! A hero is someone who thinks not for themselves, but for the sake of all those around them!

You honor me by standing at my side on this day! This is the final war of the Keyblades, and I can not promise that we will live through this! But, if you will have me, as my fellow Keybladers have already done, I will lead you into whatever is waiting for us! I am not afraid of death! Are you with me now!?" he roared. The crows roared its approval for many seconds. Even Lightning, Cloud, and Kain joined in the noise. Jack smiled.

"Then it is time for us to decide our fates! Should we fall into the deepest darkness, or prevail in a volley of Light, we chose to make this so! If this is our destiny, then so be it! But let history remember, we chose to make a stand on this day! Marek has us cornered, but I can fight harder scared than he can angry! We have Light, and the X-blade on our side! We charge into death, knowing what may await us! Now is the time! There will be a time when we abandon one another and flee before our enemies, but not today. Today we stand, and fight!" he roared in conclusion.

His allies applauded and cheered louder than ever before. He looked at his family. Mist frowned worriedly, and Rayne looked afraid. He turned his attention to the horizon, where a dark portal appeared out of nowhere. A lone figure walked out and approached them. "Father." Jack said. Jason stood, his hands at his sides.

"Hand over what Marek wants, and I shall leave without a fight." he said simply. Jack could tell he was struggling with himself.

"Let me handle this fight." said a voice from the door. They all turned as Yen Sid slowly walked down the steps toward them.

"Master, no! You need to rest….." Jack began, but Yen Sid pushed him out of the way.

"My time is up, Jack. I will do this one last act for the greater good before I am taken away. You all must go. Go to the Graveyard, and win this final war. The final storm is about to begin." he told them firmly. He held his hand out and struggled greatly, but managed to summon Magicians' Mastery. Jack was torn. He looked around at his allies. Terra's eyes met his, and he nodded. Jack sighed and nodded back.

"Light!" he yelled. With a tremendous effort, a massive portal of light appeared next to Jason's portal of darkness. The portal was big enough for five people to walk through side by side. As everyone walked through, Jack looked back at his old master and began to cry silently. Yen Sid smiled at him, and waved his hand toward him. Jack felt wind rush around him and was pushed through the portal. It closed behind him as Yen Sid raised his Keyblade to fight his old friend and former fellow apprentice.

**And so it begins…Hope you liked it! It was shorter, but now the final battle has begun!**


	44. Ch 44: Magician's Mastery

**I'm shocked at all the emotion's Yen Sid's fate has caused! But I do remind that TWO Keybladers will die IN SOME SHAPE OR FORM(meaning it could be temporary or permanent). Anyway, shout outs:**

**The Unknowing Herald: Hey, nobody knows Kunsel's battle prowess since we never see him in action. But he was good enough to make it to Soldier 2****nd**** Class, so he's not a pushover. And yes, you'll see that this chapter!**

**TheEighthLight: Does that mean you liked it?**

**Gohan Roxas: I'm pulling out all the stops for this final battle!**

**AngelicWinds: Ha, yeah. Who would come with him? Phil? *laughs uncontrollably***

**Celeron96: I hope so! And yes, this is it.**

**13TheAce: Thanks, I tried! I hope it will be!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Well, I try! Thank you so much!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Lol, yep, you hate him! I agree with you, though, but I still think he's cool. I'm glad it was!**

**You know what I own. In this chapter, it's just mainly Jason I own. Well, we are finally here! The last battle of the Wanderer's Trilogy has begun! And it starts with the battle right now! So read on, my devoted readers!**

Chapter 44: Magician's Mastery

**(Fate of the Unknown, Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix)**

Yen Sid stared at his old friend as dust began to swirl around the two. A storm engulfed all around them, making a battlefield with the rest of the world cut off. Yen Sid grunted and raised his hand into the air.

Jason looked around him as the very earth began to tremble around him. He jumped into the air as the rock began to rise underneath him. He smirked at Yen Sid from the air. Yen Sid flexed his hand, and Jason looked down again as the earth opened and swallowed him. Locked in a floating ball of rock, Yen Sid waved his arm down, sending the ball slamming into the ground.

Jason rose amidst the rubble and took a step forward. The storm around them turned black, and the sky turned red. "I will not be defeated, old friend." he said calmly, holding his Keyblade out casually. Yen Sid grunted as he raised his own. Jason gave a war cry as he charged. He came in swinging low, but Yen Sid swung his blade in a circle once, blocking the attack. At the same time, he sent a massive wave of Blizzaga out without moving his arms. Jason looked in surprise as he was thrown back.

He back-flipped onto his feet and looked out again. He yelled as he slammed his blade into the ground. A shockwave of earth traveled quickly toward Yen Sid. The sorcerer dismissed his blade and crossed his arms over each other. A blast of blue Firaga split the shockwave in two. The pieces flew past him and hit the wall of the dark storm. "How far you have fallen, Jason." he called out calmly. Jason grunted in panic and anger.

"Shut up! Just die already!" he roared. He threw his arms into the air, and darkness exploded out of him in every direction. Yen Sid brought his hands in front of him. A shield of light engulfed him. Jason roared as he channeled darkness through his arms and continued to shoot it at his opponent. Yen Sid grunted as he flexed his hands, sending part of the shield flying across the field at Jason.

The younger man gasped in shock as it knocked him off his feet. He quickly regained his feet. "How long can you continue?" he taunted. Yen Sid said nothing as he held his Keyblade over his head. Jason looked around him as water appeared out of nowhere.

Yen Sid groaned from the effort of his spell, but continued to cast it and the water engulfed Jason in a giant floating ball. Jason writhed and fought from within, unable to breathe. He pulled his arms in and repulsed. He broke the spell and sent the water crashing over the ground. He landed on the ground and locked eyes with Yen Sid again. He tried to angrily charge again. Yen Sid calmly teleported away. Jason angrily twirled his sword over his head and glowed with darkness. He lunged chaotically through the air toward his opponent. Yen Sid teleported away and shot a ball of blue fire at him. Jason rolled under it and locked eyes with Yen Sid again, furious. **(end Fate of the Unknown)**

"Why do you continue, old friend? You have already lost, and you are on the verge of death." he questioned, not even out of breath. Yen Sid gasped, trying to catch his own.

"I continue because I must. I have faith in Jack, Terra, Sora, and their friends. I have faith in the son that you always wanted me and Eraqus to support. It matters not what happens to me, as long as I give them enough time to save the worlds." he said through heavy breaths. Jason rolled his eyes.

"So you will continue to fight me. You're barely on your feet. It's over, Yen Sid. Surrender, and I'll kill you quickly." he told him, pointing his Keyblade at him. Yen Sid looked at the silver blade and smiled.

"How interesting that you have been brainwashed by your own son, and yet the name of your blade is "Cleansing Light." he observed. Jason narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. It's over, Yen Sid." he replied. **(Carmen Lucis, Dissidia 012)**

Yen Sid shook his head as he slowly got to his feet. He held up his hands and began shining with light. Jason stared in amazement, but held his arms out and shot a beam of darkness at his old friend. Yen Sid returned a beam of light, and the two forces clashed violently.

Yen Sid groaned again from the effort and exhaustion, but pressed his attack. Jason looked in shock as his darkness began to diminish and Yen Sid's light began to win. He backed up a few steps and roared in fury. Yen Sid, with an echoing yell, threw his arms out.

There was a chaotic explosion. Yen Sid fell to his knees as the dark storm was forced down. The sky turned back to blue, and Jason lay on his back at the edge of the ring. Slowly, the man sat up and held his arm. He looked around, brown eyes scanning the area. He saw his old friend. "Yen Sid!" he yelled urgently. He jumped to his feet and ran up to him. Yen Sid stared at him as he began to fall forward. "No!" Jason yelled as he caught him. Yen Sid groaned as Jason laid him on his back.

"I have done all I can. The rest is up to you…..and Jack." he muttered tiredly. Jason shook his head.

"You can't die. You can't…" he told him, eyes beginning to water. Yen Sid smiled.

"I've lived a long life. I go now to our master's side, in whose legendary presence, I will honor myself. Go, Jason. Save your son, and stop your other one. Live well." he told him firmly. Jason swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough. I fell under his control. I was never there for Jack. I never…I never told him I loved him or that I'm proud of him. There's so much I wish I could change." he told him sadly. Yen Sid began to gasp, and he began to glow with light.

"You still have your son. You still have time to make things right. There may still be good in Marek, as well. There may still be hope for you to have both of your sons again. Jason, promise me….promise me that Jack will die before he falls to the darkness." he told him firmly. Jason looked at him, confused.

"What? Is he destined to be lost?" he asked him. Yen Sid shook his head.

"Marek is going to throw open the void to release Kingdom Hearts. Once Kingdom Hearts is open, there is only one way to close it. One of the Four must become a sacrifice." he explained.

"What Four are you talking about?" Jason asked him.

"Either the Light, the Darkness, the Vessel, or the X-blade must give him or herself to stop the War. Do not let Jack sacrifice himself. He is Light, and he cannot be lost, or the world will fall. Promise…..me, Jason….." Yen Sid told him, his breath beginning to leave him as his light got brighter. Jason swallowed his tears, and slowly nodded.

"I promise." he told him. Yen Sid smiled. A few seconds later, he closed his eyes, and the light fully engulfed him. Jason watched as the light covered him and faded, leaving nothing behind. **(end Carmen Lucis)**

He slowly stood up and looked at the tower in the distance, destined to be dark forever now that its master was gone. "I promise, old friend, I won't let the Light fall." he told the silent air as he stretched out his hand. A dark portal opened in front of him. "So I must still have some control over darkness. That might come in handy." he muttered to himself. Holding Cleansing Light at his side, he readied himself as he stepped through the portal.

**I hope it was to your liking. The fight could have been longer, I know, but I hope it was still pretty great! Are you satisfied now with Yen Sid's fate? Merlin's on in a bit, so I'm out! See ya!**


	45. Ch 45: The Final Storm Begins

**Only six shout outs today:**

**Janazza: Ha, well I'm not telling you who it is, but prepare to be surprised! Although that would be very cruel of me to kill Mist again, haha.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yep, he finally is!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, the final battle happens until chapter 48.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah. Well now, someone thinks they've got it figured out, huh? We'll see about that…..**

**Celeron96: Thanks, that was just something I threw in at the last second.**

**TheEighthLight: No, it's Mist. Jason has nothing to do with the X-blade.**

**You know what I own. The real final battle begins now!**

Chapter 45: The Final Storm Begins

Out of the portal of light stepped the Keybladers and their small army. **(Dissidia Opening Theme, Dissidia Final Fantasy{The Original, not the 012 version})**

Jack looked around. They were in the Keyblade Graveyard, the same place they had fought Xehanort almost a year earlier. He glanced around at his companions for several moments. Seeing several nods toward him, he smiled and began to walk forward.

He led them out on to a plateau. It wasn't the big one that Xehanort had made, but rather a smaller one facing it. In between them was the vast plain of dead Keys. Everybody formed a semicircle around him, in several rows.

The swordsmen, consisting of Zack, Cloud, Kunsel, Angeal, Arthur, Caspian, the Warrior, and Peter, readied their swords in anticipation. Cecil and Kain stood side by side, the former in his Dark Knight armor. Lightning and Leon stood just behind Jack. Merlin stood, unsure of how to use magic without Arthur noticing. Hercules, Aslan, Yuna, and Rikku each looked around them. At the very front were the Keybladers and Mist. At the ends were Aqua and Mickey. Then there was Ven and Riku, Roxas and Rayne, Lea, and Mist, Sora and Kairi, and then Jack and Terra at the front.

They all looked out as the sky began to darken. There was a swirling mass of darkness on the top of Xehanort's plateau. In a matter of seconds, two armies, one consisting of Heartless and the other Specters, crammed around the pillar in the distance. Jack sighed as he closed his eyes and focused.

He floated up into the air as white fire took over his body. Having fully embraced his Light persona, Jack hovered high in the air above his forces. "Mist, get back with Namine. Let us handle this." he said calmly. Mist nodded and went back to where the blonde was standing. He then looked into the distance.

The swirling cloud of darkness began to fade from the plateau as Marek appeared on the top. To his right was Garland and to his left was Vanitas. He threw his hand into the air and several black clouds appeared around them. The clouds took shape, resembling his fallen comrades Hades, Weiss, and Shuyin. Marek smirked as he too closed his eyes. He became encased in darkness, and the Heartless symbol on his shirt glowed brightly.

"At the end of the world, even Darkness will tear itself apart!" he yelled as he hovered in the air, just like Jack.

Light held his hand out as his troops took battle positions. With a grunt, Garland leaped down first. The warriors of Darkness quickly followed him.

Terra roared as he jumped down, holding Ends of the Earth at the ready. Riku and Ven quickly followed behind him. To the sides were Aqua and Kairi, both casting powerful magic. Roxas and Sora ran side by side.

By the time the others had jumped down, combat had begun. Terra slammed his blade down on Garland's, but the knight simply punched him away with his fist. Riku leaped over his head and shot him with Dark Aura. Roxas slid down and began spinning his twin blades rapidly. Garland swung his sword in a circle, sending everyone backing up several yards.

Sora leaped into the air and deflected shots from the phantom of Weiss. He glided through the air as the phantom rapidly leaped across the pillars, heading for Kairi. Sora shot a Firaga at him, sending him off course. Weiss snarled as he turned his attention back to Sora.

Aslan slammed into the ground and roared mightily, sending Hades flying back. Hercules ran up and punched him even farther back. Yuna, Lighting, and Leon all pelted him with bullets. Leon quickly ran up and dashed through the air toward Shuyin, who was clashing fiercely with Tidus.

Tidus flipped through the air and sent his sword slamming down on Shuyin. The phantom grunted as he kicked Tidus in the stomach. The blitz ace back-flipped to regain his balance. Leon shot a volley of bullets at the phantom, and Shuyin angrily ran toward him.

Angeal flew over the battlefield with his wing. Vanitas chased him through the air on his rider. Ven angrily watched from the ground as he summoned his own to chase his dark half.

Cloud, Zack, and Kunsel had taken over fighting Garland. "Beware in the distance." Light called from the sky. The warriors of Light turned toward Marek, who waved his arm forward. At his beckon, the armies of Heartless and Specters began to move forward.

"There's no way we'll overcome these odds!" Lea yelled as he and Mickey took on Hades.

Kain slammed his lance down at a group of Heartless as Cecil was knocked onto his back. "Cecil!" he yelled, trying to get to him.

"Do not worry, Brother." said a voice. Out of nowhere, Golbez appeared. Summoning a barrage of boulders, he crushed the group of Heartless between them.

Mickey yelped as Hades punched him while in the air. He flew onto his back as Hades advanced. Lea was occupied with a dozen Specters. Mickey held up his blade to block. That was when Hades got zapped by lightning, and then got smacked in the face with a thrown shield. "Your Majesty!" quacked Donald as he and Goofy made it to their king's side.

Cloud rolled out of the way as Garland sent a tornado after Kunsel. The white haired Soldier dashed through the tornado with an Aero spell around him as Zack charged. Garland slammed his blade down where the black haired man was standing, forcing him to jump away. "It is time for our work to begin!" yelled an eloquent voice.

"Genesis?!" Zack yelled in surprise. Out of the air swooped the brown haired man wearing his red cloak. Genesis smirked as he stretched his black wing and flew toward the waiting Garland.

Arthur, Peter, and Caspian stood back to back, surrounded. "How's your skill?" Arthur asked the other two. Peter smiled.

"Three kings, huh?" he asked as they each began to slash Heartless facing them.

Merlin looked around him as Specters closed in on him. His eyes glowed orange as he muttered a spell. Suddenly, a dragon flew over him and decimated his enemies with a spray of fire.

Light looked down where Terra was calling him. "They can't keep this up! We have to get to Marek!" he yelled. Light nodded.

"Keybladers, it is time. Leave the armies for those who came with us. Our fight is with Darkness and his minions." Light calmly ordered. **(end Dissidia Opening)**

Terra nodded as he turned around and began to run toward the pillar in the distance. Sora and Riku quickly fell into step behind him. "Kairi and Roxas are staying with our troops!" Sora yelled to him over the battle. The group was stopped by a wall of fire that appeared in front of them and destroyed all enemies in their path. Lea dashed through, smiling.

"Go clean up!" he yelled, disappearing into the battle again.

As Aqua and Mickey joined them, a large portion of the Specters appeared in front of them. At the same time all over the battlefield, Darkness' allies were called to the plateau and the warriors of Light were forced to hold their hands up in surrender. Light floated down to the ground. "It is over, Light! Kingdom Hearts is mine! The final storm has begun and ended! It is over! If you do not wish all of your friends to die, call them off. I have what I need now." Darkness called out. Light gasped.

"No!" he roared furiously. Darkness smiled as Rayne appeared in front of him on the plateau. "Rayne! I'll kill you, Marek!" Light roared angrily. Darkness smiled.

"You're welcome to come and try." he said as he turned and walked away from the edge. Light desperately looked around. He had by this time made it to Terra and the advance group. Eraqus quickly ran up and tried to catch his breath.

"I cannot ask you, but are you with me? Will you help me save my daughter?" Jack asked them desperately. He looked around. Almost immediately, they simultaneously nodded. **(Knight's March, King Arthur)**

Jack smiled as he looked around him, seeing the countless soldiers looking at him. "We stand and fight!" he roared. There was a single, deafening war cry as the fight resumed, the warriors of Light fighting more fiercely than ever before.

Jack looked toward the plateau and pointed Wanderer's Judgement in front of him. "GO!" he roared as he began to sprint forward, his Light form returning on again.

Terra, Sora, Riku, Ven, Mickey, and Eraqus followed behind not ten steps away. They stopped when Eraqus turned around at the foot of the pillar. "Go, I'll hold any curious Heartless off." he told them over his shoulder. They nodded and began to climb.

"MAREK!" Jack roared as he began to climb rapidly. Terra and Sora were directly behind him, and Riku, Ven, and Mickey followed behind them.

They reached the top to find both Marek and Rayne gone. Instead, Vanitas stood facing them, with the three phantoms behind him. "Take care of them. I'm going after Marek!" Jack ordered. White fire covered him again and he flew into the sky, looking for any sign of Darkness and his daughter. **(end Knight's March)**

MEANWHILE, ON A PILLAR NOT TOO FAR AWAY….

"Stop fighting and calm down. We can rule the worlds together. Xehanort is gone, so I control my own mind again, Rayne! It is too late for me to redeem myself, but we can use your powers, and your destiny, to make a new universe!" Marek exclaimed. Rayne, whose hands were bound by chains, looked at her uncle in disgust.

"I will not help you." she told him fiercely. Marek rubbed his eyes.

"You were _chosen_ for this, Rayne! This is your fate!" he yelled at her. She smiled.

"I don't care what I was chosen for! My future is mine to make! I won't let you choose my fate, Marek!" she screamed at him.

THE BATTLEFIELD…..

Garland batted Arthur and Kunsel away easily. "Is this the best you gnats can do?" he yelled, laughing. A man in blue armor stepped toward him.

"Garland, it is time to meet your fate." the Warrior told him calmly. Garland grunted as he raised his sword.

"It is our destiny to battle one another." he replied. The Warrior shook his head.

"Destiny….ends here." he told him firmly.

**I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it! Let me know what you think!**


	46. Ch 46: Destiny is never left to chance

**Oh my gosh! We made it to 300 reviews! Thank you all so much! This is by far my most popular story so far! Thank you everyone! You just earned the secret ending, which will replace the filler chapter I originally had. That will be the very last chapter of the story! Here are the shout outs!**

**Janazza: I already answered your questions, haha. You always leave me the longest and most heartfelt reviews, so thank you!**

**13TheAce: Ha, she is her father's daughter! Thank you!**

**Shadowdragon1317: I think you'll be happy with this chapter.**

**Gohan Roxas: Oh, stop! You're embarrassing me, haha! But really thank you!**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and yes it is!**

**TheEighthLight: I've had longer chapters this story than ever before! These are all battle chapters so they will be a bit shorter. I promise there is still a ton of story left, though.**

**The Unknowing Herald: Oh, so you think Jack won't die? I have "killed" him before. It would be kind of lame to play the same card again, though.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Thanks so much! Oh, she'll get her moment of glory, I promise! I tried!**

**You know what I own by now….if not, that's sad! Here's the next part of the final battle!**

Chapter 46: Destiny is never left to Chance

The Warrior of Light slowly circled around Garland, gazing at his enemy. Garland grunted as he readied his sword. "Come, then, Warrior, and meet destiny's hand!" he yelled. **(Chaos Shrine, Dissidia 012{Dissidia Version})**

The Warrior held his sword out as he ran toward the knight. "Come, Light!" he yelled, summoning blades of light to hover over him. Garland grunted as he batted the blades away and engaged the Warrior. He blocked the man's sword with his own, before quickly reaching to his blade and pulling his second one out.

The Warrior ducked as Garland swung toward his head. He jumped back and charged his shield with light. "Release!" he yelled, throwing it forward. The shield knocked Garland into the air and bashed him around several times. Garland fell to his feet with a groan, but quickly tried to crush his enemy under his axe form. The Warrior dashed toward him and hit him with a swift combo that knocked him into the air. "Blade of Light!" he yelled as a pillar of light shot up through the air.

Garland cursed as the light slammed him into a nearby pillar. The Warrior dashed toward him, trying to press his advantage. Garland jumped into the air and slung his sword over his shoulder. "Unleash the fury! Crumble!" he furiously roared as he swung his sword at the Warrior with all of his might. The warrior quickly put up a shield of light in front of him.

"Shine!" he yelled, shooting a beam of light out. Garland dodged to the side as they both returned to the ground. The knight smirked under his helmet as he threw his sword in front of him.

"You've no escape!" he yelled, laughing as the sword began to spew water and swim toward the Warrior. The man impaled his sword in the ground and sent another pillar of light at the sword.

"Bathe in the Light!" he yelled. A second later, the two forces collided with a small explosion. Garland grunted as he leaped up and flung his sword out, extending the chain in the hilt to its fullest length. He managed to hit the Warrior and knock him into the air. After doing so, he reeled his chain back and shot his sword into lance form. He dashed up through the air, impaling the Warrior multiple times. The Warrior cried out in pain as Garland dashed up and smashed him with his axe.

The Warrior slammed into the ground a second later. His sword and shield flew out of his hands, and his helmet went flying across the battlefield. **(end Chaos Shrine) **

Garland landed several yards away. "Is this all you have, Warrior? You will never escape the cycle of battle. Even should you win this war, another shall begin immediately after." he taunted. The Warrior slowly staggered to his feet, grabbing his sword and his shield, but leaving his helmet.

"What do you mean, Garland?" he demanded calmly. Garland chuckled quietly.

"The war of the gods. The time is nigh that I shall take my part of its glory." he replied. The warrior shook his head as he returned to a battle stance. Garland frowned underneath his helmet.

"I know not of what you speak. But I know this, the Light shall forever shine upon us, and you and your allies will fall this day!" the Warrior yelled as he charged again. **(Battle, FF1{Dissidia Version})**

Garland swung his sword and sent several red lasers toward his rushing opponent. "To ash!" he yelled as the lasers reached their target. The Warrior leaped over them, making them crash into the ground.

"To arms!" he yelled as he slid under Garland, knocking his feet out. As Garland regained his feet, the Warrior quickly slashed him with a quick combo of sword strikes. Garland raised his axe into the air.

"This is…..THE CYCLE OF BATTLE!" he roared, smashing the ground. A large shockwave went in all directions, but the Warrior jumped over it. He slowly began to push Garland back.

Finally, the knight showed signs of tiring, and the Warrior jumped up, throwing his shield out. Garland was launched into the air as the Warrior twirled his sword.

"Take this!" he yelled, flicking his sword back and forth with lightning speed. Garland grunted from the many dozen hits until the Warrior spun around and bashed his shield into his face. Garland groaned as he flew down and slammed into the ground.

**(end Battle)**

The Warrior calmly walked toward him as he staggered to his knees. "Do you yield?" the Warrior asked him. Garland chuckled.

"This is merely a beginning for me…..and an end for you. Without me to control his armies, Marek's forces will run rampant, killing everything and everyone. I go now to a bigger battlefield, where I shall wait for you, my destined opponent." he replied as he began to fade. The Warrior looked at him in confusion until he was completely gone.

MAREK'S PLATEAU…..

"Garland…that just leaves Vanitas. Where is Jason?" Marek muttered worriedly to himself. Rayne smiled from where she was chained behind him.

"Grandpa's not coming. Master Yen Sid dealt with him. And Vani won't be around much longer, either." she told him confidently. Marek turned around with fire in his eyes.

"Did I ask your opinion? No? Then shut up!" he roared furiously. Rayne smiled at him. Without even realizing it, she was focusing her own power. Her chains fell to the ground with a clang, and she hadn't moved at all.

"I'd be scared now, Marek." she told him.

"And why's that?" he demanded without turning around.

"Because in a minute, Daddy will be here, and you'll have us both to deal with." she replied as she summoned Equilibrium. Marek whirled around at her.

At that same time, Jack in his Light form flew down and landed behind him. "Brother, the time of your judgment is at hand." he said calmly. Marek's mouth twitched nervously, but he summoned Darkness' Embrace without hesitation.

"Is that so? Then why am I the only one…..who will leave this place alive?!" he yelled as he jumped away from both of them.

**(No Honor Remains, Crisis Core)**

Marek landed on the other side, and Jack and Rayne quickly charged simultaneously. Jack swung high as Rayne went for his legs. Marek stuck his sword in the ground and used it as a pendulum to swing himself around, stopping both attacks. "Light and the X-blade versus Darkness? I think this is not a fair fight. But I digress!" he yelled as he kicked Rayne in the gut. As she fell back, Jack quickly engaged him in a flurry of blows.

Marek continued to slash at his brother, but gained no ground. Jack smirked as he leaped up and hit his brother across the face with a spin kick. Marek whirled around to shake off the attack and jumped away as Rayne came running toward him. He smiled as he shot a dark shockwave toward Jack, sending him off the pillar.

Rayne grit her teeth as she charged her uncle alone. She jumped over him and tried to attack while flipping. Marek grabbed her ankle and threw her into the ground. He smirked as he went to grab her. She opened her eyes, and they were glowing. He frowned as he drew his hand back and she got to her feet. "I guess it's time to see my true powers." she said calmly as she stepped of the crater she had been in. She calmly walked toward Marek, who was backing up. Both Light and Darkness auras encased her, and Equilibrium floated idly in the air by her hand. She stared at him as Jack leaped back on to the platform. Marek looked around him. With Light behind him and the X-blade on front of him, he made his choice.

He threw both hands out toward them and cast Aeroga. This only stalled them, but it was enough time. He summoned a ball of dark flame to his hand and shot it into the dark sky. As Jack and Rayne appeared out of the tornado, the clouds parted and showed the true Kingdom Hearts in the sky, which marked the first time that the true Kingdom Hearts had been in the sky since before the Keyblade Wars. Rayne grunted, but quickly charged.

Her powers completely showing, Marek would not engage her head-on, but simply went for Jack. Jack flipped over him and easily blocked his brother's swing. "You're getting sloppy, Marek!" he yelled. Marek growled as he turned around, but quickly smiled. **(end No Honor Remains)**

"The time has come, Brother!" he yelled. **(The Key, Birth by Sleep)**

Jack stopped in mid-charge and looked at him. "What are you talking about!?" he demanded. Marek smiled as he stared up into the sky. Rayne's powers began to fade.

"Kingdom Hearts has come. It is ready to take back what left it in the first War! Kingdom Hearts is ready to take back the X-blade!" he yelled happily. Rayne shook her head in fear.

"No…..NO…No! Daddy!" she screamed. Her body was beginning to rise into the air.

"RAYNE!" Jack roared. He went to stop her, but Marek blocked his path. "Get out of my way, Marek! You won't keep me from her!" he roared angrily. Marek smirked.

"I'll keep you long enough for her to be gone." he replied, raising his blade.

"NO! This is not how it is to be!" yelled a voice. Both brothers stopped and looked to the side. Jason stood staring at them, with Mist standing beside him.

"All of the pieces must play their parts." he told them, holding up his hand. Rayne was surrounded by light and fell back to the ground. She quickly ran over to the two newcomers as Jack and Marek both stared at their father. "There is much you are unaware of, both of you. This war has reached its peak, and destiny has declared that Light and Darkness shall clash one final time. That time is now, my sons. You two shall clash, and the victor shall determine the fate of the universe. Kingdom Hearts demands much more than you know, Marek. This is your fight, and this is your war. Let it end here." he told them firmly. Neither young man argued, but quickly backed up to different sides of the platform.

Jack looked at Marek loathingly, and Marek looked at Jack calmly.

"Light." Jack muttered, fully going into his light form.

"Darkness in deepest chaos….." Marek muttered, going into his Darkness form.

"Jason, you can't let this happen! Destiny could have made a mistake!" Mist argued angrily from the side. Jason chuckled.

"My dear daughter-in law, destiny is never left to chance. This is the fight that will determine the fate of everything. We have no right to interfere. Fate shall run its course. All we can do is watch and wait." he told her. Rayne watched the two combatants calmly.

"You can do it, Daddy." she whispered. Mist smiled at her and turned her attention to the battle. With yells from both sides, the brothers of Light and darkness charged forward with Keyblades raised.

**Only two chapters left of the battle! I hope you liked it!**


	47. Ch 47: Light and Darkness

**So we are finally here, the final clash between Jack and Marek! But before that, shout outs!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Yeah, I know you meant Rayne. Thanks, and yeah if you've played it that much it's nothing new, haha!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah. Aw, don't worry! There's still the three spin-offs, plus your own awesome stories that are ten times better than mine! But seriously, we should do a Jack meets Avner story! It would be awesome! PM me after and I can tell you some of my ideas!**

**Gohan Roxas: Well, thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Janazza: Oh, not really. I just tell it how it is! I totally agree. You will find out in this chapter and next!**

**13TheAce: Lol, I know, right? I tried to make everyone forget about him so he could make a dramatic entrance!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Well, did you expect otherwise? She was trained literally by all of the Keybladers we know and love! Even Lea, much to Jack's dismay, haha! Thanks One! First time I've heard from you! I hope you're ready, cause it's gonna get bumpy!**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and him or herself, you mean. It could be Mist or Rayne, too!**

**This chapter will be shorter(sorry TheEighthLight) simply because it is a single fight. It will be a very long chapter for a fight scene, but will be shorter compared to others. I hope you enjoy it anyway! Here it is, the biggest fight scene I have ever written, the literal clash between Light and Darkness!**

Chapter 47: Light and Darkness

**(Black Wing Unfurled, Crisis Core)**

Jack angrily circled slowly around Marek, who did the same. The Light and dark forms reflecting off of their skin shown brightly across the plain. With one last glare, Jack roared and charged. Marek smirked as he ran forward. Their blades met with a loud clang. An instant later, Marek sunk into the ground.

Jack looked around for any sign of his enemy. Marek jumped up behind him, and without looking, Jack swung around swinging his blade. Marek jumped over his attack and kicked his brother in the back. Jack stumbled forward slightly, but quickly whirled around again.

"Burn!" he yelled, shooting a Firaga at Marek. Marek retaliated by casting Blizzaga right at it. The two spells met in the air and sent both brothers flying back. Jack regained his feet and leaped high into the air. "Blade of Light, penetrate Darkness' Spite!" he yelled. His blade became encased in Light as he aimed a spell at his brother. Marek grit his teeth as he readied himself. "Cleansing winds!" Jack yelled as a massive Tornado shot out of his blade and engulfed Marek.

There was an explosion of Darkness from within, dispelling the tornado. Marek flew into the air and hovered. "Dark powers of hell, behold the powers they dare not tell!" he yelled. His blade glowed with even thicker darkness as he flew toward Jack. Both hovering in the air, they clashed blades repeatedly. Flickers of Light and Darkness fell from both blades. Jack roared as he flew higher up and launched himself down on top of Marek.

Marek kicked his brother off of him after they crashed to the ground and jumped to his feet. Jack stood several yards away, ready for another bout. **(end Black Wing Unfurled)**

"You only delay the inevitable, Brother! Kingdom Hearts is already here, and she demands the X-blade return to her!" Marek yelled at him. Jack shook his head.

"Kingdom Hearts will not take my daughter, nor will it take me! It is still not too late for you! Come back, leave the darkness behind!" he begged. Marek sighed as his eyes flickered slightly. As Jack let his guard down, Marek looked up and swung his blade, sending a strong gust of wind toward his brother.

"Kingdom Hearts will either take you, or Darkness shall slay Light on this day! No matter what, your story ends here today!" he yelled, laughing evilly. Jack sighed and shook his head.

**(Protectors of the Earth EXTENDED, Two Steps from Hell)**

"No matter how many times I tell you, you still don't get it, Marek! Fate and Destiny have decided on this day! My story may finish here, fate has said. But you know what? I don't believe in fate! I've told you countless times, but I will say it one last time: Every story must have an ending, but mine will NOT end here!" he roared, charging again. Marek frowned at his brother's confidence, but quickly charged, as well.

Both brothers ran furiously toward each other, and with all of their might slammed their blades together. The impact caused a shockwave of air to fly throughout the entire Graveyard.

All around, the combatants stopped fighting and turned toward the plateau where the fight was happening. Zack, Aqua, and Lea especially stopped and stared in awe at what they saw.

Jack jumped back from his brother and brought his arms in. He repulsed and exploded with light more powerful than ever before. Light flew like a flame all around him, reaching several feet above his head. His eyes were a glowing white as he stared at Marek angrily. Marek grew afraid, but stood his ground.

He repulsed with Darkness, exploding like dark fire. Both brothers ran toward one another. Both leaped into the air at the same time and flew toward each other. They clashed blades furiously, and the landscape began to show signs of their battle. Light and Darkness fought against one another for the fate of all worlds.

Mist watched in awe next to Jason and Rayne. "I never knew he was this powerful." she said quietly. Jason smiled.

"He is Light. He is destined for greatness. He is our final hope." he replied.

Jack roared as he crossed his blade with Marek's one final time. He back-flipped through the air and with one arm pointed his Keyblade out toward his brother. Marek quickly did the same, and both shot massive beams of light and darkness out of their blades. The beams clashed in the air between them, and both brothers held the connection. "There is still time, Marek, for you to surrender and repent!" Jack yelled. Marek shook his head.

"I cannot turn back now, Jack." he told him calmly. Jack nodded, and put both hands on his blade. The beam of Light slowly began to overpower the darkness as it moved closer toward Marek.

The man of Darkness finally showed fear in his face as the light came close to him. His face contorted in rage as he screamed in fury, throwing his arms wide. Both beams exploded under his rage. "It will not end like this, brother!" he roared, soaring into the sky.

"No, you don't, Marek!" Jack yelled, flying after him. Marek disappeared in the clouds, and Jack quickly followed him. Breaking through the layer of clouds, he looked around for his brother. Marek came from behind and threw his arms around Jack. He tightened his grip as much as possible in an attempt to crush him. Jack let go of his blade and grabbed his brother's shoulders. He threw him off and sent him flying out in front of him. All thoughts of weapons forgotten, both brothers attacked each other with fists. Jack soared up and punched Marek in the side of the face. Marek flew back several feet, but managed to kick Jack in the stomach by spinning. Jack flew at him again, and they grappled in mid-air. Jack managed to get Marek in a choke-hold, but it didn't last long as Marek elbowed him in the face. He whirled around and grabbed Jack by the throat. As the man of light tried to pry Marek's fingers off of his throat, Marek squeezed. Jack gasped, before going limp. His light faded, leaving Jack in his normal form. Marek smirked as he let go, and watched Jack fall down through the clouds and plummet toward the ground.

"JACK!" Mist gasped, seeing him falling down. Jack began to move as he neared the ground.

"Curaga." he said in a hoarse voice. Feeling life return to him, he flipped around, landing on his feet. He looked up to the sky where Marek hovered watching. He motioned his fingers forward, taunting him. Marek snarled as he soared toward his brother.

Jack smiled as he brought his fists in to his chest and began to shine with light again. By the time Marek got close, it was too late for him to dodge. Jack gave an echoing war cry as he threw his fists out toward his flying brother, and a blade of light appeared in his hands. Marek tried to screech to a halt, but to no avail as Jack jumped up and impaled him. Marek grunted in surprise as he and Jack fell to the ground. The blade sunk into the ground as Marek fell onto his back and Jack landed in front, staring at him victoriously. **(end Protectors of the Earth) **

"It's over, Marek." he told him calmly. Marek grunted from the blade in his chest. "Don't worry, it's not fatal. It's just an illusion of a real sword. Ironic, since you took the title "Illusion", isn't it, brother?" Jack explained to him. Marek sighed in defeat and punched the ground furiously. Jack turned to his waiting family.

All over the battlefield, the Heartless and Specters disappeared. Tidus and Zack finished off the phantom of Shuyin while Aslan stood on top of what was left of Hades. Genesis smirked as he impaled Weiss on his blade. They all looked to Vanitas, the last one standing.

MAREK'S PLATEAU…

"It's not over….." Marek muttered as Jack, Jason, Mist, and Rayne walked up and stood around him.

"He's right." Jason spoke up. Jack, Mist, and Rayne looked at him curiously.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Jack asked him, putting his arm around Rayne. Mist stood behind him. Jason sighed.

"I hate being the one to tell you, but Kingdom Hearts and everything Marek said about it is right. It demands a sacrifice, a certain sacrifice. Only Light, Darkness, the Vessel, or the X-blade can be the sacrifice." he told them. All but Marek gasped in shock.

"What does that mean?!" Mist exclaimed. Jason sighed.

"It means one of you must give up your life." he told them sadly.

**Did you like the final battle? I hope it was good, I spent two whole days working on it! One chapter left, then the ending and secret ending. Review and let me know what you thought!**


	48. Ch 48: Kingdom Hearts

**Hey, everyone! Close to the end! Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Yep, it all comes down to this.**

**Janazza: Ha, well here's the chapter.**

**Celeron96: Thanks, and no. Yen Sid told Jason but that's it.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Well, only one of them.**

**Gohan Roxas: Haha, everyone wants that!**

**AngelicWinds: Yeah, that will kill the mood. I'm glad you're working on it!**

**The Unknowing Herald: It will stay there no matter what now. But it is incomplete, due to the X-blade being separated from it. Light or Darkness will suffice, or even the vessel for the X-blade, because they all played a part in the reconstruction of it(her). Oh, you'll find out now!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Ha, well, we'll find out now, won't we?**

**You know what I own.**

Chapter 48: Kingdom Hearts

"You've got to be kidding me, Jason." Jack muttered angrily. Jason shook his head.

"They were Yen Sid's last words to me, that one of you must be the sacrifice. I couldn't even if I wanted to." he told them sadly. Jack looked at him. He slowly put his hands behind his head and paced, a sad look on his face. He stayed like that for several moments until Mist spoke.

"I'm just a vessel. I'll be the sacrifice." she announced. Jack whirled around immediately.

"No! You are much more than that. You are our daughter's only capable parent, and you're the love of my life. I couldn't go on without you. You saw how weak I was a year ago, even after we beat Xehanort. My strength didn't return until I found out that you were alive. You will NOT sacrifice yourself. She's out of the question." he finished, looking at Jason. Rayne opened her mouth slowly to speak, but Jack looked at her, too. "You too. Out of the question." he told her firmly. She nodded and stepped back.

Jack sighed and walked up to where Marek was still pinned to the ground by the ethereal sword of light. **(Jack's Theme 1{Final Hour by X-Ray Dog})**

"It's either you or me, Marek." he told him calmly. He ran his hands over his dirt-covered white shirt and pulled the sword out, dismissing it. Marek's wound sealed immediately as he cautiously got to his feet.

"Are you gonna make me give my life for you and your family?" Marek asked him calmly. Jack realized that his eyes were still flickering. One was yellow, and the other green. He shook his head.

"It's our choice, together. We were once friends. We always stood together. We fought together, played together, and now, we finish this together." he told him, staring up at the waiting Kingdom Hearts. Marek looked up, standing next to him.

"Part of me wants to help you, but a greater part of me wants to say "go screw yourself." he replied. Jack nodded, smiling slightly.

"At least I will die knowing I managed to bring part of my brother back." he said, stepping forward.

"Jack…." Mist said, tears falling down her face. He looked back and smiled.

"It's alright, Mist. I've died several times already. Or at least, I should have. I've cheated death too many times. It's finally caught up to me. This is my story, and it'll go how I want it to." he told her. He looked at his daughter and smiled sincerely. "Rayne, never forget that your father always loved you, even to the end." he told her. She nodded slowly, also having tears fall down her face.

He walked forward until he reached the edge. He then turned back and looked at his brother. "Will you walk with me, until the end?" he asked him. Marek, though torn between his two personalities, nodded after a moment. Jack smiled as his brother walked up to him.

THE PLAIN….

"It's over, Vanitas!" Ven yelled angrily Vanitas smiled as he raised his Keyblade.

"You can't end me, Ventus! I just keep coming back!" he yelled back. Ven smiled as he lowered his blade.

"I'm not going to end you. I'm going to put you back where you came from!" he replied, closing his eyes and holding his hand on his chest. Vanitas smirked, but not for long as he began to be pulled toward Ven against his will.

"Impossible! No, the union will make another X-blade! You bring doom upon yourself!" he yelled as he was pulled closer to Ven.

"The X-blade has already been made. This won't make a copy." Ven told him confidently. Vanitas screamed and tried to fight, but could do nothing as Ven put his arms around Vanitas. The dark boy faded into a black speck and disappeared into Ven's chest.

"He'll never get out again." Ven said, smiling.

"Mickey!" Zack yelled as he, Aqua, and Lea came running toward the group.

"What is it?!" Mickey yelled urgently.

"Jack intends to sacrifice himself for Kingdom Hearts! You have to stop him!" Aqua yelled. Mickey gasped in realization.

"Yen Sid is….gone. It's up to me." he muttered, glaring at the plateau in the distance.

PLATEAU…..

"I'm sorry that I failed you, Marek. I wish I would have been a better brother to you, and I'm sorry." Jack told him as they walked up the ethereal walkway that Kingdom Hearts had given them.

"You never failed me. I was jealous of you." Marek told him. Jack smiled.

"And that is why I failed you." he replied.

"Jack!" yelled a voice.

"Mickey?" Jack asked as he and Marek turned around. The mouse came running up behind them, out of breath.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself, Jack!" he told them.

"Of course I do. I'm not gonna let anyone else do this." Jack told him firmly. Mickey shook his head.

"If Kingdom Hearts doesn't get its lost part back, the remaining Heartless will overtake it and breed a new army. It must take back the powers of a whole being, or it must take back the three powers themselves." Mickey explained urgently. Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at Marek.

After making it back to the plateau, Jack, Marek, and Rayne circled around Mickey. "How do we separate our powers from ourselves?" Marek asked him, both eyes now green. Mickey scratched his head.

"You just need to activate your forms, and then release all of the power with the intent of returning it." he told them, though he didn't sound sure.

"Well, we better try it." Jack told them. They sighed, all of them nervous as they activated their forms. Light, Darkness, and the X-blade turned toward Kingdom Hearts and began to release their energy.

"Kingdom Hearts!" Rayne yelled. Her powers were the first to leave her. She groaned and screamed in agony for several moments.

"Rayne!" Jack yelled. She shook her head.

"It's working!" she told him. With one final flash of light, she fell to the ground, normal. Mist quickly ran up and hugged her. Jack looked at Marek.

"Just you and me now." he told him. Marek nodded. As Jack released his energy, Heartless began to appear all over Kingdom Hearts.

"It's not happening fast enough!" Marek exclaimed. Jack watched helplessly, his power of Light now gone.

"I can't stop them, Marek!" he yelled to his brother. Marek looked at him and sighed.

"It figures it would end up being me, wouldn't it? I guess if anyone deserves to do this, it's me. After everything I've done, is there even enough redemption in the world for me?" he asked as he began to hover in the air. Jack smiled.

"You've already redeemed yourself to me, Marek! You don't have to do this!" he told him sincerely. Marek smiled back.

"Yes, Jack, I do. Take care of your family, and live well. I am proud to call you Brother. That's gone unsaid long enough." he told him. Jack smiled, silent tears beginning to fall. Marek nodded to him one final time before shooting into the sky. **(end Jack's Theme)**

He covered himself in darkness as he flew through hordes of floating Heartless. "Get out of my way, creatures of shadow!" he yelled angrily as they tried to latch onto him. With several dozen clinging to him, he reached Kingdom Hearts.

"Kingdom Hearts, I, Darkness, will be your sacrifice! Take the power back, and save yourself!" he yelled, throwing his arms wide.

"Goodbye, brother." Jack said from the ground. There was a blinding explosion of light that covered the whole world. When it cleared, the Heartless, Specters, and Marek were all gone. "He was a good man, and now he is a hero." Jack announced.

They had assembled in front of all the fighters. "Don't forget who started this whole thing in the first place." Lea commented. Jack looked at him.

"What I won't forget is that someone fell asleep while babysitting my daughter. I won't forget that she fell out a window and almost died had Mickey not been there." he replied. Lea held up his hands.

"Touche." he told him. Jack smiled as he turned to the entire group. **(Terra's Theme, Birth by Sleep)**

"Friends and allies, we have victory against all odds! Kingdom Hearts has been saved and the forces of darkness are gone! The worlds have been saved once again, and this final war has ended!" he yelled passionately. The crowd roared in agreement. Jack smiled as he turned his family and fellow Keybladers.

Terra and Sora walked up to him. "So, what now?" Sora asked him.

"We rebuild." Terra answered. Jack nodded.

"We are heading for a new age. The realm of light is safe. I just can't help feeling that there could have been a way to save my brother." he replied.

"So, we lost two Keyblade wielders in this war?" Sora asked. Jack nodded.

"Master Yen Sid passed on, and though we fought against him, my brother was still a Keyblader. Enough, let's head home. I'm tired of fighting and wandering. I'm ready to have a life, and a family." he told them.

They nodded. Jack stood in the front at the edge of a cliff overlooking the rest of the plain. Terra and Sora stood just behind him. For the first time in his life, Jack let go of all his emotions and just basked in the moment. As he let the radiant sun shine on his face, a feeling of contentment and happiness washed over him. "This is it. This is where the story of the Wanderer ends. This is where the story of Jack begins. I'm a father now. What have I gotten myself into?" Jack muttered out loud, laughing slightly. Terra laughed as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder. With Sora in the lead, they began the journey home. **(end Terra's Theme)**

**Well, only two chapters left, guys! I hope you liked it!**


	49. Ch 49: A Peace Hard Won

**Welcome to the final shout outs for this story! I won't be doing public shout outs for the final chapter, so I'll do it by PM. Here they are!**

**Gohan Roxas: Yep, a lot of you did!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Haha, good, then it worked how I wanted it to! Yes, it is pretty much over.**

**Shadowdragon1317: I wasn't going to kill him while everyone hated him.**

**The Unknowing Herald: You hate it, and yet you always are! Lol.**

**13TheAce: There's always a noble sacrifice. That's how it goes, haha.**

**Celeron96: Well, not necessarily. Jack gave up the Light and Rayne gave up the X-blade, so Marek was left with no other choice.**

**AngelicWinds: Haha, not at all. I'm both sad and happy that this is almost over.**

**Well, if you don't know what I own by now, go to a doctor, haha! Here's the "official" ending for RTDoD!**

Chapter 49: A Peace Hard Won

**(Simple and Clean Rising Sun Remix{Rock Version} Extended)**

TWILIGHT TOWN…

Hayner, Pence, and Olette walked past the train station as Seifer and his gang watched from a distance. The truce had lasted since the invasion, and was going strong.

From the top of the tower, four people sat watching them, all eating sea-salt ice cream. Lea smirked as he looked at the blonde next to him as he tipped his ice-cream upside down right as Hayner walked under him. Some cream from the top fell off and landed in the boy's hair. Roxas laughed as he looked at the two girls sitting next to him. Xion had recently gotten her body back, and Namine smiled at him. Roxas smiled back as they all turned and looked at the horizon together.

CAMELOT...

Merlin proudly stood in the audience as Arthur slowly walked down the red carpet toward his throne. Uther had recently passed, leaving Camelot without a king. It was time for Prince Arthur to become the king he was destined to become. Arthur knelt before the throne, and the scribe placed the crown on his head. Merlin nodded proudly as Arthur turned and looked out. "Long live the King!" they yelled.

RADIANT GARDEN….

Leon stood in old Merlin's house, leaning against the wall as Lightning talked to Kain. Kain smiled as he calmly flirted with her. As she punched him in the face, Cecil laughed from across the room while Golbez watched in mild amusement. Merlin gasped as Kain slammed onto his table, breaking it. The dragoon sat up and looked at the old wizard nervously. The Warrior calmly walked out the door and looked into the sky. He knew he would see Garland again on another battlefield, and he would be ready.

NARNIA…..

Aslan nodded calmly to Peter as the young king walked toward a portal of light. The boy stepped through and disappeared.

Reappearing in his own world, he found his siblings waiting for him. He smiled as they all embraced him, and without looking back, they walked away.

GAIA…..

Vincent sat on a green cliff overlooking the city of Edge. Yuffie came running up and pounced on him. He looked at her in irritation as Zack and Cloud both pulled him onto his feet. Angeal stood away and smirked as the rest of the gang assembled around them and stared at Midgar. The older man turned to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder. Genesis looked at him and smiled. Zack turned back and pulled Kunsel in to the group hug. Tifa smiled at Cloud, while Aerith did the same to Zack. With a look of fake disgust, Kunsel ogt out of the way as Zack's face connected with his girlfriend's.

SPIRA…..

All of Spira's population had gathered in Bevelle to see the marriage of Tidus and Yuna. Both smiled as they leaned forward and kissed. They were immediately showered in flowers as Wakka and Rikku both leaped on top of them in happiness. Kimahri looked to Lulu and shook his head. Yuna and Tidus looked up and gasped, seeing three ghostly images: the first was a man in a long robe, Yuna's father Braska. The second was shirtless with a headband, Tidus' father Jecht. The last had a red robe and a tall collar, Auron. The three ghosts smiled at the couple and turned away, disappearing.

OLYMPUS COLISEUM…..

Hades struggled against his chains as Zeus smiled to Hercules. Herc smiled back as he introduced Meg to his father. Zeus smiled proudly and took her hand, kissing it.

Phil stood far off, smiling. A tear fell down his cheek, and he quickly brushed it off, hoping no one had noticed.

YEN SID'S TOWER…

Jason slowly sat down on what was Yen Sid's desk. He had just finished rebuilding the tower and had decided to take his friend's place as the watcher of the Keybladers. He looked over to his right to see a ghostly image of Yen Sid standing there, staring at him. Jason smiled and nodded. Yen Sid smiled and nodded back before vanishing, knowing all was good.

THE KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD…..

Jack stood staring out at the sky, trying to see any trace of his brother. After staring for a while, he sighed and turned, walking away.

DISNEY CASTLE…

Mickey smiled as he sat on his throne. Minnie sat next to him and they watched as Pete, Donald, and Goofy chased Pluto around, who had stolen all of their potions. He laughed as he looked at Minnie in contentment.

LAND OF DEPARTURE….

Eraqus walked through the hallways and smiled. It was definitely good to be home. He searched the castle, trying to find his three former apprentices.

DESTINY ISLANDS….

Jack looked back into his house where his family was. Mist looked at him and smiled. She nodded to him, and with one look at Rayne, he headed out.

Sora quickly threw on his shoes and headed out, shouting a bye to his mother.

Riku calmly walked out of his house and headed for the play island.

Kairi said bye to her father and quickly fell into step with Sora and Riku as they made their way to the island together.

PLAY ISLAND…..

As the three younger teens walked onto the sand, they found Jack, Terra, Ven, and Aqua waiting for them. Jack, with a smile, held his hand out to the horizon. The other six stared at him, wondering what he was doing. Then, they felt it: the calm. Darkness was gone, and the threats were ended. Jack sighed as he looked back.

Without warning, he nodded to Ven, and they tackled Terra to the ground together. While Terra tried to fight back as they rolled across the sand, Sora and Riku quickly joined in the fight and helped Terra. Kairi and Aqua rolled their eyes in amusement and watched.

Even outnumbered, Jack and Ven managed to make Terra surrender, and they all sat down on the sand and stared at the horizon together. It had been six months since Marek had disappeared. All was good.

As the others got up to leave, Jack stayed behind for a moment, still content with the sound of the waves and the smell of the air. Soon, he was the only one still on the island. As he turned to meet up with everyone on the main island, he saw him: Marek, standing there, watching him. His eyes were green, and his expression showed that he was himself again. Jack gasped, but quickly smiled in happiness as he ran to his brother and hugged him tightly.

**And there you go. A shorter chapter, I know. I hope I tied everything up. If I forgot a world or somebody, please let me know, but I think I got them all. Please leave a review, and be prepared for the secret ending coming out about this time tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again tomorrow!**


	50. 50 Secret Ending: Those Still to Come

**Well, here we are. This is the FINAL chapter of Returning to the Depths of Darkness, and of the Wanderer's Trilogy! This chapter is not canon to the rest of the story, because the story is already over. I trust you'll enjoy what you find here though! Here is the last chapter. It consists of trailers for upcoming stories.**

Secret Ending: Those Still to Come

**Dissidia: Keyblades and Wanderings:**

**(Dissidia Duodecim Final Trailer OST, Dissidia 012)**

Jack slowly sat up from his bed in his house on Destiny Islands. "Who's there?" he called out cautiously. No one answered, but in a flash of light, he was gone.

_Narration._

"_Cosmos…..goddess of Harmony….._

_Chaos…..god of Discord…._

_These two divine powers have recently become entangled in eternal struggle. Drawn by the need for war, both entities have gained the abilities to summon warriors from all lands to fight for their side in savage war._

_The conflict has only begun for a few cycles, but it is clear that both sides will maintain equilibrium, unless the summoned warriors can change the tide…"_

A group of warriors stood in Cosmos' throne, Sanctuary. Among them was Jack, in his hooded attire. "Cosmos, why are we here? Why have you chosen us?" he demanded calmly. The goddess looked at him calmly.

"My first set of warriors fell early on. Your memories will fade the first time you fall in battle. Many of you have the Keyblade, and that is why I chose you. The rest of you have unique talents." she explained. Terra looked around, recognizing almost everyone present. "There are no further instructions. Go, fight Chaos' forces, and bring peace to the land." she told them, dismissing them.

The group nodded and headed off in different directions.

Jack was walking through an open green plain when Marek appeared in front of him. "Hello, brother." he smirked. Jack gasped and summoned his Keyblade.

"Marek, Chaos summoned you? Why?!" he demanded. Marek continued smirking as he summoned his blade.

"You don't need to know. Time for you to go to sleep…." he replied.

Terra walked through a ruined castle with Aqua at his side. When Xehanort and Braig appeared in front of them, both summoned their blades. "Xehanort!" Terra yelled angrily, charging. Xehanort laughed calmly as they engaged in battle.

"My strength of heart will always give me victory!" Terra yelled.

"Even the heart trembles before true power." he replied.

Aqua angrily glared at Braig. "Do you really want destruction brought upon this land?" she asked him. Braig smiled.

"It's not like I got a choice now. Chaos summoned me, so I'm only left with one path." he told her.

Sora and Ven ran into a circular room with green energy all around him. "What's going on?" Sora called out. Vanitas walked around the pillar in the middle and summoned his Keyblade.

"The two lost puppies have finally come to play with the big boys." he said, his yellow eyes staring hungrily.

"All Chaos wants is the world to be completely destroyed. I won't let that happen!" Sora yelled. Ven glared back at his dark half.

"Vanitas, how could you side with Chaos over this? Don't you want the world to still be around even if you win?" he asked. Vanitas said nothing as they clashed.

Zack ran into a burning village that seemed familiar. "I know you're there! Come out and face me! I'm a hero!" he yelled, smiling calmly.

"Settle down, Zack the puppy." Genesis replied as he landed on the ground in front of him. Zack grit his teeth as he drew his Buster Sword and faced Genesis.

Auron calmly walked onto a platform with a glowing Yevon symbol on the floor. Yunalesca walked up the stair onto the opposite side. "So you too seek freedom from the despair of a mortal life?" she asked him, smiling. He shook his head as he drew his katana.

"I have chosen now. I will not die and be free of pain! I will live and fight my sorrow! My fate is in my own hands!" he declared. Yunalesca calmly shook her head as the guardian ran toward her.

Jecht walked across a frozen lake. "You are not the one I want. It is your son that I want." said Seymour, appearing in front of him. Jecht angrily drew his sword.

"Stay away from my runt, you blue-haired punk!" he yelled. Seymour smiled as he raised his staff.

Riku was in a white castle that looked very familiar. "Chaos has renewed the darkness. You will never be free again." Ansem told him. The silver-haired boy smiled as he raised Way to the Dawn.

"I don't want to be free. I want to use both light and darkness for good. That begins with you fading and leaving me alone!" he yelled as he jumped into the air and raised his blade over his head.

Vincent flew through the air, heading for a ship in the sky. As he boarded the ship he knew belonged to his friend, he found only Weiss waiting for him. "It took you long enough, little Chaos." he told him, smiling. Vincent glared at him as he loaded his Cerberus.

"Chaos has no hold over me now, and I'll use it to beat the real one." he calmly replied.

Jack, Terra, Zack, and Auron stood together. Garland and Angeal stood facing them. "I see no point in what you plan to do. It will not change anything happening later." Garland told them. Jack smiled.

"Is there a reason in all your rambling? Do we look like we're backing down? This is our only chance, and we're not gonna let it slip away!" he yelled.

"Angeal, what happened to honor?!" Zack yelled at him. Angeal glanced at him.

"Monsters have no honor. You'd do well to turn and run away, puppy." he replied. Zack shook his head in anger.

Cosmos looked into the sky. "The Keybladers could very well turn the war in my favor. They are your doom, Chaos." she muttered.

Chaos sat on his throne calmly. He looked out at a warrior of Cosmos in front of him. "You think to challenge Chaos alone? Your kind never learn….." he muttered, raising his hand.

"Sink into everlasting darkness!" he roared as he shot an overwhelming blast of energy at the warrior.

"The Keyblade is merely a weapon that can be tempered and shaped. It is only in battle that a wielder's true nature is revealed." Jack calmly told Aqua, who opened her mouth to argue.

"Sora, do you think we'll ever get home?" Ven asked him as he sat on a fallen pillar, swinging his feet.

"I think even if we could, I'm staying here as long as Cosmos needs me." Sora told him.

Genesis walked past Angeal, who was going in the opposite direction. "Do you think you can fool us all, old friend? I see past your façade." he told the white-winged Soldier. Angeal grunted and continued walking.

On a wide open battle-field, all of the warriors clashed with one another. Jecht ran forward and slammed into Garland. Both went flying off their feet, but Garland quickly righted himself.

Seymour targeted the running Ven and began to cast a powerful spell. He smirked as he unleashed it, but frowned as Aqua quickly appeared in the way and cast a spell equally as powerful.

Genesis flew over the battlefield as Ven tried to run after him. Genesis smirked as he landed on the ground and waved his hand over his sword. The blade glowed bright red as the blonde rolled under Genesis' swing and came up with a spin slash.

Zack charged toward Weiss as Vincent sent a volley of bullets his way. Weiss twirled his swords and blocked every shot, but Zack came up, his fist glowing blue. He punched Weiss in the face before twirling his sword and sending a barrage of meteors on top of him.

Terra angrily slammed his blade against Angeal's, but the stronger man pushed him back. Terra jumped away and blocked Ansem, who had been heading for Sora.

Riku shot Dark Aura at Yunalesca, who had been flying through the air toward him. She snapped her fingers, and Riku jumped high into the air as several massive tentacles shot out of the ground after him.

Sora ran across the plain as Marek chased him. Marek ran alongside him, but kept his distance. Both teens glared at each other. Marek threw his blade, but Sora blocked it and sent a Thundaga his way. Marek jumped and flipped away. Sora sighed as he looked in front of him and saw Vanitas running at him.

Auron ran forward as Braig pelted arrows all around him. He somehow dodged them all as he slashed his katana down on top of Xehanort's. The old man grunted under the strength of the former monk, but managed to back him up with a blast of Dark Firaga.

Jack charged up his fist and sent a scatter shot of Thundaga toward Garland, who calmly waited for him. The knight held his hand up and took most of the attack to his gauntlet. Jack ran up and jumped high into the air as Garland turned his sword to an axe. The Keyblader landed on top of Garland's axe and ran up the blade. He back-flipped, kicking Garland in the face as he did so. He dashed through the air and landed alongside his comrades as Chaos' troops gathered in front of them. "For Cosmos!" they yelled furiously as they charged together. **(end Dissidia Trailer)**

_The 5__th__ Cycle begins soon…_

**Wanderer's Chronicles: Untold Stories of TAVJ.**

**(Future Masters, Birth by Sleep)**

"Hey, Jack, why don't you join us?" Terra called from the doorway. Jack leaned back lazily on the couch in the main room.

"I think I'll pass. I'm worn out from training." he replied. Ven ran up and jumped, landing on top of the brown-haired teen. Jack immediately leaned forward and groaned. Ven had obviously hit him in a very sensitive spot.

"C'mon, Jack! We got permission to go to Traverse Town!" Ven yelled excitedly. Jack slowly sat up and looked at Terra as Aqua walked in, ready to go.

"Jack, aren't you coming? We're going out to eat!" she told him. He looked up hungrily.

"You mean we don't have to endure your cooking tonight?" he asked, smiling jokingly. She narrowed her eyes.

"If you want to complain, you can make your own food." she told him, but she was smiling. Jack sighed as he slowly stood up. He threw on a black hoodie, but left his vest in his room. He walked down in jeans and his hoodie, ready to go. Terra let Ven and Aqua go first so he could talk to Jack.

"This is gonna be awesome. They place we're going to has wine! Me and you are gonna try some, but we can't let Ven have any." he explained excitedly. Jack faked a smile, but inwardly sighed.

"_If I show up for my date with Mist drunk, she's gonna kill me. On the other hand, a drunk Terra…..this could actually be an entertaining night." _he thought to himself. **(End Future Masters)**

**Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness FINAL MIX:**

Sora and Riku walked out onto a platform in the middle of a dark area. They had just beaten Xehanort a week ago. Jack had sacrificed himself, and everyone else had gone home. "You're sure it was here?" he asked Riku. The other teen nodded.

"I'm sure. I definitely felt it. It was the most powerful darkness I've ever felt." he replied. Sora still didn't see anything, though. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them.

"Ah, I know you…." the figure said. It was a male voice. The man had a sleeveless red shirt on with a Heartless symbol on the chest, but he had a hood on that blocked his face.

"Who are you?!" both boys demanded, summoning their blades. The figure smiled, also summoning a Keyblade. The blade was identical to the one Jack had used during his time as Xehanort's final vessel. "Jack….?" Sora asked, slowly lowering his blade. The figure laughed.

"So you've met dear Brother then? Let me give you a message: Jack is more than he appears. He keeps secrets even from you." he told them.

"Brother…?" Sora asked, but quickly raised his blade again. "I don't buy your story!" he yelled. The figure laughed again.

"Yes, let us fight. I very much wish to gauge your abilities. A pity you won't be as much a fight as Jack was….." he muttered, raising his blade.

**Son of Gondor: A Change of Fate.**

During the battle at Amon Hen when the Fellowship scattered…

Pippin looked around in fear. Merry stood at his back, but Uruk-Hai quickly converged on them. As one came in about to swing an axe at them, Boromir appeared with a war cry and cut him down. The Hobbits quickly backed away as Boromir took on the army alone. At his first chance, he raised his horn to his lips and let out an echoing blow.

Nearby, Aragorn stopped fighting and turned to the sound. "The horn of Gondor!" Legolas yelled. Aragorn gasped as he began running toward the sound.

"Boromir!" he exclaimed. Legolas ran past him, his elf legs superior to the man's.

"No, Aragorn. I am faster! You stay here and protect Gimli!" he yelled, disappearing into the woods.

"You blasted pointy-eared sylvan! I need no protectors!" Gimli roared, overhearing what Legolas had said. Aragorn smiled as he jumped up and cut down an Uruk-Hai that was about to stab the dwarf in the back.

Back in the clearing, Boromir fought like he had the strength of a dozen men. Dozens of bodies lay around the clearing as he let out another blow from his horn. Another wave came toward him, and he quickly engaged them.

But what he didn't see was the towering archer that slowly stepped into the clearing in the distance. He put an arrow in his bowstring and aimed for the fighting man. Boromir sighed as he killed his last enemy, only to slightly fall back as an arrow flew into his chest, just barely missing any vital organs. He was stunned for a moment, but quickly went back to fighting as more enemies threatened the Hobbits. He turned to look at the archer, now the last one standing.

The archer laughed gutturally as he pointed his cocked arrow at the man. Boromir could not block it, and could not dodge it. He closed his eyes, knowing he had done all he could. He heard an arrow fly, and heard a thud, but it was one his own body. He looked up to see the Uruk-Hai on the ground with an arrow between his eyes. He looked behind him as he sank to his knees and saw Legolas standing there triumphant. He smiled as he fell onto his side and his vision started to fade. "Boromir, do not go under! Aragorn, over here! He needs your healing!" the elf yelled, reaching the man of Gondor's side. Boromir heard Aragorn's voice, and felt the ranger doing some healing to him. After a few moments, he passed out and knew no more.

**credits…**

**A TerraKH production…..**

**The end of the trilogy…**

**More stories to come…..**

**All inspiration goes to Square Enix for making Kingdom Hearts in the first place, and my wonderful reviewers who helped push me this far….**

**Special Thanks:**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R…**

**Celeron96…**

**13TheAce….**

**AngelicWinds…..**

**Gohan Roxas…**

**TheEighthLight….**

**Janazza…**

**The Unknowing Herald…..**

**And Shadowdragon1317!**

**Thank you all so much for all the support and advice. I definitely would not have made it through the trilogy without each and every one of you! I hope you'll stick with me in my upcoming stories and everything! If you ever want to talk, you know how to get a hold of me! And yes, before anyone asks, I plan on finishing the Wanderer Hunger Games Trilogy eventually, but I want to get everything else out of the way first.**

**This is, for the last time in the Wanderer's Trilogy, TerraKH saying goodbye! One more thing, the one-shot after RTDoD will be out by mid-next week, so don't forget about that!**

**Anyway, it's been real, everyone! I look forward to seeing you again on the other stories, that is if you plan on reading them. I'm off now, so TerraKH out!**

**Anyone finding this story late, like now after it's been finished, I'll still respond to your reviews, but it will be by PM. Alright, I'm gone! Arrivederci!**


End file.
